Reading Naruto : Tornado of Souls
by DanialArceus
Summary: When the two teams of RWBY, the Rokudaime and his wife and the OTP couple of Naruto series are in a room, you know stuff is about to go down. Rate and Review please, no flames. Add this is reading communities. Subscribe to me at www. youtube. com /channel /UCpOpXAVHytdNvcZLwdjkBMA
1. Prologue

**With permission from Thayerblue1, I am going to do a reading/watching of Naruto : Tornado of Souls.**

 **You all maybe wondering ' Danial, why so late ?'**

 **Well, it's simple, currently my University's terminal exams are near and I am working on an animation which will be on YouTube. By what name, well that is undecided. For now.**

 **There will be some OC pairing in this, namely Kakashi x Shizune ( Of Pugs and Pigs )**

* * *

 **Key :-**

 **Thayerblue1's story in bold.**

Readers/ Watcher's speech and actions in plain.

 _Thoughts of said readers/watchers in italics_

* * *

Naruto was having a good time. It had been roughly a year since the Toneri incident and life had never been more peaceful. He proposed to Hinata six months after their first kiss and got married soon after. Currently, he was on his way back to his new house which he bought.

He smiled as he entered the lawn of his new house. He couldn't believe that he had reached this point. Since his childhood, he always had dreamed about having a family, but his condition at that point in life was plain awful. But he never let his spirits fall low. His wife, Uzumaki Hinata, had confessed to him during Pein's invasion on Konoha. And truth be told, he never felt more loved at that point than all his life.

" Hey, Hina, I'm back." Naruto yelled as he opened the front door of his house. Since he got no response from her, he began to search the house for her. He found her sitting on their bed.

And there stood his wife in all her glory, Uzumaki Hinata, her long dark blue hair reaching down her waist. Her beautiful Byakugan eyes staring deeply in his cerulean blue. " Naruto-kun, I took a test today."

Naruto tilted his head, what test was she talking about.

Seeing his confusion, she clarified more, " The pregnancy test."

With that his eyes widened. He always dreamed about being a father and giving his child the childhood he never had. " And ?"

Hinata smiled the same smile that made him weak in the knees, knowing that she chose him, " I'm pregnant." She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she was enveloped into a big hug. She gently patted his back when she felt something wet on her shoulder. She realized that Naruto was crying.

" Thank you." He spoke gently.

He repeated those words over and over again. After getting off her shoulder, he looked at her eyes and slowly brought his lips closer to hers, as she was doing the same to him.

Gently their lips touched and they were connected once again.

And with flash of white light, they vanished.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he finished another stack of paperwork. They just _wouldn't stop spawning_. He would literally burn them to ashes but he understood that that wouldn't work. He had tried once and that failed. On that day he learned that paperwork was stronger Will of Fire than he had. He got up from his desk as the door opened and his wife, Hatake Shizune, came in.

After the war, Kakashi had gone to a bar along with every other Jonin who had taken part in the Fourth Ninja War and had gotten drunk, well who wouldn't after fighting a man on par with the Shodaime, a Primordial beast known as the Juubi and a Goddess. Not to mention that the whole thing was orchestrated by his supposed dead friend, Obito, even though he reformed in the end.

And since Shizune had experience with dealing with drunk people, cough Tsunade cough, she had to help him back to his house. And on the way he spoke his mind, and Shizune blushed, since all his thoughts compromised of her being beautiful. And so to speak, after he sobered up, they had gone on a date, where she was the first person to see his face after who knows how many years.

Well any way, back to the topic at hand. His wife came in, carrying a large stack of paperwork, " Oh come on." He cried comically.

" Now now, don't fret dear husband, this is the final stack, and you can rest easily." She told him setting the huge paperwork down.

" But I barely spend time with you anymore." He whined.

Shizune blushed. There was it again. Kakashi somehow always said things unknowingly sweet. " If you work quickly, you will get a present." She hinted and gave him some motivation.

Kakashi's eyes glinted as his hands began to move at phenomenal speed and with a flash both of them disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were having a day off. It had been a few weeks since the Grimm attack on Beacon. Their efforts were well paid when Ozpin announced that they had a week off.

Blake was doing her usual, sitting in a corner and reading her ' _Ninjas of Love'_ , while Ruby was reading a magazine about weapons, being the nerd she was.

Yang, on the other hand, was checking some movies she had rented, with all of them being safe for Ruby.

" How about that one." Weiss commented.

" Already seen that one, not interesting." Yang replied. Truth be told, it was good, so was the actor, but it had the theme not suited for her baby sister.

Weiss got the hint and let it slide.

In JNPR dorm room, Pyrrah was deciding on what to train Jaune in. Jaune was reading his collection of comics while Nora was busy eating pancakes. Ren was sitting in the corner, wondering if there was anyone sane left in the world.

In a flash of white, they all disappeared.

* * *

In a room, a figure sat alone. His messy long hair was black, reaching the top of his shoulders. His dark brown eyes were calculating and calm. He wore a black jacket, cause he was fucking shivering. He stood up and turned off the air conditioner someone had left open. Yep, there would be hell to pay for whoever did that.

His plan was going perfectly, he was going to bring some people to his personal dimension.

" Honey, when are you going to leave that basement ?" His mom yelled. " Your dinner is getting cold."

He sighed, losing his aura of mystery.

" Just a few hours mom, I am doing something very important." He replied.

" Well, you better not do something you did to our neighbor. He still screams whenever he sees me or you." With that she left.

Serves that bastard right. Perving on his mom and having the gall to ask him to force his father into divorce with her.

With a flash of white light, he left this dimension and entered his own. There twelve people were present, confused.

Naruto was the first to speak. " Hey, where the hell are we, -ttebayo ?" He internally slapped himself for his verbal tick. He had worked so hard to stop that habit.

"Please remain calm, my name is Danial, please introduce yourself to others." Danial replied calmly. And with that he disappeared.

Naruto looked the other, from Remnant obviously, before speaking. " Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my wife Uzumaki Hinata." He proclaimed as he hugged his wife and brought her closer, who gave a small eep.

" Wait, your married ?" Weiss asked. When Naruto nodded, she continued, " How could you be that idiotic ? Do you even care about your future education ?"

She would have continued on if Yang hadn't interfered, " My name's Yang, Yang Xio Long and this is my little sister Ruby Rose." She eyed him, sad he was taken. Feeling the looks the blonde girl was giving her husband, she gripped him harder.

" Blake Belladonna." The cat-eared faunas spoke.

Grumbling that Yang had cut her off, Weiss told her name.

" Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. And this is my beloved wife Shizune." Shizune blushed again as he said his mind again. She now had the feeling that he was a bit drunk.

" My name is Lie Ren, and whatever you do, don't give Nora sugar."

" But Ren.." Nora whined.

" My name is Jaune Arc, this is Pyrrah Nikos." Jaune introduced himself.

Naruto noticed something and laughed.

" What's funny ?" Yang inquired. If it made him laugh just from seeing Jaune, she was willing to know about it.

" Well, they sort of remind me of my parents." Soon Kakashi too began to laugh, causing Jaune to get a little confused.

" Come on, tell us already."

" Well, my mother had beautiful red hair." At this Pyrrah blushed. " And she told me that when she first met dad, she thought that he was lanky."

At this Jaune blushed with embarrassment, remembering that at first, he wasn't physically fit to be a Hunter.

"At least he ain't weak now." Nora told them.

That got Naruto's attention, they all seemed to train, and Pyrrah seemed to be stronger than the rest.

Kakashi also seemed to get the same point and he asked them. When they told him that they were hunters and their future profession, he smiled, " Well, at least you guys get a childhood."

This made them confused, what did he mean by that. Seeing their confusion, he told them. " Well, we are ninjas."

Cue a squeal from Ruby.

" And our profession starts when we are twelve."

This shocked everyone. " That's barbaric." Weiss spoke. " You mean to say that you actually make children, who are barely teenagers, soldiers."

Kakashi gained a thoughtful expression. " Well, not all." This made every non-ninja sigh in relief, until he continued, " I graduated when I was five, Itachi Uchiha graduated when he was seven. You get the point."

Cue silence, " Yang." Well, it was bound to be broken sometime.

" What about your parents, didn't they say anything, on you becoming a ninja at such a young age ! What type of awful parent would allow that !"

Every Remnant dweller knew that she fucked up. One simply does not say that about parents.

Every ninja gained a steely look as they glared at Weiss, even Hinata. Kakashi calmed himself down. " My mother died in child birth while my father committed suicide when I was five. The reason, he saved his comrades rather than complete the mission, making other ninja get humiliate him for that."

Everyone was quiet after that.

Naruto just kept quiet for a while before he spoke. " My parents died minutes after I was born, protecting me from an attack. They were ninjas and I will do them proud by being the greatest ninja ever." He spoke with emotion. Hinata grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

Ruby could relate with him, since her mother was declared KIA when she was very young.

" I see that the introductions are over." Danial stated as he reappeared. " Well, my initial phase is complete, so let's move on to phase 2." With that he conjured a book out of nowhere. Blake and Shizune perked up, the former since it was her hobby to read, and the later since when she was traveling with Tsunade, she needed something to pass time.

Naruto got a hold of the book and read the title **" Naruto : Tornado of Souls"**. " Wait, why's my name on it."

" Well, it is, in a manner, about an alternate you." Danial said, before he grinned, " Well, who'll read first ?" And in an instant Blake raised her hand.

" Chapter 1…" She spoke before a cinema screen appeared.

" Oh yeah, whatever will be read will appear on the screen as well. Like a movie of sorts." Danial spoke before he vanished.

* * *

 **How was that for a start ? I know that I have been taking a lot of time but c'mon, I have my exams, which will help me in my career. On the upside, I got a new ship name for Kakashi and Shizune, which has become one of my favorite pairs, right behind NaruHina and MinaKushi.**

 **Rate and Review**

 **No Flamers**


	2. Reading Chapter 01

**So here is the first chapter of Naruto : Tornado of Souls.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Key**

 **Thayerblue1's story**

Reader's/ Watcher's Actions

Reader's/ Watcher's Thoughts

Blake cleared her throat as she began to read.

 **Fire Country, Chunin Exams Preliminaries**

 **Hyūga Neji vs. Hyūga Hinata**

" Hey Hinata, you fight is on." Ruby exclaimed, hoping to see some sort of weapon they used.

 **The Hyūga Heiress Hinata felt herself faltering against the rage of her cousin Neji's angry assault. He had lost all sense of reason and was trying with all his might to kill her after she rebuked his blind obsession with fate. The jonin ninjas there stopped Neji before he could deliver the final blow but the damage was done. Hinata collapsed as the damage to her organs was so severe that her life was on the line. As she lost consciousness she saw Naruto checking on her. '….** _ **Naruto-kun….I wonder if I've changed at all**_ **….' were her last thoughts before the medical ninjas rushed Hinata away for emergency medical treatment.**

" What kind of messed up cousin is he ?" Yang yelled. What she knew about family was that they never wanted to kill family, but somehow, hey cousin was doing just that.

Hinata blushed as she spoke, " Our clan is divided into two parts, the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch, with the later having a mark on their forehead showing that they are to serve the Main Branch. Neji's father, my uncle, gave his life to keep the Hyuga secrets safe from Kumo. However, he didn't explain the conditions to Neji, making him develop a hatred for the Main Branch, especially me. Though, by Naruto-kun's help, he left that state of mind and saved my life."

Ren raised his eye as he asked, " Why you ?"

" I was kidnapped by a Kumo ninja when I was four, and since my dad killed the kidnapper, there was no evidence of a kidnapping. So Kumo demanded his body as a peace offering."

Ruby gasped. No one was supposed to go through that type of life. " And ?"

" My father was prepared to die that day, but my uncle offered himself." She paused. " Since my uncle was a twin, no one was any wiser on it."

Trying to change the atmosphere, Blake asked, " What type of mark it was ?"

" It is known as the Caged Bird Seal." Hinata replied. " It is, currently, a non-removable seal which keeps our eyes within the clan."

" Non-removable ?" Blake asked.

" Well, it can be removed, but it has a cost." Hinata mumbled, not wanting to bring the memories of the death of Neji back.

" What, the life of the person ?" Yang joked but flinched when she saw the Heiress nod.

" That's how my uncle and my cousin escaped the curse." She replied as tears began form in her eyes. Soon Naruto began to comfort her.

Now Yang felt like a bitch. She obviously brought up memories Hinata had kept down.

 **Remnant**

 **Pyrrha Nikos was dead and Cinder Fall was now the Fall Maiden**

Everyone's eyes widened at that. But none were bigger than Pyrrha's. Ruby suddenly remembered the name Cinder.

" I met her."

Yang's eyes widened. " When ?"

Nora was also anxious to know, since she wanted to break some legs.

" A few days ago. In Beacon."

Everyone understood what Cinder was doing now. She was posing as a student now.

… **.Ruby Rose watched in horror as her friend Pyrrha's body turned to dust. Ruby screamed and a blinding white light emanated from her silver eyes. Cinder Fall was enveloped in light from the unexpected attack from Ruby and felt her body disintegrating.**

Yang would have reimpranded Ruby for doing that but felt as her sister did the right thing.

 _ **What….what has that silver eyed little witch done to me? I'm….I'm the Fall Maiden….**_ _ **NO DAMN IT! I have too much to accomplish here! I….WILL….NOT…DIE!**_ **' An unholy roar emerged from Cinder as she felt her body turn to dust….and she ceased to exist.**

" Hmm, reminds me of the effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls." Naruto commented. Yang snickered at the name, while Jaune had asked what they were.

" Oh, they are pure black balls I access when I enter the Six Path Sage mode. Unless the opposing force can create Truth-Seeking Balls, whatever they will touch will cease to exist." Naruto replied off-handily.

Jaune paled as he digested what Naruto just said. Well, everyone did.

 **Fire Country, Konoha Hospital**

 **Hyūga Hinata awoke in the Konoha hospital. Her body was a complete wreck. She blearily faded in and out of consciousness and saw her body in the bed below her. All she was now was a fading spirit….Hinata** _ **knew**_ **she was dying as the heart monitor flat lined.**

Naruto pulled Hinata closer towards him, hoping that this would pass soon. Pyrrha understood Hinata's feeling, whose lips were trembling. Seeing or learning that they died was a bit tough on the mind and heart. However, Pyrrha smiled as she saw Naruto comforting Hinata.

 **Hinata's eyes focused upwards on a beautiful black haired woman with amber eyes that seemed to be made of flame. Cinder Fall stared downwards at a pretty girl with pearl like lavender eyes and porcelain skin. They both floated there feeling desperate, angry and betrayed. '** _ **It**_ _ **wasn't**_ _ **supposed**_ _ **to**_ _ **happen**_ _ **this**_ _ **way**_ _ **. I**_ _ **refuse**_ _ **to**_ _ **give**_ _ **up**_

Naruto smiled as he remembered when Hinata told him about her nindo. He also chuckled inwardly. If that wasn't a hint towards her feeling, nothing else was.

 **They both thought as they touched each other's ethereal hands and their souls began to surge violently and unwillingly. Their energy clashed and dissimilar powers arced between them. In the strange vortex both young women felt fear and a rush of excitement as their souls became one….The last thought they had as individuals was, '** _ **Yes…**_ _ **with**_ _ **this**_ _ **power**_ _ **….I**_ _ **will**_ _ **live!**_ **' After that all went black.**

Hinata didn't like the strange look her other was giving.

" Wait, if Cinder came to your world, does that mean that Pyrrha did as well ?" Blake asked.

" Probably. It would seem unfair for only Cinder to get another chance at life." The Rokudaime replied.

 **The heart monitors steadied out and Hyūga Hinata's temperature had fallen back to normal. The Doctor on hand said, "….The gods must have been on her side the last two hours. I've never seen anything like this. Hinata-sama's temperature and blood pressure was so high that she should have died from that alone. All the other readings have me completely baffled. We can only hope she didn't suffer any sort of brain damage. All the other changes have returned to normal."**

 **A medic reported, "All of our medical scans show that everything is normal but we'll have to watch for lingering effects. If these scans are accurate her body is actually healing at an accelerated rate!"**

 **"She also now has that black symbol on her back with a heart shape in the middle." said another nurse. "I'd mistake it for a tattoo but it** _ **appeared on its own**_

" I didn't knew that Hinata was interested in tattoos." Kakashi and Shizune teased Hinata, who blushed.

What they didn't knew was that Hinata had a tattoo on her, erhm, more private areas, which she used a jutsu for, of the Uzumaki clan symbol.

" Ren, I want a tattoo also, like a pancake. You can get one too, maybe like a sloth." Nora ranted on. " Hey mister scarecrow, do you know what sound a sloth makes ?"

Ren performed a perfect facepalm no jutsu, while everyone gave a WTF look, when Kakashi answered, " A baby sloth sounds like a human baby cry. A full grown sloths gets a deeper voice."

 **Doctor Kansai nodded. "Keep her carefully monitored; especially that enzyme reaction that seems tied to her healing. I'm going to inform the Hokage about that tribal emblem on her back. It's not something we can deal with medically. Have we heard anything from the Hyūga Clan? Hinata-sama is their** _ **clan heiress**_ **after all."**

 **One of the other nurses shook her head sadly. "Hiashi-sama is too busy with Clan matters and is unavailable. What a cold man."**

 **The Doctor Kansai growled, "He can't be bothered when his** _ **own daughter's**_ **life is on the line?** _ **That son of a bitch!**_

Hinata frowned as she heard that. She knew her father was a busy man. He still cared a lot for her.

" What a cold hearted man." Pyrrha commented.

" Well, the truth is that Hiashi-sama was quite busy at the moment, and he also had a figure to up hold, to fool the Hyuga clan elders, not showing any affection to Hinata." Naruto replied.

Jaune looked shocked. " Why ?"

" Simple, if he did, then I would have been branded with the Caged Bird seal."

With that said, everyone was shocked at the steps her father was taking to protect her.

 _ **Hyūga Hinata's (?) mindscape….**_

 _ **A young woman with porcelain skin and indigo hair was staring into a pool of water. Her pearl like eyes held an edge; a spark of anger and determination quite unlike Hyūga Hinata. The reflection in the water faded back and forth between the image of Hyūga Hinata and that of Cinder Fall. "It seems that I'm**_ _ **both**_ _ **Hyūga Hinata and Cinder Fall now." said the young woman clinically. She smiled coldly as her byakugan eyes turned to flame and her hands became aglow with fire. "Yes….this will do quite nicely.**_ _ **Dust**_ _ **….Who needs it? I have chakra now. My aura is sharp as a razor.**_

" Chakra ?" Weiss asked the resident Jinchuuriki.

( After one lengthy explanation of chakra and aura and their differences )

" So aura is a more defensive and more rigid form of chakra." Kakashi summed up. " Any questions ?"

" Yeah, what's the byaku-thingy." Ruby asked.

" Well, it's my Kekkai Genkai.." Hinata started before she was interrupted.

" Kekkai Genkai ?" Ruby asked again.

" The most accurate translation would be Bloodline Limit." Danial spoke, appearing out of nowhere. " They are restricted to one clan and can take various forms."

Pointing at Hinata, he spoke, " The Byakugan is a Kekkai Genkai which allows the user to see through opaque objects, gives them a full 360 degree vision and they can see up to five kilometers away. Mature Byakugan also gives the user the ability to see tenkustu points. And the Byakugan is mixed with another type of special eye, it will give the person a newer and rarer eye, the Tenseigan."

Pointing at Kakashi, " He had a transferred Sharingan, which had the ability to see chakra and copy jutsu. It can further evolve into its Mangekyo version, which was Ruby's sake, I'm not going to mention, since it can either be gained through hard work or by another method."

" The Uzumaki clan have high life force, which is shared on consummation of marriage, they also have the ability to awaken the Rinnegan, a legendary eye if they are given the chakra on an Uchiha or an eye."

With that explained, he disappeared, leaving the Remnant dweller in shock of their abilities.

 _ **I underestimated Neji's vile hatred of me. I'll have to**_ _ **punish**_ _ **him severely for that." She cupped her well developed bosom for her age -**_

" Excuse me but how the hell did you get that, you're what thirteen at that time ?" Weiss asked. She was as big as Yang, and the current Hinata was bigger than Yang easily, something the blond bombshell didn't take kindly on.

" Cinnamon buns. Lots and lots a cinnamon buns." Naruto replied for her.

" Naruto !" Hinata punched his arm softly.

Jaune, fortunately tried his luck in wooing the Ice Queen again. " Weiss, you look beautiful just the way you are." Weiss in reply blushed.

" Thanks." She mumbled out.

" Holy Dust, Barf Boy melted Weiss' heart." Yang exclaimed, shocked with the progress, while Nora began to pray.

" Oh quite you !"

Pyrrha, even though she was attracted to Jaune, was happy that someone was giving Jaune the attention, and hopefully in the future, love that she had.

 _ **and grinned. "To think that Hyūga Hinata had this all along is quite impressive. Cinder Fall had a lot of growing to do at this age before she got the likes of these. I'm sure Naruto-kun will like them**_ _ **very**_ _ **much."**_

 _ **Spinning around and admiring her body the young woman giggled. "It seems that I look like Hinata with some changes; particularly around my eyes. I need to grow this hair out and get some clothes that show off my figure instead of hiding it. I can't call myself Cinder Fall….but I can't really go by Hyūga Hinata either. I'm not either of them. I'm**_ _ **much**_ _ **more." She sighed and then nodded to herself. "I have to keep up the pretence I'm Hinata for now; or at least the**_ _ **old**_ _ **Hinata. Once I'm ready I'll make the Hyūga Clan**_ _ **dance**_ _ **to the tune of my flames. They will learn their place is firmly under**_ _ **my**_ _ **foot. The foot of the**_ _ **Fall Maiden**_

Everyone looked at the Hinata in the screen then at the Hinata they had.

She was poking her fingers, " Well, I may have wanted that for quite a while, heh, heh."

 _ **In the next room in Konoha Hospital**_

 **ANBU Tiger was looking over a sleeping red haired young woman. She was a teenager and rather beautiful with fair skin and green eyes. "So what's the story on this one?" he asked the two chunins present.**

" It seems that my theory was correct. Pyrrha-san too has traveled into our world." Kakashi commented.

 **The male chunin said, "We mistook her for dead when we found her in the Forest of Death and she's in a coma. She was wearing the clothing of a Taki ninja but her uniform was torn apart and bloodied. Her two teammates were dead as well. It seems that giant tigers got all of them."**

Every non-ninja went green with the thought, while Naruto and Hinata shuddered.

" Forest of Death, the only forest in existence which will make us its bitch."

" Swear !" Ruby yelled as she somehow conjured a swear jar out of … somewhere.

Confused, Naruto, who did not have any money on him, gave her one of his tri-pronged kunai.

" What type of kunai is that ?" She asked.

" Well, the design is based off my father's Hiraishin kunai."

" Flying Thunder God." Blake translated.

Naruto nodded. " With the help of seals, he was able to perfect the Nidaime's move, and mastered it to such a degree that he could teleport instantaneously. With that, he earned the name ' The Yellow Flash', wiping out several battalions of enemy shinobi in mere seconds."

Ruby, while a bit disgusted at the revelation, was in awe of the kunai before her.

 _' Dear Kami, she is like a second Tenten.'_ Naruto thought.

 **"She looks plenty alive to me." said Tiger dubiously.**

 **The female chunin said irritably, "Look, we told you we** _ **mistook**_ **her for dead. She had entrails and blood all over her but physically she's unharmed."**

 **The first chunin added, "If that wasn't mysterious enough; here is her ninja I.D."**

 **Tiger looked at a picture of a heavy set** _ **male**_ **ninja in the photo. "Ise Kato, height 6 foot 6 inches, weight 270 pounds."**

 **The woman said, "The clothing was the correct size for someone of Ise Kato's build and weight. It's like someone dragged Ise's dead body off and put this girl in his place clothes, entrails and all -but there were no sign the body was tampered with** _ **at all**_

Pyrrha again became green with the thought of taking over someone's body.

" Wow, Pyrrha sure did changed." Yang commented. When other looked at her, she elaborated, " Well, she changed from a guy to a gal, now who does that ?"

A bit ashamed, Naruto lifted his hand. Everyone from Remnant stared at him. " Sexy no Jutsu." He exclaimed as he got enveloped in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, standing infront of them was a girl, with blond hair and the same blue eyes as Naruto. She wore the same jacket Naruto was wearing.

" Damn," Yang spoke, " Wouldn't mind turning lesbo for her." Everyone blanched, while Jaune was trying to hide his erection of seeing two stunning ladies go at it.

 **"Then we have no idea who she is." said Tiger.**

 **"Precisely." said the two chunins as one.**

 **Tiger shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up then….if she wakes up."**

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos' (?) mindscape….**_

 _ **Pyrrha was sitting and staring at herself in a mirror like wall. "Okay, so I look a couple of years younger and I'm speaking a different language like it's my own. Also, I have chakra instead of just my aura. I have something called magnet release….and I know 'jutsus.' It's like someone poured all their knowledge of this world in my head and just vanished. I know he was a male but….the guy was too weak to carry on and disappeared. He just gave up. All I remember him saying is; '**_ _ **I leave it to you**_ _ **.' Before that I remember losing to Cinder Fall. I was sure I felt my body turn to dust. She**_ _ **killed**_ _ **me. Now I'm in this dream like world."**_

 _ **The redhead sighed. "I feel like I'm asleep. I know my body just isn't ready to wake up yet. I guess I'll have to hurry up and wait."**_

 **"Doctor Kansai, we've got a match. The same odd enzyme reactions in the Hyūga Heiress are in the unnamed red haired girl from the Forest of Death." said one of the nurses. "Both of their bodies are healing, changing and mutating rapidly. Hyūga Hinata's chakra coils are growing and thickening at an exponential rate. We have no previous records on the redhead to compare to but her chakra coils are growing at an unnaturally rapid rate as well."**

 **The Doctor shook his head. "This is unbelievable. Perhaps they picked up the condition in the forest itself. I'm ordering them quarantined together until further notice. I want everyone that was in the Chunin Examinations in that Forest screened. If it's some kind of unknown contagion we need to clamp down on it fast."**

 **"Have we found out more about the redhead's identity sir?" asked another medic.**

 **"No, the Taki ninjas won't claim her." said Doctor Kansai shaking his head in disappointment. "We have no idea who the young woman is. She's as alone as the Hyūga Heiress is."**

 **Uzumaki Naruto's apartment**

 **The next morning Naruto was grouching as he, Sasuke and Sakura were being marched to the hospital at virtual kunai point by their Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi.**

" That's your apartment." Yang yelled, while Pyrrha and Blake frowned at that.

" Yeah, it was home for quite a few while. I wonder how it's doing ?"

" Well, some kids turned it into a museum." Shizune replied.

" Wait, what ? "

" Well, after you became the Hero of the Fourth War, you sort of got a fan base, and they decided to turn the entire building into a museum of sorts.

" Wait, Hero ?" Jaune asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded, " Yep, had to fight zombie ninjas, a goddess, a madman and a primordial entity."

Jaune paled, how OP was the guy.

 **"I don't think any of us need to be** _ **stabbed with needles**_ **after the Forest of Death Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he led them down the rickety stairs from his apartment. "I** _ **hate**_ **needles!"**

Nora nodded. She hated medicine in general, while Ren sighed. She stopped taking her sanity medicine when she was ten.

 **"Stop whining Naruto-baka!" screeched Sakura. "There was some kind of disease out there in Training Ground 44 and we need to be screened for it.** _ **I**_ **don't want to be sick even if** _ **you**_ **do!"**

Blake winced as her better hearing caught all of that. " How do you survive with her ?"

The shinobi just looked unaffected by it.

" You get used to it." Hinata replied.

 **"Hnnnn…." muttered Sasuke. "I wonder why it wasn't known about before."**

 **Kakashi just eye smiled. "You all are being checked for it just in case. I'm being checked too. It may be something as mild as the flu. Just stay calm."**

 **Most of the Chunin Exams participants had already been checked over by the time Team Seven arrived at the Hospital.**

 **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care**

 **Various medical tests were being conducted on the still comatose Hinata and Pyrrha. "These chakra patterns in their coils are consistent with someone using jutsus of various types." said an ANBU sensor codenamed Hawk. "The Hyūga Heiress is showing patterns of fire and lightning elements. Have her affinities ever been tested? Hyūgas tend to be earth types."**

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows. " Affinities ?" She asked.

" Well, we all have a certain chakra nature, I have lightening." Kakashi told the Invincible Girl as Nora perked up, more lightening buddies.

" Well, last I tested, I was wind, but after the war, I have all the affinities." Naruto told them also.

" All of them ?" Weiss asked.

" Well, I have Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightening, Lava, Magnet, Boil, Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release." Naruto listed off.

If their eyes could get any wider, they could have fallen off.

 **"The information we have from her Jonin Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai is Hinata-sama has never been tested but that doesn't mean the Hyūgas themselves have never checked." answered a medic nin.**

 **"Find out from the Hyūga Clan by ANBU authority." Hawk turned to her comrade Deer. "Better yet, can you see the Hyūga Clan head, Deer? Hiashi-sama is stubborn but if he won't bend to ANBU's authority then threaten to escalate it to the Hokage's attention."**

 **Deer nodded to her comrade. "I'm on it Hawk. The Hyūgas have their own clan doctors so they probably have records we don't." Deer vanished in a body flicker.**

 **Hawk shook her head, "Using chakra and basically performing jutsus while in a coma? This is unprecedented…."**

" Wish I could do that." Naruto mumbled.

 _ **Hinata's mindscape….**_

 _ **The Fall Maiden was moving about combining all her knowledge of the martial arts, shooting and swordplay of Remnant with the incomparable juken and the byakugan of the Hyūga Clan. Carefully adding flames to her juken strikes the 'new' Hinata gracefully danced about on the top of a lake in her mindscape. As she moved about she tried to extend her flexibility more so she could do the same with her physical body. Something inside of her psyche instinctually knew that the training she was doing inside her mind was having an effect on her still changing physical body. Deciding to push herself harder she went into the motions of an**_ _ **Eight trigrams: thirty two flame palms**_ _ **followed by a**_ _ **Flame kaiten**_

 _ **Hinata sat down on the water huffing and puffing from the exertion. "I….I'm still not powerful enough to pull off a sixty-four palms yet. I won't be able to perfect it before I awake. Damn; I have to grow stronger. I can manipulate my flames as well as Cinder could but combining them with Hinata's juken takes effort. It's difficult to believe how much Hinata held back because she didn't like hurting others. Of course**_ _ **I**_ _ **don't have that issue….There won't be any doubts in Hiashi or the Elder's heads as to who the**_ _ **true**_ _ **heiress is…." Opening her eyes her byakugan ignited into golden flame and sent pillars of fire dancing about her with complete precision. Maneuvering the firestorm around her in complex patterns like a conductor over an orchestra, the Fall Maiden built the fire up into a crescendo before she flashed her right hand outwards in a cutting motion and conflagration vanished….**_

 _ **I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. I will never give up**_ _ **…." said the Fall Maiden in a mantra to herself.**_

Naruto understood many thing from this event, and it meant one main thing, Hinata would no longer be the shy girl he knew. But even if her personality changed, he would forever love her.

Somehow, Hinata knew that Naruto would be getting some tonight.

 _ **Pyrrha's Mindscape….**_

 _ **"I no longer have my javelin or shield but with the control over magnetism I now have there is absolutely no reason I can't**_ _ **make**_ _ **one at will." Pyrrha knew she had died and the very thought haunted her. "Where am I now? I'm training myself in this dream world but I have no idea why I'm so driven to do so." The red haired teen remembered a phrase passed down to her from the past: "**_ _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee**_

Kakashi hummed in thought. " Those words, I believe they are something special."

Weiss replied his words, " Yes, they are used when used to unlock ones aura."

" Think it can work on us ? " Naruto asked. When Kakashi looked at him, he explained, " Well, I can give chakra pathways, so I reckoned that we can get a new system of energy."

" Wait, so you mean that you can give us your chakra- thingies." Ruby asked.

" Yeah, sure, why not?"

 _ **"Is this what that old proverb meant?" she wondered as she formed an exact replica of her shield that she carried in her first life. Pyrrha formed a fist with her right hand and the metal around her conformed to her will. "My control over magnetism is exponentially greater than it was when I was alive. When I wake up I will be stronger than I ever was before…." The redhead went through her combat stances with various weapons before nodding to herself. "I will use this new power to protect those in need of my strength.**_ _ **I will never falter before my enemies again**_

" Well, Pyrrha-san, my respect for you grew a lot." Kakashi complimented the girl, " This is a lesson for all of you : Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades, their friends, are worse than scum."

Blake smiled, those were words worth living by.

" Funny enough, these were said by a friend who was trying to kill me a few years ago."

What ?

Kakashi saw their looks." Oh don't worry, Naruto brought him back to the good side with his own jutsu, the Talk no Jutsu."

Even Naruto got the WTF expression. The hell was that.

 **"What about the red haired kunoichi?" asked Doctor Kansai as Hawk monitored both comatose girls.**

 **Hawk answered, "The redhead is also displaying chakra usage patterns. Her patterns are consistent with wind and earth patterns. As I've watched both young women seem to go through patterns of building up the stronger and more chakra intensive exercises and then go through rest patterns. It's as if I was sensing someone go through a workout and a cool down period only to repeat the pattern after some rest. Have we had any luck identifying the redheaded kunoichi yet Doctor?"**

 **Kansai shook his head. "No. DNA tests show no noticeable genetic markers to affiliate her with any known ninja clan in our records. Of course there are lots of clans out there were don't know of. It's safe to say we can't trace her lineage to anyone in Konoha anyway."**

 **"What about Taki?" asked Hawk.**

 **"No records there either." said Doctor Kansai. "Taki is allied with us so we have records of most of their clans. This girl is a total mystery."**

 **With Naruto**

 **Naruto put his jacket back on having gone through the tests for the 'mystery disease' from the Forest of Death. "You are clean genin Uzumaki." said the nurse. It was obvious to Naruto that this woman held a great deal of disdain for him. She had been intentionally rough with the needle.**

 **The orange loving ninja said to her, "Thanks for nothing hag. It's damned obvious you tried** _ **extra hard**_ **to hurt me with that needle. I'm sure the Hokage would** _ **love**_ **to hear about that."**

 **"Just get out you little monster." growled the nurse. Naruto hopped up and gave her the finger on the way out the door. He smiled meanly at her look of anger and constipation as he left.**

Blake frowned, why was the nurse giving Naruto such a hard time.

" Why would you treat you like that ?" Pyrrha asked him.

Naruto faltered for a while, however Kakashi came to the rescue, " I believe you all have secrets you don't wish to be revealed until a certain time." As they all nodded, he continued, " Well, Naruto will tell you when he feels you all are ready."

 _ **Old bitch**_ **….' Naruto growled mentally. He saw Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba sitting on a bench in the hall. "Hey Shino; hey Kiba! Are you here to get checked too?"**

 **Kiba turned to Naruto with a flat look on his face. "I still can't believe I lost to** _ **you**_ **in the preliminaries…."**

 **Naruto frowned. "You're still upset about that? My chakra is** _ **still**_ **a mess thanks to that snake creep in the Forest of Death. It was a miracle I beat you at all. That's beside the point. Did you both get screened?"**

 **Shino nodded. "We're both fine Naruto. We were among the first tested because of Hinata."**

 **Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean** _ **because of Hinata?**_ **Is Hinata okay? I wanted to visit her after that fight against Neji."**

 **Kiba said in a worried tone, "Hinata is one of those that are sick from it. She's in a coma. We're really worried."**

 _ **WHAT?!**_ **" asked Naruto. "Hinata is in a coma? We need to see her right now!"**

Hinata smiled at her husband's action as she gently grabbed and squeezed his hand.

 **Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him down to sit with him and Kiba. The bug user said quietly, "Naruto-san. They won't even let our sensei Kurenai in to see Hinata. She is quarantined. That is why we are sitting out here waiting."**

 **"Hinata is such a nice girl though." said Naruto sadly. "She doesn't deserve this."**

 **Kurenai came around the corner and saw Naruto sitting with her students. "Hello Uzumaki; shouldn't you be training with Kakashi?"**

 **Naruto said seriously, "Hinata's health is more important right now. I just found out she is sick….Besides, Kakashi-sensei ditched me to train Sasuke. He said to practice with chakra control with Ebisu but my chakra is all messed up."**

" I still haven't pranked you for leaving me with Closet Pervert."

Kakashi paled as he began to pray to the gods that the damage would be less.

 **Kurenai smiled slightly. "I'm sure Hinata will be glad to hear you have been worried for her Uzumaki. What do you mean about your chakra being messed up?"**

 **Naruto explained, "The snake creep Orochimaru knocked me out in the Forest of Death when he hit me in the stomach with a '** _ **Five Elements Seal**_ **' or something like that. I haven't been able to mold my chakra properly since."**

 **The red eyed jonin got a shocked look on her face. "You beat Kiba even though you had a Five Element Seal on you? That's unbelievable!"**

Naruto's chest swelled in pride, until Kakashi shot it down, " You only won because you farted in his face."

Everyone began to laugh.

" Seems like that was the Fart of War, eh, eh." Yang joked, only to receive dull stares, and a glare from Nora. She would have thrown her pancake, which she got from somewhere but then the pancake god would have been angry.

" Ibiki will have a field day with her jokes." Naruto told Kakashi.

" Whose Ibiki ?" Blake asked.

" Our Torture and Interrogation Head." Kakashi replied.

" Hey, my jokes are not torturous."

" Their reaction says otherwise."

 **"What's unbelievable sensei?" asked Kiba.**

 **"Uzumaki's chakra flow is completely out of whack Kiba." explained Kurenai. She turned to Naruto. "The only person I can think of that can fix that is Hokage-sama or Jiraiya-sama."**

 **"Who is this Jiraiya person Kurenai-sensei?" asked Kiba.**

 **Shino shook his head. "Jiraiya-sama is one of the three Legendary Sanins; also known as the Toad Sage."**

 **Kurenai added in a cold tone, "He's also a legendary pervert." All three boys suddenly got a sinking feeling. Kurenai turned back to Naruto. "At any rate, you need to see Hokage-sama straightaway Uzumaki. We'll keep an eye on Hinata-chan while you get that taken care of." Naruto nodded and shot away to see the Hokage.**

 **Kiba sat there stewing and said, "Kurenai-sensei, are you saying that Naruto beat me even though I had a huge advantage?"**

 **Kurenai nodded. "It seems I underestimated Uzumaki Naruto. He had a tremendous handicap when he fought you. I guess I owe him an apology for not taking him seriously."**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Naruto came trotting in, avoided the Hokage's angry secretary (as usual) and let himself into the Hokage's Office without knocking (also as usual). "Hokage Jiji; we have a problem!"**

 **The Hokage peered around his paperwork and said, "I'm surprised you aren't training for the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto-kun. What brings you here? I assure you that Kakashi is quite capable of training you."**

 **Naruto face faulted. "Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei sent me to see you. Orochimaru slapped a Five Element Seal on me and Kurenai-sensei says you can get rid of it Jiji."**

 **The Third Hokage got a shocked look and stood up. "Take off your jacket and show me your stomach Naruto-kun." Naruto tossed his beat up orange jacket aside and lifted up his black tee shirt exposing his seal. "Now channel some chakra my boy." instructed Sarutobi. Examining the pattern the Third Hokage said, "Brace yourself Naruto." Seeing Naruto nod Hiruzen said, "Five Elements Unseal!" and hit Naruto in the stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of the young genin.**

 **Naruto fell on his duff and said, "** _ **Damn**_ **Jiji! Was that really necessary?"**

 **Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "Rather than complaining try to channel some chakra."**

" I don't know why but I am going to enjoy this." Naruto said.

 **"Okay Jiji." said Naruto as he stood back up. "Here I go!" Naruto made a ram seal and focused his chakra. Any explosion of blue chakra flared around him like a blazing flame. Hiruzen was shocked but weathered it well enough. The three ANBU is the office were bowled over and became visible in an instant. "Wow Jiji; this is awesome!" said the excited blonde. I'm not even going full blast either."**

" That was not full blast. Ren please tell me that you heard that." Jaune asked the green clad boy.

" That was not a full blast." He told his captain.

" Somehow, I am angry at myself for even being a little bit surprised."

 **Hiruzen's eyes widened. '** _ **I'm probably going to regret this**_ **….' "Then show me full blast Naruto-kun."**

… **.The shockwave nearly blew the door off the Hokage's Office and the windows were blown to smithereens. Naruto's voice was heard outside. "** _ **Whoa!**_ **This is so cool Jiji!"**

 **The Third Hokage looked at his demolished office and thought, '….** _ **Yes, I'm definitely regretting this**_ **….' "Okay Naruto, stop focusing chakra for now. There is never a dull moment when you are around is there?"**

 **One of the ANBU sat there gaping and pointed to a pile of confetti on the corner of the Hokage's wrecked desk. "Ummm….Hokage-sama; wasn't that a full ream of very** _ **expensive**_ **chakra paper?"**

 **Hiruzen gawked at the shredded remnants of what was once hundreds of sheets of chakra paper. Picking up a tiny piece Hiruzen said, "Naruto-kun, channel a bit of chakra through this little bit of paper."**

 **Naruto took the small piece of chakra paper from Hiruzen and said, "Okay Hokage Jiji." The paper seemed to explode into hair like pieces in a second. "That was weird." said the orange loving ninja. "I wish written tests would do that."**

" Amen." Everyone said that. Well except for Weiss and Pyrrha.

 **The elderly Hokage snatched one of the tiny pieces out of the air and saw it was sliced cleanly as a surgeon would. "Do you know what this means Naruto-kun?"**

 **"Paper hates me?" asked Naruto totally clueless.**

Everyone laughed at that.

 **The ANBU face faulted and Hiruzen sweat dropped. "It means you have one of the strongest wind affinities I have ever** _ **seen**_ **Naruto. This affinity is on par with Tobirama-sensei's water affinity!"**

 **"This is some party you're holding here Sarutobi-sensei." said a man with long white hair as he slipped into the office through the blown out window. "Did someone set off a bomb? I felt the chakra wave all the way over in the Hot Springs district."**

 **"Who is this old dude Jiji?" asked Naruto as he pointed his thumb at Jiraiya.**

 **The Third Hokage sweat dropped again and said, "Naruto, this is my old student Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is Uzumaki Naruto whose wind affinity did this to a sheet of chakra paper." he said as he motioned to the tiny fragments of paper still floating around in the air.**

 **Jiraiya's eyes bulged as he grabbed a couple of strings of paper out of the air. "How long has he trained on this affinity sensei?" asked Jiraiya.**

 **"He** _ **hasn't**_ **trained with it** _ **at all**_ **Jiraiya." deadpanned Hiruzen.**

 **As Jiraiya's eyes grew even larger he looked Naruto over. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Kid, I'm Jiraiya the great Toad Sage and I'm officially going to train you as my pupil." '** _ **I had NO idea about this. Naruto is a ball of potential**_

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kurenai-sensei says you are some kind of pervert; no thanks."**

" He wasn't a pervert." Naruto said solemnly.

" Then what was he ?" Weiss asked. She understood that in Naruto's world, things were not as they seemed.

Naruto flashed his foxy-grin again, " He was a Super-Pervert." And with that, he began to laugh along with the rest of the ninjas.

 **Now Hiruzen face faulted. "Naruto-kun; Jiraiya trained your hero the Fourth Hokage. Trust me when I say he is a very good teacher. You could learn a lot from him. Jiraiya; no playing around. Train him seriously."**

 **Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, threw him over one shoulder and said, "Consider it done sensei." The Toad Sannin then left through the broken window and dashed off with Naruto screaming about child abduction the whole way….**

Everyone face faulted at that.

 **The Third Hokage looked around his demolished office and said, "Who is going to clean up this mess?"**

 **Konoha Hospital, Intensive Care**

 **The next morning, the Fall Maiden opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she was in the hospital with numerous monitors hooked up to her. '** _ **How long have I been asleep?'**_ **she wondered. Raising her delicate hand she made a fist and felt her power surge. '** _ **This is good….I feel fine. My body is overflowing with energy**_

 **About that time a nurse came rushing in. Hinata's heart monitors had jumped up when she awoke and the staff was afraid that that she was going to have another attack. The nurse saw Hinata's pearl like byakugan eyes looking at her intensely as if Hinata was judging her. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Hinata smiled in a cold way and the heiress said, "Well hello there nurse-san. How long was I out? The last I remember I lost my fight to my cousin."**

 **The nurse answered, "Hinata-sama, I'm so glad you've awakened. You were in a comatose state for three days. How do you feel?"**

 **"I feel….strong." said Hinata. Her eyes flickered with a hidden flame. "I'll be happy to get up and around. I'm hungry as well."**

 **"A healthy appetite is a good sign." said the nurse. "I'll alert the staff you've awakened. Please don't move as you are in quarantine with another young kunoichi. You both picked up a contagion in the Forest of Death from what we can tell. We feared the worst but it seems you are all right after all." The nurse excused herself to get the Doctor.**

 **Doctor Kansai came in along with ANBU Hawk a few moments later. "Hyūga Hinata-sama, welcome back to the world of the living." said the Doctor with a smile. "I'm Doctor Kansai, your physician. It was very touch and go there for a while. We're going to need to check you over thoroughly before we release you to make sure you are completely well."**

 **Hinata nodded. "The nurse said I had had some sort of affliction along with another kunoichi."**

 **"Yes, ANBU Hawk and I have been monitoring both of you for days." said Kansai.**

 **"Do I know this other kunoichi?" asked Hinata as she sat up.**

 **Hawk spoke up. "You shouldn't move around too much Hinata-sama. The other kunoichi isn't from Konoha. We don't even know her name." Hawk pulled the curtain separating the two girls and the Fall Maiden's eyes widened when she saw the sleeping form of Pyrrha Nikos lying there peacefully. "Do you recognize her?" asked Hawk.**

 **Hinata pondered back and forth. '** _ **It seems Ruby Rose somehow sent Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall into another realm of existence. I'd murder Pyrrha but I may need her. Besides, she may know things I don't**_

Hinata shrunk as her other thought that. She never liked killing.

Pyrrha noticed this and tried to comfort her, " Please don't worry Hinata, I believe with the right conditions, we will become friends."

 **Hinata turned back to Hawk. "I** _ **think**_ **her name is Pyrrha but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I met her during the second stage of the chunin exams at some point. I don't really recall who she was even affiliated with. It's a bit blurry I'm afraid." '** _ **There, that gives Pyrrha an identity but she will be monitored by the ANBU. I suspect she must have combined with someone else as well though I can't be sure. The main thing is she can't interfere with my plans for now….once I come up with some that is**_

 **After Hinata was moved to another room and checked over physically; ANBU Hawk asked Hinata many questions and gave her a psyche test to make sure the Hyūga Heiress was mentally intact. Hinata feigned ignorance of any knowledge between Neji trying to kill her and waking up in the hospital. The Fall Maiden knew whoever Hawk was that she was from the Yamanaka Clan. After hours of endless questions ANBU Hawk thanked Hinata for her time and left to submit her ANBU report….**

 **ANBU Headquarters**

 **ANBU Hawk was speaking to the Hokage and Morino Ibiki. "Subject Hyūga Hinata shows all signs of her mental facilities being perfectly intact but her behavior isn't exactly a match compared to her previous psychiatric evaluation when she first became a genin."**

Yang looked at the guy with the bandana. " So that's Ibiki."

" Question, why does he wears a bandana." Jaune asked.

Kakashi hesitated a bit before answering that, " Well, his head has been scared so badly that it is unrecognizable now."

Jaune simply digested all that information as he watched back at the screen.

 **"Explain your observations Hawk." said the Third Hokage.**

 **"Our previous psyche profiles showed Hyūga Hinata as a very shy and introverted person who lacked confidence. She was socially awkward and spoke with a stutter." explained Hawk. "The Hyūga Hinata I spoke with today seemed to be confident and commanding. There were no signs of shyness or speech issues. In our discussion I felt that I was talking to a veteran kunoichi rather than a wet behind the ears genin. It is difficult to reconcile the two Hokage-sama."**

 **"Perhaps the harrowing experiences she had during the Chunin Exams forced her to adapt." said Hiruzen. "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a youngster grow up quickly in warlike situations."**

Kakashi simply lowered his head, remembering the time he had taken his first kill. Shizune understood what he was facing and calmed him down by hugging him gently.

 **"Should we have ANBU monitor her as a precaution?" asked Ibiki.**

 **The Third Hokage shook his head. "She is very close to her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll leave her in Kurenai's capable hands. Besides, young Hinata belongs to the most observant clan in Konoha. If something is amiss I have no doubts they will notice."**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 _ **I'm just not capable of acting as meek as Hinata was!**_ **' growled the Fall Maiden to herself mentally. '** _ **Still, I have many goals to achieve. I want Naruto-kun to be my boyfriend. I want to crush Neji. I want to bring Hiashi and the rest of the clan to heel. I have to protect Hanabi-chan**_ **….(sigh).** _ **I have so much to do. I guess the first thing to do is get stronger. Actually getting to know Naruto-kun should take precedence. Now that I think about it getting out of this damn hospital should be my primary goal; that and**_ _ **Naruto-kun**_ _ **….EEEP! My face is heating up! Give me a break!**_

 **Poor girl; so much to do and so little time….**

Hinata just blushed as her other thought about that.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips, which made her blush further.

 **Hyūga Kō was at the hospital to escort Hinata-sama home. He'd been sent with some fresh clothing since her kunoichi uniform was battered and bloodied. '** _ **I have to bolster Hinata-sama's confidence. Losing to Neji-san is bad enough but when she finds out Hiashi-sama never bothered to visit her in the hospital she'll be crushed. On the positive side Hanabi-sama wanted to visit though it wasn't allowed**_ **.' When Kō arrived he knocked and Hinata told him to enter. "I've brought you some fresh clothing Hinata-sama."**

 **Hinata turned to him and her eyes seemed to blaze for a split second before she smiled. "Thank you for bringing me some clothing Kō. I'll change if you'll wait outside."**

 **"Of course Hinata-sama." said Kō as he bowed before exiting.**

 **Hinata got on her baggy clothes and thought to herself. (Sigh) '** _ **No wonder Naruto-kun never noticed Hinata. I suppose a shopping spree is in order. I may not be able to**_ _ **physically**_ _ **beat Hiashi at this point but putting a dent in his finances will certainly teach him a lesson about giving**_ _ **me**_ _ **the cold shoulder. This will be a nice little present for**_ _ **dear old Daddy**_ **.' Exiting the room where she changed Hinata said to Kō, "Unless you have orders otherwise from Hiashi-sama I believe I'm in need of some new gear. It's been a long time since I overhauled my wardrobe."**

 **Kō said, "I don't believe that would be an issue Hinata-sama." '** _ **Poor girl, she never treats herself to anything. Perhaps this will cheer her up a bit**_

Hinata smiled as she remembered her caretaker, who was always there for her, acting as an older brother of sorts.

… _ **Three hours later**_

 **Hinata was polishing of her fifth cinnamon bun and was erotically licking her fingers clean of the frosting. "I have to say Kō; these cinnamon buns are** _ **so good**_ **it's positively** _ **sinful**_ **. Are you sure you don't want any?"**

 **Kō looked like he was ready to faint. He had a pile of heavy boxes with him** _ **full**_ **of women's clothing from formalwear all the way down to the raciest intimates.**

All men bowed their head to give respect to another male who got trapped in the Female Shopping Servant.

 _ **Oh. My. Gawd. Hiashi-sama is going to have an aneurism when he sees all this**_ _ **I had no idea Hinata-sama had….developed so much**_ **.' he thought embarrassed. Kō had no idea why Hinata-sama decided she should grow her hair out or why she suddenly favored dark red, gold and black (like Cinder Fall wore). Hinata had always dressed very conservatively. '** _ **Perhaps it's just a phase. I do wonder why she got a dress made of chakra conductive fabric though. All she said is it might get too hot otherwise….whatever that means**_

 **Hinata smiled rather evilly. "Let's go home Kō. I do believe I've spent enough money for** _ **today**_ _ **Just you wait and see my Naruto-kun. I just can't**_ _ **wait**_ _ **for you to see some of these outfits**_ **.' Giggling evilly, Hinata led her poor guardian Kō back to the Hyūga Clan Compound.**

Hinata made plans to buy same clothes for Naruto when they got back home. Somehow Naruto felt as if something would be great.

 **Training ground 53**

 **Jiraiya was sitting on top of a hill spying on some girls swimming in a nearby waterfall while giggling perversely. He had a couple of shadow clones beating up/training Naruto and the boy's own clones while he 'researched.' About that time the original Naruto emerged from a nearby pit of mud courtesy of Jiraiya's** _ **Swamp of the Underworld**_ **jutsu. Naruto quietly split out a glob of mud and his blue eyes blazed with the depravity of one possessed. Grinning madly the mud covered boy leaped upon his new sensei Jiraiya with a full body tackle that sent them both tumbling down the hill into the pool with all the girls. Mud flew everywhere as they splashed into the water. Jiraiya emerged from the pool gasping for breath as the small swamp monster/Naruto gripped the sannin's neck only to pull him down again while growling "** _ **Welcome to HELL Ero-sennin! It's time to DIE!**_

 **Jiraiya screeched as Naruto bit him and yelled, "That hurt you orange wearing brat!" The young ladies screamed and ran as Jiraiya pleaded for them to come back….before he got pulled under the water again….**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya were already bonding it seemed….**

Naruto's eyes glazed as he remembered all the time he did that with the perverted sage.

" Oh my, shouldn't you be helping him ?" Pyrrha asked.

" Nah, he'll be on his own two feet soon. It's like he developed high regeneration whenever women beated him." The orange-clad ninja told her, musing on how he got that.

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Pyrrha Nikos opened her green eyes and saw she was in a hospital. '** _ **Where am I? Is this that Konoha place? I must be in a hospital of some type. Last I remember I was in the Forest of Death**_

 **A nurse came in a few minutes later as Pyrrha's elevated heartbeat indicated she might be waking up like Hinata did that morning. "Are you awake young lady? Can you tell me your name?" asked the nurse.**

 **"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." answered the redhead. "I remember tigers and….and where am I now? I thought I died…."**

 **"By some miracle you are alive Pyrrha-san." said the nurse. "You were found near your dead teammates."**

 **Pyrrha's green eyes widened in confusion. "Teammates….I had teammates? Who were they?"**

 _ **The poor girl is in mental shock**_ **.' thought the nurse. '** _ **Not that I particularly blame her**_ **.' "You just stay put Pyrrha-san. You've been in a coma for days. I'm going to get a doctor okay?"**

 **Pyrrha nodded. "Okay….Can I have some food?"**

 **"Certainly you can Pyrrha-san. Just sit tight." said the nurse as she went to get a doctor.**

 **(Sigh) '** _ **This is going to be a bumpy ride**_ **.' thought Pyrrha tiredly. '** _ **I'll just stick with what little memories I have that belonged to the dead ninja**_ _ **My life in Remnant has no bearing here**_

Pyrrha also had the same thought. Since she was known as the Invincible Girl here, she hoped that she could start new in Naruto's world.

Danial suddenly appeared. " Well, that's the first chapter. You all should get some rest as we will continue this tomorrow." Turning towards Naruto and Hinata, he spoke, " I think that Boruto would be a good name, an honor towards Neji's sacrifice."

Turning towards Kakashi and Shizune, " In my opinion, Natsu will be a good name."

Turning towards the Remnant dwellers, he spoke, " Well, you all will be able to travel to the Elemental Nations and vice versa after the whole reading is finished."

And with that he disappeared.

 **How's that ? Any more people I should add.**

 **Rate and Review please. No flamers, or I'll set my brother on you guys.**

 **" Get back in the cage Ushay." * Forces him back into the cage***


	3. Reading Chapter 02

**To all my readers, I am quite surprised with the amount of reviews I have gotten in such a short time. Seriously, 12 reviews within 24 hours.**

 **I will try my best to answer them :**

 **Bankai777 : That will be found out later on, I have planned to bring both Raven and Summer into the story for some drama.**

 **Nitewolf423 : I will work on it and try my best to make it fit. I can easily see Blake in the Harem, but Pyrrha will be a bit difficult due to her crush on Jaune.**

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life : Well, whenever I type my name on my phone, this comes up as a suggestion. My name is derived from Arabic, where it is spelt Daniyal, which itself has its roots in Hebrew, where it is written as Danial, which means " God is my judge." And yes, I am a Muslim. But I don't care about race or religion whenever I meet people. I talk to them as if they are my equal.**

 **Xelos007 : No can do. Many authors do this so I decided to do the same. And I feel comfortable writing how I react to things.**

 **catez86 : Yes there are now two readings but I got permission from Thayerblue01 for it since the last author is not updating the story.**

 **Well, that's it**

* * *

 **On to the story. You guys know the key.**

 **I am not a good puns master so Yang's pun would either feel off or be less until I get the hang of it.**

 **I forgot to add this in the last chapters so I will do it now :**

 **I own no one in this story, except for Danial, since he's me.**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he got up from his new bed, seeing his wife smiling at him. They found out that they were going to be parents and found out the fun way that there would be an addition to the Hatake name.

Slowly he woke his wife as they had to get ready for the reading. They both got into their usual attire and had breakfast.

" Naru-kun, I want to set a betrothal engagement." And with that, Naruto started to choke on his cereal.

" Wait what ?" He coughed out.

" Well, since Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-sensei are have a baby girl, while apparently we're having a boy, I want them to be married to each other once they grow up." And with that she gave him a look that said that unless he didn't support her decision, he would have to sleep on the couch and get no ramen. So he did the obvious, he agreed.

Unknown to Naruto, Shizune did the same to Kakashi, making it obvious that the plan was made by the two girls.

Soon they all got to the same room where they were reading the story.

This time Shizune started the book, not before giving Hinata a wink, indicating success on the plan.

 **Fire Country, Konoha Hospital**

 **Early in the morning Yamanaka Inoichi was performing a mind walk on the mysterious young woman Pyrrha Nikos. She'd been uncomfortable with the idea of having someone inside her head (who wouldn't be?) but agreed to it anyway to prove she wasn't a threat or meant any harm to Konoha. The young red haired girl really had no other place to go.**

 **Inoichi came out of his mind walk looking shocked and dazed. Anbu Hawk was there as well. "Did you see anything Inoichi-sama?" she asked in a concerned voice.**

" Wait, what does it mean ' mind walk ' ?" Jaune asked.

" Well, the Yamanaka clan has the ability to enter peoples mind and hence see their memories. This is the reason why they are mostly employed in T and I." Hinata answered.

Pyrrha wasn't sure how she felt on having someone taking a look inside her memories.

 **Inoichi patted the arm of his clansman Yamanaka Seiko (otherwise known as Hawk). "I'm alright Hawk. I have to say that Nikos-san is a unique case and honestly means no harm to Konoha. As unbelievable as it seems, I think her memories are from a reincarnation of her previous life. The memories there were far too complete and realistic for me to explain otherwise. Without violating patient-doctor confidentiality I can safely say she has two sets of memories and her memories of this life as a kunoichi have been ninety-nine percent obliterated."**

Blake took the information in. " Since the previous soul was dead, the memories were lost." She looked at the mascot for Pumpkin Pete cereal, " It may indicate that you will be in control of your life in Elemental Nations."

Pyrrha nodded, obviously happy with the fact. She hoped that the previous host soul passed on peacefully into the afterlife.

 **"What makes you sure that she has memories of a previous life Inoichi-sama?" asked the ANBU.**

 **"The second set of memories in her head are what I could only describe as being from another world." said Inoichi. "Different languages, different customs, different technology; her violent death….Those aren't planted memories. She's either completely insane or I saw memories of a past life….I'm positive it's the latter. I need to report this to Hokage-sama. Keep an eye on her Hawk. When she wakes up tell her nothing of what I've told you and that I will make a case in her favor to stay here in Konoha as a kunoichi. Her talent and abilities would be wasted otherwise."**

" Damn, for a clan head to say that, you must be skilled Pyrrha-chan." Naruto commented. Hinata just raised an eyebrow at the suffix he added but later on smiled. Her husband said some things without any thought. He just spoke his mind, and that was what made her love him. And it had absolutely nothing to do with his Uzumaki longetivity, if you know what I mean.

 **Pyrrha woke up about twenty minutes later and blinked her green eyes. She saw Inoichi-san was gone and Hawk was nearby. "Hawk-san, what did Inoichi-san figure out?"**

 **Hawk said, "Inoichi-sama is confident you mean no harm to anyone and believes you should be allowed to stay in Konoha. It is up to the Hokage as to what is decided but Inoichi-sama's opinion holds a lot of weight in these matters."**

 **The Forest of Death**

 **Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku were kneeling in front of their leader Orochimaru. Kin had a bandage around her head from the concussion that Nara Shikamaru gave her and Zaku was in terrible shape from his loss to Aburame Shino. He looked more dead than alive. Orochimaru said, "You two failed to advance in the Chunin Exams….You failed** _ **me**_ **despite all the training and attention I lavished upon you…."**

" That guy reminds me of a bad comic book villain." Jaune spoke up, noticing that the guy's eyes was snake-like.

" That guy is plain bad." Naruto told him. " He is a rouge ninja who attacked Konoha during the Chunin Exams." He added with a shudder and proceeded to tell them about the experiments he did while he was in Konoha.

" So you mean to say that he experimented on sixty babies and only one survived !" It wasn't a question, it was a statement from Yang. When Naruto nodded, Yang began to rant about what type of torture she would bring on him if she ever met her.

" Not to blow your bubble, but that guy is a kage level ninja, one of the strongest." Kakashi added, causing Yang to think before she confronted him.

 **"I'm so sorry Orochimaru-sama!" said Kin. "We only wish to serve you. Please forgive us!"**

 **Zaku said, "Once I'm recovered I will serve you without fail Orochimaru-sama. Please give us another chance!"**

 **Both teens knew exactly how ruthless their leader could be and knew that he didn't tolerate failure** _ **at all**_ **.**

 **Orochimaru paced around his two servants as if musing. "Well, despite your injuries I suppose the two of you did do your best. I have a small task for you two to perform. Do it well and all shall be forgiven."**

Ruby sighed in relied, at least they were getting another chance at life.

 **"Thank you Orochimaru-sama! I promise I will succeed in this assignment." said Kin.**

 **"We'll do our absolute best Orochimaru-sama." added Zaku.**

 **Orochimaru smiled and said from behind them, "I know you will serve me well until the very end." Both of them felt a sharp stinging pain in their necks and their bodies went numb. They both lifelessly fell to the ground face first. Kin's eyes stared in terror as Orochimaru rolled her over where she could see him.**

Ruby winced. Or not.

 **Orochimaru said in a sugary tone, "You see, I'm planning to resurrect the dead First and Second Hokages using an interesting jutsu called the Edo Tensei. It is very complex and requires many '** _ **ingredients**_ **' if you will. One of those** _ **special ingredients**_ **is to sacrifice a human life to summon those back from the dead." The Snake Sannin summoned two coffins marked with the kanji for '** _ **First**_ **' and '** _ **Second**_ **.' "You two will serve me as those sacrifices so be proud knowing you've redeemed yourselves in my eyes."**

Every Remnant dweller gasped as they understood what he was saying. Kakashi had told them about the Edo Tensei. But they didn't expected Orochimaru to go this far that he would kill his own underlings.

 **Kin felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She was screaming inside her head but was completely paralyzed as she was placed in the First's coffin. "Don't you worry one bit." said Orochimaru as he sealed the lid of the coffin on Kin. She heard his muffled voice say, "You'll have plenty of time to reflect on your failures while you await your trip to the afterlife…."**

 **Kin tried to scream but no sound came out. '** _ **What have I done to deserve such treatment?! I was loyal to Orochimaru-sama body and soul! I swear that somehow someway I will have**_ ** _revenge!_** **' The Oto kunoichi knew no more as the coffin sank into the ground….**

Kakashi hummed as he thought that this would be an important factor in the story.

 **Hyūga Compound**

 **Hyūga Hiashi** _ **apparently**_ **hadn't paid much attention to his eldest daughter -** _ **the so called failure's**_ **\- return yesterday. Actually he had been terribly concerned about her and keeping up his pretense of disdain for her was tearing him up inside. Hiashi hadn't seen her since she returned and Hinata seemed to be going out of her way to avoid him. The morning had been lonely and very pedestrian at best…. Actually the** _ **only**_ **thing out of the ordinary today was Elder Majo's strange behavior. Hiashi detested the old woman (Actually** _ **everyone**_ **in the clan detested the old woman). One of Majo's hobbies was berating Hinata. The old witch was hateful as could be but she wielded enough political power to upset the balance in the Hyūga Main Branch Council. As a result Hiashi had to remain respectful no matter how much he'd like to strangle her. Now the normally unshakeable, evil old woman seemed to be afraid of her own shadow….**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Yesterday afternoon Hinata came home with her Guardian Kō and Elder Majo took it upon herself to pay Hinata a visit. When she got to Hinata's room she found the Heiress was putting her new things away neatly in the low light of evening. The old woman said in a disgusted and condescending tone, "Well, well Hinata. I see you shamed the main house**_ ** _once again_** _ **. How can you show your face after dragging the reputation of the Main House through the mud as you have?"**_

" Bitch." Hinata mumbled, causing Naruto to get shocked at her saying a word he did not expect.

It was true in her mind. Majo had tried hard to make Naruto marry her granddaughter, but when that failed, she tried to make him get the Hyuga name, making him Hyuga Naruto. But with the help of the Hokage and some laws, that failed.

 _ **The Heiress wasn't facing Majo and she said, "Ah, Elder Majo-sama. How nice of you to come by and check upon my well being. I'd love to chat for a while but I'm afraid I have much to do. Perhaps we can visit later."**_

 _ **"Were you hit on the head Hinata?" asked Majo sarcastically. "I think I misheard you. It sounded like you just**_ ** _dismissed_** _ **me."**_

 _ **The Fall Maiden tilted her head slightly in thought though she wasn't looking at Majo. "Well, they**_ ** _do_** _ **say that the hearing is the first thing to go after all….Or is it the**_ ** _mind_** _ **? Oh well, no matter."**_

 _ **Majo slammed the door shut angrily behind her as she stormed into the room. "How**_ ** _dare_** _ **you little bitch! You will treat me with the respect I deserve!"**_

 _ **Hinata moved in a blur behind the fuming Elder and locked the door behind her. The Fall Maiden said, "**_ ** _Respect?!_** _ **Very well, we'll have our little talk about**_ ** _respect_** _ **right**_ ** _now_** _ **." Her voice from behind Majo had chilling edge that made the old woman's hair stand on end. When Majo turned around she saw Hinata had strategically placed herself between the door and Majo thus cutting off the exit. The Heiress was standing in the shadow but Majo could make out there was a ghost of a smile on Hinata's beautiful face. Hinata's eyes lit up like flames and a pillar of fire ignited in her right hand.**_

 _ **Majo felt fear as the younger woman walked forward with a sway in her hips and her face lit up almost demonically in the light and shadows from the fire in her right hand. Hinata shot her left hand out and gripped the old woman by the throat. The Fall Maiden's face was inches from Majo's own and her right hand was close enough to the old woman's for the Elder to feel the searing heat. "I think this is something we can both understand Majo-**_ ** _sama_** _ **." said Hinata derisively. "This is called**_ ** _POWER_** _ **; as in I have the power to end your pathetic existence you walking archaeological dig.**_ ** _Power_** _ **; as in you have absolutely**_ ** _none_** _ **in this situation…." Hinata's smile widened as Majo started to sweat and tremble. "You are going to use your influence on the Hyūga Council to expressly do**_ ** _MY_** _ **bidding from now on old woman…."**_

Hinata smiled evilly as she remembered the time when she got her position as clan heiress back and when Majo tried to make her marry her grandson and Naruto marry her granddaughter. Well, just so you know, her grandchildren can no longer have children.

Naruto, meanwhile, whimpered as he too remembered that day when he saw the brutal side of Hinata. Needless to say, that night was the first time Hinata got to be the dominant one during sex.

 _… **.In the next ninety minutes the Fall Maiden explained**_ ** _exactly_** _ **how things were going to be from now on….Elder Majo nearly collapsed in fear….**_

 _… **.**_

 _ **"….I'm so glad we had this little chat Elder Majo." said the Hyūga Heiress as showed the old woman to the door. "You just remember to do as you are told. You don't ask questions; you don't think, you**_ ** _obey_** _ **. If you don't cooperate fully just remember that you and your kin live**_ ** _only_** _ **by**_ ** _my_** _ **grace. Now go my little puppet…."**_

 _ **Flashback end….**_

 **Elder Majo was terrified. Hinata-sama had explained** _ **in graphic detail**_ **exactly what would happen to her and her descendants if the old woman disobeyed in the slightest….The Fall Maiden made Majo prostate herself and swear** _ **absolute**_ **obedience upon pain of death of her great grandchildren. Majo hadn't felt so frightened in all her days….**

Pyrrha looked at Hinata, who smiled at her," I won't do a thing to her great grandchildren."

Pyrrha and other hunter-in-training sighed in relief, until Hinata added, " Cause she won't be having any." Everyone paled, except for Nora cause she wanted to know how she did that.

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Naruto showed up at the hospital around ten in the morning in his new '** _ **Built for Speed**_ **' tee shirt (in black and orange of course) and went to the nurse's station. "What do you mean Hinata-chan has been released? I thought she was in a coma!"**

 **One of the nicer nurses that didn't hate Naruto said, "This is a hospital Uzumaki-san. Please quiet down! Your friend Hinata-sama woke up yesterday and was cleared to go home by yesterday afternoon. She is fine. The kunoichi with her woke up too."**

Naruto smiled as he remembered all the time that nurse gave him treats and whatnot whenever he visited her.

 **"Oh, I guess I'll visit her at home then. I'm really glad she's okay. Thanks Nurse-san!" Then the orange prankster took off like a bat out of hell to see Hinata….**

 **The nurse shook her head as he vanished in an orange blur. "I swear that boy is just incorrigible at times."**

 **Hyuga Compound**

 **The Fall Maiden was in a good mood. Last night she put Majo in her proper place and this morning she'd avoided Hiashi and got to spend some quality time with her little sister Hanabi-chan. '** _ **Now I can do my favorite pastime….stalking Naruto-kun!**_ **' She face palmed. '** _ **I mean**_ ** _going to see_** _ **Naruto-kun of course. I'll talk to him and see if he's training for the Chunin Exam Finals. I'm sure I can help him learn a few juken moves to help him**_ ** _crush_** _ **Neji into paste**_ **.' Putting on some short black biker shorts and her new dark red and gold trimmed battle dress; Hinata checked herself in the mirror before strapping on her weapons. '** _ **I can't wait to see Naruto-kun; I hope he likes my new ninja outfit!**_ **' she mentally squealed. Deciding to buy some of that kunoichi shampoo that stimulated hair growth on the way home, the Fall Maiden set out to find the object of her affections and visit her teammates.**

 **'** _ **Perhaps I should visit Pyrrha Nikos today**_ **.' thought Hinata as she walked out of the Hyūga Compound. '** _ **I could find out who she really is. She may be merged as I am. There really isn't any reason for us to be enemies now**_ **.** _ **She potentially would make a good ally or even a friend**_ **.'**

Hinata smiled as her other was no longer thinking of killing the red head hunter now.

 **The Fall Maiden failed to notice every warm blooded male in the Hyūga Compound was drooling over her in her new attire. She also failed to notice the many girlfriends and wives smacking around their significant others for opening gawking at Hinata's amazing curves….**

Naruto grumbled. Even though that was happening in the book, he still was pissed at the other Hyugas.

 **Hyūga Compound twenty minutes later** **….**

 **A certain orange wearing ninja stopped in to check on Hinata having found she was released from the hospital. Coming up to the guards he asked, "Have you seen Hinata-chan?"**

 _ **"Boy have we**_ ** _ever!_** _ **"**_ **said one guard with a blush and a giggle.**

Naruto remembered the face of that Hyuga guard, making a mental note to prank him. Hinata, on the other hand, giggled as she understood what Naruto was planning.

 **The other guard smacked his partner and turned back to Naruto. "Hinata-sama left a while ago. What business do you have with our Heiress Uzumaki-san?" he asked sternly.**

Naruto, and other females, nodded at that guard, thanking that at least he was professional.

 **"She is my friend and I found out she was released from the hospital. I wanted to check on her and make sure that she is fine." answered Naruto in a concerned tone of voice.**

 **"** _ **Oh she's**_ ** _more_** _ **than fine!**_ **" said the first guard still blushing. That earned him another smack upside his head.**

 _' Yep, he will get the Uzumaki special.'_ Naruto decided. The Uzumaki special induced the fear of chickens and somehow doughnuts. When he first found the side-effect, he just shrugged. The more, the merrier.

 **The second guard said, "We'll let her know you stopped by Uzumaki-san."**

 **Naruto smiled. "Okay; please tell her I'm at Training Ground 53 in preparation for the Chunin Exams if she has time. Thanks!" With that Naruto vanished in a flash of orange.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **Yamanaka Inoichi had just finished presenting his case for Pyrrha Nikos and the Third Hokage was sitting back and puffing on his pipe. "I have to say Inoichi; if it was anyone in your clan aside of yourself had presented such a report I would have recommended they get** **their** **head examined. Reincarnation; remembering previous lives? Has anyone in your clan stumbled across this sort of thing before?"**

 **"I'm going to study up on that a bit Hokage-sama." said Inoichi. "There are at least three cases I remember of people having flashes of their previous lives but this young lady remembers the** _ **entirety**_ **her previous existence in** _ **excruciating**_ **detail -including her death. I'd like to do further studies but frankly she realizes the memories are of another life and she's worried we'll think she's insane."**

 **"So she doesn't consider** _ **herself**_ **insane?" asked the Third Hokage.**

" One of the thing we shinobi understand is that anything can happen." Kakashi told the hunters. " And what ninja isn't a bit insane." He added, making them chuckle.

" Yeah, baa-chan likes to drink and gamble, even though she is terrible at it. And sensei here likes to read porn in public." Naruto added, making all of the females, sans Yang, who wanted to know what porn he read, glare at him.

' _While Naruto suffers from PTSD.'_ Shizune thought to herself. That was one of the first thing she had checked Naruto for. Being barely 17 when having to fight in war was plain horrible.

 **Inoichi shook his head. "Not in the slightest. She seems to believe that she has a second chance at living and wants to live her life. While she vividly remembers everything, Pyrrha-san also has the firm belief that her memories of her past life are just that, memories."**

 **Sarutobi asked, "Were you able to get a grasp of her personality?"**

 **The Yamanaka Clan head shrugged. "I'd be proud to call her my own daughter. She's smart, brave, loyal and honest to a fault. In her former life she was a huntress of some sort protecting her people from some kind of beasts. All in all she's a very noble young lady."**

 **"Do you think she could cut it as a kunoichi here in Konoha?" asked Hiruzen.**

 **"Given she may possess the magnet release bloodline it would be criminally negligent for her to** _ **not**_ **be a kunoichi." said Inoichi emphatically.**

" Don't you have that ability ?" Pyrrha asked Naruto who nodded.

" Yeah, I can show you some tricks I can do with the Magnet Release." Naruto offered, " I can finally get the time to teach Hina the Rasengan."

This made Kakashi pale. Hinata could rival Anko when she wanted to be sadistic, and giving her the Rasengan was a recipe for pain, pure unadulterated pain.

 **The Third Hokage chuckled, "Planning on trading in your daughter for a new one?"**

 **Inoichi laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. But I believe Ino-chan could benefit from having Pyrrha as a friend. Pyrrha has her head on much straighter than Ino-chan I'm ashamed to say."**

" Oh yeah, she was a fan girl." Naruto remembered.

 **"Children can be a task." said Hiruzen sagely. "After lunch we'll go to see young Pyrrha-san and see if she would have any interest in becoming a Konoha kunoichi."**

 **Yuuhi Kurenai's apartment**

 **The Fall Maiden had checked Naruto's apartment and was disappointed that he wasn't home. After scanning about with her byakugan and not finding the object of her affections in range or at Ichiraku's Ramen she decided to drop in on her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. From what Kō had told Hinata; Kurenai and her teammates had both been at the hospital and it made her happy inside knowing they cared for her so much. Knocking on the door, the Fall Maiden heard her sensei call out she was coming and waited patiently. Kurenai opened the door and said "Hinata-chan; it's so good to….** _ **see you?!**_ _ **Where**_ **did you get that battle dress?"**

 **"Do you like it sensei?" asked Hinata shyly. "I think it shows off my figure better than my baggy coat."**

Hinata reminded herself to get that dress, just for her beloved.

 **'** _ **Good lord! Hinata-chan has turned from a wallflower into some kind of femme fatale overnight!**_ **' thought Kurenai with wide eyes. "Come on in Hinata-chan.** _ **Do**_ **tell me where you got the idea for your new attire."**

 **Hinata had an enjoyable talk with her sensei and poor Kurenai felt like her daughter figure had suddenly matured into woman from a little girl. Kurenai was dreading when Hiashi found out because Hinata revealed some of her inspiration was because of Kurenai's red and white battle dress that looked like bandages. "You did say sex appeal was one of a kunoichi's most powerful tools sensei. I admire you and your friend Anko-san. You are both strong and beautiful. I want to be that way too." said the Fall Maiden.**

" Hina, you are more beautiful than them." Naruto whispered in her ears, making her blush. Her husband was so silly at times.

Blake and Shizune saw this and smiled at the affection the married couple were giving each other.

Yang, on the other hand, was staring at Kurenai, " Damn, her figure is fine."

Kakashi spoke up, " Well, most males tried to get her for her body and since she rejected all of them, she was given the title ' the Ice Queen of Konoha'."

Yang snickered, " Well, Weiss has some competition for the title now."

" YANG !"

 **'** _ **Oh boy.'**_ **thought Kurenai.** _ **'Every boy her age is going to be after her like dogs in heat….Hiashi-sama is going to have a heart attack**_ **….** _ **On the other hand she carries it off beautifully. I never dreamed she'd be so daring in her style of dress. Once she grows her hair out like she described it might be too much for men to handle. I'll have to give her some guidance**_ **.'**

 **The Fall Maiden was very excited when she found out Naruto-kun had come to check on her in the hospital. She promised herself to stop in and visit Kiba and Shino when she had the time. At any rate Naruto-kun took precedence but since Kurenai invited her to lunch Hinata was able to enjoy a bit more bonding time with her sensei….**

 **Remnant**

 **Blake Belladonna looked up at the frozen Grimm Dragon atop Beacon Tower. The faunus girl was distraught.**

" Hey, it's the pussy cat." Yang cheered. Naruto lifted an eyebrow when she said that. There was no cat on the screen.

Blake frowned at the team tank.

 **Between her own injuries and the horror of her friend Yang losing an arm;**

Yang looked somewhat shocked as she learned that her other had lost an arm. " Well, what a way to get dis _armed_." She joked.

Naruto looked at her," Wow, we have more than common than I thought."

When Yang looked at him, he explained how he lost his arm and got a transplant.

 **the black haired huntress concluded that finding out about Cinder Fall's whereabouts was paramount. "Even frozen this dragon is terrifying." thought Blake aloud. "I can still feel the malice emanating from it. Where was Cinder when she vanished? I should talk to Ruby and find out more details. My instincts are** _ **screaming**_ **at me that Cinder Fall is still alive somewhere." Probing around and carefully avoiding physical contact with the Grimm Dragon; Blake found a glowing spot on the floor. '** _ **Is this where Cinder was?**_ **' Touching the light with her hand, Blake suddenly felt reality was being torn apart. A scream was torn from her soul before everything when completely black….**

Blake gripped her seat when she felt someone hug her. She turned her head to find that Ruby was hugging her.

 **The cat eared huntress of Vale was gone only leaving dust behind in Remnant….**

 _' Cat eared ?'_ Naruto and Kakashi questioned themselves once

 **Fire Country, Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata was talking to the two guards at the Hyūga Compound gates after she got back from her visit with Kurenai. "So Uzumaki Naruto-kun stopped by to check on me? When was this?"**

 **"It was just after you left earlier Hinata-sama." said the blushing guard.**

 **She smiled calculatively. "Hmmm….I don't suppose he said we he would be did he?" she asked.**

 **"Ummm….I believe Hiashi-sama wants to see you Hinata-sama." said the straight laced guard. "He indicated you weren't given permission to be out so soon after getting out of the hospital."**

 **The Fall Maiden cupped his cheek and said softly, "Hiashi-sama has no idea I was ever here; I think you two can keep a secret for your mistress can't you?"**

Naruto growled as Hinata shrank. He, however, reminded himself that this was the other Hinata, not the one with him. He grabbed her and lifted her and placed her on his lap as he hugged her.

 **Both guards were melting now. "O-of course Hinata-sama!" said the responsible guard.**

 **"Yes, your wish is our command my Lady!" said the blushing guard.**

 **'** _ **Fools; it's your**_ ** _job_** _ **to obey me**_ **.' she thought darkly. "Why don't you tell me where I might find Naruto-kun? I have….important business with him."**

 **"He told us that he would be at training ground 53 Hinata-sama." said the proper guard.**

 **She smiled and said. "Very good, you two have served me well. Remember….not a word to Hiashi-sama." She turned around and left with a soft sway in her hips that had both guards staring….**

Yang snickered as the other Hinata played those guards too well.

" I say you did the job too well." Weiss complimented Hinata, who blushed red.

 **Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 **Yamanaka Ino was bored. Check that, Ino was bored to tears. Inoichi showed up soon with an attractive red haired girl in tow. "Hello Ino-chan; how is my princess today?" asked Inoichi with a smile.**

 **Ino replied, "I'm bored to death Daddy. There is no business today and most of my friends are out training."**

" Is that normal for her ? " Blake asked.

" Well, Ino had been a drama queen." Naruto stated as Hinata nodded along.

 **"Good, good. This works out perfectly." said Ino's Father.**

 **Ino gave Inoichi a completely flat look and narrowed her blue eyes. "It's good that I'm bored enough to hang myself?!"**

Ren lifted an eyebrow. He had no idea how much of a drama queen she was.

 **Inoichi smiled and said, "Pyrrha, this is my daughter Yamanaka Ino. I hope you two can become friends." Turning to Ino he said, "Ino-chan, this is Pyrrha Nikos. She's an unaffiliated kunoichi that is about your age and wants to join Konoha. She's going to be staying with us in the spare bedroom per Hokage-sama for a little while. I have to talk to your Mother and let her know the full situation."**

 **Ino's eyes had a look of shock as Inoichi dashed by to see her Mom. She turned to Pyrrha and saw the green eyed girl was smiling nervously. "It's nice to meet you Ino-san; I hope we get along well." said the redhead as she held out her hand.**

" Now break her legs !" Nora yelled, when everyone stared at her, she explained, " Well, that's what I do." She had a proud expression, while Ren facepalmed.

" Is this …" Naruto asked.

" Yes, this is normal." _' Unfortunately.'_ Ren thought.

 **"Ummm….yeah. I do too." said Ino shaking hands with Pyrrha. "So where do you come from originally?"**

 **"That's part of the reason I'm staying with you." explained Pyrrha. "I was in the Chunin Exams and suffered an injury that caused almost total memory loss. I don't know where I'm from exactly and Hokage-sama and Inoichi-sama where gracious enough to allow me to stay in Konoha. After a probationary period I want to join the ninja forces as a genin."**

 **"Your memories are totally gone and Daddy has confirmed it?" asked Ino. Seeing Pyrrha nod Ino said, "That's really terrible….I guess the best thing to do is move forward and make new friends and new memories…." Smiling brightly, Ino said, "Welcome to Konoha Pyrrha!"**

" She seems cheerful, at least." Pyrrha spoke.

" Trust me, she is optimistic." Hinata told her.

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto had several clones working on the Leaf Splitting exercise. The Toad Sannin was originally planning to teach Naruto how to access the Kyubi's chakra but after seeing the shocking level of wind affinity the orange loving ninja had; Jiraiya had started the blonde on water walking and elemental manipulation instead. The white haired man explained that his godson could use his shadow clones to train and speed up the process. When Naruto realized he received the memory of his shadow clones for training he felt like a complete idiot for not noticing before. Jiraiya set about training Naruto in taijutsu and planned to introduce him to both Toad summoning and the Rasengan….They were both Naruto's legacy after all….**

" My dad was a Toad summoner and was the creator of the Rasengan." Naruto explained when he got several looks from the Hunters.

" Toads ?" Ruby asked.

" Some ninjas have a type of summon which they get, I summon Toads, which I plan to give Hinata-chan as well, while Kakashi-sensei has the dog contract." Naruto explained to the red themed girl.

At the mention of dogs, her eyes widened as she dreamed of summoning Zwei whenever she wanted.

 **As it was Naruto was getting his taijutsu forms completely overhauled by Jiraiya. Speed and upper body strength were Jiraiya's main focus. As it turned out Naruto's style was a completely unpredictable free form due to not having been taught properly at the Academy (thank you, Mizuki).**

" At least there was some advantage from the sabotage." Naruto commented, making Kakashi wince. Even when he became his teacher, he never bothered to teach him a style.

 **Rather than trying to teach Naruto the proper Academy style from the ground up; Jiraiya decided to remain flexible and teach Naruto the proper way to perform punches and kick without wasting so much energy. Being a tactile learner Naruto decided to give it his all and really** _ **learn**_ **. The more moves Jiraiya taught him the more the boy incorporated into his bottomless bag of tricks.**

 **On the positive side Naruto was learning by leaps and bounds having a dedicated sensei but on the downside Naruto was going to be training from dusk till dawn and had to….** _ **EAT HEALTHY!**_ **Choking down vegetables and lean meats with no ramen was living hell for the orange loving blonde. "Let's take a break Naruto!" called Jiraiya. "You have a visitor." said Jiraiya pointing towards some bushes at the edge of the clearing.**

 **"** _ **EEEEP!**_ **" said the Fall Maiden. '** _ **Damn it! I'm all flustered, I want to talk to Naruto-kun but I automatically hid from him**_ **.' "H-Hi Naruto-kun; you look like you're training really hard." '** _ **That wasn't too bad but I still stuttered once**_ **.'**

Hinata smiled as she remembered how she was able to overcome her stuttering.

Naruto, on the other hand, smiled as he remembered when Hinata used to blush and stutter in the most cutest way.

 **Naruto got a big smile on his face and trotted over to see Hinata. "Hinata-chan; I'm so happy to see you are doing better. I checked at your home earlier today and they said you were out and about."**

 **The Fall Maiden smiled and nodded. She felt herself blushing slightly and said, "Thank you for checking on me; it was very kind of you Naruto-kun." '** _ **I can do this! YES!**_ **' That's when Hinata noticed Naruto's '** _ **Built for Speed**_ **' tee shirt partially obscured under his open jacket.** _ **'S(peed)'**_ **was covered up and her hormones got the better of her. "Your tee shirt says…." '** _ **Built for S(ex)?!'**_ **Hinata's nose exploded in a geyser of blood as her mind went from Rated G all the way to Triple X in 1.5 seconds.**

" It seems little miss Hinata's mind is perverted." Kakashi and Yang teased. As Hinata blushed, none were the wiser as only Naruto remembered the types of foreplay they had and how her stamina was able to keep up with him.

 **Naruto caught her frantically as she fainted dead away.**

 **"** _ **Ero-sennin!**_ **I think Hinata-chan needs to go back to the hospital! She's in a coma again…." lamented Naruto.**

" Okay, even I'm not that dense." Jaune yelled, while every hunter facepalmed, even Nora.

 **While Naruto was panicking Jiraiya easily put two and two together. '** _ **This little hottie has it bad for my godson. She's really well developed for her age. That kunoichi uniform is devastating**_ **.' He giggled perversely. '** _ **I may as well help them out**_ **.' "Naruto; stop panicking. She's just a little lightheaded. Bring her over here and lean against the tree." After getting Naruto and Hinata arranged Jiraiya said, "You just hold her in your lap there with your arms around her like that until she wakes up. She'll be just fine."**

 **Naruto still looked worried and said, "Are you sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital?"**

" Ma, ma, don't worry Naruto, Jiraiya-sama knows what he is doing." Kakashi told the young blond.

" There was a reason why I never took his advice concerning women." Naruto deadpanned.

 **Jiraiya took a pontificating tone. "** _ **Never**_ **question your Master in the ways of women Naruto. I am the first and foremost authority on babes. How old is she anyway?"**

 **"I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan is my age. We were in the same class in the Academy." said Naruto puzzled. "Why do you ask?"**

 **"Just curious." said Jiraiya as he stifled a nose bleed. '** _ **Naruto, you lucky boy. What a body she's got…and a face to match! Just wait a few years**_ **.' Jiraiya promptly started taking 'research notes.'**

 **Naruto was about to scold Jiraiya but Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes and said dreamily, "I'm being held by Naruto-kun…." Then her eyes bugged out realizing she** _ **WAS**_ **being held by Naruto-kun. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the Fall Maiden's eyes seemed to ignite for a second. Seeing he was so close to her; she roared in her mind, '** _ **SEIZE THE DAY!**_ **' and she said, "N-Naruto-kun; I came to help you train against Neji. I know the juken style well so….so would you like me to help you learn how to counter it?"**

" How many thought she was going to kiss him ?" Yang asked. Everyone raised their hands.

 **Naruto looked surprised. "You want to help me Hinata-chan? That would be really great but I don't want you to strain yourself. You were hurt really bad."**

 **The Fall Maiden smiled. '** _ **Naruto-kun is such a kind person**_ **.' She said brightly, "I won't strain myself Naruto-kun. I just want to help you. Kurenai-sensei told me you made a blood oath against Neji to defeat him and it made me really happy."**

" Blood oath ?" Ruby asked, as Kakashi's eyes widened.

" They're a promise which once made must be kept." Kakashi told the girl, planning on giving his orange-clad student a class on what types of promises he made.

" And if they don't ?" Kakashi paused for a moment, considering whether he should explain this or not.

" They die." Kakashi finally told her as she began to pale.

 **'** _ **The boy already is winning hearts of the maidens by being the hero!**_ **' thought Jiraiya. '** _ **Your old man would be proud Naruto!**_ **' "Well, I think that would be a fine idea Naruto. You're name is Hinata, Miss Hyūga?"**

 **"Yes, I am Hyūga Hinata sir. I want to help Naruto-kun if I can." said the Fall Maiden.**

 **'** _ **Hiashi's eldest; the Heiress of the Hyūga Clan**_ **.' thought the Toad Sage. "I'm Jiraiya of the sannin my dear. I think having a juken practitioner here would be a huge help. Just remember the secret techniques of your clan should remain secrets."**

 **"You are Jiraiya-sama of the legendary sannin?" she asked. Seeing Jiraiya nod she said to Naruto, "This is wonderful Naruto-kun. You've found a great sensei!" '** _ **Even if he is a total pervert from what Kurenai-sensei said in the past**_ **.'**

 **"Are you still feeling light headed Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.**

 **The Fall Maiden shook her head, gathered her courage and gave the orange loving ninja a small hug. "I'm just fine now Naruto-kun."**

 **Naruto gave her a big smile that made her blush slightly. "I'm so glad Hinata-chan. Let's train together!"**

 **The Forest of Death**

 **A coffin with the kanji for "** _ **First**_ **" burst to the surface of the forest floor; spilling blood and earth all over in the most unnatural of ways. A beautiful girl with cat ears exploded out of the coffin. Tsuchi Kin/Blake Belladonna looked around with wide, panicky amber eyes. She let out a feral sound as her hyperventilation slowed down. "** _ **DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!**_ **" she roared.**

" That much anger I have seen in Sasuke whenever someone mentioned Itachi around him." Naruto told Blake, who blushed.

 **Jumping up into the forest canopy she noticed her shredded Oto kunoichi uniform. "This is way too small in the chest and too big around the waist." she hissed. "That Kin girl had no curves at all."**

" Ooooh burn." Yang laughed as Blake blushed as her other made her body type known.

 **She gingerly touched to top of her head and found her sensitive cat ears were there rotating to pick up all the sounds in the forest. "Looks like I'm a faunus like Blake was…."**

" So that's what she meant by cat ears." Naruto spoke.

Blake froze for a second as she looked at the ninjas, hoping that they would not discriminate. To her surprise, this is what she heard :

" Having two sets of ears must be useful."

" They looks so cute."

" Kawaii."

Needless to say Blake was happy that they reacted normally.

Kakashi noticed this and smiled, " Well, the case is, as ninjas, this is the least crazy thing we have seen." At this every ninja nodded.

 **Soon finding a pool to see her reflection in, the cat eared girl washed the blood and mud off of her body. '** _ **However I formed inside that damned coffin was so violent that I'm covered in blood. The wounds are healed but it looks like I was flogged from the stains on my clothes. Kin and Blake tried to destroy each other's existence. Neither would let the other live….I guess I'm the result. I….I need to calm down. Kin went insane from sensory deprivation….how long was I down there in the darkness?**_ **' After washing herself and her ripped up clothing thoroughly, she inspected her weapons. "Senbon ….that's all Kin used. I need a kusarigama or at least a katana to defend myself. My body and appearance seen to take after Blake but I'm younger than she was like Kin. I'm so full of rage….Orochimaru has to pay. But how? That snake monster wouldn't know who I am….I don't either actually. What should I do?"**

" Think she'll match up to Hanzo." Naruto asked Kakashi.

" Heck no, that guy was able to handle the three Sanins at their prime." He answered.

" Who's Hanzo ?" Blake asked, hoping to get information on another Kusarigama user.

" He used to be the strongest shinobi until his death." Kakashi told them.

" And whose the strongest now ?" Ruby asked. Her eyes widened Kakashi pointed towards Naruto, as did other hunters.

 **The new faunus girl thought to herself, '** _ **Maybe the Hokage could give me amnesty in exchange for information on the Sand/Sand Alliance. I have to get into Konoha Village and out of this Forest. What should I call myself?**_ **'**

 **"** _ **Tsuchi Blake**_ **….it's not very original but it sort of fits." The** _ **new**_ **Blake started down the path back to Konoha with thoughts of vengeance in her mind….**

… **.**

 _ **OMAKE:**_

 _" What's that ?" Naruto asked._

 _" Usually a non-cannon feature added to a story, sometimes fro gag relief." The feline faunus explained the Kyuubi jinchuuriki._

 **Naruto was about to scold Jiraiya but Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes and said dreamily, "I'm being held by Naruto-kun…." Then her eyes bugged out realizing she** _ **WAS**_ **being held by Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes widened as the Fall Maiden's eyes seemed to ignite. Seeing his mouth so close to hers; she roared in her mind, '** _ **SEIZE THE DAY!**_ **' as she gripped Naruto's face and planted a soul searing kiss on his lips**

" Oh my !" Pyrrha commented as she covered Jaune's eye, something Yang did with Ruby.

Naruto just blushed at the image.

… **.Naruto felt the heat rising as his blood began to rush through his veins and he gave into to her erotic ministrations. He felt Hinata's tongue invade his mouth and he forgot the world existed around him. His hazy mind was totally gone….After a long while the two broke for air panting with a ribbon of saliva strung between their lips….**

 **The incredibly sultry look in her eyes drew Naruto in as she whispered seductively, "** _ **The smell of your flesh excites me Naruto-kun**_ **…." Naruto was about to** _ **go for it all**_ **when he heard perverse giggling of a certain sannin….**

 **Jiraiya clicked his stopwatch and said in approval, "Seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds. I'm so proud of you my apprentice. And she's such a babe too." Wiping a tear from his eye, Jiraiya said, "I take it you're both feeling better?"**

" Seventeen minutes ?!" Yang asked shocked. She looked at the married couple.

" Well, ours is thirty." Naruto told her as Hinata squeaked and blushed red.

 **Both young teens stared completely dumbfounded as Jiraiya recorded the moment for posterity….or at least to put in his latest novel. Both of them suddenly blushed hotly and looked like a pair of boiled lobsters. Everything was silent until Jiraiya finished scribbling down his notes. The Legendary Super Pervert then made a mistake and said giggling, "By all means carry on!"**

… **.** _ **The hill on Training Ground 53 exploded. A perverted scream cried out and then all was silent**_ **….**

" What happened ?" Ruby said, as she got free from Yang's grip. Seeing that the _action_ was over, Pyrrha also released Jaune.

… **.**

 **Konoha Hot Springs District, Amaguriama Sweets Shop**

 **The Fall Maiden and Naruto were sitting together bashfully as they ate ice cream together. "That was such a cool fire jutsu you used Hinata-chan. I didn't know you knew those."**

 **"It was twice as effective because of that massive wind jutsu you used Naruto-kun." answered Hinata shyly. "Who was that old guy anyway?"**

 **Naruto smiled, "He was just some random old coot that showed up yesterday….No one important…."**

" Jiraiya-sama would be heartbroken over that, Naruto." Kakashi said.

" What would you do if that was you ?" Naruto asked him, causing Kakashi to get quite.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **The smoldering remains of Jiraiya bobbed to the surface of the small lake by the waterfall at the bottom of the hill. All the girls swimming there thought it was a meteor strike when he landed and then they really panicked when they thought it was a dead body floating in the water. Jiraiya weakly pulled himself over to the shore. He said as he coughed up some smoke, "That firestorm must have been an S-Class collaboration jutsu. I think I'm going to just lie down here and take a nap….and maybe die."**

… **.**

 _ **OMAKE END**_ **….**

" Dear Oum, that was deadly. Are you sure he's okay ?" Pyrrha asked the Hero of the Fourth War.

" Meh, he'll be okay." Naruto told her. " So, who'll read the next chapter ?" He asked as several hands got raised when two flash of light appeared. When it disappeared, it revealed two people.

* * *

 **And that's that. As of now, I have gotten the thirteenth review, which is good.**

 **Who are the two people, here are the options. The people who'll guess correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter :**

 **Ozpin**

 **Minato**

 **Summer**

 **Kushina**

 **Qrow**

 **Raven**

 **Pick two and give your answer.**

 **Rate and Review, No flamers.**

 **Ushay, get back * Runs away as Ushay chases***

 **" See you guys later, Ja Ne."**


	4. Reading Chapter 03

**Holy Fuzzballs, only three days and this is the statistic on the story :**

 **Reviews : 28**

 **Followers : 123**

 **Favorites : 105**

 **Views : 4263**

 **I am generally pleased with this progress, …, who am I kidding, I am fucking excited with this.**

 **Most of you guys chose someone else, so I had to change it to fit it into the reading.**

* * *

 **The Reply to your Reviews :**

 **Nitewolf423 : That is greatly similar to my plans, as he will appear around Sasuke's betrayal. While Raven will appear when Inner Sakura will be trapped in her mind.**

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life : Natsu is a name for both genders, which means ' Born in Summer '. And I already stated in the earlier chapter that Natsu will be a girl.**

 **Mr. Unknow: Yes, I will include the lemon and lime in the story as I will enjoy writing about how they will try to keep their hormones in check while their other have sex on screen.**

 **The people who convinced me to bring the change :**

 **Dovah117, 1Korwin1, HawKitsune, bankai777, dingo-822**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **And I don't own any one, except me, I am my own person !**

As the flash subsided, two figures appeared, who were proclaimed long since dead. Ruby's and Yang's widened as tears threatened to leak out of them. In front of them was Summer Rose. Ruby rushed forward using her Semblance while Yang took small steps , not believing it to be true.

" Is that you mommy ?" Ruby asked, unsure of herself. When Summer nodded, Ruby went in for a hug, which was followed by Yang.

On the other side, Naruto wasn't faring any better. Seeing his mother die in his memories, and then seeing her again in another dimension ( Author's Note : I am talking about the RTN movie ) " K-k-kaa-san ?" Naruto asked, a bit hesitant which had nothing to do with her mother's anger streak.

" What ? My sochi isn't going to hug me." Kushina teased the blond, who promptly got glomped by the mother. " Oh, how much I wished I could have seen you, raised you." She continued as she wiped Naruto's tears, even though she had tears streaming down her own face.

" When I last held you, you could barely fit in my arms. And now, you are here, on the road to be a father…" Kushina cried softly, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

At this point, Naruto hugged his mom to stop her, " You're here now kaa-chan, and that what's matter."

" Damn right, -ttebane !"

" Kaa-chan, you tic." Naruto told her.

Kushina's hair began to split into nine 'tails' " What did you say ?" She asked her son in a tone that threatened a lot of pain if he didn't said the right thing.

" Nothing, nothing." Naruto said, trying to calm his mother down.

" Damn right you didn't."

After they all had patched things up, they continued on to the story, which was read by Ren this time.

 **Konoha, the Yamanaka Home**

 **Pyrrha woke at the crack of dawn to start her morning workout and Inoichi was the only one up in the household. He was nursing his second cup of coffee. "Good morning Inoichi-san." said Pyrrha. "Are you the only one awake sir? I'm surprised Ino-san isn't up. The dawn hours are the best time for a workout."**

" So that's why you leave our dorm room." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

In reply, Pyrrha nodded. Taking notice of the other redhead, Kushina smiled, " So this is the Invincible Girl." Kushina gave a small chuckle. " I also used to be called the Invincible Girl back when I was a student."

Every Remnant dweller were impressed with the red Uzumaki while Kakashi deadpanned, remembering all the times he had seen Kushina literally rip peoples hair off just for calling her ' Tomato'. He shivered, that was the first time he had seen Obito without hair.

 **Inoichi chuckled. "Pyrrha-chan, you don't have to be so formal. And just for your information, Ino-chan won't be up for hours. Even then she probably won't be too eager for a workout. She's gotten a bit lazy since she's no longer in the Chunin Exams." The look of horror on Pyrrha's face made Inoichi laugh. "I'll spar with you Pyrrha-chan. Let me finish my coffee here. We can spar out back behind the greenhouse."**

" Even though Inoichi-san was a good intelligence gatherer, he was a great taijutsu user." Naruto told them, remembering the time during the Academy he had seen the Yamanaka clan head protect him when a mob had cornered him.

Weiss noticed the wording he used, " Was ?"

Naruto nodded, " He and Shikaku-san died during the war. They evacuated the whole building, leaving themselves behind to act as decoys when the bijuu dama hit them." He let out a few tears as he continued, " Both Ino and Shikamaru saw that event."

Weiss and the other girls gasped, seeing their parents get killed while they could do nothing. They weren't sure they would have wanted to live if they went through that.

… **.**

 **Ino woke up to the noise of someone carrying on in the backyard and the blonde girl was** _ **not happy**_ **. "What the hell…? Who is making all that noise when I need my beauty sleep?"**

" Wait, she is more concerned about her beauty than her training ?" Yang asked them.

" Well, she used to be chasing Sasuke at that time." Hinata mused. " That was also the reason she was on a diet."

" Explains why her figure didn't develop that much." Summer commented, causing team RWBY to stare at her. She sighed, explaining it a bit further, " Our body needs energy and a variety of foods, allowing it to grow further." She ended, making Weiss narrow her eyes in thought.

 **Blinking her blue eyes Ino peered out the window and saw her Father and Pyrrha going hard at it. Ino's eyes widened as Pyrrha launched a truly brutal taijutsu assault against Inoichi. Inoichi caught Pyrrha's foot and sent the girl spinning but she flipped back to her feet and renewed her attack.**

Kakashi nodded at the girl, obviously complimenting her abilities. Kushina however noticed something peculiar, " It seems that you use a sword." She stated.

Pyrrha nodded. " How did you know ?" She asked the older red head.

Kushina smirked, " Well, I am called the Red Death of Konoha, with my sweet baby, the Benihime, so it's obvious that I can identify other sword users." She declared proudly, showing off her sword.

" What type is that ?" Ruby asked as her eyes literally became stars seeing the sword.

" It's a katana." Kushina deadpanned.

" What does the name means ?" Ren asked her.

" It means Red Princess."

" Why do you call it that ?" Ruby asked, obviously star struck with the name.

" Well, I have tried so hard to remove the blood of my enemies from it but it seems to stick on it so I gave up and started calling it Benihime." Kushina shrugged, causing Ruby to pale.

 **Inoichi held up his hand for Pyrrha to stop and Ino watched as he showed Pyrrha how to adjust her kicks for more impact. Ino was straining to hear what her Father was saying but he was talking in low tones. Inoichi pointed Pyrrha towards a training post which she promptly kicked hard enough for the wood to make a straining noise. After a few more kicks under Inoichi's instruction Pyrrha incorporated a spinning move into the kick that made a clap like thunder. Ino's eyes bugged out and her thoughts were interrupted by Inoichi sending her a telepathic message. '** _ **Get dressed and come down Princess. If you're awake enough to eavesdrop then you're awake enough to practice**_ **.'**

" They can talk telepathically ?" Ren asked the Hokage.

" Of course," Kakashi smiled as he said that, " Only a skilled Yamanaka can do that."

" What does telepathetic mean ?" Ruby and Nora asked together, confused.

Weiss just sighed as she explained the two.

" Wait, so they can read our minds and we wouldn't even know." Ruby cried, obviously not wanting the people to know about the less than legal upgrades she did to Crescent Rose.

" I wouldn't mind that." Yang hinted while looking a bit at Naruto, when she was bopped on the head by Summer. Hinata felt grateful to the older Rose.

 **Hearing his tone was an order the blonde genin kunoichi lowered her head and waved back in affirmation. "I hope I live through this…." Ino said to herself wearily.**

 **Konoha, Training Ground 44**

 **Early in the morning, a cat eared kunoichi escaped the confines of the Forest of Death only to run headlong into the presence of a very irritable Mitarashi Anko. Anko was still angry about losing so badly to Orochimaru. "Halt!" said the Snake mistress. Seeing the Oto headband on the girl Anko wasn't about to let this one go. Blake had other ideas and took off like a bat out of hell. "Come back here you brat!" hollered Anko.**

" Crap." Was all that was uttered by Naruto as he was bopped on the head by Kushina, obviously not happy with the language her son was using.

Kakashi paled. Anko was a recipe for disaster, while an irritated Anko was a whole book on destruction, and that was on her off days.

 **'** _ **I've got to see the Hokage!**_ **' thought Blake as she hit the ground running. With the knowledge of her two sets of memories Blake kept making minor genjutsus and clones that she seamlessly body switched with. It would have worked against most but Anko was tracking the cat girl by her scent and was unshakeable. Nevertheless Anko was impressed that this genin(?) was still loose after a twenty minute chase.**

Naruto whistled, impressed with the chase. " Wow, impressive," Blake somehow felt warm at her heart when Naruto said that, " For a non-Uzumaki."

Blake looked confused and voiced her question, which was answered by Kushina, " Well, we Uzumakis are known to be pranksters." This caused Yang to perk up, she always a prankster at heart.

Unknown to all of the non-Uzumakis, it was Kenshi Uzumaki, the First Uzukage who invented paperwork as a prank and hid the secret to beating it in the minds of all Uzumakis.

 **Anko trip tackled the younger woman and to two tumbled end over end. Anko was about to knock out Blake when the amber eyed girl bit her and retaliated by using senbon needles like claws. "You're not getting me woman! I have to see the Hokage!" snarled Blake as she shoved Anko off of her with her foot.**

 **"I'll bet you do…." growled Anko as she summoned a thirty foot long snake to capture Blake.**

 **"Arrrgh! I** _ **HATE**_ **snakes!" yelled Blake out of sorts. "Fine! If you serve Orochimaru I'll kill you too!"**

" You said that Orochimaru can summon snakes ?" Blake asked Shizune, who nodded. " Then how can she also summon snakes ?"

" She used to be his apprentice before he betrayed Konoha. He marked her with the Cursed Seal." Kakashi explained. " For some time in her life, she only had one goal, and that was to kill Orochimaru."

Kushina facepalmed as she grumbled to herself, which Naruto noticed. " Your father and I basically set you up for a harem. Hinata is in it and so is Anko."

Hinata felt a bit relieved that it was Anko. During Naruto's training trip, she had trained under the Snake Mistress and somehow sympathized with her, due to her having a similar childhood to that of Naruto's. So in the end, she hoped at all the girls that Kushina chose wanted Naruto for his personality, not for his looks.

Naruto, on the other hand, paled as he heard that. Sure he had some wet dreams of the scantily clad Mitarashi, but that was when he was a child. Now she was more scary and whatever dreams he had now involved Hinata. He gulped, he needed some time to think about this.

 **Blake's declaration took Anko off guard as she pinned the cat eared girl. Anko soon had Blake tied up though she'd been bitten and scratched several times in the process. "What do you mean** _ **I**_ **serve Orochimaru? I'm a loyal Leaf kunoichi!" said Anko angrily.**

 **"Yeah, Yakushi Kabuto would say the same thing and he's an** _ **Oto spy**_ **for the snake." hissed Blake.**

" That would change a lot." Kakashi spoke up, wide eyed from the whole drama.

Naruto hoped that Hiruzen lived through this. He didn't wanted to see the old man to die again.

 **Anko's eyes widened. She whispered, "If you're telling the truth then I need get you good and hidden!" They vanished in a body flicker….**

 **Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata woke up early, did her morning rituals and put on her traditional Hyūga sparring uniform. '** _ **I suspect Father will find out about my new clothing today as well as the fact I stayed out late watching Naruto-kun train. No doubt he'll decide to impose his will on me. Too bad I have no intention of acquiescing to his wishes**_ **.'**

 **She walked into the Main Branch Sparring Dojo and was met with complete silence. Her Father was their training Hanabi and he turned to Hinata. "Where have you been daughter? You did not attend any of the meals with your sister and I yesterday."**

 **Elder Hiraku was the chief instructor of the dojo. He said coldly, "Hiashi-sama gave up on your training Hinata. On top of that you were crushed by Neji of the branch house. You do not belong here."**

" Asshole." Came another curse from Hinata, making Naruto and Kakashi stare at her widely. She had the most cutest glare she could have. She was right in that concept. That old bastard wanted their future children to have the Caged Bird Seal, but thankfully, Kakashi was able to stop his line of thoughts, telling him about Naruto's status as the prince of Whirlpool, and by proxy stating that their kids will be the heir as well.

 **Hinata quietly walked up to Elder Hiraku and slammed him with a Flame Juken strike right in his chakra core below his solar plexus. The Elder flew several feet into the wall behind him before he slid down the wall with a smoking hand print over his heart. Everyone in the room stared in shock at Hinata. "Hmmm, perhaps you should** _ **make me leave**_ **Elder Hiraku." said Hinata coldly. Hiraku was in a world of pain when Hinata blurred in front of the old man and wrenched him up to her burning eye level. "** _ **On your feet or on your knees Hiraku!**_ **" Hiraku was too out of it to retaliate when Hinata dropped him to the floor lifelessly.**

Hinata smiled a bit to evilly for Naruto's taste, but somehow it tuned him on.

Summer nodded along, having her own share of moments when she did not seem as innocent as she led to be.

Somehow, Weiss felt as if Ruby was also smiling along with the Princess of the Byakugan and the White Cloaked woman.

 **"How dare you!" screeched Hiraku's grandson Hiroki. He opened up with an eight trigrams: sixteen palms strike that Hinata effortlessly deflected with her flame chakra covered hands. Hiroki sprang back from the searing heat. "What are you-"**

 **"** _ **Eight trigrams: Thirty-two**_ ** _flame_** _ **palms!**_ **" roared Hinata as she leveled Hiroki with a ruthless efficiency that none imagined Hinata could possibly possess.**

" Serves that bastard right." Hinata whispered, causing another bouts of shocked looks.

" Great, now break his legs." Nora cheered on, while Ruby nodded along with her mother. Other Remnant dwellers could only stare in shock while Yang cried comically at how her baby sister was corrupted.

" Trust me I plan to do that if he tries that." Hinata told the girl with the orange hair, making her grin with the prospect of broken legs. Unknown to everyone but Nora and Hinata, by the leg, they meant the third leg, which means …. Oh you guys understand what I mean. Basically, Nora and Hinata will break the guy's dick, not sexually but literally tear it off. * Author covers his groin area whilst typing this*.

 **"Nee-chan…." whispered Hanabi in awe of her sister. Hiroki was lying there unconscious and smoking.**

 **Hinata sighed in disappointment. "Perhaps my new** _ **Flame Juken**_ **is too much for the clan to handle. I will go train elsewhere….** _ **alone**_ **."**

" Damn, that was _hot_." Yang snickered as she made the joked, only t be hit by pillows which somehow generated in everyone's hands. " C;'mon, not you too, mom."

Summer shrugged, " Make god jokes and I will not hit you. Period."

… **.**

 **The Yamanaka Home**

 **"Wow Ino; you should eat more. Your Mom's cooking is great!" said Pyrrha as she went for a third helping of breakfast. "It's good to eat after a heavy workout."**

 **Ino was staring at the food with her mouth watering.**

" You can fill a bathtub with that." Ruby giggled along with her mother, causing everyone to laugh. Yang, on the other hand, felt scandalized.

 _' Traitors.'_ She thought.

 **"….Can't….eat….must….diet…." muttered the blonde incoherently.**

 **Yamanaka Ayano said, "Ino-chan, if you don't eat you're going to die. You and Pyrrha-chan are growing girls** _ **plus**_ **you are kunoichis.** _ **Now eat!**_ **"**

Every girl nodded along to Ayano's sayings, obviously meeting those types of girls who felt that they could get better looking by dieting.

 **After shoveling in all she could hold Ino admitted secretly admitted to herself that she needed it. "I'll just have to eat lighter the rest of the week." the blonde thought aloud. After reading a fashion magazine for a while Ino was a bit bored and decided to check on Pyrrha. '** _ **Maybe I can introduce her to Forehead or something. Since it's not my shift to work at the Flower Shop maybe we can talk about Sasuke-kun or go shopping**_ **.'**

" Dear Kami, the world doesn't need more of those." Naruto paled.

Even Pyrrha paled at the prospect of being demoted from a Champion to a weak Fangirl. Hopefully, her other will find someone better. As she thought that, her eyes unconsciously drifter towards Naruto.

This action was noted by Kushina, who hummed.

 **Coming down to the Flower shop she saw Pyrrha zipping about moving flower pots for her Mother Ayano. The Yamanaka Matriarch looked a bit baffled. "Ummm….What's going on Mom?" asked Ino as she watched Pyrrha speed along.**

 **Ayano said in a detached tone, "Pyrrha-chan insisted on helping out because she's staying with us and….Well, I told her she didn't have to but we needed to move the new flowers over to the opposite side as the week progressed….Pyrrha just took off running and hasn't stopped since. Take her somewhere to relax Ino-chan. I've heard of having a work ethic but this is ridiculous!"**

" That is true, you must learn to relax once in a while." Ren commented, stating from experience. He shivered as he remembered that time.

He was supposed to take care of Nora. He kept a twenty four hours watch, obviously worried what type of destruction she could do. However, when he fell asleep, she had somehow uprooted the house and shifted everything to Mistral.

Pyrrha let out a small blush.

 **Ino finally caught Pyrrha on the third time racing by. "Pyrrha, we've got all week to do those! Let's go do something!"**

 **Pyrrha looked thoughtful and said, "Well, I guess I could work on my kunai throwing. It's not at the level I'd like."**

 **Ino looked at her Mother for help and Ayano said, "Pyrrha-chan, go with Ino-chan and have some fun! You are a teenage girl after all. Ino-chan** _ **excels**_ **at goofing off….** _ **Oops! That came out wrong**_ **. Anyway, the two of you go out and socialize a bit."**

 **Ino sat there staring at her Mother in disbelief and Pyrrha somehow managed to keep a straight face. "I'll go wash up a bit to go out." said Pyrrha as she excused herself….**

 **ANBU Headquarters**

 **Blake was in an interrogation chamber strapped tightly to a chair.**

Yang growled a bit, seeing her feline friend getting such treatment. Kakashi caught that and calmed her down. " It is a procedure everyone has to go through. And with the claim Blake-san was making, they had to be extra-sure."

This calmed the blond brawler.

 **She was willingly answering the questions of a very puzzled Morino Ibiki. '** _ **Is she crazy or is she telling the truth?**_ **' thought the chief interrogator. '** _ **This information could be vital but she may be nuts**_ **….' He said to Blake, "Alright girl. You claim there is a joint Suna/Oto invasion coming when the Chunin Exam Finals occur. You've already told us about some crazy jutsu that can revive the dead called the Edo Tensei that requires a human sacrifice….but you topped it all by saying you were two people before this….metamorphosis or whatever. Why should I believe you? What you're telling me sounds positively insane."**

" Insane is part of the job." Kakashi commented, peeking a bit at Kushina, an action which she caught and proceeded to drag him off.

..

..

..

" Where's she taking him ?" Jaune asked.

Naruto answered him, " One place where he's not going, safe." A few seconds later the voice of a wild Kakashi in pure agony was heard.

This caused Jaune and Ren to pale as they heard sharpening of her sword. Summer, meanwhile, was proud of her fellow mother, proving that even in motherhood, they were bad ass.

 **The Cat eared girl had calmed down by this point. "Capture Yakushi Kabuto and question him. He's Orochimaru's right hand man. I already explained you can find the remains of that coffin in the Forest. I don't know anything about the Edo Tensei other than what Orochimaru told Kin."**

 **An ANBU opened the door to the chamber and Anko walked in along with the Third Hokage. "The Edo Tensei was a kinjutsu created by my sensei Senju Tobirama; otherwise known as the Second Hokage. I've been listening and this young lady's description of the jutsu is essentially correct. Put out a capture order for genin Yakushi Kabuto. His actions at the Chunin Exam Preliminaries were puzzling to say the least."**

 **"What shall we do with the prisoner then Hokage-sama?" asked Ibiki.**

Yang growled again as she was rebopped on the head by Summer. Sure she knew that this was standard procedure, but at least they can call Blake something other than a prisoner.

A gentle squeeze of her hand by Blake calmed her down.

 **Hiruzen came up and stared deeply into Blake's amber eyes. He said, "I want you to tell me the absolute truth child." Blake nodded fearfully at the powerful old man in front of her. "You said you had the memories of two people according to my reports. What were their names?"**

 **"They were Blake Belladonna and Tsuchi Kin sir." said the dark haired girl.**

 **Hiruzen pondered for a moment and said, "Tsuchi Kin was in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries and then vanished. Where did Blake Belladonna come from?"**

 **Blake said quietly, "Blake Belladonna died in a place called Remnant."**

 **The Third Hokage nodded. "Do you know a young Lady named Pyrrha Nikos?"**

 **The faunus girl's eyes got huge. "How do you know about** _ **Pyrrha?!**_ **She died in battle! I-"**

 **"Can you describe Pyrrha to me?" asked Hiruzen cutting her off.**

" Obviously to test whether I knew her or not." Blake commented, impressed with the old man.

Naruto caught on to her impressed looks, " It's obvious that Jiji was awesome, he was known as the Professor for nothing."

 **Blake nodded. "Pyrrha is my friend. She's very honorable. Pyrrha's a tall redhead that has green eyes. She has power over magnetism."**

 **Hiruzen took a step back. "Untie her Ibiki. Blake-san is telling the truth. As hard as it may be to believe this young lady is quite sane." Blake released a breath she didn't realized she was holding. The elderly Hokage asked, "Do you** _ **physically**_ **resemble Tsuchi Kin in any way child?"**

 _' Thank Oum.'_ Blake thought out, happy that she still had her curves.

 **"Ummm….no sir; not really. I only am her age physically. I mainly look like a 14 year old Blake Belladonna." said the cat eared girl.**

 **"Then use that name." said Hiruzen. "Any connection with the late Oto kunoichi Tsuchi Kin could put you in danger with Orochimaru. It's best to play it safe." He turned to Anko. "Anko, if you don't mind get this young lady cleaned up and in some** _ **non**_ **-Oto kunoichi gear and weaponry to defend herself. Consider her a probationary genin kunoichi. After that get her something to eat and bring her to the Hokage Tower to see me in three hours." Anko nodded and saluted. The Hokage turned back to Blake. "Just for your information Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko is a loyal Konoha kunoichi that hates Orochimaru more than anyone. We'll discuss things in a more relaxed atmosphere after while in my office."**

" I think she made that clear." Weiss spoke up as Blake blushed, remembering when Anko claimed that she was a loyal Konoha kunoichi.

 **"Yes sir; thank you Hokage-sama." said Blake.**

 **Hiruzen nodded and said kindly, "Believe it or not this will all work out child."**

 **Hyūga Compound, Hiashi's Office**

 **Hinata was sitting there in front of her Father not looking perturbed in the least. Hiashi was beside himself. "When did you create this** _ **Flame Juken**_ **Hinata? You've developed an** _ **entirely new form**_ **without even telling me? Why did you hide this from me?** _ **Why?**_ **"**

 **The Heiress said coldly, "I'm tired of being used as a doormat. You and this clan have refused to acknowledge me and cast me aside. This business with Neji was the final straw. Anyone who crosses me will** _ **burn**_ **. The Elders in particular will feel my wrath. I have had it. Every bit of disrespect towards me will be** _ **repaid in full**_ **."**

 **Hiashi's byakugan eyes widened in shock. "Hinata, I-"**

 **Hinata's eyes ignited. "You never even came to see me while I was in a** _ **coma**_ **Hiashi-sama. Do not think for an instant that I won't hold that against you." her voice was as cold as death. The Heiress stood up. "I am going to go** _ **outside**_ **the Compound where I actually have friends and comrades who care about me and practice my** _ **Flame Juken**_ **with them."**

Hinata lowered her head in shame at how her other was treating her father. Sure her other wasn't wrong in any manner, but it still felt wrong.

" What did I miss ?" Kushina asked as she came back with a badly beaten body of Hatake Kakashi.

Summer smiled at her new friend and her art work, while every male sent a prayer to the Gods for the better health of Kakashi.

 **"Now Hinata-" started Hiashi.**

 **Hinata retorted, "I will be back later. The clan better give me** _ **wide berth**_ **or they'll learn the same lesson that Hiroki did." As Hinata swept out Hiashi was left with the taste of bitterness in his mouth.**

 **"** _ **What have I done…?**_ **" whispered Hiashi in a distraught tone.**

 **Within the hour Hinata left the compound with her new battle dress on and didn't look back….**

 **Konoha, Residential District**

 **Ino led Pyrrha along and said "Haruno Sakura has been my friend going way back. She's a kunoichi too. If she's home maybe the three of us can hang out." Knocking on the Haruno home's front door, Ino and Pyrrha waited expectantly until Haruno Mebuki opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Haruno; is Sakura-chan home?"**

 **Mebuki nodded. "She is Ino-chan. Who is your friend?"**

 **Ino answered, "Haruno Mebuki, this is my new friend Pyrrha Nikos. She's new to Konoha and is staying with us at my house." Turning to the redhead, Ino said, "Pyrrha-chan, this is Haruno Mebuki. She's Sakura's Mom and she used to watch me sometimes when I was little."**

 **Pyrrha bowed respectfully and said formally, "It is a pleasure to meet your Haruno-san. I hope we can get along."**

Pyrrha smiled, happy that even in the other world, she still have her manners. She grimaced as she remembered the last time she forgot that. The marks after spanking wouldn't go after a week.

 **Mebuki smiled. '** _ **Such good manners**_ **.' "Why don't you two ladies step inside? I'll fetch Sakura."**

 **Soon Sakura came down and she was also introduced to Pyrrha. "So you are a new genin transferring here to Konoha. Well, if you need any help just ask Pyrrha." said Sakura. "What do you two want to do this afternoon? I finished my chores around the house so I'm free."**

" At least she helps around the house. All you do in go to your room and make weird sloshing noises." Ruby shouted comically at Yang, causing said girl to pale and everyone to freeze.

Suddenly Summer grabbed a hold of Yang's wrist and dragged her off to the same area where Kushina beated Kakashi.

Every girl just paled hearing Yang's scream for mercy. What no one noticed was Ruby's smirk. _' That'll teach you to tattle on dad that I ate the cookies.'_

… **.**

 **Konoha Shopping District**

 **"So those ears are real." said Anko. "Interesting. Having more or less omni directional hearing could give you a huge advantage. I guess the bow in your hair is a good way to maintain a low profile though." '** _ **I wonder what other cat like abilities she has….She went bonkers at that seafood place; I guess she has a thing for tuna**_ **.'**

Blake began to salivate at the mention of tuna.

Naruto envisioned Hinata with rabbit ears, which caused him to blush. Hinata smirked as she understood what her husband was imagining. Seems like all those Forbidden Henge Jutsus she learned during the time they were dating would pay off soon.

 **Blake found that the Snake Mistress Mitarashi Anko was actually kind of fun to be around once they established that they both hated Orochimaru with a passion. "Hmmm….I'm surprised the kind of clothes I like are here." she said as she looked over black and white clothing. "They even have my colors. Everything in Oto is gray or snake patterned."**

 **"Well, you're lucky we had a kusarigama down in the armory. The katana was easy but chain sickles aren't that common." said Anko. "The Hokage is really making an exception for you getting you all this equipment."**

Blake's ears perked up at the mention of her kusarigama, and soon realized that she needed to change her looks a bit.

" I'm back ~." Summer sang, plopping Yang on to the couch. On sitting on the couch, Yang immediately got up and started rubbing her butt.

 **The faunus girl nodded. "I have to make sure his faith in me is justified. With all the discrimination and hatred I've dealt with in my life this is very surprising to me."**

 **Anko nodded, "I do understand. I've been hated by association because of Orochimaru. He was my sensei before he betrayed Konoha and branded me with a curse mark."**

" WHAT ?!" Every Remnant dweller shouted. Weiss continued, " They hate her because she used to be associated with the slimy bastard ?"

When they saw the ninja's nod, Blake continued, " Why would they do that ?" She asked them, but already knew the answer.

" People hate what they don't understand." Naruto told them, haunted by the memories of his childhood. Both Hinata and Kushina noticed his discomfort and hugged him.

 **"Can you control it?" asked Blake. "The Uchiha went crazy with it in the Forest with Kin's Team." Seeing Anko's expression Blake said, "I apologize; that was too personal a question."**

 **The snake mistress shrugged. "It's alright. To tell the truth I've never activated it. Unlike the Uchiha I have the willpower to resist its vile taint. I'd do almost anything to get rid of it. The Uchiha though….I can tell he craves that power. I don't trust him."**

 **"From my experience that's wise." said Blake. "The only reason he stopped was that pink haired fan girl of his." she said derisively. '** _ **I guess I shouldn't be so harsh, Kin hated fan girls. I shouldn't be so prejudiced**_ **.' "Well anyway, kunoichi's should take their jobs seriously."**

Both Summer and Kushina nodded, " Truer words haven't been spoken."

… **.**

 **The two kunoichi's didn't realize that the Third Hokage was observing them by using the Telescoping technique through his crystal ball. Hiruzen smiled softly. "It seems that my hunch on this girl was correct….I think you may do better than you think Blake Belladonna."**

" Wait, he can peep on other with that ?" Ruby asked. That was a creepy thing to have.

" That's gotta be useful." Yang murmered, hoping to keep quite so that he mom wouldn't catch that.

Kakashi also smiled seeing the crystal ball, remembering the time Naruto and Sasuke kissed, even though it was accidental.

Somehow, Naruto felt as if he needed to prank Kakashi more severly.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **As Hinata went out to Training Ground 53 she was pondering things to herself. '** _ **Well, I've succeeded in setting a precedent with the clan so that goal is accomplished. Hiashi-sama is also off balance. However, I inadvertently frightened Hanabi-chan. I need to make that up to her quickly. Perhaps tomorrow I can take her out for ice cream or something. I don't want her to be afraid of me for any reason**_ **.' Her spirits were soon lifted when she found Naruto training hard with Jiraiya.**

Hinata smiled as the story mentioned her sister. Her relationship with her had gotten better after the chunin exams. Seeing her sister on the brink of death made Hanabi cherish every moment with her sister more.

 **To be precise she saw Naruto skip like a stone across the ground before he skidded to a halt in front of her rolled over on his back. He gave her a toothy smile. "Hi Hinata-chan! I'm glad you could make it!"**

 **Hinata giggled at his ridiculous pose. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"**

 **Naruto kipped upwards onto his feet. "Never better Hinata-chan! Come on over. Ero-sennin thought you should have some say on how we trained together. I think he's got some good ideas but you know juken forwards and backwards so I'm sure you'll have some input." He grabbed Hinata's hand and she was blushing lightly as he led her over to Jiraiya.**

" Ara ara, already taking the initiative." Kakashi teased Naruto, who blushed along with Hinata.

Kushina saw this and even though she liked seeing her son all flustered up, she bonked Kakashi on the head.

 **Hinata noticed that two dozen clones were still working on the leaf cutting exercise and another group was working with….water balloons? The last group was water walking. '** _ **I'm surrounded by Naruto-kuns!**_ **' she thought with a full blown blush.**

The Hinata here also had the same amount of blush. Blake and Pyrrha were equal to an Academy Hinata blush, while Yang, too, had a blush, but that was due to lust and a little bit of love.

… **.**

 **"We'll start off with no chakra in my juken strikes and you'll get used to the speed involved." said Hinata. "I know Neji is faster than I am. I'm not sure but I believe he can use the sixty four palms."**

 **Initially Naruto was dazzled at the speed of the seemingly harmless taps that Hinata was hitting him with. Once she closed a chakra point Naruto got** _ **very**_ **serious about avoiding those 'harmless taps' that Hinata was capable of….**

" They can paralyze you." Naruto told them, who all winced.

… **.**

 **Konoha Hot Springs District**

 **After much debate between Ino and Sakura they went to the sweets shop in the Hot Springs District. Pyyrha was having ice cream as she listened to the blonde and the rosette argue about 'Sasuke-kun.' and who he likes best. "He's a prodigy and was always the best at everything!" gushed Ino.**

 **"Sasuke-kun is being specially trained by Kakashi-sensei for the Chunin exams." said Sakura. "He's sure to win."**

 **"You mean you have two teammates in the Chunin Exams and your sensei is only training one of them?" asked Pyrrha. "That doesn't seem very fair to me."**

 **"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knows a lost cause when he sees one." said Ino. "Naruto is facing Hyūga Neji. Neji is probably the only one that could pose a threat to Sasuke-kun."**

Naruto got a down trodden look on his face, while every girl were trying to cheer him up.

Kushina glared at the Scarecrow, who sweated a lot due to the amount of killing intent being targeted at him.

 **Sakura nodded "The only other one that really is a monster is Gaara of Suna but Sasuke-kun will take him out in the first round."**

 **Pyrrha said, "So basically you two have completely dismissed the possibility that this Naruto could win?"**

 **Ino shook her head. "Naruto is the dead last. He doesn't stand a chance in hell. It was a fluke he made it this far. I figure Kiba was having an off day to have lost."**

Hinata and every other girl made a mental note to have a _talk_ with Ino.

 **"Well, I'll give Naruto credit for trying but even if he by some miracle beat Neji then he'd still lose to Sasuke-kun. That's a given." said Sakura with a bit of sympathy in her voice.**

 **'** _ **Maybe I'll keep an eye out for this Naruto**_ **.' thought Pyrrha. '** _ **He sounds a lot like Jaune**_ **.'**

Both the blondes smiled at each other. Jaune felt as if he tried hard enough, he could be like Naruto.

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Blake was fully outfitted with gear when she and Anko arrived at the Hokage Tower. '** _ **This outfit is pretty close to what the original Blake Belladonna wore in Remnant….It's all so confusing figuring out who I am. When Kin and Blake merged Blake's personality prevailed but I have biases and hatred inherited from Kin….Not to mention her temper. I want to get things in order but I don't know where to start**_ **….' "I need to thank Hokage-sama for helping me so much…." Blake said absentmindedly.**

 **"Hokage-sama is a good judge of character Blake." said Anko. "He gave me a chance when no one else would. I owe him a lot."**

Naruto, too, smiled, remembering the time when the Hokage gave him his apartment. A place to call home.

 **Coming up to the Hokage's secretary Anko said, "Jonin Mitarashi Anko and Blake Belladonna reporting to Hokage-sama as ordered."**

 **The secretary buzzed the Hokage and he soon bade the two women to enter his office. "Good afternoon ladies." said Hiruzen. "I trust there was no trouble between you two?"**

 **Blake bowed, "Anko and I got along just fine Hokage-sama; thank you for asking."**

 **"Things went well Hokage-sama." said Anko in a pleased tone.**

 **"Good, good." said Hiruzen. "Please be seated. We have much to discuss about Oto."**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto was working on a way to 'shield' his body with his chakra to keep his tenketsu points from being (painfully) closed. He found that he could coat specific parts of his body but he had to really focus on it and the chakra dispersed after a single juken strike. He and Hinata stopped and sat down for an early dinner. "You're doing very well Naruto-kun. Even deflecting one juken strike that is an accomplishment." said Hinata.**

Hinata was proud of the progress her husband's other was making in that universe.

 **Jiraiya patted his apprentice's shoulder and said, "One of our goals is to have you doing that instinctively by the end of the month. After we eat we're going to call it a day." He raised his hand to forestall any arguments. "Hinata, these exercises benefit you too because they will build up your speed, stamina and chakra reserves but let's face it; you are** _ **tired**_ **. As for you Naruto, you're starting to get fatigued mentally and need to sleep. I know you can keep going but your body needs to rest."**

" Now you don't get tired so easily." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ears, making her blush a bit, obvious to the fact that they both had high stamina when it came to romantic activities, which may or may not result in pregnancy.

… **.**

 **Hyūga Compound**

 **The gate guards were shocked to see Jiraiya of the Sannin dropping of their heiress. "Get a good breakfast and spend the morning warming up. Around noon we'll start again. You are doing very well Hinata. Get a good night's sleep."**

 **Hinata bowed. "Yes Jiraiya-sama, I'll see you at noon tomorrow." She yawned tiredly and said, "Goodnight Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya wished her a good night and vanished in a body flicker.**

 **Entering the compound Hinata looked about and found that business was as usual with the Branch Family but the Main House was in an uproar due to her actions this morning. The heiress walked into the main house and slipped off her sandals. Her mind was going through possible scenarios that could occur but everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. '** _ **It was sloppy of me to wear myself out training but Naruto-kun needs my help; not to mention I really do need to train. I had no idea what amazing stamina Naruto-kun has**_ **.' She blushed and stifled a giggle. '** _ **I can only imagine what that stamina will translate into in bed**_ **.'**

Literally every unmarried female blushed, with the exception of Ruby, who was too innocent and Nora, who was too crazy, for them to understand.

 **Hinata took a long soak in the bath and started using her new shampoo to make her hair grow quickly. After thoroughly cleaning up she went to bed early and soon was dreaming about her Naruto-kun….**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha was honestly a bit miffed at Ino and Sakura for talking so badly about their teammate/classmate Naruto. The redhead didn't want to make waves though so she kept her opinions to herself. '** _ **I don't know anything about this Uzumaki Naruto but it sounds like he works really hard and the give him no credit at all. I didn't say anything but he made it further in the Exams than Ino or Sakura did so they have no right to judge him. They seem to hold this Uchiha Sasuke on a pedestal. I guess he's the village prince or something**_ **.'**

 **"A ryo for your thoughts Pyrrha-chan?" asked Inoichi. "You seem to be doing some pretty deep thinking there."**

" Ryo is the currency we use." Shizune told them, seeing their confused looks and proceeded to explain how the currency was used.

" This method could probably revolutionize our world." Weiss muttered.

 **The redhead blinked. "I'm sorry Inoichi; I was just wondering about the Chunin Exams and who might win. Sakura told me that Uchiha Sasuke would win hands down and that her other teammate Uzumaki Naruto didn't stand a chance. It seems kind of unfair to me. I don't know either one of them so I'm in no position to judge but still…."**

 **Inoichi smiled. "The Uchiha has always been pampered and treated like royalty. Uzumaki Naruto is unfairly the Village pariah. Naruto is the underdog here and I hope he succeeds. The kid deserves a break."**

 **Pyrrha smiled softly and nodded. "I'll have to meet Uzumaki-san then."**

 **"I'm sure he'd appreciate having another friend Pyrrha-chan." said Inoichi in approval. "Sounds like dinner is ready. Let's head down."**

Every Remnant dweller narrowed their eyes at that point, having another friend, what did that meant.

" Hey Naruto, we are friends, right ?" Ruby asked Naruto.

" Heck yeah." He replied, only to be bopped on the head by his mom. " C'mon that wasn't even a curse."

" I just felt like it." She replied.

 **The Hokage's Office**

 **"When the ANBU confronted Yakushi Kabuto he escaped them showing at least a jonin's level of skill. We're searching for his sensei and teammates but unsurprisingly they seem to have vanished." said the Third Hokage. "In spite of the fact they seem to have escaped our grasp we've nullified their spying activities. Orochimaru's plans might have a hiccup or two now that we have some idea of his plans."**

 **Blake nodded. "I hope that Orochimaru is killed in this action. He is a vile monster."**

Team RWY were in shock of seeing their teammate actually wish for death of a person. But as they remembered the activities of Orochimaru, they reasoned that if they were in her position, they would do the same.

 **Hiruzen smiled and lit up his pipe. "Let's discuss your living arrangements Blake. As you are a probationary genin you'll need to be under supervision of a ninja or ninja clan. Your friend Pyrrha is residing with the Yamanaka Clan. Anko, what would you think of being roommates with young Blake here? The two of you make a good team."**

 **"I….I hadn't ever thought of such a thing Hokage-sama." confessed Anko. "No one ever wanted to live with me."**

Blake saw the way Anko said that. She noticed that Anko was just as shocked as her other was.

 **"You both have similar backgrounds I believe." said Sarutobi congenially. "Both of you are familiar with the pain of prejudice and being judged for** _ **what**_ **you are instead of** _ **who**_ **you are."**

 **Blake smiled softly. "I'm willing to try it if Anko-san is. We seem to get along well."**

 **Hiruzen looked at Anko who said, "Alright; I'm game. We'll have to clean the place up though."**

 **"I'll set up a stipend temporarily for Blake to cover her expenses." said the elderly Hokage. "Once you are involved in missions you'll be earning your pay Blake. Anko, make sure you help Blake with her training. Unfortunately a major conflict is going to come up sooner rather than later."**

Naruto and Kakashi wished for the invasion to be stopped before it even started. A lot of people were killed that that, like Hayate, who was Yugao's boyfriend.

… **.**

 **Hyuga Compound**

 **Hinata awoke late that evening to the sound of quiet knocking on her door. Activating her byakugan tiredly Hinata saw it was her little sister Hanabi. Hinata got up and answered the door. "Are you okay nee-chan?" asked Hanabi in a worried tone. "I couldn't sleep. I've been worried about you."**

 **Hinata smiled and hugged Hanabi warmly. "I'm fine Hanabi-chan. Would you like to sleep with your nee-chan tonight?"**

 **Hanabi smiled and hugged Hinata. "Let me get my panda Genma." Soon the younger sister was snuggled up between her stuffed panda and Hinata. They talked quietly for a little while before Hanabi quietly went to sleep.**

 **'** _ **I'm glad Hanabi-chan is okay**_ **.' thought Hinata. '** _ **I was worried the Elders might try to get her to avoid me but that doesn't seem to be the case. Still; I'll be watching them carefully**_ **.'**

Hinata made the mental note to check on Hanabi again as she didn't trusted the elders to leave her alone.

… **.**

 **In the Hyūga Council Chambers a tense meeting was going on about their heiress. Elder Hiraku was less than happy about the hand shaped burn on his chest that was causing him pain and even more unhappy about his grandson Hiroki being laid up in the hospital. What was even more shocking was Elder Majo seemed to actually be** _ **supporting**_ **Hinata's actions. Majo said, "Obviously our Heiress has been holding back out of kindness and finally the dam broke. There is little doubt in my mind she could have trounced Neji in the Chunin Exams had she not held back. She took you out** _ **in one hit**_ **Hiraku. I'd wager she could have** _ **killed**_ **you with that strike if she actually used that fire chakra to its full extent. She was just making an example of you and your grandson. I had no idea she had such potential."**

" Of course, she is awesome." Naruto boasted about her wife, who promptly blushed. Kushina smiled, remembering the time when she boasted about Minato's ability to the other women.

 **"You** _ **of all people**_ **to support Hinata-sama; Elder Majo. I find this hard to believe." said Elder Minako. "You've always been one of her primary detractors."**

 **"I'm forced to agree." said Hiashi. "Why the change of heart Elder Majo?"**

 **"It occurred to me that our Heiress is finally showing the strength we wanted to see from her all along." said Elder Majo '** _ **That and she will murder my family before my eyes and leave me blind if I don't obey. I won't**_ ** _dare_** _ **to cross her.**_ **'**

Hinata nodded along to Elder Majo's words, freaking everyone, except for Summer, Shizune and Kushina. It seemed that once women got married, they developed sadistic sides.

 **"Besides Hiraku, you and your Grandson went out of your way to belittle her in spars for years before she was excluded from the Main House Dojo."**

 **Elder Minako said, "We must make amends with our Heiress. The Main Family has ostracized her for years and she developed an entirely new and lethal form of juken without any of us being the wiser. She is every inch the prodigy one would expect of her bloodline."**

 **Hiashi's Father said, "It shames me to know we treated her so badly. We have to make it up to my granddaughter."**

 **"It won't be so easy." said Hiashi. "Hinata indicated that she had a number of grievances that she intended to pay the Elder Council back for. Do not think that a few honey laced words are going to calm her anger. She is out for** _ **blood**_ **."**

 **"What of this training with Jiraiya-sama?" asked Elder Minako. "This was unknown to any of us."**

" Obviously I don't trust those bastards as they have a ten foot pole stuck in their asses." Hinata said, giving off a very dangerous aura.

 **"No doubt it has been going on since Jiraiya-sama returned a couple of weeks ago." said Elder Majo. "We should encourage this. If we try to curb her training she will only grow more hostile towards us."**

 **"It seems we've made a real mess of things." said Hinata's Grandfather. "Her control over fire is nothing less than phenomenal."**

 **The Council would talk long into the night about making reparations with Hinata….**

Hinata frowned. Them talking long into the night never meant a good thing.

… **.**

 **Anko's apartment**

 **"Well, I guess this is a welcome home Blake." said Anko as she opened the door to her to the apartment. "Remind me to get you a key of your own tomorrow."**

 **Blake peered in and saw that Anko's apartment was neat and clean but the walls were decorated with every kind of weapon known to man. "You sure have a lot of weapons gathered here." said the cat eared girl.**

 **"Well, you never know when you'll have to kill someone." agreed Anko.**

Everyone, except for the more older ninjas and hunter, paled seeing her talking about killing like talking about the weather.

 **"Your room is going to need to be emptied out since I use it for storage. If you don't mind we'll start in the morning on that. Just use the couch tonight. Let's see what I've got around to eat."**

 **Blake's eyes zoomed in on a small shelf of books. "Oh, is this your library Anko?"**

 **Anko nodded. "Pretty much. You like reading Blake?"**

 **"It's sort of my hobby." admitted the faunus girl.**

" A good hobby for one to have." Shizune complimented the black haired girl, who promptly stuck her tongue out to her teammates, namely Yang and Ruby.

 **"Well feel free to read; maybe we can hit the bookstore tomorrow." said Anko as she headed towards the kitchen.**

 **That was when Blake's amber eyes focused on a couple of particular books with orange covers. "Icha-Icha Paradise….what's this?"**

 _ **Oh dear….It seems Jiraiya just got a new fan….**_

" What's that ?" Blake asked as Kakashi gave her an orange book. Soon she was giggling perversely.

" Dear Kami, even in death, the pervert is corrupting people." Kushina yelled and began to rant on about how would she torture the Sage if she ever met him. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty and every male covered up their groins.

However, another flash appeared as Mitarashi Anko appeared, eating a few dango.

" Hey, Foxy-kun, Usagi-chan !" She greeted them.

* * *

 **Well, that's that.**

 **I had actually planned for Minato and Qrow to come to read the story, but seems like that is for later time.**

 **Naruto's Harem members :**

 **Hinata, Pyrrha, Blake, Anko, Mei Terumi, and maybe more…**

 **Rate and Review please, no Flamers.**

* * *

 **" Ushay, what're you doing ?"**

 **" Just watching this funny video over and over again."**

 **Author sees the video of a woman playing with a parrot, who always say 'peek-a-boo'.**

 **Bird mumbles something.**

 **' What did you say ?' The woman asks.**

 **' ALLAH-O-AKBAR.' The bird yells and the car blows up.**

 **" What …. The …. Fuck ?"**


	5. Reading Chapter 04

**Sorry I was so late in publishing another chapter, but I had my frikkin exams. In the last chapter, the Crazy Snake Lady arrived and Naruto found out that he will have a harem, of sorts…**

* * *

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews :**

 **bankai777 : They will appear, but at different times. And just so I don't forget, Taiyang will be with Summer, not Raven, since Raven just upped and left him as a single father.**

 **New Universe Returns : Weiss will not be in the harem, neither will Ruby. Ozpin and maybe Glynda will appear. Not sure about Team CVFY.**

 **firedragoonknight : What the hell ? Qrow can't be Ruby's father. Why ? Cause I said so.**

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life ( HWS ) : I remember correctly that a portal will open for transport to both worlds, and they will not abandon one world for an orgy. They can enter the other world, like a summoning jutsu.**

 **Dragonmasterlex : That …. Actually is a good idea. But Naruto will not have the Samehada.**

 **CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing : Aren't we all…..**

 **Dovah117 : Yeah …. No. Temari has Shikamaru, while Ino has Sai, I just can't…**

 **Shashenka : In order, Ozpin will arrive before the funeral, maybe with Glynda. Weiss will now be so-so towards Jaune's flirting, and in the end will respond, maybe. And currently, I am against Raven being in the harem, cause she doesn't seem like a person who will have a relationship with someone else.**

 **ShadowXseed : Maybe. Right now, I haven't decided about adding her. Probably not.**

 **Neko : I think that Shion will be a good addition, but as I have stated, if Team CVFY are added, then Velvet will be in the harem, but I don't know about Coco. In my opinion, she will be good with Fox.**

 **Yukicrewger2 : Listen, if you start eating in your late teens, your body will not develop as much as others. In Boruto, you can see that Sakura has ' grown ', but not as much as Hinata who was eating properly in the start.**

 **That's all the reviews I can answer. I also uploaded a video gameplay on Youtube, about Sniper Elite 3 on my account Danial yousuF. So please go and check it out.**

* * *

 **Here are the statistics of the story :**

 **Reviews : 156**

 **Followers : 225**

 **Favorites : 195**

 **Views : 10,359**

 **Communities : 3**

* * *

 **I own myself, only my body and my will … That sounded so wrong.**

* * *

Naruto could only stare in shock as the only woman who he feared appeared before him. Sure he was stronger than him now, but since the first impression is the last impression, he was afraid that she would lick her blood again.

" Hey, sensei ." Anko exclaimed as she saw the older Uzumaki appear before her. When she became a genin, she was taught a little by the woman before the bastard snake took her in as his apprentice.

After Kushina explained the condition and the fact that she was going to marry him, Anko was elevated. " Oh my, it seems that we are going to see how these two are in bed." And with that being said, the two married couple blushed.

Kushina laughed, along with a few Remnant dwellers, while Blake, Pyrrha and Yang were imagining themselves in the mix. Needless to say, the amount of redness was over 9,000.

 **Konoha, Naruto's apartment**

 **It was early morning and under ordinary circumstances Uzumaki Naruto would have griped and complained to high heaven at having to get up before the sun rose. However, having a dedicated sensei in Jiraiya that actually** _ **paid attention**_ **and** _ **cared**_ **about his progress;**

Kushina grumbled about the pervert training her son. Even though he was getting better in the story, she stilled feared for his purity.

Kakashi just looked down ashamed. If he had just focused on every member of the team, then Naruto would have been stronger and Sasuke wouldn't have betrayed Konoha. Shizune saw this and gave her husband a little hug to comfort him.

 **Naruto was burning with the desire to succeed. He came out of his apartment after a big breakfast. The lowlifes in the area gave Naruto wide berth as he walked along. It was as if his** _ **Will of Fire**_ **was a palpable thing and everyone in the Red Light district he lived in could feel the heat from it.**

" Red Light district ?" Weiss asked, not sure if it was any good. But seeing how they treated Naruto, she was certain that it was noting good.

" Oh yeah, the district is where those types of people live." Naruto told them.

" Those types ?" Yang asked.

" Y'know, prostitutes, drug dealers."

Needless to say, they were disgusted with how Konoha forced him to live.

 **Taking off in a jog Naruto spent the next hour running laps around Konoha before going to Training Ground 53 to meet up with Jiraiya….**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **"You're right on time Naruto." said Jiraiya. "How many laps around Konoha did you get in this morning?"**

 **Naruto held up one hand with his fingers spread. "Five laps Jiraiya-sensei. That's one more than yesterday."**

" How much can you do now ?" Ren asked Naruto.

" Hmm, about twenty, I dunno, I never checked." He replied. " But Bushy brow-sensei could do eighty easily."

Everyone paled. This Bushy brow seemed a bit extreme.

 **Jiraiya nodded in approval. "Good; stay with five laps the next four days and then go for six laps. Today our focus is going to be taijutsu." Jiraiya summoned a large orange and blue toad. Naruto was familiar with this toad because he was the keeper of the Toad Scroll which Naruto had signed.**

Yang looked a little disgusted by the appearance of the toad, but was largely intrigued by the color of the toad.

 **"Hi Gama!" said Naruto happily. "I guess you're going to be helping me train in taijutsu this morning. Let me summon another toad to help." Naruto focused hard on his chakra and roared, "** _ **Summoning jutsu!**_ **"**

 **A small orange toad appeared and said "** _ **Yo!**_ **Was I summoned?!" the small toad sweat dropped at the scene of the orange clad Naruto dancing around happily claiming he'd summoned** _ **a real toad instead of a tadpole**_ **this time. The toad turned to the much larger Gama and said, "Was this guy dropped on his head too many times?"**

" I have the list right here." Kakashi said as he unrolled a scroll, which never seemed to end.

" Hey."

" Let see, ooh this one, he fell from the clouds headfirst two years ago."

" Sensei, shut up." Naruto begged, which prompted Shizune to glare at the Cyclops, causing him to pale. It seemed that he was getting the couch. Naruto thanked her, causing the student of the Legendary Sucker to smile, no one messed with her little brother and got away with it.

 **The always taciturn Gama simply shrugged and croaked in reply. Naruto stopped dancing and ran over in front of the small toad. "This is so cool! You're the first real toad I've ever summoned! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo. What is yours?"**

 **The small toad smiled and said, "Yo! I'm Gamakichi, son of the Toad Boss Gamabunta. I've never been summoned before."**

Naruto smiled as he remembered the first time he summoned 'Kichi when he was in the chunin exams.

 **"** _ **Awesome!**_ **" yelled both youngsters. Jiraiya and Gama both smiled at the kid's enthusiasm….**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata was in her room going over her list of things to do:**

 _ **Date Naruto-kun**_

 _ **Keep Hanabi-chan safe from the Elders**_

 _ **Free the Branch Family from the Caged Bird seal**_

 _ **Date Naruto-kun**_

Everyone deadpanned, while Hinata blushed.

 _ **Unseat the Hyūga Elder Council**_

 _ **Train with Naruto-kun so he'll crush Neji into paste**_

 _ **Date Naruto-kun**_

 _ **Meet up with Pyrrha Nikos and try to form an alliance**_

 _ **Shock the hell out of Hiashi with my new clothes….because I can**_

 _… **.And date Naruto-kun**_

" It seems that our little rabbit here is a little infatuated by the blond." Anko teased, " I don't blame her, cause I'm too."

With that, Naruto and Hinata blushed, remembering that they were going to marry her too.

 **"That's a good start for the list." thought Hinata aloud.**

" I'll say." Yang teased the lavender eyed girl, as Summer bopped her on the head again.

 **It was mid morning and there was a terrified shriek heard in the Hyūga Compound. Hinata was getting ready to go out in her new battle dress. Hanabi was doing her morning taijutsu exercises in the dojo. Neji was dwelling on his fate in his bedroom….and Hiashi just discovered the bill for Hinata's new and racy wardrobe and was having a meltdown. Hinata heard what sounded like a stampeding herd of wild elephants coming up to her door when Hiashi burst in holding the incriminating receipt from Hinata's shopping spree. The Hyūga patriarch was about to yell something when he saw Hinata's new red and gold battle dress that showed off all her feminine curves quite nicely.**

Naruto blushed as he saw the younger Hinata and her curves while Hinata was ashamed on how her other was flaunting herself.

On the Remnant side of things, Jaune was blushing and berating himself on blushing after a twelve year-old.

 **Hinata raised an eyebrow at Hiashi's wild eyed look and said coolly, "Hiashi-sama, you are supposed to** _ **knock**_ **before entering a lady's room."**

" That is a rule no parents ever gets." Yang exclaimed, getting another bop on her head.

" Cause there is no rule." Summer told the daughter of Raven Branwen.

 **Hiashi was torn between having a heart attack over Hinata's new attire and having an aneurism over the** _ **bill**_ **for Hinata's new attire. In a raspy, choking voice he said, "Hyūga Hinata,** _ **where**_ **are your clothes?!"**

 **Hinata smirked, "I'm** _ **wearing**_ **them Hiashi-sama. These allow much more freedom of movement in combat. If you'll excuse me now I need grab a picnic basket for lunch before I go out to spar."**

" Well, there are many advantage of seducing your enemy." Anko told the girls in a serious tone, " Then going in for the kill."

Every girl deadpanned, while Nora cheered.

 **Hiashi's eyes bugged out as he blocked the door and said, "** _ **You aren't going**_ ** _ANYWHERE_** _ **dressed like that!**_ **"**

 **Having heard the commotion, the Main Branch House maid Hyūga Natsu peered from behind the wild eyed Hiashi and said, "** _ **Oh my!**_ **Those clothes are quite daring Hinata-sama."**

" Only females understand our woes." Yang exclaimed in mock sadness. This caused every female to nod their head in agreement.

 **The clan head charged towards Hinata's closet and grabbed the biggest, heaviest article of clothing he could find -a parka. "** _ **This**_ _ **will cover you up!**_ **" he said wildly as he lunged towards his eldest daughter and wrapped the fur lined parka around her. Twenty minutes of kicking and screaming later Hiashi had a grim smile of victory adorning his battered face. He had a black eye and a split lip with bruises and scratches all over his body. It had been a vicious battle but Hiashi stood triumphant over his foe. On the floor his daughter was bundled up tightly and looked about as sexy as an Emperor penguin in an overcoat. "Let that be a lesson to you Hinata." he said in a superior tone.**

Everyone sweat dropped at the amount of protectiveness Hiashi was showing.

At first, he would seem cold, while the next, he would try to protect his daughter's modesty.

 **The penguin/kunoichi rolled over on the floor to face up at him and growled, "** _ **HIASHI-SAMA**_ **…." That's when the Hyūga patriarch realized he was staring down at his Maid Hyūga Natsu and his daughter Hinata was nowhere to be found….**

" Crap." Jaune muttered. Pyrrha glared at him for his language.

 _ **Outside**_ **….**

 **Hinata was stepping out of the front gates of the Hyūga Compound with a picnic basket in hand chuckling to herself when she heard Natsu go off like an atom bomb inside the Main Branch House. '** _ **Ah, the replacement technique is a wonderful thing. On a totally unconnected note, I had no idea the prim and proper Natsu even knew such words. She's screaming enough obscenities to make a sailor blush**_ **….'**

Everyone blushed as the seemingly nice and polite Natsu sweared at the Hyuga patriarch. Yang covered Ruby's ears, causing Summer to nod in appreciation of her babies.

" Ano, she taught me some, so I can overcome my shyness." Hinata squeaked out, causing everyone to look at her.

" Damn, it's always the prim and proper ones." Anko stated in a bored like manner.

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Blake Belladonna was practicing with Anko a bit to polish up her skills. Anko already knew Blake was superb at evasion but there were a lot of odd kinks in Blake's style thanks to the rather violent merger between Kin and Blake's souls. Though Blake was the predominant one she still had some of Kin's idiosyncrasies such as using senbon needles as her primary weapons instead of kunai. It wasn't a huge issue but as things stood the new Blake's fluidity wasn't up to par and that could be** _ **fatal**_ **in combat.**

" Those little needles can kill a person ?" Jaune asked, not believing that.

" Want to test it ?" Anko asked him, showing the same needle that was on the screen, and licking it erotically.

Jaune blushed and replied negative, fearing for his life. Naruto and Hinata saw Anko licking the senbon and their brain went into over mode and they fainted with a blush on their face.

 **Anko went for a foot sweep that Blake avoided acrobatically with a back flip and retaliated by taking a long range slash at Anko with her kusarigama. They Snake Mistress avoided the shot deftly with a duck and was about to charge when the two kunoichis saw something diving at them out of the sun. They both instinctively leapt back as it plummeted to the earth….**

 **"** _ **YEEEAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_ **" screamed the object as it cratered the ground throwing dirt into the air.**

" What the hell was that ?" Yang screamed with Ruby. Summer would have smacked her, but seeing that she too was shocked with that, let it pass.

" We need to get it to the hospital, quick." Ruby yelled.

 **Blake said "…." as she stared at the smoking crater.**

 **"…." agreed Anko as the dust settled.**

" I couldn't agree more." Blake agreed with her other.

 **"** _ **Ouch.**_ **" said a blonde haired young man as he crawled out of the crater in the ground. He was filthy. "Did anyone get the name of that battle toad that hit me?" he asked blearily as his double vision settled on Anko and Blake. "Two pretty kunoichis with bows in their hair and two crazy snake ladies. Whoa, this is** _ **really cosmic**_ **man." The dirt covered blonde fell over on his face and said, "I think I'll take a short break…." Then he started snoring loudly.**

Both Anko and Blake blushed when Naruto called them beautiful, but face palmed when he began to sleep. " Seriously gaki, you see two ladies and you go to sleep. It's a wonder Hinata is pregnant." Anko teased the blond Uzumaki, who blushed in response.

 **Blake looked at Anko and asked, "** _ **Why**_ **is he not dead? He left a** _ **crater**_ **in the ground** _ **with his face**_ **."**

 **"Well….Uzumaki Naruto is our number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja…." said Anko with a shrug. "I guess we should check him over." she added. Anko rolled him over and saw Naruto looked like he'd lost a war. He had several marks on him that bore a remarkable resemblance to a toad's footprints….only huge.**

" Wait, you actually fought with the toad ?" Jaune screamed out, getting a nod in response. " That's weird."

" Well, we ninjas are weird." Kakashi responded to the Arc with an eye smile.

" I got eaten by a snake, and blew it up from the inside." Naruto then told them when Orochimaru sent his snake after him during the chunin exams.

Ruby was starry eyes, seeing her new older brother figure in awe, while Jaune muttered about him being way too OP.

 **Blake brushed the dirt off Naruto face and saw his whisker marks. Her amber eyes widened and she sniffed delicately. '** _ **Is he a faunus?! He smells like a fox!**_ **' The cat eared girl saw a large shadow fall over her and looked up.**

 **"I see you two lovely ladies found my wayward apprentice." said a large man with white hair.**

Blake smiled as she kept her newly acquired book close to her.

" Rule number one of Icha Icha, don't mention Icha Icha, anywhere." Naruto spoke on.

 **Anko looked up from the apparent corpse of Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama; I didn't know you were in the village."**

 **"Well, well. If it isn't Anko-chan." said Jiraiya. "Naruto seems to have crashed in on your sparring session. Sorry about that."**

 **Blake blinked. "Jiraiya-sama as in the amazing, incredible author?!"**

" More like the pervert." Kushina huffed in reply, making it clear about her hatred of the man. Weiss and Summer nodded.

 **"That would be me my dear. Are you a fan of my work?" asked the super pervert.**

 **Blake jumped up and stood in front of Jiraiya before she said eagerly, "Last night I read** _ **Icha-Icha Paradise**_ **for the first time! I'm completely hooked! I** _ **must**_ **get your autograph!"**

 **Jiraiya chuckled at the earnest girl. "Well, anything for my fans!" He pulled out a copy of** _ **Icha-Icha Violence**_ **and said, "This is the second book in my best selling series! Who shall I sign this to my dear?"**

 **"I'm Blake Belladonna, Jiraiya-sama." said the faunus girl with barely contained excitement.**

 **The super pervert signed with flourish, "To the amber eyed beauty, Blake. Signed the great Jiraiya-sama." Handing the book over to Blake she held onto it as if it was made of gold.**

Blake blushed as her other did that.

 **A weak voice said, "….Ero-sennin, leave that poor girl alone…."**

 **Blake looked down and realized she inadvertently was standing on the downed Naruto. '** _ **I was so excited to meet Jiraiya-sama I didn't look where I was standing!**_ **' "I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't looking where I was I when I stood up!" she said apologetically as she hopped off of Naruto's chest.**

Yang and Pyrrha deadpanned as they saw the cat eared girl stand on the poor boy.

" Sorry." She mumbled out as Naruto smiled at her, forgiving her.

 **"Don't worry about my apprentice." said Jiraiya with a smile. "He should feel honored to be walked all over by such a beautiful young lady as yourself Blake." The Toad Sanin turned to Naruto. "You've rested long enough Naruto. Let's get back to work."**

 **Naruto coughed up some dirt as he sat up and said, "Right; I need more training in if I'm going to win in the Chunin Exam Finals." Rolling over on all fours he stood up and small cloud of dust came off of him.**

 **Blake asked with concern in her amber eyes, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you just fell out of the sky!" '** _ **I can't ask him if he's a faunus in front of others. He may be keeping a low profile like I am**_ **.'**

 **"Eh? I'm okay." said Naruto as he stretched with an unnatural popping noise that made Blake and Anko both wince. "See? No problem!" added the blonde with a toothy smile.**

Every girl blushed, with the exception of Nora, Ruby and Weiss, seeing the image of his toothy grin. Hinata, on the other hand, just smiled and shook her head. Even when he did nothing, he still made girls blush.

 **"Sorry again I was standing on you." said the cat eared girl in embarrassment. "Ummm….I'm Blake; Blake Belladonna." she said holding out her hand to shake.**

 **Naruto wiped the dirt off his hands and shook her hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo! It's nice to meet you Blake." Looking at the crater he said, "Sorry I interrupted your spar."**

 _ **Nearby**_ **….**

 **It was upon the sight of Naruto shaking hands with the cat eared girl that Hinata spotted him from Training Ground 53. Her byakugan eyes narrowed and she wondered '** _ **Who is this girl?**_ **' Getting closer Hinata could make out the faunus cat ears on Blake with her byakugan and noticed the all too familiar style of her black and white clothing.**

" Guys, I just noticed this." Yang called out, " We only wear themed clothes."

This caused everyone's eyes to widen at the revelation.

 **Hinata gasped. '** _ **Blake Belladonna?! It can't be!**_ **' Hinata focused intently on Blake as she walked towards Naruto's location. '** _ **Amber eyes….There's no doubt about it. This girl even carries the same types of weapons as Blake. I'll have to be cautious with her**_ **.'**

" Damn right." Mumbled out the cat eared faunus as she heard that. She could be brutal when she wanted to.

 **Hinata came walking up to the group and waved as she called, "Naruto-kun; there you are. I thought you were going to be at Training Ground 53."**

 **Naruto smiled and waved back as Hinata drew closer. "Hi Hinata-chan! I kind of got knocked over here when Gama kicked me."**

 **"Who are your new friends?" asked Hinata in a kindly tone as she strolled up.**

" Hinata's side of the spectrum." Naruto spoke up, causing Hinata to blush happily.

The girls saw this and cooed silently at how adorable this was, while Kushina smiled that her son found love. She then looked at Pyrrha and remembered that Naruto had another betrothal contract to a certain Terumi. _' It would be best to tell him this when Minato came up.'_

 **Naruto said, "This is Blake Belladonna. We just met." Then he motioned to Anko. "….And this is the Crazy Snake Lady from the Forest of Death."**

 **Blake covered her smile with her hand as Anko fumed. "My name is** _ **Mitarashi Anko**_ **you orange wearing brat; not Crazy Snake Lady!"**

" Hey, don't diss on the orange."

" Then don't diss on the crazy." Anko replied to the certain orange worshipper.

 **Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in amusement and Hinata said, "I remember you Mitarashi-san. You attacked Naruto-kun and licked the blood off his cheek during the exams." The heiress spoke to Blake as she held out her hand to shake, "I'm pleased to meet you Blake-san. I am Hyūga Hinata. You must be new here in Konoha."**

 **Blake's mind was reeling. '** _ **This girl….her style of dress and the way she carries herself**_ **….' "It's nice to meet you Hinata-san; please call me Blake. I just arrived here in Konoha and I'm a probationary genin under Anko."**

 **The underlying tension in the air was thick and Jiraiya and Anko picked up on it easily as the two young kunoichis sized each other up. They were still shaking hands.**

" You can just see the sexual tension in the air." Anko teased them, causing every male in the room to blush.

 **'** _ **She's definitely Cinder Fall. There's no mistaking that aura**_ **.' thought Blake. "I can't help but feel like** _ **we've met somewhere before**_ **Hinata." said Blake as she let loose a tiny bit of killing intent.**

 **Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't lose her composure. "Perhaps we met** _ **in another life**_ **Blake. You never know about these things."** _ **'I shouldn't be surprised that she recognizes me I suppose. She always had good instincts. It does clear any doubts in my mind that she is the same Blake Belladonna though -or at least part of her is. I need to avoid conflict with her if she is a Konoha kunoichi regardless**_ **.' "We'll have to get to know each other better later."**

 **"Yes, I'd like that very much." replied the cat eared girl.**

" Just kiss already." Anko shouted out, already wet with the drama. Everyone looked at her, " What I don't care about gender." She stated out.

Ruby's eyes widened as she noticed the uncanny personality resemblance between Anko and her sister. She shivered, this was just what the world needed : A Yang and a slightly more insane older version of Yang.

 **'** _ **Is she merged with someone else like I am? She's obviously a Hyūga so she**_ ** _has_** _ **to be**_ **.' "Perhaps we could train together." '** _ **I need to find Pyrrha and fast**_ **.'**

 **"We should all train together!" said Naruto. He'd completely missed the friction between the two girls.**

Naruto blushed as his other said that. Kami, he was so dense. Maybe, with Hinata's new confidence, he could be less dense.

 **Anko decided to diffuse the situation. "Maybe we can train some other time Uzumaki. I'm afraid that Blake-chan and I have a busy schedule to keep."**

… **.**

 **After Naruto and the others bid Blake and Anko farewell they headed back over to Training Ground 53. "So how did you end up at Training Ground 52 Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.**

 **"I was practicing my taijutsu with Gama while Gamakichi watched and the little fiend distracted me." explained Naruto. "Gama nailed me with a drop kick and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air and crash landed on Training Ground 52."**

Every hunter deadpanned at the tone. Seeing how the ninjas were normal at the event, it seemed that this was an everyday thing.

 **"Sounds like this Gamakichi needs to be** _ **punished**_ **." said Hinata menacingly.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "Eh, Gamakichi is alright. He was just pranking me. I kind of like the little guy."**

 **'** _ **They sound like two peas in a pod**_ **.' thought Hinata. "Well, if you say so Naruto-kun."**

Naruto beamed at compliment Hinata gave him. He made a plan to introduce them to some of his pranks earlier. And from what he saw from Nora, the orange haired girl, he will teach her some tricks of trade.

Somehow, Ren felt as if his life would get more troublesome.

… **.**

 **Anko and Blake's apartment**

 **After leaving the training grounds and heading back to their shared apartment Anko decided to ask what was on her mind as they ate a light lunch together.**

 **"Just what happened back there at the training grounds Blake?" asked Anko with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.**

" They isn't the new head of T and I for nothing." Naruto complimented Anko, when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug by the Snake Summoner. He could practically feel her breasts against his head.

" Aww, gaki, I knew you cared." Anko then spoke in a seductive tone," Keep that up and I will show you two what I can do in bed."

At this both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

 **Blake said slowly, "That girl Hyūga Hinata….she's from the original Blake and Pyrrha's world; at least in part. She's a mortal enemy of theirs named Cinder Fall. Blake Belladonna died trying to pursue her. Cinder murdered Pyrrha Nikos. I need to go see Pyrrha and warn her. Her life could be in danger."**

 **Anko didn't show it outwardly but she was very alarmed inside. "Hyūga Hinata is the heiress to a very high ranking clan here in Konoha. This could be very bad news. We need to inform the Hokage."**

 **"What about Pyrrha?" She** _ **needs**_ **to know." said Blake.**

 **"I'm breaking protocols since you are under probation but let's head over to the Yamanaka Flower Shop first." said Anko.**

 **Blake nodded and said, "Thank you Anko. I really mean it."**

Anko then smiled at the cat eared faunus." Keep that up and I'll just have to show you." She said seductively.

Blake blushed while Yang offered, " Include me and I will show you what makes our Pussy Cat tick."

Anko hummed and agreed, causing Yang to cheer while Blake to blush harder.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya had the lunch that Hinata brought with her. Naruto was amazed that Hinata could cook so well and praised her highly which made Hinata blush.**

Hinata also blushed as she remembered when she first cooked for Naruto. When he complimented her on her cooking, she felt as if she could take on multiple Kaguyas and win.

 **Naruto soon got back at work warming up for his afternoon training session. After debating for several minutes; Hinata decided to talk to Jiraiya about her situation. '** _ **There is no helping it I suppose**_ **.' "I need to see the Hokage Jiraiya-sama." said the Hyūga heiress somberly.**

 **Jiraiya said, "So your encounter with that girl Blake made you decide to come clean about what happened during your coma did it?"**

 **Hinata looked sideways up at Jiraiya. "You're very perceptive."**

 **"I** _ **am**_ **a spymaster Hinata-chan." said the Toad Sanin. "Why didn't you tell Hokage-sama to begin with?"**

" Well, he is good at noticing the truth and looking underneath the underneath." Kakashi mused.

" What is underneath the underneath ?" Jaune asked.

" Non-ninja people will never no." He replied, " If I tell you, I will have to kill you."

Jaune paled while Blake agreed, long live the ninja-tude.

 **She looked down sadly. "I didn't want to lose my chances with Naruto-kun was the main reason…."**

Naruto smiled as Hinata kissed his cheeks as she was on his laps.

 **Jiraiya nodded and made a shadow clone to keep an eye on Naruto's training. "You may find things aren't as bad as you think Hinata. Have a little faith. Let's go see my old sensei."**

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 **Pyrrha set down the last pot of flowers that needed to be moved and wiped the sweat off her brow. Smiling, she looked over at the completely wiped out Ino. "That was a good workout. Now that's all done and we can devote our energy to other things instead of stretching it out all week."**

 **Sakura was there sitting by the counter watching Ino and Pyrrha work as she sipped on her drink. "Wow Pyrrha, you are a human dynamo! You look pretty pathetic there in comparison Ino."**

Naruto and Hinata chuckled at the insult at the mind reader, while Pyrrha blushed at being compare to a clan heiress.

 **"Says the girl who has done nothing but sit and watch while we sweated blood for my Mom!" complained Ino.**

" Burn." Anko and Yang yelled together, causing them to looks at each other and laugh a lot.

 **"Sakura did offer to help." commented Pyrrha.**

 **Ino got a gleam in her eye. "And that's how Forehead got out of it!" the blonde exclaimed. "She always offers to help when my Mom is around because she knows that Mom will always insist that Sakura doesn't get dirty helping out. If it was up to me I'd be working Forehead to the bone!"**

 **"Gee, I love you too Ino-pig!" snarked Sakura. "I never ask you to do MY chores when you are over at my place."**

 **"That's because you're OCD and always have to do everything yourself!" said the blonde.**

" Excuses ~." Nora sang out, causing Ruby to nod, remembering whenever Yang tried to get Ruby to do her chores.

 **The rosette retorted, "No, it's because you are a** _ **total slob!**_ **"**

 **Pyrrha sweat dropped as the two best friends/worst rivals bickered back and forth until the bell on the door jingled signaling someone was coming into the shop. Ino immediately had a drastic personality change and magically appeared behind the counter with a friendly smile. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! I'm Yamanaka Ino; how may I help you today?" asked the blonde kunoichi.**

 **Mitarashi Anko came marching in and said, "I remember you from the Forest of Death girl." She added with an evil smile, "Have you gotten any braver since then?"**

 **Ino visibly cringed at the Snake Mistress. "Jonin M-Mitarashi Anko….Ummm….C-can I help you?"**

" Yeah, grow some balls." Anko muttered. She always hated whenever she saw a weak fangirl. It disgusted her and made her want to feed them to her personal summons.

 **"Yeah, actually you can." replied Anko with a nod. "I'm looking for your guest Pyrrha Nikos."**

 **Pyrrha came forward. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. May I help you?"**

 **Anko nodded at the redhead. "Are you friends with a girl named Blake Belladonna?"**

 **Pyrrha's green eyes got huge. "Blake? She's here?! She's my friend and classmate. How do you know her?"**

 **Blake poked her head in the shop hearing Pyrrha's excited voice. "Is it really you Pyrrha?" asked the faunus girl hopefully.**

 **Pyrrha turned and saw Blake's amber eyes full of hope. "Blake…."**

 **The two girls embraced each other with tears in their eyes.**

" Kiss, kiss, kiss." Anko and Yang chanted, causing the two girls in question to blush.

 **"Ruby told me you were dead….I thought I'd never see you again." said Blake quietly.**

 **When the two separated and Pyrrha asked quietly, "What happened? How did you get here…? Did you die too?"**

 **"I was going to hunt down where you and Cinder Fall vanished and I was killed by the energy that brought me here." said the faunus girl. "I found her and I had to warn you."**

 **"Cinder Fall is** _ **here?**_ **" whispered Pyrrha fearfully.**

 **Blake nodded as serious as death. "She's someone else now just like I am and I suspect you are. She even looks different from who she was but it's** _ **her**_ **. I-"**

 **"Pyrrha-chan, who is your friend?" asked Ino out of nowhere startling Pyrrha and Blake out of their discussion. Pyrrha saw Ino staring curiously with Sakura also looking intently at them.**

 **"Ah, Blake is a friend of mine I remember from before." said Pyrrha embarrassed. "Blake, these are my friends Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Ino, Sakura; this is my good friend Blake Belladonna that I knew before I came to Konoha."**

 **Blake nodded at them and said, "Nice to meet you." She remembered both Sakura and Ino from the Forest of Death and wasn't too impressed from Kin's memories of the pair. She didn't say anything though.**

Naruto told them, a bit regretfully, about their battle in the Forest of Death and in the chunin exams. Needless to say, they weren't impressed with their condition.

 **Anko said, "We need to inform Hokage-sama of the situation. It would probably be a good to get Inoichi as well if he's home."**

 **Ino said, "Daddy is home but I'm running the shop!"**

 **"I'll get him; wait here guys." said Sakura. She quickly trotted back into the house to find Inoichi.**

 **"So where are you two from originally Blake-san?" asked Ino inquisitively. "Pyrrha-chan has memory damage from what Daddy said."**

 **"Well, I-" started Blake.**

 **Anko cut Blake off. "That's classified for now Genin Yamanaka. No further questions. The Hokage has made both Blake and Pyrrha probationary genins so there origins are of no consequence as far as you are concerned."**

 **Inoichi came out of the back with Sakura trailing him. "What's going on Anko? Sakura said you needed to take Pyrrha-chan to see Hokage-sama."**

 **Anko quickly went through the ANBU hand signs [A third person outside these two has been found. It's the Hyūga Heiress].**

" ANBU ?" Blake asked the ninjas.

Naruto nodded. " They are a more deadlier branch of the military we have back home. They mostly carry out missions which mostly consist of assassination missions."

Ruby felt it would be awesome to be in the secret branch of the military. Kakashi noticed this and shot down her thoughts," Its actually pretty tough, you have to give up your emotions and lie to your family a lot."

And with that, Ruby's dream came crashing down. Lie to her family, she would never do that.

 **The Yamanaka patriarch's eyes widened slightly. He signed, [That explains some things. Is the Heiress dangerous?]**

 **[Possibly, it has not been determined yet]. was Anko's reply.**

 **Inoichi said, "Let me get my gear and we'll head to the Hokage Tower." Turning to his daughter and Sakura he said, "Princess, Sakura-chan; you two stay here. Not a word of this leaves this room. Those are my orders to you as a superior officer."**

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **Hyūga Hinata was sitting in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Jiraiya was there as well as ANBU Hawk. "So my suspicions where correct about you undergoing some mental changes. After the situation with Pyrrha Nikos I'm not all that surprised. You will have to submit to a mind walk by Yamanaka Inoichi you realize." said the Third Hokage in a reasonable tone.**

 **"I understand Hokage-sama." said Hinata quietly. "I'll agree to a mind walk of course."**

Kakashi and Shizune smiled. That was one of the many good things about Hinata: She was always willing to help others.

 **"Why did you hide it Hinata?" asked the Hokage. "You are a bright girl. You obviously knew you were being watched and would eventually be caught."**

 **"There are several reasons Hokage-sama." said the Heiress with a sigh. "I needed to be discreet. With my new found confidence I could right the wrongs in my clan and get closer to the boy I admire the most."**

Summer smiled. The girl was attempting everything to be with Naruto. Summer was a sucker for romantic stories.

 **"….And the other reasons?" asked Hiruzen.**

 **"I knew my clan would remove me from my position and I would no longer be able to unite the houses and get rid of the Caged Bird seal. I couldn't allow that and I have to protect my little sister Hanabi-chan from the Elders." answered Hinata. "That and I hoped to make peace with Pyrrha Nikos as Cinder Fall actually was her enemy and executed her without mercy."**

 **Hiruzen nodded. "So part of you is Cinder Fall and part of you is Hyūga Hinata. Which soul won the battle?"**

 **Hinata looked puzzled. "I don't understand the question Hokage-sama; what battle?"**

 **"You had two souls within you battling for dominance. Which one ended up in control?" asked the aged Hokage.**

 **The Heiress answered, "Both Hinata and Cinder were dying and willingly fused by choice so they could live. There was no battle for dominance. They became a new and better person than either was. I have the strength and confidence that Hinata never had but I also possess the kindness and compassion Cinder never had. I called myself the Fall Maiden but as I look like and have assumed the role of Hyūga Hinata I adopted that identity as my own. When Blake Belladonna discovered who I was earlier today I predicted her revealing my identity and decided to come to you willingly first."**

 **"Three different results for three different soul mergers. It's quite fascinating." said ANBU Hawk. "Inoichi-sama will no doubt want to document all of this."**

Kakashi nodded. That man was fascinate with the working of the mind. He would not rest at any moment when a new type of mental illness or a type of mental defense was brought up.

 **"I take it Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos had different circumstances then?" asked Hinata.**

 **Hiruzen shrugged. "It won't hurt to tell you. Pyrrha Nikos' soul was dominant because the other soul simply had no will to continue. Blake Belladonna's souls viciously fought for dominance though Blake prevailed in the end. Fascinating or not it's most disturbing that this is happening. Dying souls are migrating from this place called Remnant and joining with dying souls here. We don't know when or where Remnant even is and we have no idea why either. Hinata; I want your full cooperation in this matter. There must be some explanation for all of this."**

The ninjas raised their eyebrows when the Hokage mentioned that they could be from their past or future.

 **Hinata nodded somberly, "I will help in whatever way I can."**

… **.**

 **The Hokage's buzzer on his desk went off. His secretary Maki's voice rang through. "A thousand apologies Hokage-sama. I know you did not wish to be interrupted but Yamanaka Inoichi-sama is here and he explained that the situation is urgent."**

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about the secretary. She never showed any type of anger towards him when he was a child but she didn't help him either. Needless to say, he felt as if she treated him like a normal kid.

 **Hiruzen answered, "It is alright Maki; I trust he has Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos with him?"**

 **The secretary sounded baffled, "Yes sir; how did you know?"**

 **"It's connected to what I'm doing now; send Inoichi and his group in." replied the Hokage. He motioned to his former student. "Let them in please Jiraiya."**

… **.**

 **Both Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos were a bit shocked to find Hinata was already there apparently waiting for them. Hinata said, "I anticipated you two would come to the Hokage so I simply came of my own accord with Jiraiya-sama. What took you so long?"**

 **"So you really are Cinder Fall." said Pyrrha bitterly.**

 **"Only half of me is. The other half is Hinata." said the Heiress. "I am not your enemy believe it or not."**

" If it's Hinata, I believe that." Pyrrha told the dark blue haired Uzumaki, whilst Blake agreed with her. From what they had seen of Hinata that was with them was that she was incredibly loyal towards whom she considered her precious people.

 **"This is all pretty surreal." commented Anko.**

 **Hiruzen said, "It looks like you have your work cut out for you Inoichi."**

 **The Yamanaka patriarch just sighed….**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **"Are you sure Hinata-chan is alright Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto in a concerned tone. "I should have gone with her to see Hokage Jiji."**

Hinata smiled as the other Naruto said that. It seemed that both Naruto got the habit of always helping others. That was one of the things that made her fall in love with Naruto. And she was sure now that this would cause her to have some 'sisters'.

 **Jiraiya's clone said, "It has to do with the coma she was in. It will work out Naruto. She needs to do this and you need to be training. You've completed the leaf cutting exercise. In Suna they often learn to cut rocks before they move on to cutting a waterfall."**

" Isn't cutting leaf easy ?" Ruby asked the Rokudaime Hokage.

" Ahh, you must do it using your own power source. It helps in controlling the amount of chakra you use." He told the Red themed girl. " With perfect control, you can even fly."

Ruby sat in wonder, thinking what would happen if she was able to fly. She could become a super hero. She could save people.

" And we lost her." Yang spoke up, seeing her sister's starry eyes.

 **"It sure got stormy earlier Ero-sennin." said Naruto. "I felt like the clouds were pulling at me; that's pretty weird huh?"**

 **'** _ **I wonder if he actually has the**_ ** _Typhoon release_** _ **?**_ **'**

" Typhoon release ?" Naruto asked his mother, who nodded.

" Yes, it's one of the more deadlier Kekkai Genkai, my father, your grandfather, was able to level mountain ranges with one move." Kushina told him, remembering the time when her father literally killed an entire army in two jutsus. " Good times."

..

..

..

As I said, ninjas are weird…

 **pondered Jiraiya's clone. '** _ **Some Uzumakis back in Uzu could control the weather after all. I'll have to see if there are any scrolls on the subject. Kushina-chan didn't have it but she had chakra chains**_ **.' "I'll look into that this evening. In the meantime let's look at your progress on the Rasengan. Show me the water balloon exercise."**

" Rasengan ?" Ren asked.

His eyes widened in a form of admiration when Naruto formed the Rasengan. Naruto then proceeded to tell them all about his favorite move.

Their eyes widened when he told them about the Rasenshuriken. Ruby was a little disgusted when she learnt that it tore people at a cellular level.

 **Naruto quickly grabbed a balloon and popped it easily. "How's that sensei?" asked the orange loving ninja.**

 **Jiraiya's clone grinned. "You have the concept of rotation down pretty well Naruto. The next step is power." He unsealed a box of rubber balls. "Now you need to pop these rubber balls like this." The clone demonstrated and the ball burst. "Make about twenty clones and let's get started."**

Kakashi looked at the image on the screen, " So over there, you learn the Rasengan before the finals." He mused, wondering what changes it will bring to the ninja world.

… **.**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Inoichi found himself quite immersed in his work. Hinata's mind was very different from Pyrrha's. Both Cinder and Hinata were very neat, organized and orderly unlike Pyrrha's psyche which seemed to be missing pieces and fragmented because Ise Kato's psyche had more or less self destructed; leaving Pyrrha's psyche to pick up the pieces.**

Pyrrha paled when she learned that the previous owner of the body had his mental personality destroyed. Blake looked on in interest as the book seemed to be better than the one she read about the man with two souls.

 **On the other hand; Hinata and Cinder's personalities seemed to mesh almost seamlessly in a combined effort for them both to** _ **survive**_ **. It was both fascinating and befuddling to Inoichi because the kind and sweet Hinata and the dark and vicious Cinder seemed to be opposites to the degree that a dichotomy existing should be inevitable….**

" We ninjas are known for doing the impossible." Naruto said with pride.

" Only you Naruto, only you." Kakashi stated.

" Obviously, I am the son of the deadliest Kunoichi ever, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto smiled as Kushina felt tears in her eyes as her son referred to her as the deadliest. Damn right she was the deadliest.

 **It was quite the opposite. At their cores Cinder and Hinata were very much alike; driven, hard working young women that wanted to succeed. They had clear cut goals and while Inoichi found some of Cinder's goals questionable that did not change the fact that she was a straightforward person. To Inoichi it was almost frightening how well the two blended. It was evident that the two sets of memories were merging to the degree that telling where one psyche ended and the other began was already being erased. In their place was a well rounded kunoichi that was very loyal to Konoha and channeled her energies into changing things in the Hyūga Clan….and she wasn't afraid to play dirty to get it.**

Hinata smiled a bit to evilly for Naruto's taste.

..

..

Don't ask why Naruto knows how Hinata's smile taste like…

..

..

Hinata smiled as she remembered when one of the clan elders challenged her for the position of the heiress, the elder wanted his daughter to have it. In the end, the elder got castrated with her most secretive and dangerous move.

 **Ordinarily Inoichi would have considered upsetting the largest and most powerful clan in Konoha a bad thing but the new Hinata's overriding goal was to get rid of the Caged Bird seal and unite the main and branch families. It was a goal which Inoichi found admirable. Furthermore, since it was an internal clan issue even the Hokage had no right to intercede given the nature of clan laws in the Konoha Charter. Hinata had already studied the matter thoroughly and had an ironclad case that as the Heiress of the Hyūga she could fix the internal issues in the Hyūga Clan any damn way she pleased so long as the clan fulfilled its obligations to Konoha….**

… **.The new Hyūga Hinata was an intelligent, clever and cunning young kunoichi.**

 **Coming out of his two hour mind walk Inoichi quickly started documenting the facts about the new Hyūga Hinata:**

 _ **-She is a loyal kunoichi of Konoha that shows all the signs of being a superb leader someday.**_

 _ **-She wishes to change things within the Hyūga Clan's current situation without doing any harm to Konoha proper.**_

 _ **-She plans to make reparations with both Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna as she believes they would be good allies to have in the future.**_

 _ **-She exhibits no signs of instability or mental collapse that one might expect from a soul merger.**_

 **Conclusions:**

 _ **-Hyūga Hinata shows all signs of being a mentally healthy young woman and a fine kunoichi. She is an asset to Konoha; not a threat in any way.**_

 _ **-Recommend regular psyche checks for her to monitor her progression.**_

 _ **-Recommend that her new status is NOT revealed to the Hyūga Clan.**_

 _ **-Recommend that she works with both Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos to ensure their future working relationships are successful.**_

… **.**

 **"Whew; this is quite a little task here Seiko." said Inoichi to ANBU Hawk.**

 **"I'm Hawk while on duty Inoichi-sama." said Hawk.**

 **"Sorry Hawk; I let my discipline slip due to fatigue." said Inoichi. "I'm going to do Blake Belladonna's mind walk tomorrow. I need to discuss this matter with Hokage-sama. Please keep watch over young Hinata until she wakes up."**

… **.**

 **Twenty minutes later Inoichi was sitting with the Hokage. "….And that concludes my report Hokage-sama. I believe that the odds of two people merging this way so successfully are incredibly slim but for Hinata it was a complete success."**

Naruto sighed a breath of relief as Inoichi stated that his wife was stable in every manner. He then kissed his wife, while Anko watched on like a predator, cause she felt as if she would be in the action soon enough. I should know, I am the author.

 **Hiruzen puffed his pipe. "It seems that both personalities working to survive** _ **together**_ **is a huge factor. While Hinata's attitude is slightly different it's nothing that couldn't be attributed to growing up a bit from the experiences of the chunin exams. We'll leave it at that. Once you've mind walked young Blake tomorrow we will see about getting the three together to work out their differences."**

 **"You don't intend to punish Hinata for not revealing her circumstances then Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi.**

Naruto prayed to Kami that jiji wouldn't punish her. It was obvious to him that she felt afraid. In a manner, she was alone in a new world.

 **The aged Hokage shook his head. "To be honest anyone would be terrified of informing their superiors that an extra soul existed in their mind. Besides, the improvements she's shown with her Fire Juken alone are quite astounding. We'll be monitoring all three girls but punishing them or confining them would be detrimental….And just between you and I Inoichi; I hope Hinata brings that barbaric Caged Bird seal to an end. I can't interfere directly because I am the Hokage but I** _ **can**_ **inadvertently help young Hinata along."**

Hinata smiled as she learnt that the Third Hokage was also hoping for the seal to be abolished.

 **Inoichi smiled. "Yes,** _ **inadvertently**_ **of course."**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **"Well, let's wrap it up for the evening Naruto." said Jiraiya. "You made some good progress today. Sarutobi-sensei let my clone know that your friend Hinata will be back tomorrow and that everything is fine."**

 **Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That's a load off of my mind Ero-sennin. I was really worried about Hinata-chan."**

Hinata smiled as Naruto said that. She felt a sense of security whenever Naruto was with her.

 **Jiraiya looked at Naruto and thought of Minato and Kushina. "Tell you what; for working so hard today I'll treat you to dinner. What do you want?"**

 **The orange loving blonde predictably said "** _ **Ramen! Ichiraku's ramen!**_ **"**

 **The Toad sanin shook his head and smiled. "Ramen it is then."**

 **All in all it hadn't been a bad day as far as Jiraiya was concerned….**

Everyone smiled as the chapter came to a close.

Kushina and Summer looked at one another before telling them it was time for bed. The younger generation tried to retaliate but failed when they saw the stern mother glare.

* * *

 **I feel very proud of my story and the recognition it has received in such a short amount of time. I would personally like Thayerblue1 for coming up with the idea of the story and for keeping the Naruto craze and fanbase alive. I would also like to thank him for keeping NaruHina ( A Lavender-eyed Fox ) alive.**

 **For more shipping names, visit my profile.**

 **Check out my youtube account Danial yousuF for Gaming videos.**

 **Rate and Review please. No flamers.**


	6. Reading Chapter 05

**I am excited for the next installment of Reading Naruto : Tornado of Souls. But first, here are the statistics :**

 **Reviews : 76**

 **Followers : 289**

 **Favorites : 250**

 **Communities : 3**

 **Views : 16,001**

* * *

 **Thank you guys for the epic response this has gotten.**

 **So …. How about I answer some reviews of you guys :**

 **Sinedd662 : No, just plain fucking no. I will not have any girl cheat on their boyfriends/ husbands just so they can be in Naruto's harem.**

 **CrimsonSylvan : I am going to bet that they wouldn't be shocked since he is known for his tardiness. The Remnant side will be shocked on this.**

 **Dovah117 : That is an awesome idea. I can just imagine both Tenten and Ruby going nuts over weapons and soon fighting each other. I am also going to start a poll on who would win if they would fight : ' The Red Reaper ' Ruby Rose or ' The Weapon Mistress of Konoha ' Tenten NoLastname.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga : Both Thayerblue1 and I follow different harem member limits, though I am not sure on how many will I include in my Naruto's harem, but I can insure you that he will not get Raven, Ruby, Nora or Weiss.**

 **Bankai777 : No shit. Imagine seeing you dead loved ones once again. I am going to bet that he will have an emotional breakdown for a while, but once Summer will confirm that him that she is real, he will be alright again.**

 **Have a Little Feith : Meh, I am a Muslim, so I can pull these kind of jokes. And BTW, that wasn't a joke, I literally saw the video…**

 **To the guest who was giving me help on my sentence building, please get a fanfiction account so I can get you as a beta reader.**

* * *

 **I only own me and only myself.**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he had his first breakfast with his mother. Ever since he had learnt her name while he was at turtle island, he always wondered what would her cooking be like. His friends had told him once that mother's cooking was the absolute greatest.

" This ramen is the greatest, ka-san." Naruto told his mother.

Kushina smiled as she always had wanted to cook for her family, but due to Black Zetsu, that wasn't possible. But now, she was finally living it. " Thank you sochi." She replied.

* * *

Ruby woke with a start as her mother coddled her. Since she came back from the dead and into the realm of living, Ruby had been spending time with her mother, and even spent the night with her.

She noticed that the room was empty. Once she got out of the bed and went outside, she noticed that everyone were having breakfast. She then saw that her mother had a plate of cookies by her side. Using her Semblance, she rushed to her mother's side and greeted her. And soon enough, she began to scarf them down her throat.

* * *

When everyone were well fed, they proceeded towards the area where they read the book. This time, Hinata opted to read the story.

 **Konoha, Yamanaka Residence**

 **Yamanaka Inoichi was sitting down after mind walking Blake Belladonna. It had been a rough morning for the Yamanaka Clan head. He saw the former battleground that was the mindscape the insane Tsuchi Kin and the White Fang hardened Blake Belladonna fought a war of genocide in.**

Blake became alert, wanting to know how much damage their fight did. She was facing a twelve year old, who was a master at killing. Sure she had seen her fair share of kills, but she never participated in them.

She held back a shudder, that was in the past and she was trying to build a better future.

 **It looked like a wrecked, burned out metropolis. For all intents and purposes Blake fought for every inch by bloody inch to destroy Kin's madness that afflicted the tortured Oto kunoichi's soul to the core. Blake's mind was organized like a fortress to keep the madness out.**

Blake blushed at the compliment the Yamanaka clan head was giving her. She liked to think that she was organized, but through the help of this book, it was confirmed.

She smiled. Her father always told her that keeping an organized mind was half the battle to victory.

 **Kin did her best to invade but only scattered snippets of her personality, memories and skills remained now. It seemed the things wired into the original Kin's body like chakra control and genjutsu were mostly what remained of the Oto genin. Recent memories seemed to remain. Also, a few personality traits such as Kin's temper and things like biases against weaker kunoichis were there but for the most part Blake was forced to exterminate Kin to save herself.**

Kakashi sighed as he felt Blake getting sad on hearing that she had to kill someone. " Listen, in a battle of survival, you did the best possible thing." He told her, making her listen to him, " If you had failed, your enemy might have done something you wouldn't have wanted to."

He took a breath and gave her the same advice his sensei gave him years ago, " Just take a deep breath and let it go." She nodded.

 **All was not lost though. The scorched landscaped was fertile. Seeds of new thoughts and new memories were rapidly being made. What scraps of Kin that still existed be it knowledge or personality were being quickly integrated into the new Blake. It turned out Blake was an avid reader and was soaking up information that was filling the damaged areas of her psyche. Inoichi felt it was a tremendous testament to Blake's strength of will that she came out of such a hellish situation intact. Most people would have snapped or been mentally broken forever. Unlike Pyrrha's psyche that had large gaps that were slowly being filled at a leisurely pace, Blake's mind was rebuilding and repairing itself rapidly.**

Blake beamed at her red headed friend. It seemed that their minds in the other were getting fixed and that was a good thing. The quicker the better. Her friends, read Yang and Ruby, always made fun of her organized self, well, she had the final laugh when they finally learnt that her organized mind could whoop their ass.

 **Inoichi found that Blake's main anchor as things stood was Mitarashi Anko.**

Blake and Anko smiled at one another. The Snake Mistress of Konoha suddenly grabbed and hugged the younger cat eared girl. Blake could only blush, feeling Anko's mounds on her back.

This happened just like in Ninja's of Love, vol. 3. Cue epic nosebleed.

 **The two women seemed to have formed a sisterly bond in the short time they had been living together. Both had dealt with prejudice against them and both hated Orochimaru with a passion. They were also both very serious about their jobs as kunoichis.**

Kushina nodded her head on the remark. She had seen many shinobi and kunoichi getting slaughtered on the battlefield just because they became ninjas not to protect their home, but to get the affection of a certain someones.

 **The Yamanaka Clan head was originally going to recommend moving Blake and Pyrrha into their own place together but seeing how well both young women were doing in their current environments; it convinced Inoichi that their present living situations were for the best. If Blake and Pyrrha were thriving then helping them flourish was Inoichi's job.**

Both Pyrrha and Blake felt thankful to Inoichi.

 **He also felt it would be good for Anko to have someone close to her again.**

 **Inoichi had an idea or two though and planned to present them to Blake and Pyrrha once the faunus girl woke up….**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Hinata was sparring with Naruto and he was using chakra to deflect her strikes as best as he could. She explained as they circled each other, "My Father Hiashi-sama seems bound and determined to have me come home for lunch Naruto-kun. If Hanabi-chan hadn't practically begged me I would have said no."**

Hinata smiled, remembering her younger sister. After Pain's assault on Konoha, once Hanabi had learnt of her sister's condition, she begged for forgiveness, to which Hinata told her that she had already forgiven her.

Naruto saw this, " Once we get back, lets invite her for dinner." He told his wife, who nodded along. " Hey, you guys are invited too." He told the other Remnant dweller, whom he wanted to know the taste of the food of Gods, Ramen.

The hunters agreed to Naruto's request, none more than Yang, who wanted to get to know her fellow blonde. In her book, that was on the road to a wild night, if you know what she meant. For those who are uneducated in street lingo, she meant that the dinner was just a start towards the road for sex with him.

 **Naruto put chakra in his palms and started intercepting her incoming strikes. "Well, I hate for you to not be here when you made us lunch again. Do you want to take it home with you?"**

Hinata smiled, noticing how the other Naruto was being concerned for her well being.

 **The Heiress shook her head. "No, you and Jiraiya-sama enjoy it Naruto-kun. I'll just take the empty basket back so I can bring something special tomorrow. Besides, unless something comes up I should be back this afternoon."**

 **Jiraiya carefully watched as the two young teens increased their speed and soon were blurs in motion. He noticed tiny wisps of steam coming off of Naruto as the orange loving ninja moved. "Freeze!" he called. Naruto and Hinata separated. The sanin said, "Hinata, look at Naruto's arms where you managed close his chakra points."**

 **Hinata focused her byakugan and saw Naruto's chakra points that she had closed were reopening with tiny bursts of red chakra. "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun's tenketsus are reopening on their own with chakra….red chakra! Does it hurt you Naruto-kun?"**

The hunters narrowed their eyes, well, except for Nora and Ruby, when Hinata mentioned the red chakra. They would have expected their chakra to be of varying colours, but they learnt during the break between the last chapter from Danial that all chakra was blue in color. Could this mean that he was hiding something ?

Naruto and Kakashi noticed their looks.

 **Naruto grimaced as he realized Kyubi's chakra was reopening his chakra points. "It stings a little but I'm okay Hinata-chan."**

"Kyubi .." Ren whispered, knowing a little bit about myths from his parents, who were stout believers in legends of the old.

Blake noticed this too, thinking that somehow the Kyubi, whatever it was, was related to Naruto's treatment.

What no one noticed was that Kushina and Naruto flinched at the mention of the Kyubi, remembering the time when the demon and they were enemies. But all that was in the past since they had made peace with one another and were moving along together as friends.

 **She held his hands and watched in fascination as the last chakra point opened. "This could be a huge advantage for you in combat! How are you doing it Naruto-kun?"**

 **"It's something unique to Naruto, Hinata-chan." said Jiraiya warmly as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Consider it an S-Class secret. Only Naruto and the Hokage can talk about it for now so please don't pry."**

" S-class secret ?" Ruby asked. Sure she had secrets, like the fact that most of her precious Crescent Rose wasn't legal in any manner, but she hadn't classified them into different groups.

" S-class secret means that the revealer would be executed." Kakashi stated.

Ruby and the other paled when they heard execution. They looked towards the blonde Hokage-to-be, thinking how a S-class secret was related to him.

 **Hinata saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him. Smiling softly, she said, "Your secret is safe with me Naruto-kun."**

 **Naruto gently laid his hand over hers and said, "Thank you Hinata-chan. It means a lot to me. I'll explain it to you….someday." Naruto's stomach suddenly growled. "It must almost be lunch time!" said Naruto with a grin.**

Blake noticed the action other Hinata took, " Naruto, when you feel comfortable, you can tell me the secret too." Everyone nodded to this. They knew better than to force a secret out of a person.

Naruto heard her and nodded, obviously happy with that.

 **Hinata could tell Naruto was relieved at the change of subject. '** _ **I wonder why the secret frightens him so**_ **.' she thought sadly. "Well, unfortunately I have to trudge back to the Hyūga Compound to freshen up for lunch with my family. I'll try to be back later Naruto-kun. Otherwise I'll see both of you in the morning." Acting before she had a chance to think it through, Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before she ran back home with a huge blush on her face.**

Hinata blushed so bad, that she could give a tomato a run for its money. Ruby was confused as to why Hinata was blushing, but Summer was gushing at how cute that was. She had bought many stories which had a romantic plot to read, and she was sure that the habit had gone to her daughter.

 **Naruto blushed and touched his cheek where Hinata kissed him….He had such a faraway look in his blue eyes and was so distracted that he didn't even notice Jiraiya was giggling and scribbling notes like a madman….**

Every girl in the area mumbled something about a pervert and chainsaws. Naruto and the other males just paled at the thought processes of the females in the immediate vicinity.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **"You want us to set up a time for us kunoichis to train together?" asked Blake puzzled.**

 **"That's the idea." said Inoichi. "Given we are mobilizing it would be in everyone's best interest to work hard together." He turned to Pyrrha. "What do you think Pyrrha-chan?"**

" Group training is a great idea." Pyrrha commented on the older Yamanaka's thought.

" Yeah, training alone gets boring after sometime." Naruto added on. " My training trip got boring after the first month."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, " Wasn't Jiraiya-sama training you for three years on the trip ?" He asked.

" He was spying on girls most of the time." He replied.

 **The redhead smiled. "I'm always up for training. I need to master my magnet release bloodline better."**

 **Inoichi steepled his index fingers. "How about this; you two, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan; (Blake sighed) and….Hyūga Hinata."**

 **Pyrrha looked shocked and Blake looked angry. "Cinder Fall put us through** _ **hell**_ **." growled Blake. "She** _ **murdered**_ **Pyrrha.** _ **How**_ **can you expect us to work with her?"**

Blake looked apologetic at the ex-Hyuga," Sorry for the comment." She was doing what others did, judging someone based on their relation. She was judging Hinata just because she fused with Cinder Fall.

Hinata brushed it off, " I already forgive you."

Danial smiled from the distance, the sooner they got closer, the sooner Naruto would be happy and Kushina would have a hell lotta grandchildren.

 **"I** _ **do**_ **understand your relationship with Cinder Fall." said Inoichi in a placating tone. "But you have to realize that Hyūga Hinata** _ **is not**_ **Cinder Fall. Hinata is a new person just as you two are. The main difference is Cinder Fall and Hinata chose to merge peacefully to assure their survival. Blake, the battle that you had with Kin was horrific and you became dominant as a result. In Pyrrha's case the ninja Ise Kato simply gave up and passed on which left Pyrrha the sole personality. She alone is** _ **mostly**_ **intact personality wise. But both of you have noticed changes in your knowledge and the way you think and act. Hinata is the same. All three of you are more than sum totals of your forebears; you are** _ **new**_ **people."**

 **"So what exactly do you make of this** _ **new**_ **Hyūga Hinata Inoichi-san?" asked Pyrrha. "Cinder Fall was an evil, power hungry woman who wasn't afraid to sacrifice as many lives as necessary to complete her goals! Blake and I know** _ **nothing**_ **about who Hinata was before."**

" Why do I feel as if I am going to be insulted in a way ?" Naruto asked no one. He had somehow developed a sense whenever he was going to be insulted. Sure it wasn't useful in any way, but it did help him from embarrassment.

 **"And that precisely what I want to talk about Pyrrha-chan." said Inoichi. "Hear me out. If nothing else all of you are Konoha kunoichis and will have to work together and trust each other as** _ **professionals**_ **even if you don't get along on a** _ **personal**_ **level."**

Kakashi and Kushina nodded, they had seen many deaths during the war because some shinobis and kunoichis didn't wanted to work with someone and that often led to mistrust and backstabbing.

 **Blake looked irritated but said, "Fine, tell us about this Hinata. I doubt I'll ever like her but I'll listen."**

Blake groaned, she was going to eat those words soon. Pyrrha rubbed the back of her fellow huntress.

 **"If Blake is willing I guess I am too." said Pyrrha in a resigned tone.**

 **Inoichi nodded in approval. "That's all I can ask. Besides, the three of you are keeping each other's secrets about the soul mergers. None of you are to ever make that information public as you well know." Both girls nodded. "I'm going to tell you a bit about the** _ **new**_ **Hinata from my observations but you should both talk to Ino-chan and Sakura-chan about the** _ **past**_ **Hinata because they went to the Academy with her…."**

… **.**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata arrived at the compound and had finally gotten her blush under control. She was squealing mentally, '** _ **I KISSED NARUTO-KUN!**_ **' and doing back flips inside her head. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, the excited young kunoichi put on an air of cool composure and went to her room to wash up from sparring with Naruto….**

Everyone deadpanned as they saw this happening on the screen. Hinata was blushing madly, a bit jealous that her other found the confidence to kiss and possibly confess so soon.

 **Thirty minutes later Hinata came out of her room wearing a red kimono with gold patterns that matched her battle dress but wasn't nearly as revealing. She also had her still short hair worn over to her left side much like Cinder Fall wore hers. Her left eye was hidden by her bangs.**

Both Naruto and Anko let out a whistle seeing the other Hyuga. Hinata blushed, not at the fact that Naruto gave the whistle, but when Anko gave a whistle and soon adopted a predatory look towards her.

Meanwhile, both Blake and Pyrrha saw this and frowned. Blake was because she felt that she wanted to be with Naruto too. Why Pyrrha was jealous ? She wasn't sure.

 **Hinata looked quite stunning and regal for a simple lunch with her Father and little sister. The Heiress thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her, '** _ **Come what may; I am armed for battle. Hiashi-sama has a purpose behind this. I wonder if Hanabi-chan will even be present**_ **.'**

 **Hinata came to the main family dining area where she, Hanabi and her Father traditionally had their meals together.**

Hinata smiled, remembering the times she had dinner with her mother before her death. Danial made a mental note to bring back her mother, with a few more.

 **Unfortunately, as Hinata expected, her Father was there along with her Grandfather, the Head Elder. Hanabi was nowhere to be seen. Hinata activated her byakugan for a split second and saw the family dining area wasn't lined with armed guards. As Hinata entered the room she gave a slight bow –enough to be polite but not enough to show deference. "Hiashi-sama,** _ **esteemed**_ **Head Elder; I bid you greetings. I wasn't expecting such company for a** _ **mere lunch**_ **."**

Everyone snickered at the way Hinata was acting. Hinata, on the other hand, had a weird expression on her. Let's see what is going on in her head :

 _' KILL, KILL, KILL PUNY BASTARDS.'_

Okay, let's not go there any more….

 **The Elder bristled slightly. '** _ **Hinata is deliberately trying to anger me when all I want is to discuss her Fire Juken in regards to the clan. Why?**_ **'**

" Cause you fucking suck !" It was when everyone looked at the Hyuga that was with them. Hinata did not, I repeat did not, blush as she added a ryo to the swear jar.

What was their reaction ? Well, everyone was shocked, except for Naruto, because he had seen the wild side of Hinata during sex.

 **Hiashi saw a gleam in his daughter's visible eye. It was as if the Elder was nothing but a tender, juicy and defenseless deer and Hinata was stalking him like a tigress.**

Hinata nodded a bit too dementedly, when that was mentioned.

Naruto, on the other hand, blushed when he imagined Hinata in a tigress costume. Needless to say, he was in for a fun night.

 **'** _ **This isn't good….I should have brought Hanabi-chan. I knew Father's insistence on being here instead was a bad idea**_ **….' thought Hiashi.**

 **Hinata said nothing and gracefully seated herself in the seiza position opposite of her Grandfather with Hiashi at the head of the table. Lunch was served and Hinata didn't even attempt to engage in conversation. Hiashi resigned himself to not commenting on Hinata's more flamboyant wardrobe. '** _ **At least it shows less skin than her new battle dress….and Natsu is**_ ** _still_** _ **angry with me about the parka business**_ **….' he thought with a shudder.**

Every male shuddered, remembering how brutal a female could be.

 **Finally not being able to stand the silence, the Elder asked, "So how are you doing today Hinata? The Elder Council has been very interested in your** _ **Fire Juken**_ **that you created. We would love to see a demonstration of your art."**

 **The Hyūga Heiress retorted in a trivializing tone, "I believe I gave Elder Hiraku all the** _ **demonstration**_ **he needs to assess my abilities. He is after all,** _ **supposedly**_ **the most powerful juken practitioner in the clan save for Hiashi-sama. No doubt that** _ **burnt handprint**_ **on his chest has already been dismissed as** _ **a foolish girl's folly**_ **and** _ **of no consequence to the clan**_ **. After all, the clan head** _ **himself**_ **deemed me unworthy of training. I shall continue to practice this little hobby of mine in private so as not to distract anyone with my actions." Her voice was so thick with sarcasm that the Elder felt like he was being verbally slapped in the face.**

Nora cheered, wishing for some broken legs, but alas, it wouldn't happen.

 **"The Hyūga Council wishes to see a demonstration Hinata." said the Elder in a patient tone though his eyebrow was twitching. "I do not think that is too much to ask of you my granddaughter."**

Naruto snorted. Ordering the other Hinata was not a good thing. He would be lucky to leave without a scar.

 **Hinata's visible eye narrowed and then she asked politely, "I hold the position of Heiress in the Hyūga Clan do I not Elder?"**

 **The Elder nodded. "There is no question of that now Hinata. We just wish you had shown this power sooner."**

 **"Then there is nothing left to discuss." said Hinata dismissively. "Regardless of any political or monetary power in the Hyūga Clan the Elder Council cannot order or demand anything of the Heiress or Heir of the Clan. They serve in an advisory capacity only. As laid down in our Clan Laws the hierarchy is the Clan Head, the Heiress or Heir and** _ **then**_ **the Hyūga Elder Council. I have the option of granting or denying your requests and I** _ **deny you**_ **this one." She turned to Hiashi with a glare and said; "Only the Clan Head** _ **Hiashi-sama**_ **has the right to command me in this matter and I would ask that he respect my wishes** _ **for**_ ** _once_** _ **in his life**_ **."**

Hinata cringed at the tone her other was taking against her father.

 **Hiashi cringed inside. His daughter's tone was cold as a grave in winter. Hiashi said in a stoic tone, "It is not urgent that Hinata's Fire Juken be displayed to anybody at this time. I believe she wishes to perfect it further which is why she took it upon herself to train with Jiraiya-sama. We will discuss this at a later time when it is not a point of contention."**

 **Hinata nodded ever so slightly in affirmation and the Elder sagged a bit seeing his son Hiashi had taken the path of least resistance. Hoping to appeal emotionally to Hinata; he looked over at her and said in a saddened tone, "I was** _ **truly**_ **looking forward to a demonstration from you Hinata. I'm sure the others will feel as disappointed as I do."**

 **Hinata's chopsticks clattered onto her plate and she let out a fearsome amount of killing intent aimed at her Grandfather. The Elder's eyes widened when Hinata's byakugan glare** _ **literally**_ **ignited.**

" Badass." Jaune mumbled, which was instantly agreed on by everyone else. Danial noticed this and decided that he needed to give a surprise to the normally shy Hyuga soon.

 **He gasped at the flames blazing in her eyes and Hinata said in a cold tone that would peel paint off of the walls, "You're nowhere** _ **nearly**_ **as disappointed as I am in the Council. You don't know the meaning of the disappointment of being crushed and ostracized by your so called** _ **family!**_ **Mark my words; each and every one of you will regret crossing me. I am done here; this conversation has ruined my appetite." Hinata stood up quickly and left without another word….**

… **.Both men considered it a minor miracle that she left in a quiet, stately manner instead of slamming the door off its hinges behind her. Hiashi could have scolded Hinata for her abrupt departure but instead he let her walk out without saying a thing. The Elder said, "Hiashi, why didn't you say something to her?"**

 **The Clan Head sighed. "I never visited Hinata-chan while she was in the hospital in a coma because I had** _ **clan issues**_ **to deal with.** _ **I was wrong**_ **. Just leave it be Father. I want to reconcile with my daughter before she gets even angrier with me."**

 **After a moment the Head Elder put his hand on Hiashi's shoulder. "It wasn't just you Hiashi. We were** _ **all**_ **wrong about Hinata my son."**

Blake and Naruto nodded to the acceptance of the man. Most people never accepted their faults, causing much more harm than good.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Meanwhile; Naruto and Jiraiya had stuffed themselves on the delicious lunch Hinata made for them. Naruto sighed happily while rubbing his stomach and Jiraiya said, "There's nothing like having food made for you by a beautiful woman eh Naruto?"**

Naruto nodded to the Gama Sanin's comment.

 **The orange loving ninja nodded. "You said it Jiraiya-sensei! -Hey Ero-sennin! Leave Hinata-chan out of your pervy fantasies!"**

Now Naruto nodded to his other's comment. At least Ero-sennin never perved on underage women.

 **Jiraiya smacked Naruto on top of the head and said, "I'm a super-pervert, not a sicko! Hinata is** _ **way too young**_ **for me! I meant she was just right for** _ **you**_ **moron!"**

" That's Orochimaru's field." Kakashi commented, making everyone laugh at the expense of the not present Snake Sanin.

 **Naruto was taken aback. "Oops, sorry Ero-sennin. My bad."**

 **Jiraiya got a gleam in his eye. "But you did agree that Hinata-chan is a beautiful woman…." he said in a knowing tone. Jiraiya laughed as Naruto blushed atomic red and choked on his water….**

Naruto, too, blushed at the claim. He only wished that he had seen Hinata as a woman sooner. But looking at the story, that was going to happen soon.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha and Blake were talking to Ino and Sakura about training together as Inoichi suggested. Inevitably they changed subjects to Hyūga Hinata though….**

 **"You want to know about Hinata?" asked Ino. Blake and Pyrrha nodded. "Well, she's a very dedicated and loyal kunoichi. But….she has major confidence issues and is** _ **really**_ **shy. Her own cousin Neji beat her up really bad because of clan issues."**

 **Sakura interjected, "It was worse than that Ino; Neji almost killed her! He must** _ **hate**_ **her for some reason. Naruto told me that Hinata was in a coma for three days. Of course, the knucklehead didn't tell me until** _ **after**_ **she was out….he never does think too much."**

" Hey !" Naruto shouted out at the alternate Sakura. No need to be mean.

 **"Weren't we discussing Hinata?" asked Blake.**

 **"Sorry, I got off topic." said Sakura. "Anyway, Hinata is a very kind and sweet girl. She's the only other kunoichi that graduated in our class."**

 **"Sweet and kind?" asked Pyrrha in disbelief.**

 **Ino smiled. "Yeah, I wish we could break Hinata out of her shell. She always wears those baggy clothes like she's ashamed of her figure. The poor girl needs some serious confidence building."**

Naruto blushed, remembering the reason why she needed to wear those clothes. Now her confidence was great and in bed, it was extreme.

 **Both Blake and Pyrrha had the imagery of Hinata in her red battle dress with a look of complete self assurance on her face. '** _ **Are they even talking about the same person…?**_ **' wondered both girls.**

 **"On top of that the unfortunate woman has** _ **no**_ **taste in men." said Ino with a sigh. "I just don't understand how she doesn't see Sasuke-kun as the ideal man."**

" Puh-lease, I still wonder why they thought he was oh-so great." Hinata started her rant, which Naruto shut her up with a kiss.

Anko and Yang got wet with the action, wondering if there was a bit of tongue.

 **Blake looked down to hide the fact her eyes were about to roll out of her head.**

 **"Of all boys in the world she likes** _ **Naruto!**_ **" groaned Sakura melodramatically. "Gods, she's practically a princess and she likes the dead last!"**

" I think they haven't heard of fairy tales." Summer spoke with venom, " Anything can happen if you put your heart into it."

Ruby smiled at the comment her mother made.

 **Blake's eyes narrowed. "I met Naruto and he seemed like a nice enough guy. He was training really hard for the Chunin Exam Finals." '** _ **Is it because he's a faunus that they dislike him?**_ **' she thought defensively.**

 **Ino replied, "It isn't like Naruto isn't….ummm; an okay person I guess. He's just a clown and a troublemaker. He was in trouble more often than not back at the Academy."**

 **"I still think it's a miracle he passed the academy genin test." said Sakura shaking her head. "Come to think of it; he never did explain how he did that to me."**

 **"Well, you got Sasuke-kun** _ **and**_ **Naruto on your team Forehead." said Ino.**

 **Sakura growled, "And Naruto asks me for dates and won't leave Sasuke-kun and I alone! Sasuke-kun and I would have been** _ **engaged**_ **by now if it weren't for Naruto-baka interfering."**

" Bitch." This was uttered by Hinata, Kushina, Anko, Blake and Yang, who promptly added money to Ruby's swear jar.

 **"Hardly! Sasuke-kun is destined to be with me Forehead!" declared Ino.**

 **"Ummm, what about Hinata?" asked Pyrrha.**

 **The rosette and the blonde stopped glaring at each other. "Well anyway, Hinata really is a really nice girl if you meet her." said Ino.**

 **"Come to think of it we haven't seen her since the Chunin Exam Preliminaries." said Sakura. "Would you two like to meet her? We could go out to the Hyūga Compound and visit her this afternoon. I've never been inside. I'm sure Hinata would like to make some new friends."**

 **Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other. Blake finally said, "Well, we kind of met her in passing. We were just wondering what kind of a person she is."**

 **"All the more reason to visit her then!" trumpeted Ino. "Let's go to see Hinata-chan!"**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto was working on the 'power' stage of the rasengan with a rubber ball. He watched with wide eyes as the ball swelled slightly. "** _ **I think I've got it!**_ **" he thought aloud. Then a hole popped open in the side and the ball went flat much to his chagrin.**

Naruto smiled, remembering the first time he made a perfect Rasengan, against Kabuto.

Ren also noticed the method of creating the orb. Since he had perfected aura control, he always made aura controlled moves. He made a mental note to ask Naruto to teach him that move.

 **"Better luck next time Bro!" said Gamakichi as he ate some candy.**

 **Naruto sat there staring at the deflated ball in his hand. "Curse you evil rubber ball! I will smite you and your kind yet or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!"**

 **Jiraiya came over to his apprentice and said, "Leave that to your clones for now Naruto. Show me the wind jutsu you are working on. Do a wind slash and then the gale palm technique in conjunction with shuriken."**

 **"Okay Jiraiya-sensei." answered Naruto. The blonde ninja turned to face a training post. After focusing for a moment he said, "Wind slash!" A razor sharp blade of wind hit the post and bisected it. The top half of the post slid off the base noiselessly and hit the ground with a thud.**

Every Remnant dweller hung their mouths agape as they saw the wooden post get cut in half. They then remembered they too were going to get chakra as the ninjas.

 **"Excellent!" said Jiraiya. "Let's examine the cut Naruto." Jiraiya propped up the top of the post and saw the cut was as smooth as glass. "That's the way Naruto. Well done! Practicing on cutting rocks like they do in Suna has really helped. Let's work on your aim with the wind blade." He scored the severed post several times and said, "Get back about twenty five feet and aim for the top line. Don't worry about the angle of the wind blade for the moment; your goal is to hit the mark I made."**

 **"What about the gale palm Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto.**

 **"We'll pick that one up in a bit." said the Toad sanin. "You're coming along much faster with the wind slash than I expected. I want to see what we can do to improve it."**

 **Naruto nodded and once Jiraiya was clear he started to work with Jiraiya gradually upping the difficulty and checking Naruto's work. '** _ **This kid is going to be an absolute monster with wind soon. It's hard to believe he's still a novice**_ **.'**

Naruto smiled, remembering all the actual training he had with the perverted toad. Sure, Jiraiya had tried to get him trained in the sex area by getting him call girls.

Needless to say, his Oba-san gave Jiraiya the beating of his life.

 **Jiraiya's shadow clone was sitting to the side against a tree reading the scroll on** _ **Typhoon Release**_ **he obtained from the Hokage's personal library that morning. '** _ **This looks even more promising than I expected**_ **.' thought the clone as he watched Naruto mow down the post. '** _ **Right on target….superb**_ **.'**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **The guards at the gates of the Hyūga Compound were a bit startled seeing four young kunoichis there to visit Hinata out of the blue considering Hinata-sama seldom -if ever had** _ **any**_ **guests. The guard hid his surprise and stated, "Well yes, Hinata-sama is here but I do not know if she is receiving visitors at this time." Flagging down another sentry, the first guard said, "Goro, please see if Hinata-sama is entertaining guests at this time. Four Konoha kunoichis of her age group wish to visit her."**

 _ **Inside**_ **….**

 **Hyūga Natsu was talking to several of the other maids in the kitchen as Hinata rounded the corner having changed back into a fresh battle dress. Natsu said with a giggle, "Well, I watched part of it but I was more or less hopped up on cold medicine and bourbon at the time…."**

 **One of the other maid's byakugan eyes were wide as saucers when she saw Hinata appear behind Natsu with a raised eyebrow and amusement in her eyes. "Hi-Hinata-sama…!" choked out the maid as she pointed.**

 **All the other maids gasped. Natsu quickly whipped around to face the Heiress and said, "OhMyGodsHinatasama!" with a huge blush on her face.**

Every male had a blush on their face, except for Ren, because he was used to the actions of Nora getting stark naked in front of him.

 **Hinata gave a pleasant smile and said, "Please** _ **do**_ **continue Natsu, this sounds most entertaining."**

 **Natsu was about to faint when the sentry Goro came around the corner and said, "Ah, there you are Hinata-sama, you have four kunoichi guests at the Compound gates."**

 **The heiress looked at Natsu and said, "We'll have to continue this** _ **enlightening**_ **conversation later Natsu." Turning to Goro she said, "This was unexpected. Let's not keep my guests waiting then."**

… **.**

 **Coming out of the Main House Hinata activated her byakugan briefly and saw her visitors. She was very surprised but hid it well enough. '** _ **Sakura and Ino being here makes me curious as to why but Pyrrha and Blake? They don't look particularly happy but on the positive side they don't look hostile either. I wonder what's going on**_ **.' Hinata strolled over to the gates with a sway in her hips and said with a congenial smile, "Hello everybody; this is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you by the Hyūga Compound?"**

 **Ino and Sakura were gaping in awe of Hinata's new look. Ino finally managed to pick her jaw off the ground and said, "H-Hinata; is that** _ **really**_ **you?"**

 **Hinata said in a gentle tone, "Of course it's me Ino; who else would be living here?"**

 **Sakura said, "Hinata, that dress and your hair! You're just….** _ **wow!**_ **I mean** _ **really**_ **wow!" '** _ **She's been hiding all that? Since when has she had such a body?! Oh no, what if she likes Sasuke-kun?!**_ **'**

" Psh, never." Hinata commented, earning a smile from her husband.

 **"For once I am in total agreement with Forehead." said Ino. "You gave yourself quite a makeover!" '** _ **I never dreamed mousey little Hinata would ever be so daring! I have to stake my claim on Sasuke-kun now in case she's interested!**_ **'**

" Why ? He's a prick. Literally." Hinata again said, getting looks from everyone. " What ? I was wondering what was so special about him so I used my Byakugan, and apparently, he is small."

This got laughs from everyone.

 **Not realizing that Ino and Sakura were having mild panic attacks over Sasuke (who she had** _ **no**_ **interest in at all), Hinata said in a kind tone, "Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos; I welcome you both to the Hyūga Compound. All of you please come in and join me for some tea."**

… **.**

 **The Yamanaka Residence**

 **"I wonder if those girls will be able to work together." mused Inoichi aloud. He had just finished his full reports to the Hokage regarding Hinata, Blake and Pyrrha. 'It would be in everyone's best interests for them to put their differences aside but that is easier said than done. Hinata being a combination of a very sweet and gentle kunoichi and a vicious criminal mastermind is still mind boggling. The fact she turned out to be a balanced individual is miraculous. Of course, convincing Pyrrha-chan and Blake of that is going to be difficult. At least Hinata doesn't seem to have any animosity from them previously being enemies. It's a strange case; that much is certain."**

 **Going over his three reports one last time he made the notation that he had recommended they train together under supervision in case tempers ran hot. He considered who might be a good sensei to them but currently Anko was the only qualified kunoichi that knew of the circumstances involved. '** _ **Blake will probably ask Anko to be involved anyway considering they are close**_ **.' Putting the finishing touches on his reports and signing off on them he headed to the Hokage Tower to present his findings….**

Naruto smiled the group of newly minted kunoichis, knowing that they will certainly go through hell, the deadly D rank missions, and, he shivered, Tora. He could have just set that damned cat on Madara and he would have won the war.

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata and her guests were in the main sitting room where the Hyūga Heiress served them tea and cinnamon rolls (Hinata** _ **needed**_ **her cinnamon roll fix).**

Said Hyuga nodded and motioned her husband to make some rolls once they got back home, or they got a break. He complied to her wishes, seeing that the last time he didn't made them, as he was tired, resulted in not having to sleep on the bed for a week. His friends made fun of him being whipped.

 **"So you wish to start training together?" she asked.**

 **"My Daddy suggested it." explained Ino. "It would be all us kunoichis training together! It could be fun. What do you think Hinata?"**

 **Hinata hid her grimace. '** _ **I should have known Ino wouldn't train seriously of her own accord**_ **.' "Do you have a sensei in mind to help us? I've been training with Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama."**

 **Blake got a gleam in her eye. "Training with Jiraiya-sama would be great!"**

 **"You mean Jiraiya of the sanin?" asked Sakura in surprise. Seeing Hinata and Blake nod the rosette asked, "How do you even know him Hinata?"**

 **"He's Naruto-kun's sensei and he's been helping me a bit too. He's mainly focused on Naruto-kun because of the Chunin Exams." said Hinata. "Blake met him too while she was training with Mitarashi-san."**

" I remember the council trying to force Jiraiya-sama to teach Sasuke the rasengan and all the other stuff, but he didn't comply and threatened to cancel the next Icha Icha." Kakashi stated, causing everyone to chuckle.

 **"Anko-san would be a great teacher from what I've seen!" said Pyrrha enthusiastically.**

 **Blake nodded and smiled. "I'll have to ask but I bet Anko would be willing to help train us."**

 **Sakura and Ino had identical looks of horror on their faces. "** _ **A-Anko-san?!**_ **" squeaked out the blonde and the rosette as one.**

" Ahhh, the she-brats are still afraid of me." Anko smiled, remembering all the times she tormented the new genins.

 **"That's a fine idea." said Hinata. "I might be able to get Kurenai-sensei to help too. I know she and Anko-san went to the Academy together and they are friends." Hinata was barely able to keep a straight face at the looks of terror on Sakura and Ino's faces. '** _ **Bwahaha! If they want to train then we're training for real**_ **.'**

 **Hinata saw her sister Hanabi peer into the sitting room shyly. Hinata smiled and said, "Hanabi-chan! I missed you at lunch. Come in and meet my friends."**

 **Hanabi squeaked in surprise at being caught but was** _ **very**_ **curious and came in before bowing properly. Hinata said warmly, "Everyone, this is my little sister Hanabi-chan." She pulled Hanabi into the chair she was sitting in so the two siblings were sitting together and Hinata happily introduced everyone to Hanabi one by one.**

 **Blake and Pyrrha were both shocked seeing the obvious affection Hinata shared with her little sister and how she encouraged Hanabi to join the conversation. Neither of them had siblings but the concept of** _ **Cinder Fall**_ **caring about anything or anyone but power was astounding to them. They both thought Hanabi was very cute as well. It was obvious that Hanabi looked up to Hinata a great deal.**

 **"Nee-chan, I wish I could come training with you too." said Hanabi.**

 **Hinata gave Hanabi a gentle hug. "You're just starting in the Academy Hanabi-chan. You aren't ready for real weapons training yet. You will be soon enough though."**

 **Ino asked, "How old are you Hanabi-chan?"**

 **"I'm seven and a half." answered the younger Hyūga sister holding up seven fingers. "I'll be eight soon though."**

Every female squealed at the sight of the younger Hyuga telling her age. Naruto just kept his fingers in his ears, since he had known when that shit was going to happen. Hinata always squealed whenever she met Kurama in his chibi form, and it hurt his ears like crazy, but he liked her happiness.

 **"Well, you'll have to work hard but you'll be graduated before you know it." said Sakura in an encouraging tone.**

 **Blake said kindly, "I'm sure you will do well."**

 **Hanabi beamed thinking about being a fully fledged kunoichi someday.**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **After finishing their tea; Hinata led the way out to the training ground and soon spotted Naruto and Jiraiya hard at it. All the kunoichis saw Jiraiya say, "Go!" as Naruto released a multiple wind slash jutsu on his target.**

… **.The wooden post was sliced into tiny pieces and basically exploded. Gamakichi and Naruto cheered at the destruction and Jiraiya patted the orange loving ninja on the shoulder.**

 **Sakura's eyes widened. "What did Naruto just do…? That training post is nothing but scraps!"**

 **Hinata saw Jiraiya wave and motion for the kunoichis to come over. Naruto looked over at them and waved excitedly before he and Gamakichi went over to examining what was left of the training post.**

 **When the girls arrived Jiraiya said, "Welcome ladies; what brings all of you out here?"**

 **Hinata said, "We're planning to do some training and I thought I'd ask for your advice Jiraiya-sama."**

 **The Toad Sage nodded and was about to say something when Ino cut him off. "What the hell did you just** _ **do**_ **Naruto?! What kind of a jutsu was that?" It was obvious Ino was dumbfounded by all the destruction.**

 **Naruto looked up and said, "A jutsu that isn't good enough yet Ino. Not all of these cuts are clean enough. I'll have to work harder."**

Naruto nodded, " That move isn't completed during that time." He told the hunters, making their eyes go wide. If that was an uncompleted move set, then how much damage the perfected one did.

 **Jiraiya said, "Take a break and have some water and a snack Naruto. You're getting tense. Besides, you are doing well. After you relax for a few minutes we'll switch to the gale palm for a while."**

 **Hinata smiled shyly and came over to Naruto. "It looks like you've been working hard Naruto-kun. That was very impressive. Was that a variation on the wind slash you were telling me about this morning?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm finally getting a feel for it." said the orange loving ninja. He looked over at the others and gave a friendly wave before he sat down in the shade of a tree to relax.**

 **Blake brought Pyrrha over and said, "Hello Naruto; you really pull out all the stops when you train!" The faunus girl motioned to the redhead. "Naruto, this is my good friend Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha, this is Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **Pyrrha smiled at the blonde. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I've heard a lot about you. That's some jutsu you were using; I'm impressed!"**

" And Pyrrha doesn't say that to everybody." Nora told the ninja, making him blush at that.

The Invincible Girl also blushed, since it was true.

 **Naruto smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Pyrrha. I'm still working on it. What brings all of you out here?"**

 _ **Over with Jiraiya**_ **….**

 **"So you are Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura." said the Toad sanin. "I wouldn't mind giving you all some tips but I'm pretty committed to helping Naruto. I think Mitarashi Anko would be a great help to your group. She's a very dedicated kunoichi after all."**

 **Both young kunoichis had a sinking feeling at that declaration….**

 _ **Back with Naruto**_ **….**

 **"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that the Crazy Snake Lady is as tough as nails." said the orange loving blonde. "If you want to learn get someone that will really teach you instead of slacking off. My jonin sensei Kakashi is always three hours late for everything."**

" And that is the earliest he has ever been." Naruto commented and Hinata nodded, making the Hatake lower his head in a comical manner.

 **Blake stifled a chuckle at the comment about Kakashi. "I'm not sure Anko likes being referred to as '** _ **the Crazy Snake Lady**_ **' Naruto." she said humorously.**

 **Naruto just gave Blake a toothy smile. He turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata-chan; have you girls thought about getting help from Kurenai-sensei? She seems really smart to me."**

 **"She is a very smart and very competent kunoichi." agreed Hinata. "She's also friends with Anko-san. I hope she'll help us as well."**

 **After the group chatted a bit Naruto got back to work and Jiraiya's shadow clone had the girls do some light sparring to see what the kunoichis could do. Jiraiya advised them to find Anko and Kurenai after they finished. He suggested a bit of group training along with him a Naruto to liven things up a bit as well.**

 **'** _ **A bunch of young kunoichi's nearby could be a great inspiration to my apprentice**_ **.' thought Jiraiya with a perverse giggle. He saw that Hinata, Blake and Pyrrha were cheering Naruto on. It seemed that Ino and Sakura were in a state of denial currently…..**

Hinata didn't know why but she felt as if they, too, soon enough will be in Naruto's harem. She could accept Anko, Blake, Pyrrha and somewhat Yang, but she could never accept Sakura and Ino.

And with a flash of light, a figure appeared in the room.

* * *

 **That's it for this part. Tell me who will be the one to appear. Options are given below :**

 **Minato Namikaze**

 **Ozpin**

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Tenten**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **I have also set up a poll on who will be the victor on the fight between Ruby Rose and Tenten.**

 **You guys can leave your answer in the reviews and must tell me the reason as to why the certain female will win.**

 **The** **Hundredth reviewer will get a certain prize. Guest Reviewers will not count.**

* * *

 **Rate and Review please….. Wait where is the rate button exactly.**

 **Oh well, No Flamers.**

 **Danial out.**


	7. Reading Chapter 06

**So, this is the seventh installment of the reading series, and DAMNNNN, the response is so great.**

 **Reviews : 121**

 **Followers : 333**

 **Favorites : 282**

 **Communities : 3**

 **Views : 21,457**

 **So we officially hit 100 reviews, and who was the lucky 100th reviewer, it is cbyte64.**

 **And what does cbyte64 get ? Well, he can choose a person from either RWBY or Naruto-verse to enter the story.**

* * *

 **Now, onto the reviews :**

 **iZuikaky : That is a smart idea. I never thought of Cinder Hinata and Canon Hinata meeting.**

 **Falcon800 : Trust me, she will be rolling in dough soon.**

 **Thantanos's-shadow : The problem is that I don't get a lot of time off due to my exams and my time in universities, and hence I have to write these within a day.**

 **Dovah117 : The reason why I can't bring them is that they aren't active throughout the story as much. And if anyone of you say that most of the members of the story don't have that much of an impact, well, they can now can alter their future.**

 **Vesperon : Well, since Cinder is confirmed to be a killer, she won't appear any time soon in the story.**

 **Well, let's get on to the story and a Happy early Christmas.**

* * *

When the flash of light died, the hunters were shocked, since standing infront of them was their headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Naruto just stared at the grey/silver haired headmaster then at his teacher. He could see the obvious similarity between the two men.

Grey hair. Check.

Lazy attitude. Check.

A secret stash of porn. He would have to check for that.

" Hey, you don't have a stash of porn, do you ?" Naruto asked the headmaster bluntly.

Everyone was shocked by that. One simply did not ask that. What was more shocking was the headmaster's reply. " Why would I need a stash of porn when I could write one ?" He replied in the most professional manner possible, sipping his tea.

Cue silence.

Kakashi had tears in his eyes, for he had found another author he could read. Blake felt compelled to ask, " Um, Professor, what books have you written ?"

" Why, Ninjas of Love of course." He replied.

Blake at this point had a meltdown. One of her favorite books was written by her own headmaster, the same book due to which she had some erotic dreams.

" What's up ?" Danial asked as he flashed in.

" Nothing." Naruto mumbled. Danial nodded as he created some food for the group.

 **Konoha, Village Outer Wall**

 **Kinuta Dosu saw Naruto out running for his pre-dawn morning laps around Konoha. The Oto genin was carefully crafting his plans to kill Uchiha Sasuke and eliminate some other obstacles in his path. '** _ **That's the Uchiha's teammate. If I question him I can find out all of Sasuke's weaknesses and I can kill the Uchiha more easily. Actually this orange wearing clown is a nuisance I may kill him just to get rid of some of the competition. I'm going to kill Gaara next. He's my main obstacle against Sasuke**_ **….'**

Naruto smiled. At least someone considered him a threat before a fight.

" What are you smiling about ?" Jaune asked his fellow blonde.

" Whenever I fight, my enemy always underestimate me. And that results in them being dead." Naruto said.

Blake understood where he was going at. " And whenever they underestimate you, they make fun of you." Naruto nodded.

 **Dosu watched carefully as Naruto finished his third lap around Konoha and set up to ambush the blonde.**

Kushina looked impressed. Only a few twelve years old were able to run laps around Konoha and not get tired. That list did not include Gai or any of his clones.

 **The sun was just coming up and the red rays of sunlight silhouetted Naruto and hid Dosu in the shadows.**

 **Naruto heard a creak of a familiar roof tile and slowly looked over to the chimney that Dosu was hidden behind. The blonde knew that hiding spot very well because it was a good place to hide from angry chunins back when he played pranks in the Academy.**

Yang snickered. Being a hidden prankster, she developed the habit of evaluating peoples pranks.

" You always pranked the ninjas every week." Kakashi told Naruto, remembering the days.

 **Naruto also knew the creaking noise that a particular roof tile made if you didn't know to avoid it. Naruto calmed his breathing down from running and said, "You might as well come out; I know you are hiding right behind that chimney."**

 **Dosu was surprised to say the least and stepped out in the red sunlight where Naruto could see him. "I guess I didn't give you enough credit Uzumaki. You must have some skill to have detected me."**

 **"What do you want Kinuta?" asked Naruto bluntly. "You don't seem like the type to socialize especially considering you could be setting up an ambush."**

Kakashi and Kushina chuckled, remembering the time when they fought alongside Minato. He always found ways to get the enemy angry.

Ren deadpanned at Nora, remembering the time she pissed of a Grimm which she was riding during the Initiation Exams. He rubbed his head, he was sure that she will do that some time soon.

 **The Oto genin chuckled and said, "Fine; I want you to tell me your teammate Sasuke's weaknesses in detail. If you don't I'm going to beat it out of you and no one will** _ **ever**_ **find the body…."**

" Meh, he could have used a better threat." Naruto told them.

Yang and Ruby nodded, having their fair share of weak threats.

" He should have broken his legs." Nora shouted.

Naruto looked at her as he asked her, " Are you on his side ?"

Nora just gave everyone an eerily evil smirk, " I am on no one's side." This caused everyone of them to shiver.

" Okay, moving on." Ren said, trying to accept the fact that Nora was insane, not that he didn't knew.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto came jogging up to Jiraiya. "Sorry I'm late Jiraiya-sensei; I got interrupted on my morning run and was able to only do three laps this morning."**

 **Jiraiya wasn't really upset or anything but he asked, "What exactly happened Naruto?"**

 **The orange loving blonde asked, "How many teeth are in a jawbone sensei? I can't remember off the top of my head."**

" Thirty two teeth." Ozpin stated. " I remember knocking all of them out in my youth." He sighed happily as he drank more of his tea. Well, that was what he remembered. The truth was that he was caught peeking once and the women knocked all of his teeth out with one blow.

 **"There are thirty two teeth in a human mouth Naruto." said Jiraiya looking perplexed. "Why do you ask?"**

 **"Well, the Oto genin Kinuta Dosu from the exams tried to ambush me and wanted information on Sasuke." explained Naruto. "He said he was going to kill me afterwards you see."**

 **Jiraiya looked over his apprentice and Naruto looked fine. "Were you injured? That's against the rules of the Chunin Exams. He could be disqualified."**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I'm fine. I told him to leave or I'd have to hit him. I really figured he'd have the good sense to run though."**

 **"Okay, so what does this have to do with teeth?" asked Jiraiya.**

 **"Well, thirty-two teeth minus twenty-three leaves Kinuta with nine teeth." said Naruto doing the math in his head.**

Ozpin nodded. " A good attempt for a child." Yang agreed with the spectacled man, remembering all the guys she hit on, literally, knocking them out cold.

" Hey, the headband says that I am an adult of the village." Naruto argued, annoyed that people always judged him on his age.

" Old enough to wear the headband, old enough to kill." Kakashi told the headmaster of the system they had. Every ninja nodded at that.

 **"I thought he had some sort of armor under all those bandages over his face so I hit him full force with my fist coated in wind chakra right in the jaw. It was kind of messy when I found out they were just bandages. Teeth flew everywhere!"**

Kushina sighed happily remembering the time she beat up those bullies who made fun of her red hair.

 **"Is Kinuta still** _ **alive**_ **?" asked the wide eyed Toad Sage.**

 **The blonde nodded. "The way he was running away screaming and crying he seemed plenty lively to me. He took off and I counted twenty-three teeth lying about. I figure he's going to make his dentist a very rich man."**

 **Jiraiya just sweat dropped and shook his head….**

Ruby began to remember when Yang boasted her accomplishments to her. For Summer, she remembered when Raven actually castrated a man in public when he just complimented her. Qrow reckoned that she was on her period.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **It was early morning and Yamanaka Ino had a lot on her mind. The idea of being trained by Mitarashi Anko terrified her to the core and kept her awake through part of the night. She was very concerned about her new friends Pyrrha-chan and Blake as well. They both seemed to be falling away from the enlightened path of the** _ **Sacred Faith of Sasukeism.**_

Both Pyrrha and Blake hissed. They didn't wanted to be remotely related to the duck-assed Uchiha.

" No thanks." Both of them said at the same time. Pyrrha was actually disgusted with the guy, when she learnt during the break that he actually shoved his hand through her Naruto…. Wait, HER Naruto, what is she thinking ?

Hinata noticed this and thanked Kami above that there were at least more females who did not fell on love with the avenger at first sight.

 **Ino couldn't help but notice they both were very enthusiastic about watching** _ **Naruto**_ **of all people. Hinata had also been excited but Ino was fine with that because she didn't want to compete with the suddenly** _ **HOT**_ **Hyūga Heiress. '** _ **I don't know when Hinata changed into femme fatale but there is absolutely**_ ** _no way_** _ **I want to compete with her**_ **.' she thought. The Yamanaka Heiress pondered both Pyrrha and Blake a bit.**

Both of the said huntress had to repress a shudder. They were feeling that they would have to face the two Sasuke-obsessed girls soon enough.

 **'** _ **Both of them have nice bodies and are really pretty. I can't quite figure out Blake though….'**_ **thought Ino.** _ **"She seems to be a little dark and odd. Blake also always seems to have her nose stuck in some book or other. The most disturbing part is how such an attractive girl seems to be interested in Naruto. Blake seems to be pulling Pyrrha-chan down that crooked path as well. I wonder where she is from originally. That seems to be a dark, weird secret for some reason**_ **….'**

Blake felt a little bit insulted when the Yamanaka clan heir thought that she was dark.

She was not dark, she was an interesting woman, if people met her expectations, that was all.

 **Ino was considering asking Pyrrha-chan where she and Blake were from but then she remembered Anko none to gently telling them it was a closed subject.**

 **Ino pondered for a few minutes before she resolved to ask Sakura. "I may know more about psychology but Forehead's super powered brain could be really useful in this situation." thought Ino aloud. "We must rescue Blake and Pyrrha-chan from going down the wrong path!"**

Naruto grumbled. He really hated the time when no one would give him the time of the day. Hinata grabbed his arm, reminding him that she was always with him.

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Blake was sitting with her black kimono on having breakfast with Anko. Her ears were prominently on display and she was thumbing her Icha Icha book**

Ozpin hummed as he saw the book. He would have to ask for the book so that he could understand the penmanship of a fellow writer and pervert.

Kushina and Summer glared angrily at the man, knowing that the hum meant that his perverse levels were rising, seeing the smut.

 **lazily between bites. Anko was wearing a kimono as well and was sipping her tea quietly. It was painfully obvious that neither young woman intended to get out at all before noon. Blake's ears flicked about suddenly as if she heard something. She frowned a tiny bit.**

 **"Something bothering you Blake-chan?" asked Anko. "Are you hearing something on another frequency that I can't?"**

 **The feline faunus girl sipped her tea, then stopped and shook her head. "No, I'm just under the distinct impression that something** _ **truly stupid**_ **was just said about me."**

Blake nodded in agreement of her other self. She would rather join the White Fang again than be with the Uchiha.

 **"Welcome to the story of my life." said Anko in a flat tone. Deciding it wasn't worth worrying about the two kunoichis shared a mutual shrug and went back to quietly eating their breakfast.**

 **Haruno Residence**

 **Sakura had an unexpected early visitor. The rosette had always been an early riser but** _ **Ino**_ **…? "Are you** _ **absolutely sure**_ **you didn't leave your brain in bed asleep at home Pig?" asked Sakura. "I mean, you being out of bed before 10 AM is the sign of an impending disaster!" Sakura peered out her window. "Well, I don't see a swarm of locusts blocking out the sun or a river of lava spewing across the town square…."**

Yang snickered at that.

 **"Laugh it up Forehead." growled Ino. "I'm concerned here. It's just not natural for Pyrrha-chan and Blake to not be into the** _ **Sacred Faith of Sasukeism**_ **.** _ **All**_ **kunoichis our age adore him (even though he'll end up marrying** **me** **) and I feel like Pyrrha-chan and Blake are getting totally shafted because they were impressed by** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

" Well, he is the better choice." Blake mumbled, Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement. Naruto heard that due to his enhanced hearing and blushed.

 **Poor Hinata is doomed to never follow the enlightened path**

" It seems that they rather follow the doomed path." Ozpin stated, drinking in the drama that was in the book. That gave him an idea for the next installment of Ninjas of Love.

Somehow, Blake and Kakashi felt that they would be enjoying a similar type of book soon enough.

Kushina and Summer growled again and glared at Ozpin, who began to sweat profusely under the killing intent the red haired woman began to produce. He looked at his students. All of them were also sweating from the pressure that was present, Jaune had fainted while Nora was chanting silently for them to break his legs.

Yes, he was afraid, he was very afraid.

 **(and I sure as hell don't want the competition from her** _ **now**_ **) but it's not too late for Blake and Pyrrha-chan! We owe it to them as fellow kunoichis to show them the greatness that is** _ **Sasuke-kun!**_ **"**

 **Narrowing her emerald eyes, Sakura asked, "You're serious aren't you Ino-Pig?"**

 **"I'm serious as a heart attack!" declared the blonde. "Besides, we want to be able to talk clothes and cute guys when we hang out with them. Consider this; you and I are discussing the lofty heights of Uchiha Sasuke-kun and their minds are stuck in the street gutter level of Naruto or Kiba! It's terrible!"**

Kushina, Summer, Blake and Yang growled, aiming to break the two girls when they met them. Nora, who also wanted to do something to the two fan girls, wanted to break their legs.

 **Sakura got a look of revulsion on her face. "Alright, point taken. But it could be difficult because Sasuke-kun isn't in the village. He's out training with Kakashi-sensei and no one knows where they are."**

 **"What about pictures?" asked Ino. "Surely you have some in a scrapbook Forehead."**

 **"All of my** _ **good**_ **pictures are enshrined in my closet."**

Hinata deadpanned at the fact that they actually worshipped Sasuke. Sure she used to follow the blonde Uzumaki, but she never made the habit to worship him. She accepted him for who he was, both his good points and his bad.

 **said the rosette. "The few I have of Sasuke-kun outside of that don't show off his best features that well -not that** _ **all**_ **his features aren't good. I guess there is my Team 7 photo though…." Sakura said motioning towards her nightstand.**

 **Ino picked up the framed photo and said, "It's a good picture of Sasuke-kun but Naruto kind of ruins the shot. He looks like he ate something bad in it." '** _ **It also has Sakura in it ruining the shot but I won't mention that. I don't want Pyrrha-chan and Blake to get the wrong idea that Sasuke-kun is**_ ** _together_** _ **with Forehead or anything. That would be a huge backfire**_ **.' thought the blonde.**

" She can have him for all I care." Pyrrha mumbled, making Jaune frown at the ruthlessness his friend was showing.

Nora was smiling. Finally her secret injection of pancake syrup was taking effect.

 **"What about you Pig?" asked Sakura. "You had a lot of pictures of Sasuke-kun too. As I recall you have them sealed in your photo albums."**

 **"Hmmm….Most of them I keep on my Sasuke-kun Altar but I'm sure I have a few duplicates in my photo albums." replied Ino.**

Everyone deadpanned at that. A Sasuke Altar. Naruto would rather face Kaguya and Madara again rather than see that abomination.

 **"We'll need to see how many duplicates we have that we can share with Blake and Pyrrha." said the rosette.**

 **Ino got a gleam in her eye. "That reminds me; where do you think Pyrrha-chan and Blake are from Forehead? Judging by their clothes Pyrrha-chan seems to dress okay but Blake dresses kind of dark and wears purple eye shadow. Where could she be from?"**

 **"I've wondered the same thing but Anko-san said it was classified." said Sakura. Seeing Ino's pleading look the rosette added, "I guess we could research that at the ninja section library. If we found out** _ **accidentally**_ **then we wouldn't be breaking any rules."**

 **"I** _ **knew**_ **I could count on you for help Forehead!" exclaimed Ino. "Let's start hunting!"**

 **With their minds made up the two best friends/worst rivals set about gathering information and more importantly pictures of** _ **Sasuke-kun**_ **….**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata bid her little sister Hanabi farewell and set out to find her sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. '** _ **I need to see if Kurenai-sensei will train with us. I also need to talk to Hokage-sama so I can explain the situation with the soul merger to her. Sensei really should know. I feel bad for hiding it but some things have to be done**_ **.' Moving along at a good pace; Hinata was soon out in front of the apartments where Kurenai lived. Using her byakugan; Hinata saw her beloved sensei was indeed home.**

 **After heading up two flights of stairs Hinata knocked on Kurenai's door gently and the genjutsu mistress soon answered the door. "Hinata-chan, I wasn't expecting company. I'm doing a little cleaning."**

 **Hinata smiled. "Let me help sensei.**

Hinata and Naruto smiled. They usually made time to hang out with Kurenai and Mirai. Ever since the war had ender, Hinata was made the godmother to the baby Sarutobi.

 **I wanted to talk to you about some extra training." Kurenai raised an eyebrow but was happy to have some help and the two got to work quickly….**

… **.**

 **"….So anyway Sensei, I was hoping you would be willing to help give us genin kunoichis some extra training. If you are too busy I understand though." said Hinata as she slipped some water.**

 **Kurenai nodded in understanding and sipped some of her own water. "Well, I think I could help out. Shino is training with his clan from the Chunin Exams and Kiba is helping his big sister Hana at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic so the team is busy except for you and me. Besides; I could help to keep Anko from getting too overzealous."**

Naruto and Hinata shivered, while Anko smiled in glee. Kurenai never let her have fun whenever she wanted to teach someone.

So what if the ninja lost a few of their limbs whenever they trained with her. It just showed that they were weak as hell.

 **said the red eyed jonin with a wink. Hinata giggled softly and Kurenai said, "You've changed so much Hinata-chan; it's like you are a whole new person. I'm proud of you but….what exactly happened?"**

 **The Hyūga heiress sighed softly. "I knew you would catch on sensei but I need to get Hokage-sama's permission to tell you. I'm really sorry Kurenai-sensei."**

 **Kurenai looked very perplexed and said, "The Hokage is involved?"**

 **Hinata nodded. "Very few know and I'm sworn to secrecy. I hope you still feel you can trust me. I've changed a lot more than you realize sensei."**

 **"Are you still the loyal Konoha kunoichi that is my disciple Hinata?" asked Kurenai as she looked directly into Hinata's eyes.**

" More than you ever know." Ozpin mumbled. He never liked traitors.

 **"I will always be your loyal student Kurenai-sensei." said Hinata without hesitation.**

 **Kurenai smiled. "Then there is nothing to worry about Hinata-chan."**

 **Hinata quickly hugged her Mother figure and whispered, "Thank you."**

 **The red eyed jonin returned her hug and said, "Let's see about Anko and getting in some training. Where did she want to meet us; which training ground?"**

 **"Actually she wanted us to all meet at the Dango Shop at 2 PM to have a planning session for some reason." answered Hinata.**

 **Kurenai sweat dropped. "Of** _ **course**_ **she would want to meet there…."**

Anko began to fantasize about dango, she later made the plan to take her new husband and fellow wife to her favorite shop in the world.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya broke for lunch. "I sure wish Hinata-chan was training with us today Ero-sennin." said Naruto. "It's a lot more fun training together. Not to mention the great food she makes."**

Kushina and Summer laughed. " You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kushina chuckled out. Soon both of them reminisce about the time they cooked for their husbands.

 **"You just liked having all those young and pretty kunoichis all around you yesterday." said Jiraiya with a chuckle that caused Naruto to blush. "Hopefully they'll get started on their own training soon. I know Anko-chan prefers Training Grounds 52 and 44 best."**

 **"Why those two?" asked Naruto.**

 **"Well, Training Ground 44 is obvious but Training Grounds 52 is like this one Naruto." explained Jiraiya. "It's great for practicing large area, destructive jutsus and summoning. She is a Snake Summoner just as you are a Toad Summoner."**

 **Naruto looked surprised. "I thought she just** _ **liked**_ **snakes. She** _ **summons**_ **snakes….like Orochimaru?"**

Anko bristled at the name. She didn't understood why the entire nation forgave that abomination of a man after the war. If she had her way, he would have been killed on sight.

 **"Don't mistake Anko for being anything but a loyal kunoichi of Konoha Naruto." said Jiraiya seriously. Seeing Naruto nod, Jiraiya said, "Back when Orochimaru was still a Konoha Ninja, Anko-chan was his apprentice. When he betrayed Konoha he betrayed her as well. It's a touchy subject with her so don't bring it up. Just know she hates my former Teammate Orochimaru with a passion and wants him dead more than anybody."**

Said Snake summoner nodded in agreement. Yang agreed with the purple haired woman, since she didn't agreed with Orochimaru's methods.

 **The blonde ninja nodded slowly in acceptance. "What was Orochimaru like when he was still a good guy?"**

 **Jiraiya looked thoughtful and said, "Orochimaru was a genius and a prodigy. He was the kind that only came once in a generation. He always reached to be the best no matter what he did….but looking back Orochimaru was always a little distorted. I'm not saying it was his fault really. Orochimaru was an orphan and had a sadistic streak because of losing his parents I guess. All the signs were there but I refused to see them because he was my friend and I didn't want to believe he'd gone bad. I've regretted that a lot to this very day."**

 **Naruto said in a hollow voice, "….That sounds so much like Sasuke and me it's chilling. Ever since Sasuke got that curse mark he's acted more and more….twisted. I feel like I should talk to him but he won't listen….and Sakura-chan is in love with him so she won't listen to me either. What should I do Jiraiya-sensei?"**

Naruto frowned since he also had face the same problems in his world. When he wanted to fix them, they would just blow him off.

 **Jiraiya patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm telling you this in confidence so don't repeat it Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke is already considered a flight risk by the Hokage. Part of the reason Kakashi is training him exclusively is to keep an eye on the Uchiha in case he snaps. I know it's hard Naruto but I can't sugarcoat this for the sake of your feelings. I don't know Sasuke personally but he is showing all the signs of doing what Orochimaru did. I hope I'm wrong but you need to bear in mind that we are ninjas. He could be your enemy tomorrow. I want you to be careful around him for your sake, my apprentice."**

 **The blonde looked down sadly. "I kind of knew that already but I didn't want to believe it, -ttebayo."**

Everyone laughed at the verbal tic his other had use. Naruto just cried while Hinata comforted him.

 **Jiraiya nodded and said, "Sometimes life isn't very fair is it Naruto?"**

 **Naruto nodded and the two sat in silence for awhile. No more words needed to be said….**

… **.**

 **Konoha Library, Ninja Section**

 **"Just** _ **look**_ **at the clothes from this village! They are just like what Blake wears!" whispered Ino loudly as she pointed out a particular picture to Sakura.**

 **Sakura looked at the pictures of a ninja and a kunoichi mainly wearing black, white and purple. "Are they emos or something?"**

Blake sat in thought. Her clothes did gave off an emo-ish feeling, since it was all black. She noticed Yang's smirk.

" I can give you a makeover." Yang's smirk stated otherwise, so Blake, smartly, refused.

 **asked the rosette. "They look like their clothes a designed to block out the sun."**

 **Ino nodded emphatically. "I know right? Blake's uniform looks like a more stylish version of these. I guess if she is from this village then Blake actually has pretty good fashion sense. It would make sense as to why she's so fair skinned though."**

 **"Hmmm….Put a bookmark in that page Ino." said Sakura quietly. "What number is that picture?"**

 **"It's number 105." said the blond as she put a bookmark in that page.**

 **Sakura nodded and got out the index to** _ **The Encyclopedia of Identifying Ninja Uniforms**_ **. "That uniform** _ **would**_ **be in the last book…." grumped the rosette. Thumbing several pages she came to the 100's. "Here we go...100, 103….105. (** _ **GASP**_ **) It's….it's the** _ **Village Hidden in Mascara**_ **from Land of Makeup! They export cosmetics but their ninjas are all….** _ **Goths!**_ **This is terrifying! Dark lipstick and eye shadow, jet black hair, pale skin, dark clothing….The list goes on. By the gods, that's where 80% of** _ **B-Horror movies**_ **come from! What kind of living hell did Blake go through before she escaped?!"**

" What the fuck ?" Naruto spoke seriously, until he was hit on the head by his mother, making him add another kunai to Ruby's Swear Jar, who was getting all giddy on getting another one of the special kunais.

… **.**

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Blake growled, "There's that feeling that something** _ **colossally stupid**_ **was said about me again…."**

" Extremely." Blake mumbled out. She was extremely pissed at the two for even thinking that.

… **.**

 **Konoha Library, Ninja Section**

 **Ino could barely hold in her horror at the revelations of the** _ **Village Hidden in Mascara**_ **. "Poor Blake! No wonder she seems so shy and introverted. She's been socially repressed her entire life. The unfortunate girl is a refugee from a fashion nightmare!"**

Blake hissed. There was nothing wrong with her fashion.

 **"That's not all. It gets worse." said Sakura grimly.**

 **"What could be worse than that?" asked the blonde in disbelief.**

 **Sakura closed her eyes and said, "War; that's what's worse Ino. The Land of Makeup is an island nation that has been locked in battle with a neighboring island for centuries; the Land of Fashion. The Land of Fashion has their own ninja village as well, the** _ **Village Hidden in Trends.**_ **They have been diametrically opposed to one another since the Era of Warring Clans."**

Only one thing was on the readers mind right now : " What the fuck ?" Even Danial had that, and he wasn't even reading the story.

He just shrugged it off as something else as he continued to torture his perverted neighbor, who again asked the same thing, but this time, in front of his father and actually threatened him.

 **"Do you think that Pyrrha-chan is from the Village Hidden in Trends?" asked Ino. "Friends on opposing sides that escaped together?"**

 **"It's possible." said Sakura turning to the section on the Village Hidden in Trends. "It looks like everyone there dresses so Avant-garde that the stresses of keeping up with the latest fashions are positively soul crushing!"**

 **Ino gasped. "….And Pyrrha-chan is fairly conservative in her style of dress! She must have been socially ostracized or been considered a rebel. The two of them must have met and escaped together!"**

 **"No wonder Anko-san wanted this dark secret kept under wraps." said Sakura gravely.**

Anko decided that it was time to reintroduce them to her best friend after Kurenai, her personal kunai.

 **"We have to support our fellow kunoichis!" declared Ino passionately.**

 **"** _ **Through the joys of Sasukeism!**_ **" cheered the two young kunoichis as one.**

 **"** _ **Shhhh!**_ **" said a librarian harshly. "** _ **Be quiet you noisy brats! This is a**_ ** _library!_** **"**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha took off her Yamanaka Flower Shop Apron and said, "I'm going to take a quick shower before I head over to the Dango Shop Ayano. If Ino and Sakura show up please tell them that I'll bet right out."**

 **Ayano smiled. "Go ahead and wash up Pyrrha-chan. Ino-chan shot out of here in a rush this morning and ditched her shift at work. I can't thank you enough for helping."**

Pyrrha huffed at the platinum blonde, not pleased with her conduct. She was also pissed at their thoughts, and it would take a long time for her to even think that they were sane.

 **"I don't mind; it's the least I can do for you since I'm staying with you." said the redhead. "I do have to wonder why she took off just before breakfast though."**

 **"She's probably on another crash diet knowing her." said the Yamanaka Matriarch. "I worry about Ino-chan's eating habits. They just aren't healthy."**

 **"Her skipping out on work and shirking her chores is just as important." said Inoichi coming into the shop in a disgruntled tone. "I'm glad you are here and take things seriously Pyrrha-chan. When you see Ino-chan tell her that she and I are going to have a** _ **long**_ **talk about her responsibilities."**

Every kunoichi smiled at that, in the most sadistic manner possible. Ozpin shook his head, she really needed to be thrown off a cliff, since it built character.

 **"Yes sir; I'll do that." said the redhead. "I'm going to go shower now."**

 **Inoichi sighed and then smiled at Pyrrha. "Never mind Pyrrha-chan. I'll talk to Ino-chan when she gets back so don't worry about it. You all need to train without any distractions." He patted Pyrrha on the shoulder and shooed her off to shower.**

Pyrrha smiled at her other's new family. Ayano and Inoichi were great parents for anyone to have, with the exception of the Namikaze and Ruby and Yang's parents.

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Blake and Anko had their combat gear on. "To the Dango Shop Blake-chan! Lunch awaits us!" trumpeted Anko as she led Blake out the door and locked the place up.**

 **Blake raised an eyebrow. "I still say we should have met at that sushi place. Fish is much healthier."**

 _' Crap.'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as Anko and Blake began to glare at each other. He did that once with the Mitarashi, and it didn't end in his favor by a long shot.

 **Anko narrowed her eyes and said in a scheming tone of voice, "I will convert you to the Dango side Blake-chan. It is the** _ **food of the gods!**_ **"**

 **The faunus girl shook her head. "Pffft!** _ **Tuna**_ **is the** _ **food of the gods**_ **Anko. You just don't realize it yet."**

" It's Ramen." Kushina said.

Ruby and Summer didn't agree with her, " Its cookies." They argued.

Anko wisely shut herself up, knowing the Uzumaki's temper. Blake did not," Its sushi."

Suddenly Kushina's hair began to form nine 'tails' and a hazy appearance of the Shinigami appeared behind her, " **What did you say ?** " She asked sweetly.

The girls paled," Nothing, ramen is the food of Gods, that's all." They began to panic.

Kushina smiled, as Inari herself gave her a thumbs up from heaven. Both of them became the best of friends along with Minato for their love for ramen.

 **"Nonsense my apprentice in the way of foods!" said the eccentric jonin. "Haven't you ever heard;** _ **sweets for the sweet?**_ **"**

 **"In that case we should both have vinegar for lunch Anko." said Blake in a flat tone.**

 **Anko paused and took a thinking pose. "You have a point; allow me to rephrase: Sweets are for those with the power to take them! The gods help those that help themselves!" she declared.**

 **"Well, I can't argue with that logic." said Blake with a soft smile.**

 **"You should listen to your nee-chan more often Blake-chan." said Anko. "I am a fountain of knowledge."**

Anko nodded to that. She knew how to torture a man to such a point that he would literally chop his own balls off.

 **Blake shook her head and chuckled. "Let's just go feed our faces Anko nee-chan."**

 **Anko got a big smile and led her 'little sister' towards the Dango Shop.**

Both the Belladonna and Mitarashi smiled at each other.

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **"Well, I guess I'll see you all later." said Pyrrha. "I'm off to the Dango Shop to meet the others for training. I hope Ino and Sakura show up."**

 **Inoichi and Ayano waved goodbye as Pyrrha left. Inoichi growled, "Where the hell** _ **is**_ **Ino-chan? That little girl is being even less responsible than usual."**

Pyrrha and Jaune gulped, knowing the time they broke their curfew. Those were not some happy nights.

 **Ayano sighed. "Well, Ino-chan** _ **is**_ **a thirteen year old girl. Let's not be too harsh on her Inoichi. Still, I have to wonder where she has been all day. It's kind of worrisome."**

 **"No doubt she's out playing in the village somewhere." said Inoichi. "She's probably running around shopping with Sakura."**

 **"At least Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are friends again and not fighting over the Uchiha boy." said Ayano with a smile.**

 **Inoichi nodded. "Yeah; I'd just as soon they avoid that boy. He's a very troubled young man."**

Blake and Pyrrha nodded in agreement. They didn't needed to be a psychologist to know that he was not mentally sound.

 **Haruno Residence**

 **Two young kunoichi's dashed out of the Haruno home in a cloud of dust. "I can't believe you lost track of time Forehead!" whined Ino. "We're going to be late to the Dango Shop and Anko-san will have our hides!"**

 **"Shut up Pig!" retorted Sakura. "You were the one that got carried away looking at my pictures of Sasuke-kun!"**

" Can I cut them ?" Ruby asked, shocking everyone, except for her mother, Anko, Hinata and Kushina.

" W-Why ?" Weiss asked.

Ruby spoke way too seriously for a fifteen year old. " Because they are annoying, and I want them to shut up."

" Can I help ?" Anko asked the riding hood, who agreed.

 **"What about Pyrrha-chan? We were supposed to pick her up!" said Ino in a panicky tone.**

 **Sakura said, "Pour on the speed Porker! Let's roof hop to your place to pick her up Pyrrha. Then we can run to the Dango Shop. We're going to be late regardless so we might as well make sure Pyrrha makes it there."**

 **The two young kunoichis hot footed it up the side of a building and darted towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.**

 **The Dango Shop**

 **Blake and Anko arrived and saw Kurenai and Hinata already at a table big enough for all of them. Blake frowned slightly at the sight of Hinata but remembered that Hinata was** _ **not**_ **Cinder Fall. '** _ **Old habits are hard to break**_ **.'**

Hinata and Shizune nodded sagely, remembering the time they had used to make Naruto stop having ramen for everything.

 **thought the faunus girl glumly. Looking beside Hinata she saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes. '** _ **Is this Hinata's sensei she mentioned?**_ **'**

 **"Hey Kurenai-chan!" said Anko with a wave. "Glad you made it."**

 **Kurenai waved back and said, "It's good to see you too Anko." She turned to Blake and smiled. "You must be Blake; I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Hinata-chan and I got a table but the others haven't arrived yet. Please join us."**

 **Blake warily sat down across from Hinata and Anko plopped herself down across from Kurenai. "I'm glad you could make it Blake." said Hinata kindly. "With Kurenai-sensei and Anko training us we should get stronger quickly"**

 **The faunus girl nodded and said, "I'm surprised no one else is here yet."**

 **Hinata hummed in agreement. "I figure Pyrrha will be here soon unless Ino and Sakura slowed her down."**

Hinata nodded at her other. Up until the chunin exams, only she was one of the few serious kunoichis who passed the Academy.

Anko sighed, rubbing her head since she never was a fan of fan girls. If she had to list her most hated things, first was Orochimaru then came Fan Girls, since they made kunoichi's look bad.

 **"Hello again!" chimed Pyrrha as she came in and sat down on the other side of Anko. Full introductions were soon made and Blake in particular was pleased to learn that Kurenai's specialty was genjutsu and that she was willing to help Blake out.**

Naruto made a face against the illusionary arts. He was never able to do them, with the most being able to release one. This was due to his extra large chakra reserves.

 **The five kunoichis talked about what kind of goals they had in training but soon everyone's thoughts mirrored Anko's question.**

 **"….Where in the hell are pinkie and blondie?!"**

 **Konoha Hospital, Doctor Tīsu's Oral Surgery Office**

 **"Hello Kinuta-san, I'm Doctor Tīsu and I'll be doing your examination today." Dosu's visible eye widened at the sight of the Doctor. His teeth were ground down like a shark's and the man had more tattoos and body piercings than anyone Dosu had ever seen. Dosu whimpered. "Now don't you worry Kinuta-san, I come from a long and distinguished line of sadis- I mean** _ **dentists**_ **in Kiri. We'll have you fixed up in no time." Doctor Tīsu promptly pulled out a dental contraption that looked more like a torture device and said, "Now let's have a** _ **really good look**_ **…." with a manic gleam in his eye.**

Anko sighed happily, remembering all the time she worked with the man. He truly was an artist.

Kakashi felt a very sadistic vibe coming from Anko so he scooted closer to his wife for protection.

 **Dosu's screams of the damned echoed throughout the hospital….**

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Ino's blue eyes were as big as saucers staring at her Mother Ayano. "You mean Pyrrha-chan** _ **already left**_ **for the Dango Shop over 45 minutes ago?!"**

 **Ayano nodded. "Your Father and I wish to talk to you Ino-chan, about your-"**

 **Ino and Sakura both shrieked in horror. "Oh gods Ino; Anko-san is going to murder us for being an hour late!" cried the rosette.**

" At least they are good for alarm." Hinata joked out, prompting all of them to laugh at the doomed duo.

 **The two genin kunoichis ran away screaming in terror before Ayano could utter another word….**

 **Ayano grumbled, "Really! Children these days. I swear…."**

 **Training Ground 53**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya were working on team tactics. Shadow clones were everywhere in squads of four henged so their jumpsuit colors were different. Jiraiya and three shadow clones of his own were presenting different problems and assigning combat mission to each group. Some were to defend a territory, some were on assault. A few were to capture or assassinate a target; usually a clone of Jiraiya.**

Kakashi looked at the method Jiraiya was using and reckoned that it actually was a smart move, focusing on all aspects of a ninja, rather than on one side. He had seen many ninjas, allies and enemies alike fall because of this reason.

 **The orange loving ninja was practicing his summoning while all his clones were hard at work. He'd already summoned Gama, Gamakichi and Gamakichi's little brother Gamatatsu. Gamatatsu was very excited to be summoned but was more excited that Naruto had snacks so the little yellow-orange toad was stuffing his face happily as Naruto made an effort to summon Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.**

 **Gamakichi said, "No Naruto, when I said Pops is big; I mean** _ **BIG**_ **like a mountain! You're going to need a lot more chakra than that."**

" That's a figure of speech, right ?" Jaune asked/hoped. But that came crashing down when Naruto shook his head.

" He actually his a bit larger than the average mountain."

 **"Whew!" said Naruto. "Here I thought I was putting a ton of chakra into it. Looks like I'll have to go full blast!"**

 **"Full blast…?" asked Gamakichi as he and Gamatatsu were sent tumbling by a shockwave of chakra from Naruto.**

 **Naruto slammed his bloodied palm to the ground and roared "** _ **Okay! Summoning jutsu!**_ **"**

 **A toad about a foot tall holding a staff appeared. He had his white hair in a short mohawk, bushy white eyebrows and a goatee. He was looking rather confused and had a look around a bit before he saw the shocked Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-chan, what's going on? Did you need to summon me for battle?"**

" Oh boy." Yang bellowed out, only to be bopped on the head by Summer. Every hunter gave a chuckle at the appearance of the little toad. Kakashi and Shizune were smirking, while Kushina was actually hoping for a video tape so she could record the moment. Ozpin felt that there was something greater to the toad than being simply small.

 **"** _ **Oh damn it!**_ **" said Naruto. "I was trying to summon the Toad Boss and I got this little guy!"**

 **Jiraiya face faulted. "Naruto, shut up and show some respect! Fukasaku-sama is one of the Great Toad Sages of Mount Myōboku!" Jiraiya turned to Fukasaku and said, "I'm really sorry about this Pa, Naruto here is still learning to summon."**

 **Naruto was sitting on his rear end looking at Fukasaku. The Toad Sage started chuckling and said, "What is your name tadpole?"**

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, -ttebayo!" answered the orange loving ninja.**

 **The Elder smiled and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-chan. If you can already summon me then you must have enormous potential. To summon Gamabunta-kun use about three fourths what you used to summon me. I'm a little higher up the food chain than Gamabunta-kun.**

Every hunter became quite on learning that Fukasaku summoning required more chakra than a mountain-sized beast.

 **I'll look forward to seeing more of you in the future." Tapping Naruto's head lightly with his staff, Fukasaku smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke.**

 **Gamakichi and Gamatatsu both hopped over to congratulate Naruto. "Aniki, you are** _ **awesome!**_ **" praised Gamakichi.**

Ruby nodded to that.

 **"I can't believe you were able to summon Pa!" said Gamatatsu.**

 **Naruto smiled. He was worn out from summoning the Toad Elder.**

 **Jiraiya was standing back beside Gama. '** _ **This kid is unbelievable! He summoned Pa without accessing Kyubi's chakra!**_ **' The Toad sanin chuckled, "….Only you Uzumaki Naruto…."**

The hunters frowned again at the mention of Kyuubi.

… **.**

 **The Dango Shop**

 **Sakura and Ino came racing into the Dango Shop looking like they'd run a marathon across the village. "Sorry we're late!" wheezed Ino as she struggled to regain her breath.**

 **"We got caught up in things and went to get Pyrrha only to find out she already headed here." said Sakura panting. "We truly apologize for being tardy."**

 **Kurenai gave them a flat look and said, "Have a seat ladies."**

 **"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." said Sakura as she plopped down beside the red eyed jonin. Ino sat at the end of the table between Sakura and Pyrrha.**

 **Anko propped her chin in her hand and said, "I was beginning to wonder if you two brats had died on us or something."**

Yang gave out a laugh. Brutal honesty was always the best way to tick someone off.

 **Blake had a flat look on her face and sighed. '** _ **Fangirls are the bane of real kunoichis everywhere**_ **.' "Well, I guess better late than never. We already ate while we waited for you."**

 **"Well, I guess it's good for my diet." said Ino. "I don't want to get fat. A girl has to watch her figure you know." Sakura nodded in agreement.**

" Here comes the truth." Weiss mumbled out. If she had known sooner, then she could have gotten a figure like Blake or Yang's. Well, better late than never.

 **"What do you mean,** _ **diet?**_ **You are kunoichis!" said Anko indignantly.**

 **Kurenai added, "Dieting is bad for your health girls. You are both already too skinny."**

 **"If nothing else think about your bust size." said Hinata with amusement in her eyes. "Dieting impairs breast development. All the dieting you have done may keep you from ever reaching your potential."**

Ruby and Nora nodded while eating their favorite food.

 **"W-w-what?" asked Ino. "Don't you gals all diet?"**

 **Sakura and Ino both looked around the table at Kurenai, Hinata, Blake, Anko and Pyrrha. "Haven't any of you ever gone on a diet to lose weight?" asked Sakura in a tiny voice.**

 **All of the other kunoichis shook their heads and Pyrrha said, "If you want to trim off weight then burn off the calories through exercise. Dieting is a bad idea."**

 **After comparing their smaller busts to the particularly** _ **noticeable**_ **ones sported by Hinata, Pyrrha and Blake, Sakura and Ino both burst into tears wailing, "** _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ **"**

 **The others just had a collective sweat drop as the entire restaurant stared at the two weeping genin kunoichis….**

Danial appeared and looked at the Sakura and Ino on the screen, " Do I want to know ?"

Everyone shook their head.

" Well, anyways, some of you need to go back home. So I am sending Kakashi and Shizune back. They will be back later on in the story." With that they nodded and allowed themselves to disappear back to the Elemental Nations.

 **Well, that's that. And another successful chapter by yours truly.**

 **If you guys want to know more about my plans so I have created a Youtube channel just for that. The link is given below :**

 **www. youtube channel / UCpOpXAVHytdNvcZLwdjkBMA ? view _ as = subscriber**

 **Just remove the spaces between the words so you can reach my channel.**

 **Rate and Review please. No Flames.**

 **Have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	8. Reading Chapter 07

**Whelp, here's the stats :**

 **Reviews : 152**

 **Followers : 389**

 **Favorites : 334**

 **Communities : 3**

 **Views : 28,872**

* * *

 **Now, onto the reviews :**

 **iZuikaku : Well, obviously I am not going to pair even them with Naruto. They have an age difference.**

 **Home of the Brave : That will be hell lotta cruel, so not anytime soon in the foreseeable future.**

 **Vesperon : Cinder is evil and is a known killer, while the Shinobis in the story are good and only have killed when they had to. Pyrrha's death was, in my opinion, unnecessary and could have been avoided.**

 **Yukicrewger2 : So am I, dude ( or gal, since your username doesn't reveal your gender ), so am I.**

 **Well, that's all for the reviews. I forget to tell you guys the last chapter, but my channel is now finally online. Search for 'DanialArceus Fanfiction', where you will get all the latest updates and story ideas from yours truly.**

* * *

 **Now on to the story**

With a puff of smoke, the Hatake family were teleported to the Elemental Nations. " Well, now that they have safely left the area, we can continue our reading." Danial spoke.

Naruto raised his hand, " Will my father come here ?" He asked the host, who merely nodded.

" Sometime in the future, he will arrive into the story." He replied.

 **Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

 **Naruto was exhausted after summoning Fukasaku and he and Jiraiya agreed he should get some rest. After getting home Naruto was too tired to fix much for dinner and just had some cereal and milk. After that he took a quick shower, put on his** _ **Built for Speed**_ **tee shirt**

Hinata blushed remembering the incident with the same tee shirt Naruto wore. Everyone snickered at that.

Ruby hid her face, because she always hated seeing other people get embarrassed.

 **and some orange sweatpants and went to bed early.**

… **.**

 **After dark Naruto awoke to an odd sound he didn't recognize. Noticing it was coming from his front entryway room the blonde ninja strapped on his kunai pouch, grabbed his shuriken and silently slipped out in the hallway. He cried out in pain when something hit his shoulder and nearly severed his right arm off in the low light.**

Ruby rushed to her older brother-figure and hugged him, amusing Hinata and making Yang jealous. Summer gave a soft smile at her daughter.

Jaune and everyone else were worried for the blond ninja. Naruto noticed this.

" Don't worry guys, I have survived worst than that." He told them, remembering the Chidori scar Sasuke gave him at their battle at the Valley of the End.

 **He was flung backwards by the impact of the object as it tore off flesh and muscle alike. The blonde boy crashed through the door to his hamper and then fell face first onto the floor as his body hemorrhaged out his life's essence in silence….in the wall of the hamper was a golden arrow that seemed as if it was hardened from some sort of liquid.**

 **"Hmmph….sending me after someone of such low level. This wasn't even fun." said a black haired young man with a bow that emerged from the shadows. He was tanned and wore an Oto forehead protector. The most interesting thing about him was he had** _ **six arms**_ **. His name was Kidōmaru and he was a member of the Sound Four which were among the elites of Orochimaru's forces.**

Everyone, who wasn't a ninja, narrowed their eyes on seeing the ninja with _six_ arms. That was certainly weird. Summer wasn't sure if this was the weirdest thing she had seen, and she had seen a lot.

 **His task: Eliminate Konoha's jinchūriki '** _ **just in case**_ **.'**

Ren narrowed his eyes. He had heard the term jinchuuriki from his home village. His father always told him that they were people who had demons sealed into them.

He stole a glance towards Naruto, who was acting carefree with Ruby, but he could sense a small amount of sadness when he heard the term.

 **Kidōmaru shook his head as he put his bow away. "What a waste of time for someone of my skill level. I didn't even get to toy with him. He was dead before he hit the floor. I guess I should report in that my mission is accomplished." He looked back at Naruto and said, "Too bad loser." and turned to leave.**

Yang narrowed her eyes, " Rip him to pieces." She hated whenever people sneaked an attack against her, and hence she wasn't a fan of that tactic.

Ruby and Weiss nodded along with the blond bombshell, having experienced the same thing. Blake was another thing. " Idiots, a ninja is meant for sneak attacks." She reimpranded them.

 **Then the spider like ninja then felt something heavy in the air.** _ **Something that was making it difficult to breathe**_ **. He turned back around to the fallen blonde and felt it.**

Yang snickered at the, in her opinion, sexual innuendo.

 **There was a repeating sound that reverberated in the air….** _ **Like a pulse**_ **. Kidōmaru suddenly felt an overwhelming presence rush forth as a torrent of red chakra poured from Naruto's massive wound and began to swirl around him like a miniature whirlwind.**

Ruby and Nora gushed about how cool it was, while Yang was jealous that her aura didn't do that.

Ren and Summer had their eyes narrowed, noticing that the Naruto on the screen had more animalistic features. Blake noticed this, remembering that some faunus had the ability to get the features of their animal side in extreme situations.

 **The red miasma continued to pulse louder and louder and Kidōmaru's eyes got wider and wider as the thundering of the pulse shook his body and caused his ears to hurt.**

" Damn, that has got to hurt." Yang winced along with Weiss and Pyrrha, who had similar experience to getting disoriented.

Pyrrha faced it during her first time in the tournament, Weiss face it while her training. Yang, however, felt it since she wanted to feel what it felt like. **( That was the weirdest sentence ever.)**

 **Yelling out over the infernal pulsing noise Kidōmaru bellowed, "** _ **What the hell**_ ** _is_** _ **this?!**_ **"**

 **Naruto's eyes opened in the darkness. Instead of the mischievous blue that normally sparkled they were slitted and glowing blood red with pure malice. Kidōmaru watched in macabre fascination as Naruto's shoulder reformed. Bones set, muscles and tendons repaired themselves and blood vessels formed seemingly out of nothing.**

Ozpin hummed, impressed with the regeneration he possessed. If he were to be a hunter, then he would be unbeatable. And that was also supported by his large chakra network, which he was made aware of before he came here.

Kushina also hummed, " We Uzumaki have high regeneration, but you have it to the extremes." She told her son, who nodded.

" Well, baa-chan has reckoned that I can regrow limbs." He told her, shocking the rest, " She also wants to test for it."

Jaune gushed at how cool it would be for him to be able to do that. He could be unbeatable.

 **The Oto ninja was so transfixed on all the gore coming back together that he wasn't prepared when the red eyed blonde rushed towards him at incredible speed with red, corrosive chakra claws that sliced through his flesh like a hot knife through butter.**

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, remembering the DustTube challenge that had been going around for a while and snickered, imagining a hot knife going through a human arm. Ruby then paled at the concept her brain was imaging up.

 **Kidōmaru's scream rang throughout the apartment complex Naruto lived in. The spider like ninja had instinctively blocked with his three left arms and lost a left hand, a left forearm and another left arm down to the elbow.**

Except for the seasoned hunters, everyone from Remnant lost their lunch, seeing a person lose their limbs. Weiss had seen the brutality of the White Fang, but she had never seen this.

A kid younger than her was more brutal than the most of the hunter-in-training. It was horrifying.

 **Naruto didn't stop there either. Even the layers of sticky web that Kidōmaru shot out in defense were corroded away in an instant.** _ **'I have to escape this monster!**_ **' was the only coherent thought besides the agony of having his limbs severed in the Oto ninja's mind.**

Naruto and Blake frowned, having experienced similar name calling in the past. Hinata saw this and hugged her husband, while Ruby hugged her cat-eared teammate.

 **The pulsing noise in the air was deafening as Kidōmaru ran out into the night to escape the out of control beast….**

" And he thought he was safe." Nora muttered while having an insane look to her. Naruto nodded his head, in a similar manner. Everyone was creeped out by this, except for the ninjas.

… **.Unfortunately for Kidōmaru; Naruto was** _ **not**_ **an out of control beast. He was very much focused and in control….and he was** **angry** **. '** _ **That six armed freak's head is**_ ** _mine!_** **' thought the blonde as he shot off into the night in pursuit of the Oto predator turned prey….**

Naruto nodded, " I hope I kill him." He muttered.

The rookie hunters **( A term I am using for the students in Beacon)** , looked at the Kyuubi container questionably, to which he explained about the Sound Five and their role in the Konoha Crush.

Blake nodded, accepting that some people had to be killed for the betterment of the world. She hoped that someone would be able to put Sienna Khan down for good. She hoped that Danial would allow Naruto to come to Remnant so he could remove her from the equation.

… **.**

 **Naruto's Apartment Complex**

 **The ANBU were on the move. The noises of someone screaming in Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment had been heard and reported. When ANBU Cat and her Team arrived the air was thick with the stench of blood. The front door was left hanging wide open and trails of blood lead back into the apartment. Entering in a textbook sweep,**

Both Ozpin and Summer noticed the near perfect movement of these ninjas and made a plan to ask Anko, who had been in the ANBU before for quite some time.

" I always have wondered what the ANBU was like."

Kushina and Anko nodded before explaining the conditioning and the requirements for even being an ANBU choice. At the end of the explanation, Naruto paled. He would never give up his ramen.

 **the ANBU quickly secured the room. The hallway was a gore fest. There was a strange golden arrow in the hamper wall and a pool of blood where someone had been lying. Judging by the heavy chakra saturation Cat deduced it had been Naruto though for the life of her she couldn't imagine why the blonde haired boy would still be alive.**

Anko snickered with Yang, while Naruto and Kushina began to holler about the Uzumaki being unpredictable in all aspects.

 **They also found three left arms severed in various places that were more or less identical. "They look like they were all cut in one slice and fell to the floor Cat." said ANBU Dove. "They also look as if they all came from the same person."**

 **"How is that possible?" asked ANBU Wolf.**

 **ANBU Dove shrugged. "I haven't a clue unless a set of triplets wedged their way into the hall and held their hands out as a group to be sliced off. It doesn't make any sense."**

Anko laughed, remembering Dove's dry humor. " Man, I really want to go back." She sighed, reminiscing about all the glorious kills she had performed.

 **ANBU Bear called from the front room, "The slash marks out here are laced with Kyubi's chakra. Following the blood trail the boy was badly injured, got up using the bijuu's power and attacked. He must have chased his assailant out into the village. He may be berserk."**

With that, Ren was sure that Naruto was a container. He sighed, remembering his dad telling him about the type of pain jinchuuriki had to go through, but he always thought that they were fairy tales.

 **"He may be dead from the amount of blood involved." said Wolf grimly. "Hokage-sama isn't going to be happy."**

 **"Regardless our job is to find Uzumaki and get him medical help." said Cat authoritatively.**

Naruto and Anko smiled, remembering Yugao, and her help in the Fourth War. She had one of the toughest fights, facing her dead lover in the war.

 **"Give me a minute here. I'll try to sense where he is." Stepping outside and away from Kyubi's overwhelming chakra in the apartment; Cat reached out using her sensory ninjutsu. After a couple of minutes she said, "What the hell? There are over a dozen sources of Kyubi's chakra on the move! They are headed towards the red light district. Wolf, follow the blood trail. It may be more reliable. Bear, secure the apartment and follow us when you are done. Dove, you are with me. I'm going to lock in on the nearest chakra source. Hopefully that will be our boy. Move out team!"**

… **.**

 **Red Light District**

 **Kidōmaru was breathing heavily as he wrapped up the bleeding stumps of his three left arms.**

Ruby hugged her mother tightly, who herself was remembering the times she had to patch up her allies. She would never forget all the blood that coated her arms. She repressed a shudder.

Blake was hugging herself, remembering the time she was in the White Fang and saw faunus with tails, ears and other animal features cut off. She let out a tear, when she was hugged by the Hyuga Heiress. Something in her eyes told Blake that she had seen similar things.

 **The jinchūriki had grazed his chest as well and those spots were also burning and bleeding as the corrosive chakra ate away at him like an acid. The Sound nin no longer thought of his target as a teenage boy. This wasn't even a hunt anymore. He felt he was dealing with something** _ **far**_ **worse.**

Everyone shivered when they saw Naruto and Nora gaining a slightly twisted and insane smile. Only Hinata, Ren and Kushina weren't affected by it. Anko, on the other hand, was turned on by this.

 **Naruto had been silently stalking the injured spider ninja for nearly forty-five minutes. Every time Kidōmaru thought he'd found a secure place to hide the demonic blonde would appear out of nowhere to take another piece of flesh off. '** _ **What am I going to do?! I'm hiding in the oldest and dirtiest part of town I can find. The smells and the debris here make good camouflage.**_ ** _Why can't I shake him?!_** **'**

" Because when the fox hunts, he never rests." Naruto and Kushina said calmly. Summer and Ozpin wondered what kind of man Kushina's husband must have been to marry and procreate with her. They repressed a shudder, he would have been more deadly than her. That was when Summer remembered that he also would come here. She felt like crying.

 **As a result of the spider like ninja losing his three left hands; he couldn't use his full arsenal of jutsus because he could no longer make the left half of his hand signs. '** _ **I'd normally have summoned Kyodaigumo to cover my escape and my sticky gold armor is useless against that red chakra. I had to shed it to increase my speed. If I can't lose him I'll have to fight him. I hope my cursed seal will be enough to level me up**_ **.'**

Blake raised an eyebrow at the mention of the cursed seal. Anko, on the other hand, was livid. That damn snake had marked more people with that. And from what she had seen, they didn't had the mental prowess to resist its evil taint.

 **While the frightened member of the Sound Four hid in an alley below, Naruto was on the rooftops above looking down at his prey. '** _ **That fool. He thinks he can lose me on my home turf. I know this village like the back of my hand and I know**_ ** _every_** _ **place to hide on the rotten side of town. Time to go again**_ **.'**

Naruto and Nora high-fived. Ren paled at seeing Nora finally gaining a partner to equal in insanity.

" Your good." Nora exclaimed.

" If you think that's good, you better see my prank journal." He replied. " Wait, I can just give it to you."

Nora squealed in excitement.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Shinigami, or Gami, as he was called by Kami, woke up, feeling dread in the air. Something was stirring up and it gave him a nightmare.

" Someone save me." He whispered as he slowly let loose some tears and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Kidōmaru barely had time to dodge when Naruto came down on top of him like a bat out of hell. The spider like nin had already concluded that his time was running out and decided to take the offensive. He activated his level two cursed seal and took on a truly monstrous form that had sharpened teeth and even horns. Kidōmaru unleashed a roar and fired a volley of arrows into Naruto at point blank range.**

The Rookie Hunters felt like throwing up, seeing the boy mutate into the figure before them. Naruto paled, wondering if this was what Neji face during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

 **The blonde took a hit to the heart, one in the head and others riddled his body at point blank range. There was no doubt in Kidōmaru's brain that he'd slain the monster.**

" Feh, he wish he can even touch me now." Naruto boasted to them, with Yang, Pyrrha and Blake smiling at him. Hinata caught this and saw Kushina's smile also. She wondered what the older Uzumaki was thinking. She already had accepted Anko as a fellow wife.

She hummed silently, both Blake and Pyrrha had the same set of mind that Naruto has, with Pyrrha being optimistic and Blake's dream for peace. Yang had the same level of craziness that Naruto has. She was sure that she could accept them also.

 **Panting heavily the spider like nin soon broke out into hysterical laughter at his victory. "** _ **Hahahaha!**_ **He wasn't at my level after all!** _ **I am victori**_ **-"**

 **The Oto ninja didn't have time to blink when the Naruto in front of him burst into smoke.**

The ninjas smiled, that was why they liked clones. The perfect way to trick an enemy.

Blake, who unknowingly felt as if someone was complimenting her Semblance, smiled.

 **Kidōmaru soon felt a twinge in his neck and an odd feeling of weightlessness as his vision spun. Kidōmaru realized he was tumbling end over end and he finally rolled to a stop. '** _ **What the hell happened? Why can't I move?!**_ **' thought Kidōmaru as he struggled to get some motion in his body. '** _ **Am I paralyzed?**_ **' He looked up and saw Naruto towering over him** _ **without**_ **the red chakra glowing about him. Naruto just looked like an exhausted kid covered in blood.**

 **The spider like ninja tried to say something but no sound came out. He tried to yell but Naruto cut him off. The blonde said in a haggard voice, "You've been playing cat and mouse with my shadow clones for almost an hour. I don't know what the hell you are or were but it doesn't matter. Without a head your body's no threat to anyone. Once I got you psyched out and tired all it took was a basic wind slash to decapitate you. I've been watching and waiting for the right time to strike all this time."**

Everyone shivered in fear, sans Kushina and Ozpin, seeing Naruto's sadistic side coming into play.

Blake felt a bit of pride once Naruto mentioned that he was the cat.

 **Kidōmaru's eyelids blinked and his eyes filled with terror as he realized he was just a decapitated head lying on the ground.**

Ruby let out a small eep, while rest of the students suddenly got rubbish bins, which they promptly used to release their lunch.

They couldn't believe it. Someone had been killed infront of them. Weiss and Blake had seen several kills in their lifetime, but never like that.

 **He realized he'd died in a simple ambush. No glory, no brilliant strategies. He was killed in an almost amateur way. Amidst it all the Oto nin wanted to cry out "** _ **Why?!**_ **" as the life left his eyes. Kidōmaru of the elite Sound Four was dead and gone. His empty eyes stared into nothingness….**

Both Summer and Kushina adopted a solemn face, having experienced death.

 **After Naruto saw his foe was dead he flared his chakra in the pattern Jiraiya had taught him to summon ANBU. The orange loving ninja was exhausted and the realization he'd just killed someone caught up with him. Nearly tripping over Kidōmaru's headless, still twitching body Naruto ran over to the nearest garbage can in the alley and violently threw up for what seemed like hours to him. Coughing and sweating he saw several ANBU arrive. ANBU Dove came over and said to him sympathetically, "First kill Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded before he finally passed out from fatigue.**

 **Naruto's last thoughts before he passed out were, '** _ **What an awful night**_ **….'**

" First kills are definitely the hardest." Kushina told everyone. " It just pains you to learn that you just didn't kill a person, you are also killing their dreams, their hopes and desires."

" How do you cope with it ?" Jaune asked.

" You don't, you learn to numb your emotions when you kill." Kushina replied with a tired smile.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Hinata awoke early and packed a picnic lunch for everybody. She had especially made Naruto shaped onigiri for the object of her affections. The kunoichis were all supposed to meet at 8 AM at training ground 52. Hinata was hoping to stop by Training Ground 53 as well before she joined the others but Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama weren't there. '** _ **I was hoping to see Naruto-kun this morning but it looks like he is training elsewhere today. Maybe he'll show up around lunch time**_ **.' She soon saw Kurenai, Anko and Blake arrive and waved to them. "Good morning everybody!" said the Hyūga Heiress.**

The girls smiled at Hinata's attitude. There wasn't an ounce of Cinder in her.

 **Kurenai greeted her student warmly. "Good morning Hinata-chan; what's in the basket?"**

 **"I brought lunch for everybody." explained Hinata. "Training is hungry work. We may have to force Ino and Sakura off of their diets though."**

Hinata nodded, since she had to cook for them while Naruto was away on his training trip. They were reluctant at first to even accept the new food plan, but when Hinata and Tenten explained to them about the growth requirement of the breast, they suddenly started to scarf it all down.

 **Anko chuckled. "Well those girls will learn fast or keel over; whichever come first. A body needs fuel. Did you bring dango?" she asked with a slight drool.**

 **Blake said in a flat tone, "A kunoichi cannot live on dango alone Anko nee-chan."**

" And Ruby can't live without cookies." Yang laughed.

Ruby whined.

 **"I am living proof otherwise Blake-chan." answered Anko haughtily.**

" Precisely." Anko agreed with her other.

 **"Ummm….Sorry I don't know any really good dango recipes." said Hinata apologetically.**

 **Anko's eyes got huge and she cried "OH, THE HUMANITY!"**

… **.**

 **About a half hour later Pyrrha arrived practically dragging Ino and Sakura. "Hello everybody! I had to take a little extra time to motivate Sakura and Ino. They wanted to sleep in."**

 **Blake put her hand on her forehead as if she was warding off the worst migraine in history and muttered "….** _ **Fangirls**_ **…." under her breath. Anko snickered.**

 **Kurenai (being the more responsible one) said, "Alright ladies, now that we are all here we'll warm up with fifty laps around the training grounds. If you slow down behind your teammates too much then Anko will** _ **motivate**_ **you to speed up."**

Anko smiled in glee. Kurenai was finally allowing her to use the snakes as a method.

Naruto just prayed for the other Ino and Sakura, since he had gotten a taste of her training methods when the war had finally ended.

 **Blake and Hinata moved from their positions near the center to the outer edge with Pyrrha, Ino and Sakura. After everyone got in the ready position, Anko pulled a handful of kunai knives and said "Ready, set,** _ **show me what you've got!**_ **" as she darted the kunai at the five genins and forced them to run to avoid impalement.**

Every Rookie Hunter paled at the method used. Yang and Ruby were now thankful to their uncle Qrow for his training method.

… **.**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Naruto woke up in the mid morning feeling worn and tired. His body felt a bit strained but overall there was no longer any pain in his shoulder. He felt he was heavily bandaged though. "I see you are awake Naruto." said Jiraiya's voice from his left. "I wasn't expecting you to come around so quickly."**

" An Uzumaki can't be kept down for long." Kushina cheered along with Nora and Naruto.

 **The blonde tiredly turned his head to face his sensei. "How long was I out Jiraiya-sensei?"**

 **Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "You passed out from fatigue around 1 AM last night and it's 11 AM now. Ten hours is a pretty amazing recovery time considering you should be dead and all."**

 **"Do you know who it was that attacked me?" asked Naruto wearily.**

 **Jiraiya shrugged. "We're trying to figure that out. He was wearing and Oto uniform and had some spider like features. Chakra webbing; multiple arms….it could be a bloodline we've never heard of or one of Orochimaru's experiments. The people doing the autopsy are still trying to figure out the mess. I need to ask you something Naruto and I need you to be completely honest with both yourself and I. You used a** _ **massive**_ **amount of Kyubi's chakra to stay alive. Do you feel like you lost control of yourself in rage?"**

Everyone looked at the blonde ninja, eyes narrowed. Summer, Ozpin and Ren had already known about Naruto's condition since they had analyzed everything and pieced it together.

( After one explanation later since I am too lazy to write the whole thing )

Ruby was hugging Naruto like crazy. Getting a demon sealed into a person was horrible. Madara was horrible, manipulating poor Obito into killing his parents and making Naruto an orphan.

Hinata smiled amusedly as Naruto was having a trouble breathing. When she finally let go, she began to read.

 **Naruto pondered for a couple of minutes. "I was angry but all I was focused on was killing that Oto ninja before he could kill me. Once my body felt healed I channeled Kyubi's chakra into twenty shadow clones and sent them out to hunt. When the chakra left my body I felt tired and quietly followed my clones until I could ambush him. They wore him out and got him panicked so I could finish him off."**

 **"It seems all that training in team tactics was a real plus." said Jiraiya. "Do you have any idea how many tails of power you were using?"**

" With each tail of chakra, I get like a power boost, which increases each of my abilities." He told them, making them wonder how strong he could have been if he used all nine tails worth of chakra.

 **"It was two sensei." said Naruto with a yawn. "Each of my clones had two." Naruto got choked up. "I….I had to kill someone Jiraiya-sensei…."**

 **Jiraiya put a reassuring hand on Naruto's good shoulder. "Killing is never easy Naruto. Don't bottle it up. Just let all the pain out of your system."**

 **Naruto cried quietly while Jiraiya talked him through it. It was hard but in the end Naruto felt better before he dozed back off. He was worn out both emotionally and physically and the best answer was rest….**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **"** _ **Oh god this is living hell**_ **…." croaked Ino as she collapsed onto the ground. She'd just finished her fiftieth lap.**

Summer whistled. Making a girl who just got out of a senseless diet run around fifty laps was torture…. And she loved it.

 **"Way to go blondie!" said Anko with false enthusiasm. "It was a tough fight but you managed to win the battle for** _ **last place**_ **with pinkie!"**

 **Sakura was laying face first on the ground about twenty feet ahead of Ino. "** _ **I….can't….go….on**_ **…." muttered the rosette pitifully.**

 **Hinata was sitting in a meditative position and said, "What have Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei been teaching you two? Don't they have you do regular exercise?"**

 **"I'm rather curious myself." said Kurenai in a disappointed tone. "You two are exhausted and that was just a warm up. The other three have been done for forty-five minutes and they were pacing themselves; not racing flat out."**

 **"Kakashi-sensei had us do team building exercises between Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka and I." said Sakura weakly.**

Pyrrha, Yang and Blake frowned when Sakura called Naruto an idiot. It seemed as if she had a propaganda against the young Uzumaki.

 **Hinata growled at the '** _ **baka**_ **' part and Blake said, "Naruto seems like he's doing a lot better than you Sakura. He doesn't seem like a baka at all."**

 **Pyrrha nodded, "What do you have against Naruto-san? He seems very friendly and has an admirable work ethic that is commendable."**

 **"You don't know him like we do." said Ino defensively. "He causes trouble for Sasuke-kun."**

 **"We're getting off track here." said Kurenai. "What is it that Asuma has your team do Ino?"**

 **Ino slowly sat up. "Well, we practice our family jutsus a lot and he plays shogi with Shikamaru."**

 **Pyrrha couldn't hide the shock on her face and said, "But what about** _ **you**_ **Ino?"**

 **"I'm not a big fan of shogi so I don't play." said Ino matter-of-factly.**

 **Everyone but Sakura face faulted at Ino's statement. Anko said, "You** _ **#$%^ &!**_ **little** _ **$%^ &*(+s! **_**You call yourselves** _ **kunoichi's?!**_ **"**

Anko nodded along to her other, feeling enraged herself when she learnt about how Asuma and Kakashi trained the two kunoichis.

Everyone who wasn't experienced was cowering in fear of the Snake Mistress of Konoha.

 **"I don't even know what those words mean…." whispered Pyrrha to Blake and Hinata.**

 **Hinata said, "Those are new to me as well. I have this feeling they shouldn't be repeated in mixed company."**

 **Blake sweat dropped and whispered, "Trust me, you don't want to know…." as Anko read the riot act to the quivering Ino and Sakura.**

… **.**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **A doctor was reading off Naruto's diagnosis. "Well Uzumaki-san, due to your unique status your body drew off all the fat reserves and anywhere else to regenerate your damaged tissues and your body slimmed a bit as a result. You are going to need to eat** _ **a lot**_ **before your body is fully back to normal. On the positive side your musculature inadvertently grew due to those same factors and you are a perfect example of lean muscle. The uniqueness of your metabolism saved your life. There isn't even a scar from what should have been a fatal wound. You are a very fortunate young man."**

Naruto and Anko smiled at the doctor, since he was one of the few people who didn't discriminate against them.

 **Naruto wanted to say something sarcastic about how '** _ **fortunate**_ **' he was but Jiraiya intervened. "So do you have a diet plan for my apprentice? I don't want him to go straight back into training and injure himself."**

 **The doctor looked perplexed for a few moments. "You are in the Chunin Exam Finals, aren't you Uzumaki-san?"**

 **"Yes; and I still want to compete, -ttebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.**

Naruto blushed again as everyone laughed at his verbal tic.

 **"Well, getting you on a diet and putting you on the appropriate supplements to give your body the right building blocks it needs isn't an issue." said the doctor. "Strenuous exercise it out of the question though. You shinobis always push yourselves too far too fast and end up injuring yourselves worse than you were to begin with. Eat right and do only light exercise this next week. After that I going to turn your case over to an experienced medic nin that can gauge** _ **exactly**_ **what your body can take. On a personal note I think the idea of you fully recovering and competing in the Chunin Exams in a mere three weeks is ludicrous but doctor's opinions rarely sway you ninjas from trying to kill yourselves. I'll get you on an appropriate diet and get you on your way Uzumaki-san."**

 **After the doctor excused himself Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "What are we going to do Ero-sennin? A week of light exercise is a week wasted….Hell, my jumpsuit looks like a tent on me I'm so skinny. I wonder if Choji could lend me a few pounds…."**

Everyone laughed at the joke. Yang was punching the air on the inside as Naruto also knew how to crack a good one.

 **Jiraiya scratched his chin and then smiled. "Naruto, the doctor was referring to** _ **physical**_ **exercise, not** _ **mental**_ **exercise. Do you know anything about fuinjutsu…?"**

 **"Fuinjutsu? What's that sensei?" asked the confused blonde.**

" Oh, are they something ?" Naruto smiled devilishly, remembering the time he had finally recreated his father's famed Hiraishin. He really got back at Kakashi-sensei for the butt poke.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Hinata was smiling as Blake shot at her in a spar. The faunus girl wasn't holding back at all and between her multi elemental clone types and genjutsus Hinata was on the defensive.**

Kushina raised an eyebrow when they learned that Blake was able to make multi elemental clone. That would have been useful on so many level. She would have to teach Blake about that when they had their break.

 **Hinata could see though the genjutsus but that didn't help when an earth or water clone was trying to wreck her. The Hyūga Heiress barely deflected the blade from Blake's kusarigama and she shot several bolts of fire using her new style of juken back at her cat eared foe.**

Naruto shivered when he saw Blake using the kusarigama with near Excellency. It reminded him of when he fought Hanzo.

 **Blake quickly deflected the shots with her katana and her armored sheath -only to find Hinata on top of her raining juken strikes down like lightning. The two girls hit the ground still exchanging a furious flurry of blows. Both realizing they were at an impasse the two genin kunoichis jumped back to renew their assault on one another….**

 **"** _ **FREEZE!**_ **" yelled Kurenai. "This spar is a draw. Bow to your opponent and make the sign of reconciliation." Both Blake and Hinata were drenched in sweat and bowed.**

 **Hinata said quietly to Blake as they bowed, "You are amazing. With your Gambol Shroud you could be even more lethal."**

Blake again felt herself pride up when Hinata said that. She always aimed to be perfect in fighting, hitting where it counted.

 **"What do you mean?" asked the amber eyed girl.**

 **Hinata simply said, "I will talk to both you and Pyrrha later about weapons."**

 **Both kunoichis rose from their bow and said, "** _ **Thank you for the spar**_ **."**

 **Pyrrha was already sitting down from her spar with Anko earlier and said, "That was a really good spar you two. Full contact sparring is a much better way to gauge your true abilities!"**

 **Sakura and Ino were staring dumbfounded at Pyrrha, Blake and Hinata. They expected Anko and Kurenai to be out of their reach but those two were** _ **jonins**_ **.**

 **Ino whispered to Sakura, "Hinata was so meek and shy at the Academy and never did well in spars. She lost at the Chunin Exam Preliminaries; I always felt like she wasn't as strong as you or I forehead. What the hell happened?!"**

 **"Don't ask me; I'm busy fearing for my life here Porker." replied Sakura in a low tone. "Hinata, Blake and Pyrrha are** _ **way**_ **beyond or level. We're really going to have to train our butts off to even get** _ **close**_ **to their strength or skills."**

 **"I'm beginning to think I got shafted with Asuma-sensei." said Ino glumly**

 **Sakura slowly nodded. "I get the same feeling with Kakashi sensei."**

" Those two were lucky they even survived that long with them as their teachers." Anko scoffed.

 **Kurenai was talking to Hinata and Blake. "That was a superb display girls." said the red eyed jonin. "I'm embarrassed to say it but I completely underestimated both of you and Pyrrha as well. Your clone techniques are fascinating Blake. I've never seen anyone use different types of clones so effectively. Hinata; I know you explained your Fire Style Juken to me but seeing it in action is another thing entirely. I'm very impressed with both of you."**

 **"Thank you Kurenai-sensei, it means a lot to me." said Hinata. She activated her byakugan and saw Training ground 53 was still empty. '** _ **I'll have to go by Naruto-kun's apartment and see how he is doing. I've missed him today**_ **.'**

 **Pyrrha said, "Is Naruto-san at his training ground? We should ask him and Jiraiya-sama to join us for lunch."**

 **Hinata shook her head and said, "They haven't been there all morning. I brought enough food for them as well."**

 **Anko said, "Well, now that we've cooled down a bit let's have some lunch in the shade of a tree." Everyone was getting hungry and readily agreed.**

Hinata smiled. There was nothing better than having lunch with friends.

..

..

Except sex. Nothing was better than that. Pair that with Naruto's stamina, it was simply divine. And now she had to wipe the nosebleed she had.

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen was less than thrilled reading the coroner's autopsy report on the six armed Oto ninja. '** _ **It's obvious he was sent specifically to eliminate Naruto but the question is why? One possibility is to eliminate contestants in the Chunin Exams. Another would be to eliminate the threat of Kyubi. There is also the possibility that this was revenge for Naruto busting up Kinuta Dosu in self defense. I'm putting an ANBU detail on watching our Chunin Exam contestants. Someone could have specifically wanted Naruto and that will be the end of it but better safe than sorry**_ **.' The Hokage lit his pipe. '** _ **Damn it all Orochimaru. Not killing you when I had the chance was my biggest failure. Now you're planning to invade while our doors are wide open for the Chunin Exams. You're going to find we are**_ ** _far_** _ **better prepared than you'd ever expect us to be**_ **.'**

 **Hiruzen went back to his reports and read up on Naruto's condition. He'd checked on his surrogate grandson this morning while Naruto slept but from the reports and the debriefings Naruto had checked out of the Hospital and turned in his after action report. From Jiraiya's information Naruto tentatively could control two tails of Kyubi's power without detrimental effects except for exhaustion. Truthfully the Third Hokage never wanted Naruto to have to use Kyubi's power but given the boy's life so far it seemed that it was inevitable. '** _ **Minato-kun, Kushina-chan; Naruto is growing stronger every day. He truly is your son**_ **.'**

Naruto smiled as his mother smiled and hugged him lightly. He wished that he had been able to be raised by his parents, but life wasn't fair.

… **.**

 **Training ground 52**

 **Everyone was sitting down eating the** _ **major**_ **lunch that Hinata packed. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle. "These onigiri are so cute. They look just like Naruto-san! I kind of hate to eat something so decorative."**

 **"Well they certainly** _ **taste**_ **good!" said Anko. "Hinata, where did you get this stuff made? Everything is delicious!" said the snake mistress between mouthfuls.**

 **"Well I….I made it all myself." answered Hinata shyly. "I like to cook for my friends." '** _ **I was hoping Naruto-kun would be here**_ **….'**

 **"You fixed all this Hinata?" asked Sakura, "That's amazing!"**

 **"Too true Forehead." said Ino. "If you ever decide not to be a kunoichi you could be a five star chef!"**

Hinata blushed at the compliment, while everyone else were drooling at the sight of the food she had made.

 **Kurenai was happily munching on her meal. She smiled and said, "Hinata-chan keeps Team 8 good and spoiled with her cooking."**

 **Blake was too busy stuffing her face with copious amounts of tuna nigirizushi to really comment but it was painfully obvious she was quite pleased from the happy sounds she was making.**

Blake blushed in embarrassment, while Yang gave a low chuckle.

… **.**

 **Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant**

 **Choji was sitting with Naruto as the blonde inhaled his own weight of some specially prepared food. "I just can't help myself Choji; I'm absolutely starving!" said Naruto between bites.**

 **"I know the feeling Naruto." said Choji kindly. "We Akimichi's always have to be careful with our weight because the body expansion jutsus burn so many calories."**

" That's why they have the second highest chakra level. The first being the Uzumakis." Naruto told the crew from Remnant.

 **Naruto nodded repeatedly. "Well if anybody calls you or any members of your clan the F(** _ **at**_ **) word again; you let me know and I'll punch their lights out."**

Ruby frowned in confusion before Anko explained to her.

" It's like an insult to them. Say fat and you are dead. Simple as that." She explained, to which Ruby nodded. She understood. If someone called her precious Crescent Rose ' just a worthless weapon ' she would have to kill them. And she should know, the police still haven't found the body of the poor bastard.

 **Jiraiya was over talking with Choji's Father, Akimichi Choza. "You don't know how much Naruto and I appreciate you helping with Naruto's special diet. I knew if anyone would know how to prepare this kind of food and make it good; it would be the Akimichi Clan."**

 **"No worries Jiraiya-sama." said Choza jovially. "That poor kid looked like he'd used an Akimichi food pill he was so skinny. We couldn't leave him in that shape. Besides, he's a good friend of Choji and Shikamaru. Looks like he's finished off another plateful. Let's see how Naruto is doing."**

 **Jiraiya looked at his wallet and then at Naruto. '** _ **It's the least I can do for the kid. We're just going to hang the expense for now**_ **.' Jiraiya smiled as Naruto let out a colossal belch that drew polite applause from the Akimichis present.**

Weiss scrunched her face in disgust at the fact that a clan was actually applauding that behavior.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Hyūga Tokuma was watching the Hyūga Heiress spar with her friends at the behest of the Hyūga Elders. He had the longest range of vision in the entire Hyūga Clan so he could observe Hinata-sama theoretically without being seen by her even with her byakugan activated. His job was fairly simple; the Elders wanted to know about the new** _ **Fire Juken**_ **Hinata-sama apparently invented out of the blue. Tokuma was then going to give an appraisal. Unfortunately he had no idea what '** _ **Fire Juken**_ **' encompassed so he decided just to do his best.**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Tokuma watched as Ino and Sakura sparred before Yuuhi Kurenai separated them and instructed them on proper methods of punching and kicking. She soon set about watching them practice on training posts. In the meantime Anko was sparring with Blake and Tokuma could hardly believe Blake was a genin. Given Mitarashi's skill level; the fact Blake was keeping up with Anko alone was enough to shock the Hyūga Special Jonin. It was then he saw Hinata-sama and Pyrrha Nikos enter the field….**_

 _ **Pyrrha had a tsurugi and an odd disc shaped shield that she wielded with the practiced ease of a highly experienced kunoichi. Hinata took her**_ ** _Fire Juken_** _ **stance and her hands and eyes ignited with flame chakra. The two young kunoichis shot at each other and started trading blows rapidly. Pyrrha ducked low and held her shield above her as Hinata acrobatically went airborne to land a strike from above. The Heiress bounced off the shield due Pyrrha's sheer physical strength. Hinata quickly flipped backwards only for Pyrrha to launch a volley of kunai knives at her. Hinata shielded her hands with flames and effortlessly deflected the projectiles.**_

 _ **Taking the offensive Hinata fired off several small bursts of fire chakra that Pyrrha likewise easily deflected with her shield. Hinata charged and slid under her opponent for a foot sweep. Pyrrha did and aerial cartwheel over Hinata and completely evaded the takedown strike. They both recovered from their moves facing each other and started circling one another. Hinata suddenly lashed out with a firestorm as Pyrrha created a magnetic shield that couldn't be breached. The two girls impacted each other and were both knocked off of their feet from the power of the collision. Tokuma was completely and utterly shocked as Kurenai called the spar….**_

 _ **Both girls were dizzied but managed to get up and bow to one another and make the hand sign of reconciliation.**_

 _ **Flashback End….**_

… **.**

 **"And that is what I saw Honored Elders." said Tokuma. "Given the power Hinata-sama displayed I'm not sure what level she is at. With the possible exception of endurance she seems like a solid jonin. The sheer offensive power she has with her flames could literally roast most opponents alive without heavy protection such as a kaitan or the like.**

Ren frowned at the word.

Hinata then explained about the ultimate defensive move of the Hyuga, causing Ren to get impressed with the type of work they did to achieve the rotation.

 **I have never seen nor heard of flame manipulation on that level without some sort of bloodline involved. I am speechless at what I saw. It truly has to be seen to be believed."**

 **The Head Elder nodded and said, "Thank you for your diligent work Tokuma. We will take this under advisement."**

… **.**

 **Jiraiya's Apartment**

 **"This is my old place Naruto." said Jiraiya. "I only use it once in a while so as far as I'm concerned the place and everything in it is yours. Just take care of the utility bills; I own it so there is no rent."**

 **Naruto's eyes got big and watery. "Ero-sennin, the front room alone is bigger than my entire old apartment! Are you sure you can afford this?"**

 **"Sure I'm sure." chuckled Jiraiya. "The place is yours. Your old apartment is compromised and this is a ninja only apartment building so you'll be safe."**

 **Jiraiya suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug from Naruto who was quietly sniffling as he repeatedly said, "** _ **Thank you**_ **."**

Naruto smiled as he remembered the time with the old coot.

The girls frowned, remembering the living condition of Naruto and the fact that he had to arm everything.

 **Jiraiya ruffled the blonde's hair and let Naruto calm down before he said, "It's really no problem Naruto; I've got a more luxurious one I take the ladies home to."** _ **Naruto immediately face faulted**_ **. Laughing and seeing Naruto was back to normal (even if he was under weight); Jiraiya snapped his fingers and made a shadow clone. "Speaking of ladies, we need to inform your girlfriends that you've moved."**

Hinata, Pyrrha and Blake blushed at the term the Toad Sage was using to describe them.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **It had been a long day of training and Ino and Sakura basically had to be carried by Kurenai and Anko back to their respective homes. The blonde and the rosette were so tired they hadn't even brought up** _ **Sasukeism**_ **….that is** _ **really**_ **tired.**

 **Blake, Pyrrha and Hinata finished picking up all the scattered weapons and straitened up the training grounds as Kurenai had told them to. Hinata asked the other two girls to stay a minute before they parted ways. The three were sitting in the shade of the trees and Pyrrha asked, "What did you want to talk about?"**

 **Hinata answered, "Your weapons." Seeing both girls raised their eyebrow Hinata continued. "The Miló and Akoúo̱** **Pyrrha used and Gambol Shroud Blake used are well within the technology we have right here in Konoha." sa** **id Hinata to Blake and Pyrrha. "You wouldn't have the gun forms but if they were made of chakra metal it would mean there is no longer a requirement for dust cartridges. I already have a pair of short swords being crafted for me that are equivalent to what Cinder Fall used on Infiltration missions. What do you say?"**

Both Pyrrha and Blake felt thankful towards the other Hinata. Being without one's weapon was the most dreadful thing to happen to a warrior.

 **"I say such custom made items would cost a fortune." said Blake. "As I understand it chakra metal is rare as hen's teeth."**

 **Pyrrha said, "I'm curious as to why you would bring up the subject to begin with Hinata."**

 **"Things that happened in the past….in our previous lives….I don't know if we will ever be friends but I'd like to make it up to both of you in a small way." explained Hinata. "I thought I would gift you with new weapons to protect yourselves. I have the resources and much more knowledge of Konoha than you do. It would be my gift to both of you as a way of apology. I'm not who I was but I'd like to make amends somehow. Maybe it is a naïve idea on my part."**

 **Both the redhead and the faunus girl were a bit shocked. "You'd just….give us custom weapons for free?" asked Blake.**

 **The Hyūga Heiress nodded. "I would really like to become friends some day. There are challenges in the future we may have to face together. I'd like to do that as friends and comrades instead of strangers."**

 **Pyrrha looked slightly pleased but Blake looked hesitant.**

 **"It doesn't have to be right away." said Hinata. "I-we have company."**

 **The conversation would have continued but Jiraiya's shadow clone arrived. "Good evening ladies; I hope you had a productive day. Naruto and I had a situation to deal with and couldn't come."**

 **"What kind of a situation Jiraiya-sama?" asked Hinata.**

 **Blake asked, "Is anything wrong?"**

 **"I'd be glad to help if you need." said Pyrrha.**

 **"Funny you should ask." said Jiraiya's clone. "I bet Naruto would like to see you three at his** _ **new apartment**_ **."**

With that the chapter was over, seeing the opportunity Naruto used his sun mark to give the Remnant dwellers the ability to use chakra. Kushina then took all of them to practice chakra control exercise.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Happy new year and apparently, I was able to release the chapter early.**

 **Now, who will appear in the next chapter ( there will be three )**

 **Minato**

 **Taiyang**

 **Qrow**

 **Raven**

 **Konan**

 **Tenten**

 **Nagato**

 **Kurenai**

* * *

 **Link to my channel is down below :**

 **www. youtube channel/ UCpOpXAVHytdNvcZLwdjkBMA**

 **Subscribe to me for updates of the story.**

 **Hasta Lavista, baby.**


	9. Reading Chapter 08

**Here are the stats for the story :**

 **Reviews : 209**

 **Followers : 431**

 **Favorites : 373**

 **Communities : 3**

 **Views : 35,704**

* * *

 **The story has been well received in my opinion and will, hopefully, grow even more. Onto the reviews :**

 **Dragonmasterlex : You almost had the right guess. I am impressed.**

 **Senslessgrinder :Bringing in the post-war Orochimaru is a good idea. I was even imagining the fight between RWBY JNPR vs Orochimaru and how he would dominate them.**

 **Rebmul : Naruto will not redeem Sienna since she is the reason White Fang became evil in the first place.**

 **Yukicrewger2 : You also had the right guess, you just failed to guess the third person.**

 **Animecollector : You had the right guess, only the third person wasn't correct.**

 **Bankai777 : Are you afraid of your wife, or is it just me ? That would be his question to his fellow male.**

 **Agingcentaur : It works perfectly as the cast from RWBY currently are at pre/early Academy level and will still rely on Aura. To those who ask why Naruto can give chakra, well, with the Sun mark given by Hagomoro, he can create chakra pathways for people.**

 **Guest who asked about Sasukeism : I am pleased to announce that the dreaded Sasukeism will end today. ( Rejoices while castrating Sasuke )**

 **Let's get on to the story :**

* * *

When everybody returned from their training, they sat on the sofa that was present. Kushina was impressed with the Belladonna girl and her ability to mold chakra. She reckoned that she was mid-Academy student level with her abilities as a ninja. The others were still either pre-Academy or early-Academy level. Naruto had the great idea to increase their chakra levels by various exercises to such a point that they can create a shadow clone without breaking a sweat. And who was the person for that, Anko. By her tactics, chakra levels grew by two percent after training and that said something. Only the Rookie Hunters got the power source as the adults weren't capable with that.

With a flash of grey, Danial appeared " Does anybody need to leave ?" He asked them.

Anko raised her hand, " I got some people to torture so I gotta go." She stated with a smile on her face, her mind brimming with ideas to torture more people.

The Rookie Hunters paled, with the exception of Nora, when they the Snake Mistress talk about torturing people like the talking about the weather. Danial nodded and with a flash of blue light, she disappeared back to Konoha. " Right now, there are a few people who I want to bring so hold on tight." He exclaimed to them.

With a flash three people appeared. Kushina and Summer gasped as their husbands appeared before their very eyes. Yes, Minato Namikaze and Taiyang Xio Long had finally appeared.

Both of them dumbly looked at each other, realizing that they were near copy of each other.

Before long, they were crushed into a huge hug by their respective wives.

" Okay, maybe I shouldn't drink too much." Another voice stated. " Cause I am seeing fucking doubles."

" Uncle Qrow !" Ruby and Yang exclaimed in happiness, seeing their drunk uncle.

" What is happening over here ?" He asked in genuine interest

And with that they began to explain to the three men about the case and the story. They agreed to finish the story and get on with their lives, new lives for Minato, Kushina and Summer.

Minato sat, with Kushina on his laps, while Taiyang and Summer cuddled together. Qrow sat a bit towards the corner, with a huge bottle of alcohol in hand.

 **Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto's** _ **New**_ **Apartment**

 **Naruto was fidgeting as he practiced his hand sign speed.**

Both Taiyang and Qrow felled compelled to ask what did the hand signs meant but seeing that everyone they knew from their world understood this, they kept quite so not to embarrass themselves. Suddenly, a pamphlet fell onto their laps, explaining all the hand signs and things ninja did and required.

 **There were lots of small motor skills he could work on such as kunai balancing and so forth but what he really wanted to do was go out to the training grounds and seriously tear things up. Of course he was too exhausted to do so….it was just the principle of the thing. At any rate he promised Jiraiya to follow the overcautious doctor's orders and behave….for now anyway.**

Minato and Kushina laughed along with Naruto, knowing that nothing could keep an Uzumaki down for long.

Taiyang noticed that and asked why they were smiling.

" They have high healing factors, dad." Yang told her father, who gave a nod to his daughter.

 **Jiraiya had gone out to get Naruto another high calorie meal from the Akimichi restaurant so Naruto was alone. He heard a knock on his front door and immediately drew a kunai. Creating a shadow clone to open the door he saw Hinata, Blake, and Pyrrha standing there. They all looked like they'd had a long day of training but Naruto was very happy to have the company.**

Naruto gave a small hidden smile to that. Because of Madara and Zetsu, he never had anyone to actually call a friend, so seeing some version of him where he had that warmed his heart.

 **Naruto smiled and said, "Hi girls! How did you find my new place? I just got here a few hours ago."**

 **Hinata looked at Naruto's malnourished appearance and gasped. "Naruto-kun, what happened to you? You look so underweight!"**

 **Pyrrha also looked a bit shocked. "Jiraiya-sama said something happened but…." said Pyrrha.**

 **Blake's amber eyes widened with alarm. "Naruto, are you okay? Should you be up and around? Maybe you should be lying down."**

" Nothing can keep me down for long." He stated boldly, when Hinata suddenly gave him a look, causing him to remember their sexy time together. He blushed deep red. Qrow and Ozpin raised an eyebrow, looking at the young couple. Qrow then ignored it and drank some more of the alcoholic liquid from the flask.

 **"It's not as bad as it looks girls…!" said Naruto as the three young women grabbed him and took him over to sit on his couch. Finding himself surrounded by concerned kunoichis; Naruto said, "I'm really okay!"**

 **All three girls narrowed their eyes and said, "** _ **No, you are**_ ** _not_** _ **okay Uzumaki Naruto!**_ **" Blake was on his left on the couch and Pyrrha was on his right. Hinata sat in the seiza position in front of him to block any escape.**

Yang smirked seeing two of her friends acting like that towards a boy.

Minato and Taiyang lowered their heads, remembering the times they were forced by their wives to get checked when they were perfectly fine. Seriously, even when they had a paper cut, they always over reacted.

Somehow, Summer and Kushina felt as if someone was making fun of their protective nature for their husbands.

 **"Tell us what happened to you Naruto-kun." said Hinata using the dreaded puppy eye no jutsu. "We were very worried when Jiraiya-sama said a problem had arisen."**

" He'd often over-exaggerate the problem." Naruto complained, remembering the time that pervert fooled him into getting some research done and writing a whole book of the perverted series. He still regretted doing that. Especially since most of the kunoichis actually liked that book. Ero-Sennin actually made a point of him getting the women to release their pervertedness.

 **Pyrrha nodded, "That's right Naruto; we missed you at lunch and wondered where you were."**

 **"Jiraiya-sama should have told us immediately and we would have come to see you Naruto." said Blake in a concerned tone.**

 **"** _ **Now tell us what happened Naruto/Naruto-kun!**_ **" demanded the three kunoichis.**

 **'** _ **Yikes!**_ **' thought the blonde prankster.**

… **.**

 **"So let me get this straight Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "A ninja broke into your old apartment last night and** _ **nearly**_ ** _killed_** _ **you**_ **with by putting an** _ **arrow**_ _ **through your shoulder**_ **and now you are '** _ **fine**_ **.' Why does something not add up here?"**

 **Naruto was perspiring heavily under the triple interrogation from the girls. "You know I've always healed fast Hinata-chan." said Naruto with a weak smile.**

 **Blake frowned. "Maybe we should strip him and check him for injuries."**

Naruto, Hinata, Blake and Pyrrha blushed when the cat Faunus suggested that.

Yang smirked at the cat faunus. " Well, I didn't knew that our little kitten was so eager." She teased her teammate, getting a smack on the head by Summer and Taiyang at the same time.

 **Naruto's blue eyes bulged. "** _ **W-W-WWHHAATT?**_ **"**

 **Pyrrha nodded. "Naruto; many warriors have died from unreported injuries because they were acting tough and didn't want to admit they were hurt. Now take off your shirt!"**

 **"** _ **EEEEEKKK!**_ **" shrieked Naruto.**

 **As if on cue (and because he'd been listening through the door the entire time) Jiraiya came in only to see Pyrrha pulling on Naruto's sleeve, Blake pulling Naruto's shirt up and Hinata pulling at Naruto's pants. "I brought din -** _ **OH MY!**_ **Should I come back later everybody? It looks like you are all awfully busy right now. Should I give you an hour or so?"**

The already blushing trio were blushing even more at this point. Qrow made a point to actually meet the man if possible, since he was able to tease the youngsters quite easily.

 **Everybody froze upon realizing what a compromising position they were in. All three girls shot to the furthest corners of the room faster than a body flicker and Naruto (temporarily airborne) landed in a heap on the couch and tried to pull his clothes back into place. Jiraiya almost had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from exploding into laughter at the sheer horror and embarrassment on Naruto's face when the blonde squeaked, "** _ **It's-not-what it-looks-like-Ero-sennin!**_ **"**

… **.**

 **After everyone was seated at the dinner table Jiraiya said, "Oh I see, you were just checking Naruto for injuries." Turning to the still blushing Naruto he said, "Well, that explains everything perfectly. You are so lucky that these lovely ladies care so much Naruto." '** _ **I couldn't have scripted this situation better! This is pure gold!**_ **' thought the Super-pervert.**

Yang's eyes glowed with pure laughter for a moment, realizing that the prim and somewhat proper Blake and the undefeatable Pyrrha would be in a sex story. And seeing the blush on their face made her understand that they, too, realized it.

Kushina had her hair in nine strands, imitating the Kyuubi, as she was mad that Jiraiya was even considering to turn it into smut.

 **"Ahem.** _ **Well**_ **. Um yes, we were all very worried for Naruto-kun's health and got a bit carried away." said a still rosy cheeked Hinata. '** _ **It is a miracle I didn't faint!**_ **'**

 **Blake was blushing like a tomato herself. "Well, the main thing is Naruto is okay Jiraiya-sama." '** _ **I wish I could die; I'm so damn embarrassed**_ **.'**

 **"What they said." said Pyrrha in a totally robotic tone of voice as her eyes stared blindly into nowhere.**

The girls nodded to their counterparts, feeling the same thing they felt.

 **Jiraiya said in a Fatherly tone, "Well there's no harm done. It was just a little miscommunication." '** _ **Gods if I'd only had a camera!**_ **' "Let's all eat first and then we can discuss other things."**

 **Everyone was more than happy to forget** _ **the incident**_ **and Naruto chowed down while everyone else ate at a normal pace.**

Naruto thanked for the meal, since he would fight Tobi again rather than see that incident for a second time. He always wondered why Jiraiya teased him in that manner.

… **.**

 **"He had six arms?" asked Blake in a frightened tone. "Did he have black hair up in a ponytail Naruto?"**

 **Naruto gasped. "Yeah that's exactly right. Do you know that guy?"**

 **Jiraiya quickly interceded, "That's right Blake-chan; you did some reconnaissance on Oto Village for us didn't you?" '** _ **I keep forgetting she has Tsuchi Kin's memories. This could be a real plus**_ **.'**

The Rookie Hunters were impressed with the speed the old hermit lied so perfectly about the case of Blake's condition.

Seeing that, Ozpin felt that teaching his student on how to keep a straight face while lying and how to remove the hesitation whilst lying was an important matter, but seeing how it could be used for wrong purposes, he reconsidered it.

 **Blake let out a small breath of relief and nodded to Jiraiya. "Yes, the ninja from Sound is named Kidōmaru and he is one of Orochimaru's four elite bodyguards known as the** _ **Sound Four**_ **. You're very lucky that you escaped him alive Naruto. I forgot his favored weapon was a bow. It should have occurred to me earlier. Is there a trail or did he already escape the village?"**

 **Naruto shook his head as if trying to forget an unpleasant memory. "He didn't make it out of the village. I took his head off with a wind slash. The reason I moved to this apartment was in case someone else has targeted me. Last night was living hell and the poor security at my old apartment didn't help."**

 **Pyrrha put her hand on Naruto's left arm. "It was your first kill wasn't it?" she asked sympathetically. Her green eyes were full of compassion that Naruto wasn't used to from others.**

With that, everyone were reminded of Naruto's condition and felt angry at the village which even treated their savior like that.

 **The orange loving ninja simply shook his head yes and he soon found Hinata was hugging him as she, Blake and Pyrrha gently soothed his troubled mind….**

 **Naruto sat and talked with the girls about anything and everything until it started getting late. He eventually bid them a good evening and got his room arranged to go to sleep early. With everything that had happened he was tired out. It was a big comfort that Jiraiya was staying in the spare bedroom the first few days as well. Naruto fell asleep thinking of three angels that cared for him….**

Again, the trio blushed again at the name other Naruto was calling them. Yang and Kushina made a plan separately to tease the blonde, who currently was as red as a tomato.

… **.**

 **The Hyuga Compound**

 **Hinata got home around eight in the evening and entered the Compound quietly. The guard bid her welcome and Hinata went straight to her room to shower. She had no doubt the sentries already informed Hiashi-sama she was back but as long as he didn't demand her presence then Hinata was quite happy to not see him. The heiress was wearing a yukata after she dried off from her shower and was about to get out some more advanced juken scrolls to study before she heard a knock on her door. Calling out Hinata asked, "Who is it?"**

 **A gentle voice from outside said, "It is Natsu, Hinata-sama. I have a message for you from the Elder Council. May I come in?"**

Hinata moaned, hearing that her other would have to face the Elder Council. In her world, they had been a pain, and when she created her own jutsu, they demanded that she teach that to the Hyugas. Fortunately, her father had been the one to oppose that line of thinking, making Hinata teach the move to those she think was worthy. And for her, her children with Naruto would be the first of the new generation to learn that move.

 **Hinata sighed and came over to her door to allow Natsu to enter. Hinata asked, "What is the message do the old fossils on the council have for me Natsu?"**

 **Natsu gasped and said, "Hinata-sama! The Council of Elders-"**

 **"The Council of Elders are relics of a bygone era." stated Hinata curtly. "They are the reason the Hyūga Clan is** _ **backwards**_ **when we should be** _ **evolving**_ **. The Caged Bird seal is barbarism from the past that they force on our very own family.** _ **That**_ **is all the proof any of us need."**

Hinata blushed at the speech her other had given. She began to wonder, if she had a bit more courage than she originally did, could she have been with Naruto sooner.

Qrow nodded at her speech after he had read the part about the Caged Bird Seal. " That's some mighty fine words from her." He told his teammates, who also were impressed with the words the young girl had spoken.

 **Hinata sighed. "I suppose that is all a moot point for now. What is your message from them Natsu?"**

 **Natsu was a bit floored from Hinata's rather impassioned speech. "Y-yes; the Elder Council has called for your presence in the Meeting Chambers."**

 **Hinata raised an eyebrow. "….Pertaining to what Natsu?"**

 **"I do not know Hinata-sama." said Natsu. "They simply sent me to retrieve you as soon as possible."**

 **The Byakugan Princess narrowed her eyes. "Tell the Council that the** _ **Heiress of the Clan**_ **will arrive there in the Meeting Chambers** _ **at her leisure**_ **Natsu. I have things to do that are far more important than their endless meddling."**

 **Natsu bowed meekly. The subtle killing intent from Hinata frightened her. "I will tell them straightaway Hinata-sama."**

… **.**

 **The Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha came in having already had dinner at Naruto's new place. She apologized to Inoichi and Ayano for staying out late but they said that Kurenai had already informed them she might be a bit late when she brought Ino in. "So where did you go to dinner Pyrrha-chan?" asked Ayano.**

 **Pyrrha explained, "Blake, Hinata and I went to see Uzumaki Naruto to cheer him up. He was injured and Jiraiya-sama bought us all dinner so we stayed and ate there."**

 **Inoichi nodded. "I heard what happened from my friend Akimichi Choza. Naruto must be pretty down being injured with the Chunin Exam finals coming up and all. Has he dropped out?"**

 **"Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama are determined that he can compete." explained Pyrrha. "I hope it works out for him but right now Naruto-kun looks exhausted. He needs to take care of himself."**

 **"You'll find that Naruto is amazingly resilient." said Inoichi. "With his metabolism he just might be able to pull things off."**

The Namikaze family smiled at the man. When Naruto was a kid, he supported him no matter what, being among the first to see Naruto as a human rather than the Biju he held. It also helped the fact that he made his clan realize that too, who were ready to help the Uzumaki at a calls notice.

 **"So tell us about your training today." said Ayano. "Ino-chan went straight to bed after her shower and just said it was a nightmare."**

 **The redhead said politely, "Well, Sakura and Ino had a bit of trouble. They aren't as physically fit as the rest of us. I'm sure it will get better as time goes on…."**

Jaune smiled at his teammate for her optimistic personality. Pyrrha, on the other hand, smiled at her other's condition, having someone to call a sister, of sorts. She stole a glance at the Uzumaki, promising herself to ask the Hyuga if she can help Naruto, giving him support. Blake was also thinking of the same thing.

Unknown to them, Hinata had caught their actions, and actually approved of them.

… **.**

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Blake slipped in the front door and found Anko was up reading a weapons magazine. "I'm home Anko." said the faunus girl.**

 **"Good timing Blake-chan." said Anko. "Did you already eat dinner?"**

 **The cat eared girl nodded. "We went over to Uzumaki Naruto's and had Akimichi Barbeque."**

 **"That must have been a long dinner considering the time." Anko raised an eyebrow. "Should I get a pregnancy test for you Blake-chan?"**

 **Blake was blushing from her head to her toes as she screeched, "** _ **Anko nee-chan!**_ **" in embarrassment.**

Said girl also blushed in embarrassment, while the others laughed at her misfortune with the snake summoner.

" _Shut up !_ " She hissed out like a cat, making others laugh a bit more before they finally became quite.

 **Anko just laughed uproariously.** _ **'Blake-chan is just so much fun to tease.**_ **' chortled the Snake Mistress to herself….**

… **.**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata was standing in front of the Hyūga Elders in the Council Chambers wearing one of her traditional white clan robes with the Hyūga Clan's Crest on the back. The Heiress found the Crest to be both fitting and ironic given it was a** _ **flame**_ **motif. She was unflinching in her demeanor and her eyes had a cool, remote look in them that made her seem untouchable.**

Naruto shivered seeing that look on Hinata's face. It reminded him an awful lot of when Hinata took back Hanabi's eyes from Noteri, or Toneri, whatever the hell his name was. That was one side he was sure he didn't wanted to see again.

 **As before she simply bowed in politeness but showed no deference to the Council at all which ruffled some feathers….not that Hinata particularly gave a damn…. Getting tired of waiting she asked in a bored tone, "I there a reason I was summoned here Elders? I have to get up early in the morning to train and I haven't got time to dawdle."**

 **Elder Hiraku was incensed, "Don't think you aren't being monitored Hinata-sama! I for one-"**

 **"You mean Hyūga Tokuma?" asked Hinata in a dismissive tone.**

 **Elder Minako's eyes went wide.**

Naruto snickered, something which her mother caught on. " What's wrong ?" She asked her son.

" Well, my female form is Naru _ko_ , so I was wondering that if dad could perform my Sexy no Jutsu, he would be called Mina _ko_." He explained, making everyone laugh, while the older blonde from the ninja side groan in embarrassment. Kushina, on the other hand, imagined her husband as a female and blushed at the prospect of what her line of thinking led to. **( I'll give you a hint : Yuri…. )** Needless to say, she planned on experiencing that.

 **"H-how did you know?"**

 **Hinata thought, '** _ **I didn't; you just told me**_ **.'**

Ozpin hummed, impressed with the method the girl used to bring out the truth and shock them. Qrow was grinning, having used this tactic more than once to find more clues about Salem and ways to bring her down.

 **"I'm afraid that all of you are entirely too predictable." She channeled flame chakra into her glare are pinned Elder Hiroku. "As for you Hiroku; watch your tongue with me or you'll have a burn scar on your** _ **face**_ **that matches the one I put on your chest….How is your lummox of a grandson Hiroki anyway?" she asked smiling meanly. "Is he out of the hospital yet or is he still hiding and licking his wounds?"**

 _' Like the bitch he is.'_ Hinata thought in her mind, obviously angered with that Hyuga. She dared not say it out loud when her husband's parents were present. She always had tried to keep a clean mouth, but Naruto found out otherwise on their honeymoon, which was a bit hot in his opinion.

 **The Head Elder made a hand motion that shut up Hiroku before the man could retort. The killing intent rolling off Hinata as well as her vicious smile was enough for him to conclude she** _ **wanted**_ **an excuse to cripple Hiroku.**

" Believe me, I do." She mumbled out, making Kushina give her a thumbs up, while Summer and most of the girls nodded. Nora was actually thinking about helping the said girl in crippling the Elder.

 **"Hinata, we only wish to talk. I admit we did send Tokuma to look into your training and his report to us was simply staggering. Why did you not show this power to us before? Why did you not use this new style of yours against Neji? Surely you could have defeated him easily."**

 **Elder Majo was starting to sweat as Hinata's fiery vision swept over her. Majo said, "Perhaps Hinata-sama didn't feel the time was right. It is best for a shinobi to be discreet with his or her abilities after all."**

Hinata smiled evilly, causing everyone, except Kushina, Nora and Summer to gulp loudly, as she also was giving off a very demonic killing intent. Jaune was whimpering, while being comforted by Ruby, who was patting his arm. Naruto was hiding behind Pyrrha, Blake and Yang. Taiyang and Qrow were hiding behind the couch with Minato and Ozpin, while Weiss and Ren were keeping a straight face, while sweating profusely.

 **Elder Minako said, "Hinata-sama, I would ask what** _ **inspired**_ **you to create such a devastating new form of Juken. What you have created is nothing short of revolutionary!"**

 **Hinata's eyes narrowed. "It is also something that** _ **every single one of you**_ **in this room would have** _ **forbidden**_ **because you traditionalists foolishly believe that juken is perfected and cannot be improved or evolved. Until that kind of thinking is washed away the Hyūga Clan will continue to stagnate and the divide between the houses will continue to grow like a malignant tumor that the Caged Bird Seal is. I'm going to strike down that self destructive path you all have steered us on and** _ **if it means burning a few of you alive then so be it**_ **…. I have been idle long enough and my patience with your outdated meddling is wearing thin. My Father Hiashi and my departed Uncle Hizashi wanted to unite the houses but you quashed it.** _ **I will not be so easily swayed**_ **."**

Hinata nodded, knowing that her father and her uncle had tried time and time again to actually unite the housed, but the Elders always over ruled them, saying that they needed to keep the Byakugan safe from outsiders. It was a pretty weak attempt in her opinion, but they always won due to the number of supporters the Elders had in the Concil.

 **The entire Elder Council sat in stunned silence at Hinata's declaration of war. They were too shocked to speak and Hinata said, "It seems the Elder Council has** _ **much**_ **to think about. I am retiring for the night.** _ **Pleasant dreams**_ **." With that Hinata swept out of the room leaving the Council in silence.**

 **'** _ **What are we going to do now…?**_ **' was the collective thought of the Elders….**

… **.**

 **Oto Village**

 **It was early morning and Yakushi Kabuto was in a bit of a quandary. He was stuck in the Land of Rice because somehow he'd been discovered in Konoha. It wasn't to say that Kabuto wasn't making himself useful by taking care of the ailing Kaguya Kimimaro but his main duty was as an advanced spy for Orochimaru and he felt he had failed his Master in that regard.**

Naruto smiled along with Hinata. With Kabuto gone, there was a high chance that there wasn't going to be the Konoha Crush.

Blake smiled that her other had caused one traitor to leave the village with less information available. And seeing the smiles on Naruto and Hinata's face made her heart warm and feel something weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird.

 **Orochimaru had dismissed Kabuto's discovery as a case of bad luck as opposed to any sort of failure on Kabuto's part. There were other issues as well. Kidōmaru had been dispatched days ago to eliminate Konoha's jinchūriki and hadn't reported back yet. It was too early to be worried given Kidōmaru didn't have an exact time table (the spider ninja may not have even struck yet) but Kabuto had this gut feeling that things would go south.**

Naruto smiled when that came up. Since he was an experienced ninja now, who had no qualms about killing the guilty, he was proud of his younger self for actually killing a member of the Sound Four.

Blake and Pyrrha noticed his smile and somehow smiled with him. Hinata did notice them and smiled along with them.

 **From Kabuto's personal experience with Uzumaki Naruto he felt the boy was naïve and foolish but at the same time there was something dangerous about the blonde. It had nothing to do with Kyubi; it was more the feeling that Naruto was a wildcard that couldn't be factored into Orochimaru-sama's (or anyone's) plans.** _ **That**_ **had Kabuto unsettled. Of course, that was the whole reason Kidōmaru was dispatched to begin with. Kabuto mentioned his views about Uzumaki to Orochimaru-sama and the Snake Sanin promptly sent out one of the Sound Four to deal with that Kyubi brat while the other three did their own job. Kidōmaru was probably the most intelligent of the Sound Four and though he was very arrogant (all four of them were) at least the six armed ninja could back it up.**

" He wish." Minato mumbled happily and full of pride. He knew that it was hard for anyone to put down a jinchuuriki, very hard to put down a Uzumaki and a bit tough to put down a Namikaze. But combine that altogether, Naruto was virtually invincible if he was trained right. But still, seeing the progress his son had made warmed his heart.

 **Kabuto looked over his latest reports on the other members of the Sound Four. '** _ **Well, there is no reason their operation should be an issue.**_ **' thought the bespectacled medic to himself. '** _ **There are only three weeks until the invasion and here I am fearing it will fail. I'll just have to redouble my efforts and have greater faith in Orochimaru-sama's wisdom**_ **.'**

… **.**

 **Konoha Village, the Yamanaka Residence**

 **Dawn came much too early for Ino. Pyrrha decided to get her up a little early because they were late yesterday. "** _ **Grroooaaannn**_ **….I was having a nice dream about** _ **Sasuke-kun**_ **sweeping me off my feet and taking my on a tropical beach vacation in Moon Country. Let me sleep for another six hours or so.** _ **Please Pyrrha-chaaan?**_ **"**

Everyone sweat dropped at the dream the Yamanaka was having.

" Is this common for her ?" Yang asked the blonde Uzumaki.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms, nodding, " Before the Chunin Exams, this was actually normal for them. During the Wave Mission, I had heard at least fifty different ways from Sakura on how Sasuke would treat her when he gave an answer to her replies."

Everyone looked at him, wondering if he was serious. " And the funny part was that we were there for one month only."

 **Pyrrha smiled and said, "Ino, just have a nice shower to wake you up and we'll have some breakfast together. Today's training will be better." Then Pyrrha made a** _ **fatal**_ **mistake. "Who** _ **is**_ **this Sasuke person you and Sakura are always talking about anyway?"**

One word played across everyone's mind, except for Ruby, who used a safer word. _' Crap.'_

They knew from their personal experience that if one fan girl was to start ranting over the object of their desires, they wouldn't shut up easily.

 **Ino's bloodshot eyes got a manic look in the as Pyrrha turned her back to turn on the shower for the not quite awake Ino. "I** _ **MUST**_ **convert you to the** _ **True Faith of Sasukeism!**_ **" said a clearly out of her mind Ino that charged Pyrrha from behind.**

Naruto, somehow, felt insulted that Ino even considered him to be unappealing. Sure, he was a pain a while back, when he was innocent in the ways f the shinobi and the world, but hearing it from others made him feel unwanted.

He would have moped longer if someone didn't hug him. Hinata, Blake, Pyrrha and surprisingly Yang was also hugging the blonde jinchuuriki, who made no attempt to push them off.

 **Pyrrha stepped to the left and said, "Wait till the shower water warms up and-" Ino went screaming by in a flash. "-Or maybe you prefer a cold showers?" asked Pyrrha politely.**

 **Ino's epic screech when she ran under the ice cold water still in her pajamas was enough to awaken the whole Yamanaka Clan and several generations of their ancestors as well….**

The girls smiled. Sweet, sweet vengeance. Now what could they do to perform this in real life as well.

… **.**

 **The Haruno Residence**

 **Blake was standing at Sakura's front door after pounding on it for ten minutes waiting for somebody to answer.**

Both Naruto and Hinata narrowed their eyes. Even though pre-Chunin Exam finals Sakura was not a good ninja, she still responded quickly.

 **'** _ **Something is wrong here**_ **.' thought the feline faunus girl. She circled around the house and all was quiet. She took a delicate sniff and a stench hit her nose. Her Amber eyes widened. '** _ **It smells like**_ ** _death_** _ **from that house. I have to get ANBU or Anko nee-chan!**_ **' Blake dashed around to the front of the Haruno's home and looked about. She didn't know the pattern to summon ANBU**

Both Minato and Kushina nodded towards the cat eared girl. " In times like this, it is best to inform those who can handle the situation well." Minato told her.

Blake beamed at the compliment she received from the blonde haired Hokage.

 **so she looked about until she saw an ANBU with a Deer mask. "ANBU Deer-san, there is a problem!" Getting no reaction she exclaimed, "This is urgent!"**

 **The ANBU turned to Blake and said, "You have a Konoha armband but I don't recognize you."**

 **Blake said calmly, "I'm special probationary genin Blake Belladonna and I am the ward of Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko." She held up her identification papers and said, "Here is my I.D."**

 **After ANBU Deer verified her identity he said, "Very well Special genin, "What is it you have to report that is so critical to require ANBU?"**

 **The amber eyed girl said, "I went to the house of Genin Haruno Sakura to pick her up for training and no one answered the door. After investigating the outside of the house I found a strong smell of death and the stench of blood emanating from the house. That's when I came to find an ANBU for help."**

 **"Did you actually enter the house?" asked ANBU Deer seriously.**

 **"No sir, there could be evidence." answered Blake quickly.**

 **"Good girl." said Deer. He flared his chakra and said, "Lead me there genin Belladonna."**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Kurenai, Ino, Pyrrha and Anko were still waiting for Blake to arrive with Sakura. "This is getting old." said Anko irritably. "Blake-chan must be dragging Pinkie here kicking and screaming. I'm going to body flicker over to the Haruno place."**

 **Kurenai nodded. "Take your time. I'll start the girls warm ups."**

 **Anko noticed everyone's looks of concern as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.**

Blake smiled at the Mitarashi's concern for her. Even when she was in the White Fang, they never actually care for her as a person, they did as she was useful in stealth cases.

… **.**

 **The Haruno Residence**

 **When Anko arrived she saw the Haruno home was already taped off and she spotted Blake talking to ANBU Deer and Anko's friend ANBU Cat. Anko moved over to them quickly and said, "Blake-chan; are you alright?"**

 **Blake got up and hugged Anko. She said quietly, "I'm all right but Sakura and her family…."**

 **Anko gave her little sister a gentle squeeze and said to Cat, "Do I have clearance?"**

Blake smiled at Anko's sister like behavior towards her. Sure she had her teammates to rely on, but the Snake Summoner was the one who had no reason to act like a sister, but still did.

 **Cat nodded and hand signed [Two dead, one missing. ANBU ears only].**

 **Anko mouthed, '** _ **Shit**_ **.' "Do you guys need Blake-chan or can I take her?"**

 **Cat shook her head and said, "Blake did a good job today. There is no need for us to keep her here. Genin Belladonna, remember this is all classified for now. We'll inform you and Anko when things can go public."**

 **Blake bowed in affirmation and Anko said, "Let's go and get some drinks back at our place. There's no need for you to be training after that." Creating a shadow clone Anko said to Blake, "My evil twin here will tell Kurenai-chan and the others what the public knows. We can't tell them anything else."**

Blake and the others chuckled at Anko's sense of humor.

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good day. The cursory report on the Haruno case was both Haruno Kizashi and his wife Mebuki were murdered by kunai and there was evidence that there had been a battle of some sort in Sakura's bedroom that either led to her being abducted or killed offsite.**

The girls didn't knew what to feel of the pink haired kunoichi. She had never treated Naruto well in the past, but she never should have suffered what she did.

Seeing the worried look on Naruto's face showed that even though she wasn't a perfect teammate, he still care for her well-being. The adults in the room gave a smile towards Naruto. He would be a great leader in the future.

 **The whole village was being swept by ANBU and there were no signs of the pink haired genin. As the Third Hokage puffed on his pipe he went over different possibilities in his head. '** _ **First Naruto, now his teammate Sakura….are they after Team 7?**_ **' He snapped his fingers and ANBU Jackal appeared in front of him. He quickly wrote down a set of coordinates. "Take a team of four to this point outside the village. Hatake Kakashi and his student Uchiha Sasuke should be there with ANBU Crow watching over them. Verify their safety and escort them back to the village. Someone may be trying to eliminate Team 7."**

" And this is where the curse of Team 7 comes into play." Naruto droned on.

The others looked confused, making Naruto explain, " Well, the first Team 7 had a Hokage, while the others became a sort of traitors towards the village. The second Team 7, dubbed as the Sannins, had one Hokage, Tsunade and one traitor, Orochimaru, the third teammate, me sensei, Jiraiya, died while in Rain. The third Team 7, my father was the sole survivor, becoming the Hokage. The fourth Team 7, it also had one traitor, though he joined our cause before his death, sacrificing himself so we could win the war, Obito Uchiha, then there was Rin Nohara, who sacrificed herself to keep peace between villages, a ploy made by Madara Uchiha, and then there is the lone survivor of that team, our current Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Then there is the fifth Team 7, which includes me, Naruto Uzumaki, our lead med-nin, Sakura Haruno, and the traitor, though he did rejoin the village, Sasuke Uchiha."

With the end of his explanation, they had to close their mouths as they were shocked with the history of the team.

 **About twenty minutes later Gekkō Hayate reported in. "What can I do for you Gekkō? You said it is priority but** _ **everything**_ **today is a priority I'm afraid." said the tired Hokage.**

 **Hayate nodded. "Forgive me sir. I am here to report that the remains of Kinuta Dosu were found upon the roof of Kikyo Castle Hokage-sama. He was crushed to death by sand. There is no doubt that Gaara of Suna is responsible."**

Ruby blanched at the type of death the ninja had suffered. And it was done by a kid way younger than her.

 **Hiruzen wanted to face palm. "It seems that the Chunin Exam Finals are going to be over before they begin. Has a cleanup squad been called in to recover what is left?"**

 **"Yes Hokage-sama." answered Hayate.**

 **"Very good. Keep this in ANBU circles only." said the Third Hokage. "You are dismissed." after Hayate left Hiruzen wrote a scroll and sealed it with the Hokage's stamp. "Turning to one of his ANBU he said, "Deliver this Shimura Danzo posthaste. It is for his eyes only."**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Bad news traveled fast. The rumor mill was cranking full force about the Haruno family. When Ino found out she was (understandably) crushed and burst into tears. Kurenai decided to call of the training for the day and took Ino home. Pyrrha and Hinata were both out of sorts as well and went to inform Naruto of the bad news. Hinata was explaining the situation to Pyrrha. "Sakura is not only Naruto-kun's teammate but he has had a crush on her since the Academy. It's going to be very difficult for him."**

" Worst moments of my life." Naruto mused, " I don't even knew why I was attracted towards her ?"

At the end, everyone laughed at his wordings.

 **"Shouldn't we get Blake first?" asked Pyrrha. "She must have known since this morning."**

 **Hinata sighed. "I guess you are right. She probably knows things we don't. Do you know where she and Anko-sensei live?"**

 **Pyrrha nodded. "Just follow me."**

… **.**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **The orange loving ninja was sitting in silence staring out the window. Jiraiya informed him about the Haruno family when he got back this morning from picking up breakfast. Jiraiya was gentle with the information but he didn't lie about it either. Naruto thought to himself, '** _ **They tried to kill me. They may have killed Sakura-chan. Jiraiya-sensei says Hokaga Jiji has someone checking on Sasuke….And I'm locked away here in my apartment for my own safety. I thought Kidōmaru coming after me was a revenge thing for me rearranging Kinuta Dosu's face but now I wonder if Team 7 is the actual target. Could it be some group connected to Gato that wants revenge? Everything has gone downhill since I got attacked. Jiraiya-sensei said that a ninja is one who endures. I just have to hurry up and wait**_ **.'**

 **Naruto was just numb….**

Every Hunter looked towards the blonde, in sadness that he had to experience such things early in life. And in such cases, being numb was a blessing, making the person ready until they could actually cope with the situation.

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **The report came in from Jackal's Team and Hiruzen was reading it aloud to Danzo, Homura and Koharu. "ANBU Crow; dead due to a broken neck and skull fracture. Hatake Kakashi; dead. He was knocked unconscious, tied up to a tree and died of a sword wound through the heart. Uchiha Sasuke; missing though all of his belongs were left behind. Suspected abduction. This all happened day before yesterday. In order, Kakashi was executed; Sasuke was abducted and possibly killed. Naruto survived the attempt on his life and is recovering. Sakura's parents are dead from kunai wounds and Haruno Sakura has been abducted and is possibly dead. This is a disaster. Every member of Team 7 has been eliminated in the last three days."**

Naruto and Minato were shocked. Kakashi was killed. They both suspected foul play at hand. It would have taken a hell lot of thing to even bring the man down.

Everyone else bowed their heads in the memory of the man.

 **All three Elders looked grim. Finally Koharu asked, "What are we to do Hiruzen? This is unprecedented."**

 **The Third Hokage said in an iron tone. "I'll tell you three what we're going to do. We're taking the offensive. Danzo, have your ROOT eliminate all Oto Ninjas in Fire Country. Homura begin making preparations to close the borders. I'm putting Jiraiya in charge of getting our ninjas here in Konoha on war footing. At the end of next week we will officially cancel the Chunin Exams."**

Naruto and Minato raised an eyebrow. That would have changed a lot of things. With the exams being canceled, it meant that Hiruzen would live. When Naruto got that realization, he beamed with happiness that at least somewhere his grandfather figure lived.

 **Homura said, "There is still the problem of Suna."**

 **Hiruzen simply answered. "We don't touch our Suna** _ **allies**_ **just yet. Leave that to me."**

 **"Going easy on Suna won't help our cause Hiruzen." said Danzo.**

 **The Third Hokage pinned his old rival with a glare. "I'm not getting us in a two front war. We will deal with Oto covertly and then see what the Kazekage wants to do. If Rasa-sama wants a war he will get one** _ **in spades**_ **."**

" And there is a reason why he was the Hokage." Minato exclaimed, seeing the shocked looks on the faces of the Hunters.

… **.**

 **The Yamanaka Residence**

 **Ino was sitting with Inoichi and Ayano on the couch. Pyrrha and Hinata stopped in to check on her a before they went to see Blake but they felt Ino needed some alone time with her parents. Ino had been terribly upset and was leaning in her Mother's embrace. She said in a sad tone, "Pyrrha-chan has the right idea. Naruto has loved Forehead for years and is really going to need some support to get through this."**

 **Ayano ran her fingers through Ino's blonde hair. "I can't believe Mebuki and Kizashi are gone….at least there is a possibility that Sakura-chan is alive."**

 **Inoichi said sadly, "It's always hard to let go. Princess, this is a shock to all of us. You know we'll be here for you. If by some miracle Sakura-chan is alive I promise you we'll take her in as family."**

Pyrrha smiled at her other's adoptive family and their will to help others. It seemed that she lucked out a lot.

 **"I don't want to believe it." said Ino depressed. "I just can't believe they are gone."**

 **"It will take time to sink in Ino-chan." said Inoichi. "The grieving process takes time. Just don't bottle it up. Talk to your Mother and I….and talk to your friends too. We all need to pray Sakura-chan is alive for now. It's all we can do." '** _ **I can't bear to see my little girl this way. When she finds out about the Uchiha going missing it will be even worse**_ **….'**

… **.**

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Pyrrha gently knocked on Anko's door and the Snake Mistress soon answered. "Hey kiddies; are you here to see Blake-chan?"**

 **"We wanted to make sure she's okay; sometimes it's good to have friends to talk to." said the redhead.**

Blake smiled at the Titaness, who smiled back at the cat eared girl.

 **Anko ushered them in. They saw Blake was sitting at the dinner table listlessly. "Blake; how are you doing?" asked Pyrrha.**

 **"I guess I'm okay." said Blake in a distant voice. "I've seen death before but I still feel kind of hollow. Sakura wasn't my favorite person but finding out she's missing or dead was a real shock."**

 **"Did you actually discover the bodies?" asked Hinata.**

 **Blake shook her head. "I never set foot in the place. After I pounded on the door for a while and no one answered so I checked around the outside of the house. There was a window cracked open for ventilation and all that was coming come was the stench of blood and death. After that I went and found an ANBU to investigate. I sat outside and gave a report while the ANBU checked out the place. From what I could overhear it was bad….** _ **really bad**_ **. I've been home passing the time with Anko since I really didn't feel like getting out."**

 **The girls sat and talked a while before Pyrrha and Hinata made the decision to go see Naruto. Blake simply wasn't up to it. "Tell Naruto-kun I said Hi." said Blake as she showed Hinata and Pyrrha out.**

Blake smiled at the blonde Uzumaki, who was blushing a deep red. Hinata and Pyrrha smiled at the girl, who was still showing emotions. The things she experienced made people get introverted to the extreme. I mean, look at Sasuke.

 **"We'll do that." said Hinata. "You just take it easy."**

… **.**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **When Hinata and Pyrrha arrived a shadow clone answered the door and let them in. "Boss is in the kitchen." was all the clone said before he locked the door and dispelled.**

 **The girls peered into the kitchen and saw Naruto's eyes were closed with his right hand held out. A few seconds later a perfectly round, spiraling sphere of blue chakra came into being and Naruto opened his eyes. He simply said, "Hello Hinata-chan; Pyrrha-chan."**

 **"What is that?" asked Pyrrha looking at the glowing sphere. "It's beautiful."**

Both Naruto and Minato fist-bumped. Rasengan for the win.

 **Naruto said with sense of accomplishment in his voice, "This is the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu; the** _ **rasengan**_ **."**

… **.**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE –The death of Sasukeism….**_

" Okay, I'm interested in this one." Naruto exclaimed.

 **The Yamanaka Residence, Ino's Room**

 **Sakura and Ino brought out one of the best pictures any member of the** _ **Sacred Faith of Sasukeism**_ **could possibly possess. It was a framed picture of Sasuke in his ninja gear that showed off all of his Adonis like features. "….And this is the** _ **glorious, amazing, talented, handsome pinnacle of manhood**_ ** _Sasuke-kun_** _ **!"**_ **said Ino with enough sugary enthusiasm to throw Blake and Pyrrha both into diabetic shock….or make them throw up….or both. Sakura's** _ **ooohing**_ **and** _ **aaahing**_ **and the genjutsu sparkles around the picture didn't help them fight back the nausea either….**

 **Blake held up a hand in a 'stop' motion that made the genjutsu sparkles vanish and recalled from Kin's memories what she'd seen of Sasuke. "Ummm, correct me if I'm wrong; but isn't this the** _ **sadistic psycho**_ _ **with**_ ** _Orochimaru's Cursed Seal_** **that was running around in the Forest of Death yanking people's arms out of their sockets just to get his rocks off?" Seeing the deer in the headlights look that Ino and Sakura had, Blake said, "** _ **M'kay!**_ **So very** _ **not**_ **interested. I'll take a pass on this one."**

" He what ?" Ruby exclaimed sickly. She never took pleasure in torturing people, unless they made fun of her Crescent Rose.

 **"He was just having an off day!" explained Sakura. Blake had a flat look of utter disbelief. "You've got to believe me!" pleaded the rosette.**

 **The feline faunus growled, "What part of** _ **, 'If he asked me out in a bar I'd claim to be a lesbian to get away from him,'**_ **do your two fangirls not understand?"**

 **"But he's like a handsome Prince! And he's the last Uchiha." argued Ino. Seeing Blake was totally unimpressed; Ino turned to Pyrrha. "Just take a** _ **look**_ **at this picture of Sasuke-kun and tell me the very first words that come to your mind Pyrrha-chan; like** _ **dreamboat**_ **or** _ **gorgeous**_ **."**

 **Pyrrha scrutinized the picture carefully and had a brief flash of memory that Ise Kato had in the first round of the Chunin Exams. "…..You mean that duck-butt haired androgynous crossbreed is a guy? I honestly had no idea from what I've seen of it...er, I mean him."**

Everyone began to laugh at the honest reply Pyrrha had given, who herself was chuckling, even though she was red in the face. " Good one." Hinata exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye while trying to stop laughing.

 **Ino's mind imploded leaving her ears smoking and unconscious while Sakura fell backwards with swirls in her eyes in a dead faint.**

 **Blake got a wry smile. "Wow Pyrrha; that was an epic putdown for the record. I'm truly impressed. You should write that one down for posterity."**

 **"But those honestly were the first the first words I thought of." replied the redhead.**

 **Blake sweat dropped. "Well, let's check on Sakura and Ino to see if either of them still has a pulse."**

" Well, that's that." Minato exclaimed before another flash appeared.

" Sensei ?!" Three voices called out.

* * *

 **Who are the three voices that called out to them ? Leave your choice in the reviews :**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Obito Uchiha**

 **Rin Nohara**

 **Kurenai Yuuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Only three will come in the episode.**

 **Have any one of you seen Logan Paul's Vlog, and his act towards a dead body, leave me your opinion, as I am against this type of disrespect towards a body of a person.**

 **Subscribe to my channel DanialArceus .**

 **Peace out.**


	10. Reading Chapter 09

**So the response for the story is great and I, frankly, can't believe that I have reached this far so quickly. This is the statistics.**

 **Reviews : 270, Can we reach 500 ?**

 **Followers : 487, Can we reach 500 ?**

 **Favorites : 429, Can we reach 500 ?**

 **Communities : 4, Can we reach 10 ?**

 **Views : 44,089, Can we reach 50,000 ?**

 **Let see how long we take to reach this target.**

* * *

 **Sorry it has been taking this long to get a chapter done. This is because my exams are close, and I have to be prepared for them. Well, anyways, let's get onto the reviews :**

 **Markoalap, Lord Azazel, Infinity Emperor, Home of the Brave, Batthan the Dark Knight, CrimsonSylvan, Rogue Dragon forever, iron-slayer-dragon, August D. Hellsing, YgoFoxFire, Nitewolf423, Ravage88atlas, dcsonic10, piddle : You guys were correct. It will be Rokudaime Kakashi and pre-Kanabi bridge mission Obito and Rin.**

 **Mobydicks : No, Sasuke will not be here for the foreseeable future.**

 **Well, that's all of those I can reply. Let's get on to the story :**

* * *

When Minato turned to see the voices called, he was shocked. There stood Kakashi in his Hokage robes, while Obito and Rin were in their Chunin uniform, and they were kids. He reckoned that Obito and Rin were before the Kanabi bridge mission, and hence were surprised to see him here.

" Sensei." Kakashi called out a bit more slowly, causing his tow ex- teammates to look at him in shock and absorb his tall and lanky figure. Rin blushed while Obito grumbled about pretty boys.

" Kakashi, how are you ?" Minato asked his only surviving student.

" I'm fine, sensei, Shizune-chan is making me cook food, since she is pregnant." He replied, making Rin and Obito get confused as to who Shizune is. Kakashi saw that and clarified, " She's my wife."

This shocked both Obito and Rin. " So what about me ?" Obito asks Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at them and asks what were they doing before they got here. Obito tells him, " Well, I got my Chunin promotion yesterday."

Kakashi looked at his sensei. It was obvious that the Kanabi bridge incident hadn't occurred, and at least another Naruto would be able to live in the warmth of his parents. So Kakashi being the blunt ninja he is, told Obito the truth, causing him to pale, while Rin lowered her head when she learnt how her death affected Obito.

Obito looked down for a moment before looking up happily and saying, " At least we can stop that from happening."

Ozpin and Qrow smiled at the boy's optimism. Summer walked over to the Uchiha outcast and gave him a motherly hug. During the break, Danial had given her an influx of information regarding his lifestyle on how he was out casted by his family since he wasn't able to unlock his Sharingan. Even his mother casted him away. So it wasn't hard to see Obito to become what he did in the future.

Obito got confused when the woman gave him a hug, but soon reveled in the warmth of a paternal hug that he had never received, not even from his own mother.

Yang and Ruby looked at the young Uchiha, " Just wait until the end of the chapter, cause Team RWBY will kick your ass." Yang exclaimed, until she was bopped on the head by her father.

 _ **Dreamscape….**_

 _ **An odd pair of distinctively different voices was heard.**_

 _ **"It's not like I'm in favor of giving up my individuality you know…."**_

 _ **"I'm not either but needs must be met…."**_

 _ **"I'd think having a semi-split personality would end up being very awkward…."**_

 _ **"I agree and you are correct. Survival is paramount. I have much to accomplish in this world…."**_

 _ **"As do I….it seems the die is cast…."**_

 _ **"Well, if someone told me this would happen while I was alive I would have told them they were insane…."**_

 _ **"I feel the same. Shall we proceed together…?"**_

 _ **"Let us begin…."**_

 _ **Dreamscape End….**_

Both Ozpin and Qrow hummed. " It seems that we are about to witness another soul merging." Ozpin spoke, while taking another sip of his tea. Qrow and Kakashi nodded.

… **.**

 **Konoha, the Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata woke up with a start. She was sweating heavily. (Sigh) '** _ **Sometimes I get flashes and they really startle me. They are going away with time. I hope they fade eventually**_ **.' Memories of various fights that both Cinder and Hinata fought filtered through her head as they slowly settled into uniform memories. "Inoichi-san said it would take some time. I wonder if Pyrrha or Blake have similar things in their subconscious minds?"**

Naruto hummed before telling his wife, " Well, when I found out that I was the re-incarnation of Ashura, me memories filed themselves in an order before I knew it." He hummed, " But since mine was supported by Kurama and Alien-jiji, it didn't require any time. Since yours and the others didn't occur normally, I think that it will show you guys the memories of the two lives for some time."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, who just pouted, " What ? I can be smart when I want to."

… **.**

 **The Yamanaka Residence**

 **Ino was up in the middle of the night drinking some water. The last few days had been living hell. '** _ **It's all a blur to me. First Sakura-chan, then Kizashi and Mebuki….and then being hit the next day with the loss of Sasuke-kun and his sensei Kakashi**_ **….' "I don't know how much more I can take. Ever since these damned Chunin Exams started life has been one horrid thing after another." Ino looked out the window. '** _ **I know my mental abilities aren't nearly as great as Daddy's are but I can feel the tension and the unease in the air. It's like I feel that everyone and**_ ** _everything_** _ **is pulled impossibly taut and something has to give. Either something is going to spring back and release all that pressure or everything is going to break under the strain**_ **.' "I feel fear in the air like it's a solid object. I'm….afraid…."**

Every adult and those who had been in wars bowed their heads. They had known the feeling before the ultimate battle, which could have been their final battle. Summer, Kushina and Minato knew that feeling very well.

 **There would be little rest for the Yamanaka Heiress that night….**

… **.**

 **ANBU Morgue**

 **The next morning two medic nins were compiling their autopsy report on Kakashi's body.**

Kakashi, Obito and Rin gasped as they saw Kakashi's body.

" Who did that to you ?" Obito asked his friend/teammate.

Naruto took the liberty of answering him, " Your cousin, Sasuke Uchiha."

With that set in mind, Obito made sure to teach his cousins a thing or two about loyalty when they got home.

 **"Other than his heart being pierced by a sword and his Sharingan eye being removed there are no other injuries worth mentioning."**

Obito growled in annoyance when they mentioned that the Sharingan eye he had given Kakashi had been taken. It was now Kakashi's, not theirs.

 **said Kumadori. He was young in appearance with brown hair.**

 **Hi female partner Oyone agreed. She brushed a few of her black bangs out of her face. "The blow to the back of his head was precise but the stab wound and the posthumous removal of the eye were done sloppily."**

 **"I'd say three different people were involved." said Kumadori. "The sword wound was particularly messy. At least the eye was removed somewhat cleanly."**

 **Morino Ibiki came in. "Did we find out anything new?"**

 **"By our estimates the blow to the head, the sword wound and the eye removal were all done by separate people." intoned Oyone. "The minor rope burns that held Kakashi's body to the tree show that someone with extreme experience was involved in tying him up."**

 **"I still wonder why Kakashi was tied up just to execute him though." said Kumadori. "There is no evidence that they tried to interrogate him at all and no trace of interrogation drugs either."**

 **Ibiki rubbed his chin. "We don't know who the second and third parties involved were but the person who knocked Kakashi out and tied him up was most likely ANBU Crow. He must have completely blindsided Kakashi to have gotten the drop on him. Kakashi was way too fast and way too strong otherwise. Once you complete Kakashi's autopsy check the injuries to Crow. I have a sneaking suspicion whoever murdered Kakashi got rid of Crow as well to cover their trail."**

Kakashi hummed as he remembered an ANBU Crow, who had been killed for treason during the time Naruto was training with Jiraiya.

Qrow, on the other hand, weeped. Yang asked her mother, " Why is he crying ?"

" Because he feels that his animal is being abused." The older Rose answered her daughter, who promptly nodded.

 **If Kumadori and Oyone were surprised they hid it well. "We'll get right on it when we're done here." said Oyone.**

… **.**

 _ **Dreamscape….**_

 _ **It sounded like one voice now.**_

 _ **"Actually this isn't too bad; I feared all the memories would be lost…."**_

 _ **"I guess I'm one person just thinking to myself now even though I can carry on an internal monologue…."**_

 _ **"All the betrayal and hardships in both lives…."**_

 _ **"This partnership of necessity may actually give me the edge I need to protect those I hold dear to me this time…."**_

 _ **Dreamscape End….**_

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **It had been three days since the murder of the Haruno family and Sakura's disappearance and two days since it was announced that Kakashi was found dead and Sasuke vanished. Jiraiya was doing his best to mobilize the Konoha forces** _ **and**_ **keep an eye on Naruto. Fortunately Naruto was ready for some light training (doctor's orders be damned!) and was training with Hinata's group. Jiraiya gave a workout regimen to Kurenai to help outline Naruto's training.**

Everyone laughed at that point. No one was able to keep Naruto Uzumaki down for long.

 **Despite the fact he wasn't at full strength bodily Naruto was making rapid progression both physically and on the ninjutsu side. The group's morale was understandably low (Ino was devastated and Naruto was depressed) but they were training hard. It seemed that Ino losing two people so dear to her was enough to galvanize her into** _ **finally**_ **training seriously.**

Kakashi hummed alongside Ren. From what he had heard from the young Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ino had become serious in her training during the training trip he had taken. Now, in this universe, she became serious after the loss of two important people in her life.

 **The Yamanaka Heiress was still miles behind the others (Naruto even in his weakened state could kick her ass) but Ino was really trying and doing better.**

Kushina and Summer nodded together. Finally, some fan girl had taken training seriously and started to learn how unforgiving the world can be.

 **Naruto found that training with the girls was lots of fun too. He was amazed by their skill and made shadow clone cheering squads for support with arm bands with each kunoichi's face on them. Unfortunately the cheering squads took their jobs a bit** _ **too**_ **seriously and attacked each other in the name of Hinata-chan, Blake-chan and Pyrrha-chan.**

Every hunter looked at Nora, who also was cheering, but instead of having a face of a person on her arm band, she had a broken foot. Don't ask how she got that. Not even the author understood the physics of Nora.

 **Anko thought it was hysterical watching the mob of blondes kick each other's asses but Kurenai was** _ **not**_ **amused.**

" It really is." Kushina chuckled.

" Well, my clones have the different type of mentality, since they actually know that they are a clone." Naruto told the others.

Blake hummed, before asking Naruto, " Well, I have been wondering what would happen if I made a clone using my Semblance and the Shadow Clone technique ?"

Naruto mused for a moment, before answering," Well, we can check that out, Blake-chan." He replied with a smile, making the cat-girl blush.

Hinata caught her actions and smiled to herself. It seemed that she would be gaining partner soon enough.

 **It was hard for the genins to** _ **not**_ **notice the Konoha Ninja Forces mobilizing but they were told simply to continue training until the Chunin Exam Finals. They** _ **weren't**_ **told that the Chunin Exams were cancelled….** _ **yet**_ **.**

… **.**

 **"The feeling in the air is so heavy." said Ino as she ate more of Hinata's homemade food. Lunch was fairly sedate and the genins were just relaxing and talking as they ate. "I still can't believe you can cook this well Hinata. I wish I could cook half this good."**

 **Blake nodded as she ate her sushi. "I** _ **must**_ **find out what this is seasoned with; it's unbelievably good."**

 **Pyrrha said quietly, "The feeling is like we're getting ready for a war. Everyone is on needles and pins. I feel like we're out here training just to keep us out of trouble."**

 **"I thought you liked to train Pyrrha-chan." said Naruto.**

 **"I do but both Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei seem distracted." explained the redhead. "Jiraiya-sama or a shadow clone of him has been around whenever he can but it's obvious Hokage-sama has him doing something Naruto-kun. Otherwise he would be supervising you personally."**

 **Hinata nodded and set her drink down. "In the last couple of days the movements of the Ninja Corps has increased a lot. I was told that they are upping the security for the Chunin Exam Finals but I don't buy it. It seems like Konoha is mobilizing for war if you ask me. The differences are subtle but almost every ninja of chunin rank or higher are carrying full combat loads of kunai and shuriken."**

Both Hokages and Kushina nodded to Hinata's assessment of the preparations. Long story short, they were proud of the girl and how she had assessed the situation.

Summer and Ozpin, too, were proud of their Huntress as they also were able to make similar assessments.

 **"The guard patrols have doubled as well." said Naruto. "I know patrol routes pretty well and they aren't standard."**

 **Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Why on earth would a genin be familiar with patrol routes Naruto?"**

 **Naruto crossed his arms and answered haughtily, "Because being a prankster of my caliber in the Academy took long and careful planning Ino. You don't think I painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight without carefully observing what the chunins on patrol were doing did you?"**

Both Naruto and Kushina nodded. Being a prankster wasn't all talk. You actually had to put work into the prank so it could be activated at the right moment.

 **Ino sweat dropped and Hinata giggled at the memory. Pyrrha almost spilled her drink. "What do you mean '** _ **painted the Hokage Monument'**_ **Naruto-kun?" asked the redhead.**

A picture of the Hokage monument was shown, making Nora squeal in excitement at seeing the perfect prank performed.

 **The orange loving ninja said, "My magnum opus of pranking was to decorate the Hokage Monument and-"**

 **"Cause all sorts of trouble!" said Ino accusingly.**

 **"-spread love, peace, joy and good fortune throughout the Village of Konoha." finished Naruto in a grandiose tone.**

 **Blake started giggling quietly at first but then blew up into full grown laughter, "That is so….so** _ **you**_ **Naruto-kun!" she said between laughs.**

 **Ino sweat dropped that even someone as serious as Blake was taking Naruto's side in this matter. "It's hopeless…." she lamented.**

Both Kakashi and Ozpin nodded their heads, agreeing to the girl's word. They had enough of the pranks from Naruto ( for Kakashi ) and from Nora ( for Ozpin ).

… **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

 **On the fourth day after his death was announced, Kakashi's funeral was to be held the following morning and Naruto wasn't sure he could face it the night before. As Jiraiya was out he was having dinner with Hinata, Pyrrha and Blake who were very concerned for the blonde. They had invited Ino as well but she felt more comfortable at home with her parents. "I'm sure the truth about Kakashi-sensei's death will come out eventually Naruto-kun." said Hinata kindly. "We need to keep training and become stronger for those we lost."**

Taiyang nodded along to the Nikos' saying, " Wise words indeed."

Hinata also nodded to her words, remembering the training she did in remembrance of her cousin who died saving her.

 **"Hinata is right Naruto-kun." said Pyrrha. "I'm sure your Sensei would want it that way."**

 **Naruto sniffled. "I'm sorry I've been so glum, -ttebayo."**

 **Blake gave her usual minimalist smile. "It's okay Naruto-kun. It would be impossible** _ **not**_ **to be depressed. Tell you what, Anko nee-chan and I will stand over with you and Jiraiya-sama tomorrow during the funeral."**

 **"That's a good idea Blake." said Pyrrha. "Since I'm going to be standing with the Yamanakas and Hinata will be with the Hyūgas you can give Naruto-kun some moral support."**

Hinata and Pyrrha thanked the Belladonna for thanking care of Naruto. With that being said, they really needed to talk to one another about their relationship concerning Naruto. Hinata felt it would be for the best if she talked to the three who seemed interested in Naruto.

 **Hinata nodded. "That is a good idea. After the funeral we'll all do something together and relax to keep your mind off things. How does that sound?"**

 **Naruto smiled and nodded. "You girls take such good care of me."**

" And some other, I bet." Both Kakashi and Obito chuckled at that point, along with Jaune, but they instantly received a slap on their head by Kushina, Rin and Weiss, respectively.

… **.**

 **The Day of Kakashi's Funeral….**

 **It had rained all morning and many felt the heavens were openly crying for a fallen hero.**

Everyone had bowed their head at the funeral, Obito was actively weeping, while being consoled by Rin.

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself, '** _ **Kakashi….you didn't deserve to die like you did….Dying is for old people like me, not the young who are still in their prime….**_ **'**

 **When the top half of the casket was opened and Kakashi's face looked peaceful as if he was merely asleep. Many friends that were a part of Kakashi's life, both old and new were standing there to bid their final farewells. The Third Hokage gave a stirring speech about the many accomplishments Kakashi made during his life and the many sacrifices as well. Though many of the ninjas tried to remain stoic the sadness in the air was so heavy that many were crying….Naruto wasn't blubbering but the tears wouldn't stop as he laid flowers on the casket of his teacher.**

" Ma, ma, I didn't knew that you cared for me that much." Kakashi said, trying to defuse the situation, only to receive a glare from the Uzumaki matriarch.

" If you think I have forgiven you for the stunt you pulled during the genin test, you are mistaken."

All in all, Kakashi felt that he would be nursing his wound for a long time.

 **"Sensei; somehow, some way I'll make sure you didn't die in vain. I swear to you I'll find out what happened to you…." whispered Naruto in his black funeral clothes.**

 **A long line of others including many of Kakashi's old classmates such as Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu and Anko walked by and placed their own offerings on the grave. Not one of them passed without a quiet farewell and a tear shed.**

 **Jiraiya looked inside his funeral robes and saw the new Icha Icha that he'd finished recently. It was a prerelease copy and he quietly, almost reverently placed it in the casket with one of his biggest fans.**

Rin and Obito looked in shock of their friend, surprised that he actually started to read that book. Kakashi looked at them in a deadpanned manner as he started to speak, " What ? I need to pleasure my wife."

That made the two young teammates of Kakashi blush extremely.

Yang made a mental note to ask her black haired teammate for the book so she could pleasure Naruto, along with the Anko lady and Hinata.

What they all didn't knew was that Hinata had taken up reading the same books, and she was actually a bit turned on by imagining a sort of an orgy with her husband. Hinata quickly turned her head and wiped away the nose bleed she had.

 **Jiraiya simply said, "Enjoy that one in the pure land Hatake Kakashi." He shed a single tear and went over to stand by Naruto, Blake and Anko.**

 **Maito Gai came up last and said between tears and sobs, "My eternal rival; I will always; always treasure the friendship that we've shared over the years. (sob) It is for that reason that I will carve your honored name on the Memorial Stone. You shall never be forgotten my dear friend. These flowers (sob) are my final gift to you…." Gai broke down but somehow he still retained his dignity. The tears of the Green Beast of Konoha had significance that touched many hearts deeply. There was nothing comical about this Maito Gai stricken with grief….**

Kakashi felt moved by the deep heartfelt words said by his rival.

Ruby was tearing up at the beautiful words the strange man in green said.

 **A light sun shower came down which seemed fitting to all present. It seemed that the kamis above had visited and granted Hatake Kakashi the peace he so rightfully deserved….**

 **The Priest and Shrine Maidens went to close the top of the casket and place a tapestry with the Hatake Family Crest in place. Naruto forced himself to look through his burning tears as he watched the somber event unfold….**

 **That is until Kakashi's arm shot up and stopped the casket from closing….**

" Damn it." Kakashi cursed. Everyone looked at him.

 **"** _ **W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ **" thought/said everyone present. Several people fainted.**

" Welp, he completed my bucket list."

Everyone looked at Kakashi, confused as to what he meant. Ren asked that.

" Well, one of the few thing I haven't been able to complete is ' be late for my own funeral'." He explained.

Ozpin nodded along, " An admirable goal to have."

Everyone else just looked at the two grey/silver heads and knew that if they had been born in the same world, they would have been brothers.

 **Kakashi sat up, yawned and stretched. He blinked a couple of times with his visible eye as he took in the scenery around him. Making a smacking noise with his lips; his eye settled on Blake. "Well, quite a crowd we have here." said the silver haired man with an eye smile. Everyone's eyes were big as saucers. He looked back at Blake and said, "Blake Belladonna, are you** _ **still**_ **wearing that ribbon?"**

 **Blake's amber eyes got even bigger. "P-P-Professor Ozpin?"**

 **Kakashi's eye smile didn't falter and he said, "In a manner of speaking….I'm still Kakashi though if you know what I mean." Looking about again Kakashi/Ozpin said, "Wow, what a turnout! I feel so loved. Sorry everybody but I'm afraid the news of my death is a bit premature."**

Everyone laughed at the joke the other Kakashi said.

 **The entire crowd face faulted from the oldest ninjas to the youngest child.**

 **Asuma said, "God** _ **damn**_ **it! We** _ **always**_ **said Kakashi would be late to his own funeral!** _ **I should have known!**_ **"**

 **"** _ **You wouldn't**_ ** _believe_** _ **the crazy dreams I was having!**_ **" said the seemingly undead silver haired jonin. Then Kakashi watched with a sweat drop as the former mourners wandered away muttering and griping about Kakashi's epic tardiness.**

 **Naruto face palmed and turned to the one whose advice he respected the most. "** _ **What the**_ ** _hell_** _ **just happened Hokage Jiji?**_ **"**

 **The Third Hokage let out a pained groan. "It seems that even** _ **death**_ **can't stop your sensei's incredibly bad timing. Let's just call it a day Naruto-kun." '** _ **What a bloody waste of a eulogy. I wonder if he's been awake the whole damn time**_ **.'**

" Knowing Kakashi-sensei, he probably was." Naruto said, making Team Minato laugh at the expense of the now adult Hatake.

 **Jiraiya just shrugged and followed his sensei Sarutobi and Naruto. He needed a drink….**

… **.**

 **The Hokage's Office**

 **Yamanaka Inoichi came out of his mind walk and said, "With all due respect, this is getting old. I never thought I'd say this Hokage-sama but sometimes I** _ **really**_ **wish the dead would** _ **stay**_ **dead." Inoichi felt a chill up his spine and saw Pyrrha, Blake and particularly Hinata glaring daggers at him. "Ummm….no offense intended ladies."**

" None taken." The three of them responded.

 **Hinata said crossly, "So is it that old do-gooder Professor Ozpin or not Inoichi-san?"**

 **Inoichi got a smile on his face and said, "That's quite a sour look Hinata. I'm guessing Cinder Fall didn't get along with him?"**

 **The Byakugan Princess narrowed her eyes. "Professor Ozpin was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and was a major roadblock on my quest for world domination." Both the Hokage and Inoichi looked at Hinata with raised eyebrows whereas Pyrrha and Blake just looked a bit irritated. Looking a bit self conscious Hinata coughed and said, "Well, it's good for a young woman such as myself to have goals." ….Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.**

Everyone sweat dropped at the comment other Hinata made.

 **Inoichi said, "Well, setting world domination aside it seems that Hatake Kakashi has indeed experienced a soul merger with this Ozpin of Remnant." Blake and Pyrrha hi fived and Hinata looked sullen.**

 **Watching the kunoichi's exchange with a bit of amusement, the Hokage said, "Tell us your findings then Inoichi. How did they merge?"**

 **"Well, we already knew that completely posthumous soul mergers were possible because of Pyrrha-chan and her manner of revival." said Inoichi. "The merger was very much cooperative like Hyūga Hinata and Cinder Fall's. The major difference is Kakashi and Ozpin are like peas in a pod. They are each war veterans as well as experienced leaders and strategists. It's kind of frightening. They click together like puzzle pieces. There is still some individuality but it's more like that little voice we all have that is used as a mental sounding board. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if Kakashi's personality was largely unchanged unlike Hinata's which was altered a great deal."**

 **"And it's great to have depth perception again!" said Kakashi opening both his new** _ **brown**_ **eye in place of the Sharingan and his original gray eye.**

" Amen to that." Kakashi agreed with the other. It became a bit hard to do things that required 3-D vision.

 **"I see you've awakened Kakashi." said Inoichi. "How are you feeling?"**

 **"I feel great for having woke up at my own funeral earlier today." Kakashi sat up and looked at Hinata. "So Naruto's cute little stalker is the criminal mastermind Cinder Fall that engaged me in a life or death duel?"**

 **Hinata blushed in embarrassment and retorted, "….And you're that coffee addicted old schoolteacher with a cane that reads smut in public?"**

" And Hinata with the comeback." Yang said out loud, making everyone laugh at the Headmaster and the Rokudaime Hokage.

 **"Touché." said Kakashi/Ozpin. "For your information Jiraiya-sama's writings are for those of us who appreciate cultured, fine literature." He was holding onto his pre release copy that was in the coffin with him as if the fate of the world depended upon it.**

 **"That's right blasphemer! Icha Icha forever!" declared Blake while pointing at Hinata. The Hokage hid his smile at Blake's passionate declaration.**

Blake, Ozpin and Kakashi nodded along to the words and held their hands up in a prayer like manner.

Everyone else just sweat dropped at the actions of the trio.

 **Pyrrha coughed politely and said, "I think I'd rather discuss world domination than Icha Icha Paradise."**

 **Inoichi face faulted and then said, "Pyrrha-chan, though I'm inclined to agree with you let's just drop both subjects."**

… **.**

 **Soon enough the conversation changed to the events surrounding the murders and disappearances of Team 7. "So they tried to kill Naruto and he came out on top in that bloodbath. I knew they were after Naruto. I'm proud of him." said Kakashi.**

Naruto smiled as his teacher said that.

 **"I have no idea about the murder of Sakura's parents or her disappearance. I can tell you about what happened to Sasuke and I though."**

 **The Hokage had already invited Morino Ibiki in to hear the report on behalf of ANBU. Pyrrha and Hinata had been dismissed but Inoichi remained for the report and Blake was present in case any Sound ninjas were involved that she could identify. Ibiki had a pad of paper out and said, "Go ahead Kakashi. We aren't 100% sure but we believe ANBU Crow knocked you out and tied you up. All evidence points towards that."**

 **Kakashi nodded. "And you are correct. I'd just finished a round of sparring with Sasuke when Crow handed each of us a bottle of water and the knocked me out while I was drinking mine. I never saw it coming. When I came to I was tied up and three Oto ninjas were there along with Crow and Sasuke.** _ **Uchiha Sasuke is a traitor**_ **. He killed me with a sword and I presume left willingly to Oto Village after that."**

 **The room was silent for a few moments and Ibiki scribbled down some notes before he said, "Go on Kakashi. What exactly happened when you woke up?"**

 **"The three Oto ninjas there were younger; probably in their teens." said Kakashi. "The first was a red haired female that had a mouth on her like a sailor. She badmouthed everyone including her teammates. The second was a huge kid built like an Akimichi; he had a Mohawk. The last was a very strange kid with an additional head on his back that seemed asleep. I didn't get their names."**

Naruto bristled at the mention of them. He had somewhat faced them during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Needless to say, they were actually a challenge for those in the mission.

 **Ibiki turned to Blake. "Can you identify any of them?"**

 **Blake nodded. "They are the other three members of the Sound Four. The Fourth was Kidōmaru that Naruto-kun killed. The girl is Tayuya that specializes in genjutsu. She carries a flute as a weapon but I'm not sure how it works. The big one is Jirōbō and all I really know about him is he's very strong. The last one you saw with two heads is Sakon and Ukon. I guess they are conjoined twins. I know they have some bloodline that allows them two separate somehow but it's rare. Sakon was the leader of the Sound Four so he must be the strongest." Blake paused and said, "They didn't have much to do with Tsuchi Kin and were** _ **really**_ **arrogant. They were all jonin level and have those Cursed Seals from Orochimaru and are his personal body guards. That's all I can think of aside of the fact they don't get along that well with each other."**

 **Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Well, that's a pretty apt description. It seemed like the girl Tayuya was always arguing with the one called Jirōbō. This is what happened…."**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Kakashi woke up to a slap in the face from Tayuya. "Wake up trash! We need you awake for this bit."**_

 _ **Kakashi blinked and said, "What happened? Crow? Sasuke?" Sasuke was just sitting there listlessly but Crow was standing with his arms folded across his chest.**_

 _ **Crow stepped over in front of Kakashi and said, "Sorry Hatake but Orochimaru pays really well. You're a bit of a has been anyway since you dropped out of ANBU. You're no big loss to Konoha."**_

 _ **Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Crow, I know we didn't always see eye to eye back in ANBU but turning traitor? I can't believe this! We were comrades…."**_

 _ **"That's none of your concern!" snapped Crow. "Money talks and my career in ANBU is a dead end thanks to your poor reports on me."**_

 _ **Jirōbō came over to Crow with a huge roll of ryo bills in his hand. "Well, you heard the man Copycat Kakashi. It seems you Konoha types aren't as honorable as you thought." he handed the money to Crow and said, "You'd best count that in case Tayuya took some of it."**_

 _ **Tayuya said angrily, "Fuck you Fatso! I didn't take a god damned bit of that money!"**_

 _ **Crow chuckled and said, "It's nice to had friends in low places." as he eagerly started counting the money. That was when Jirōbō cracked Crow across the back of his head and knocked the traitorous ANBU out. The big Oto ninja then kneeled down and snapped Crow's neck like a twig.**_

 _ **Sakon picked up the roll of ryo bills and pocketed it. "I guess old Crow won't be needing this after all." He turned to Sasuke. "That's what will happen to you if you betray us Uchiha. You threw in your lot with us so go ahead and kill your sensei."**_

 _ **Kakashi asked, "Sasuke, why are you doing this? They are your**_ ** _enemies!_** _ **" The silver haired jonin was trying to buy time to work his ropes loose.**_

 _ **Sasuke seemed to falter for a moment before Tayuya said, "Hurry up and kill him you pussy! We've got a schedule to keep. Kidōmaru should be done killing Uzumaki and we have to rendezvous with him."**_

 _ **"Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Explain this to me Uchiha Sasuke. Why would you betray your teammates and Konoha? How could you? It isn't like you don't have money so you haven't been bought. What about all your friends that-"**_

 _ **"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" yelled Sasuke. "I'm an avenger and I walk my path alone. By sealing off this cursed seal you are blocking my path to power. I**_ ** _need_** _ **power and I can't get it in Konoha!**_ ** _Orochimaru_** _ **promised me power and I'm going to take it with both hands!**_

 _ **Kakashi growled, "You're wrong Sasuke; there are no shortcuts to strength and Naruto is your best friend."**_

 _ **Sasuke shook his head and said, "The dead last is nothing to me."**_

 _ **"I'm sick of this soap opera you fuckers!" growled Tayuya. "We set up Hatake so you could kill him for your fucking eyes. Get on with it Uchiha!"**_

 _ **"What do you mean your eyes?" asked Kakashi as he continued to mess with his bindings.**_

 _ **Sasuke answered, "Itachi told me in order to get the mangekyō sharingan I have to kill someone close to me. Since Naruto is already dead I have to kill you." Sasuke was shedding tears.**_

 _ **"You believed the words of**_ ** _Itachi?!_** _ **" exclaimed Kakashi incredulously. "I don't believe this! Turn back now Sasuke before it's too late."**_

 _ **"Just hurry up and kill your sensei." said Sakon. "I'm sick of all his talking. He's just messing with your head now."**_

 _ **Sasuke leveled the sword he'd been training with at his sensei. "Kakashi, I'm sorry…." The Uchiha charged and impaled his teacher through the heart. "S-sorry…." said Sasuke as he burst into tears.**_

 _ **Kakashi felt the light fade from his vision. His last word the Uchiha was "**_ ** _Traitor…._** _ **" before all faded to black.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_ **….**

Everyone was growling at the traitorous actions the young Uchiha had taken. Obito lowered his head in shame, not believing that his cousin had taken this course.

 **Kakashi shook his head. "I can only presume that Sasuke was willingly taken to Orochimaru after that. Being murdered by your own disciple and actually dying is a sobering experience."**

 **Inoichi said, "With all due respect Kakashi; you seem to be taking this all rather well."**

 **The silver haired jonin said, "Maybe it's because of the Ozpin part of me or maybe it was dying but somehow I don't feel…guilty anymore. Obito; Rin and Minato-sensei….even my Father. Somehow I feel like they've forgiven me for surviving. I feel like I have a new chance at life. I don't want to waste it. On the other hand I'm rusty as hell compared to my ANBU days. I need to seriously get back into shape."**

Those mentioned looked at Kakashi with a smile, making the Hatake smile also. He then began to muse about his life with his wife and felt that they would have wanted him to move on.

 **"Then welcome back Hatake Kakashi." said the Hokage. "You have been missed."**

… **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

 **Naruto was sitting and eating with Jiraiya, "Well, I can't say I'm not happy that Kakashi-sensei is alive but between someone trying to kill me and having a zombie sensei my head is spinning."**

" When does your head not spin ?" Kakashi teased the blond Uzumaki, prompting everyone to laugh at his expense.

" The time whenever I kick your ass." Naruto replied, smirking when everyone began laughing at the Cyclops and Yang began to yell about Naruto burning him.

 **Jiraiya chuckled. "We're ninjas Naruto. Our lives being crazy is a given. On the positive side what I saw of your training tells me you are almost back in shape."**

 **"It hasn't even been a week yet Jiraiya-sensei." said Naruto between bites.**

 **"Like it or not that metabolism thanks to your tenant has you back in fighting trim faster than those doctors think is possible." said Jiraiya. "I've already got you scheduled to see a medic ninja tomorrow to get you cleared for training. I need you in top form for upcoming events after all."**

 **"You mean like the war?" asked Naruto.**

 **Jiraiya's eyes widened and he whispered, "Who told you?"**

 **The blonde ninja chuckled. "** _ **You**_ **just did actually. I figured it out from the way the ninjas are patrolling and arming themselves. I'm guessing the Chunin Exams are off? I mean, half of the competitors are missing, injured or dead."**

" Oh, you are cunning, like a fox." Kushina complimented her son.

" Well, thanks." Naruto replied, sporting a major blush.

 **The Toad Sanin smiled. "Sometimes I forget just how cunning you are Uzumaki Naruto. I can't give you specifics but the upcoming Chunin Exams are nothing but a sham now. "You and your fellow genins will be guarding the Village here at home. That's all you need to know. Your sworn duty is to protect Konoha and I know that I can depend on you to do your best."**

 **"You can count on me sensei." said the blonde prankster. "Besides, I still need to get back in shape to kick Neji's ass for Hinata-chan regardless….not that she couldn't do it herself these days."**

Hinata blushed at the amount of confidence Naruto had in her.

Every female began to swoon at the love Naruto had for the dark blue haired Hyuga. It was so much that they now demanded their husbands to do the same. In simple terms, if Minato and Taiyang weren't as romantic as Naruto, Kushina and Summer would make them sleep on the couch for the rest of their life.

… **.**

 **That evening Naruto was having dinner with the girls, (which was getting to be a habit) and they were looking over the beginner fuinjutsu books he had. Naruto was really fascinated by it and was practicing some of the basics in normal ink. Beside him was Pyrrha who had a knack for it herself. (Poor Hinata and Blake were staring at the fuinjutsu books with swirls in their eyes). Pyrrha's green eyes sparkled. "This is amazing Naruto-kun! With just these basic strokes we can turn an ordinary piece of parchment into a scroll that can store as much as a backpack. We're going to need to practice our calligraphy though."**

 **Naruto nodded excitedly. "You handwriting already looks good but it looks like my clones and I have a lot of practice to do."**

 **"Don't worry Naruto-kun." said the redhead. "Where there's a will there's a way."**

" Thanks." Naruto told the red haired hunter, who just blushed.

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **The next morning the Third Hokage invited the Suna jonin Baki who was the Sensei of the Sand Siblings to his office. Baki bowed and said, "How may I be of service Hokage-sama? Your invitation was unexpected but I'm honored to meet you in person."**

Naruto scoffed along with Blake. From what she had understood of the man, he was actually a loyal Suna shinobi and would have done anything to make sure that his village prospered.

 **Sarutobi said, "Please have a seat Baki; there are a couple of points I wish to discuss with you about the upcoming Chunin Exams. All three of Rasa-sama's children are participating. It's quite a testament not only to their own abilities but your training as well."**

 **Baki let out a breath of relief as he sat down. '** _ **I was afraid that Gaara killing Dosu had been discovered**_ **.' "You are too kind Hokage-sama."**

 **"Quite." said the Hokage as he pinned Baki with enough killing intent to freeze the man in place.**

Everyone from Remnant felt at awe on how the old man took control of the situation and actually shut the other man up.

 **"H-hokage-S-sama…." choked out Baki as the God of Shinobi glared at him with wrath.**

 **Sarutobi said in a conversational tone, "I do want you to understand that I called you here to convey a message to the Kazekage Rasa-sama when you get back to Suna. It's come to my attention that our Suna** _ **allies**_ **are amassing troops near the Fire Country Border. It would be….how to put it….an** _ **unfortunate mistake**_ **to think that Konoha is not** _ **more than ready**_ **for a two front war between Sound and** _ **hypothetically**_ **our** _ **allies**_ **in Suna. This is all** _ **hypothetical**_ **of course. You** _ **do**_ **understand my meaning don't you Baki? A seasoned military man such as yourself must understand the delicacies of international politics."**

 **"Y-yes Hokage-sama…." wheezed out the Suna jonin.**

 **"** _ **Wonderful**_ **." said the Third Hokage as he ratcheted up the pressure. "As a word of friendly advice since we are** _ **allies**_ **and all; I would advise you to take your three charges and head back to Suna before the sun sets here in Konoha. With all the unfortunate accidents happening to our Chunin Exam competitors I fear for the safety of the Kazekage's no doubt** _ **beloved**_ **children. As a matter of fact; I would make haste and be back in Wind Country** _ **by this time tomorrow**_ **. Any questions Baki?"**

 **"N-no s-sir…." croaked out Baki. '** _ **I'm going to die at this rate!**_ **'**

 **The killing intent stopped and Baki gasped for breath. Sarutobi Hiruzen had his back to the Suna jonin and was serenely looking out the window over his beloved Konoha. "I love my Village Baki and no doubt you love yours as well. Do make sure you relate my message to Rasa-sama. No doubt he would despair over the idea of the ruins of Suna Village being swallowed up by the desert sands and forgotten by time all because of a** _ **mistake**_ **involving Orochimaru."**

 **"I w-will do just as you say Hokage-sama." said the shivering and perspiring Baki.**

 **The Hokage replied, "Good; I'm so glad we had this little discussion. It's always good to keep the lines of communication open between** _ **allies**_ **.** _ **Now**_ ** _get out of my sight_** _ **boy!**_ **"**

 **Baki couldn't run away from the Hokage tower quickly enough. He was terrified of the God of Shinobi and with very good reason.**

… **.**

 **Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were all surprised when their sensei Baki returned white as a sheet and shivering. Baki told them, "The three of you** _ **shut up**_ **and pack up everything. We are going back to Suna** _ **immediately**_ **. The plan has been discovered and we** _ **cannot**_ **stay here in Konoha any longer. Hokage-sama told me we have until this time tomorrow to be back across the Wind Country border.** _ **Now move!**_ **"**

… **.**

 **Baki led his three charges out of the village as soon as they bought supplies for their journey. Knowing the invasion plan hinged on the element of surprise, Baki felt Suna's participation in this undeclared war was over before it had even begun….**

Naruto and Hinata smiled. With that, it was sure that the old man wouldn't die. So did Kakashi, Minato and Kushina.

Suddenly, they were teleported to a stadium. Only Obito and Team RWBY were on the ground, while the rest were on the sides. Danial came up, " Well, I don't want anyone of you to destroy my television." With that he disappeared.

Obito just paled when the girls descended on him, with the intent to hurt him quite badly.

( One hilariously bad beat down later )

* * *

Obito just fell down on the couch, his Sharingan blazing and spinning quite fast. Team RWBY sported wounds, which were being healed by Hinata.

What they forget was that Obito was a chunin at the age of twelve, and that was without his Sharingan, so when he unlocked his eye, they simply stood no chance as everything for the boy became slow motion. Not to mention the fact that they weren't able to get a bit close to him with his katon jutsus and his speed.

" So next chapter ?" He asked the girls, who just gave him the evil eye.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now folks. Rate and Review please, can we break through the barrier we set.**

 **Current females in Naruto's harem :**

 **Hinata. Mei Terumi. Anko Mitarashi. Konan. Yang Xio Long. Pyrrha Nikos. Blake Belladonna.**

 **Subscribe to my channel today :**

 **youtube channel/ UCpOpXAVHytdNvcZLwdjkBMA?view_as=subscriber**


	11. Reading Chapter 10

**So I am back after a freakingly long week of exams. It wasn't fun. Not one bit. But still, we were able to complete a few of our goals.**

 **Reviews : 292**

 **Followers : 538 ( Challenge Complete )**

 **Favorites : 472**

 **Communities : 5**

 **Views : 53,994 ( Challenge Complete )**

 **Well, two of the targets have been fulfilled and I am happy. And the response and going to be answered right …. About ….. now !**

 **iZuikaku : Well, the moment they came here to read about their alternate lives, they left the canon world.**

 **About Weiss : She will not be paired with Naruto.**

 **About Konan : No, she will remain in the harem.**

 **Onto the story :**

* * *

The girls from RWBY only stared at Obito in anger as they recalled the moment things began to went down for them. " How were you able to defeat us ?" Yang summarized the Rookie Hunters thought.

It was Kakashi who answered, " Because we have been trained to fight and kill people, not mindless beast. And that is where the difference between us starts."

They had to begrudgingly accept this fact.

 **Fire Country, the Village of Konoha**

 **Three days had passed since the Suna team left Konoha….and the last of the foreign Chunin Exam guests in Konoha Village had been sent on their way.**

Naruto smiled, knowing that it meant that his grandfather figure lived. Kakashi also smiled, since the old man was lax on Kakashi's timing.

 **It was now an open secret that Konoha was at war. No efforts were made to conceal the Konoha Ninja forces now. What few knew was ROOT had already been actively attacking Oto forces for a week and had inflicted horrendous losses on Orochimaru's unprepared forces.**

Qrow and Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the mention of ROOT. Naruto and Minato raised an eyebrow at the mention of the illegal branch of the ANBU.

 **The First Division under command of Jiraiya was already headed towards Oto and would be at the Rice Country Border soon. The genins and their jonin senseis were staying behind to defend Konoha while the bulk of the Konoha forces marched on Oto.**

Ozpin hummed, contemplating this method. " Using some of the experienced soldiers to train while using others to fight the enemy."

Qrow looked at his silver haired friend, knowing that he would be using the method soon.

 **It had been astonishing to the populace given how long they had been at peace and Uchiha Sasuke being officially declared as a B rank Missing Nin and a traitor on top of that was also a shock to the system.**

Hinata looked happy at this. Naruto noticed that, " Hinata, why are you smiling ?" He asked his wife.

" Because I haven't forgiven him for the Chidori wound he gave you."

Naruto just kissed his wife on the cheeks after that reply.

 **One person that should have been dancing a jig that a war was going on was Shimura Danzo, Commander of ROOT. Unfortunately for him Sarutobi Hiruzen had enough of his old rival's shenanigans and whipped the warhawk into line both figuratively and literally….**

Everyone smiled at the fact that the old man was showing his strength again. Minato knew the reason why he was called the God of Shinobi.

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **The Hokage had a private training ground and Danzo was lying on the ground face down and beaten bloody by his old rival Sarutobi. Hiruzen was standing over the downed warhawk twirling his staff.**_

Naruto and the others looked in awe of the old man. They knew he was strong, but to actually see him fight. That was what they wanted.

 _ **Homura and Koharu were standing there looking absolutely flabbergasted at what they'd just witnessed. Hiruzen had invited Danzo to 'an old fashioned spar' and proceeded to kick Danzo's ass hard enough that his ancestors felt it. Danzo was a wreck.**_

" That has to hurt in the morning." Yang commented, making others nod at that.

Ozpin reckoned that he, too, would be utterly destroyed it the Sarutobi was to even get a little serious if they were to have a spar.

 _ **"When I told you to send out**_ ** _all_** _ **your ROOT forces to attack Oto; it was an**_ ** _order_** _ **, not a request." said the Hokage to his beaten foe. "You never did understand things without being beaten down Danzo, even back when Tobirama-sensei was training us. There is a reason**_ ** _I_** _ **am Hokage and you**_ ** _never_** _ **will be.**_

" Harsh." Naruto mumbled. He never liked the man. He learned later on that Danzo had planned him to be a ROOT ANBU since his birth, but thankfully Hiruzen was able to veto that idea.

 _ **Now, I want the third of your ROOT forces that are combat ready you've been holding in reserve as your personal army out there raining hell upon Oto as I**_ ** _commanded_** _ **. Let me make one thing crystal clear to you Shimura: if you don't start obeying and doing as you're told I'm personally going to rip that abomination of an arm of yours off and dig that Sharingan eye you stole out with a dull, rusty kunai.**_

Yang and Blake shivered at the tone the old man was using. Ruby was hiding in her cloak. Summer, however had faced several types of Hunters in the past and the rough types were common. She noted that they never were to the extent of the Sandaime.

Obito growled at the mention of the Sharingan eye in the hands of the deranged elder.

 _ **Did you**_ ** _truly_** _ **think I haven't been watching you play games with Orochimaru? You live to serve Konoha and the Hokage and you**_ ** _will_** _ **. Do you have any questions for me Shimura Danzo?"**_

 _ **"N-no Hokage-sama…." groaned the beaten Danzo. "I am sorry Hiruzen….I was wrong…."**_

 _ **Hiruzen turned to Koharu and Homura. "Do you two have any questions about the way things work? If you need to be**_ ** _educated_** _ **like our old friend here then by all means step forward."**_

" Please step forward." Yang prayed, only to be bopped on the head by her mother. She then realized that she was wishing to see old people fight. Although the old people can kick her ass seven ways, they still were old.

 _ **Both of them shook their heads rapidly and Homura said, "There is no need Hokage-sama. We support you fully." Koharu nodded rapidly in agreement.**_

 _ **Hiruzen nodded and said, "Good; then you two busybodies can haul Danzo's sorry carcass down to the hospital for treatment and make yourselves useful for a change."**_

 _ **Flashback end….**_

 **Danzo was hurting but he was doing as he was told. The** _ **God of Shinobi**_ **was back….and on the warpath.**

" Damn straight." Minato nodded along with Kushina. They had seen Hiruzen during the Third War, and he had a reason why he was ranked S on the bingo book. He was so brutal during the war that Minato sometimes had nightmares about that.

… **.**

 **Hokage's Office**

 **The next day the Third Hokage was taking care of some less weighty and more enjoyable things. "First of all I feel that recent events have proven both Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos to be trustworthy and dependable kunoichis with great potential. I am therefore removing your probationary status and assigning you each to a team. Well done and congratulations ladies." Both girls smiled happily at each other and Naruto beamed at them. "On that note; as a result of losses incurred a new Team 7 will be established.**

Naruto whooped. Finally he had some reliable teammates. Blake and Pyrrha looked at the orange loving Shinobi questioningly. He saw their looks and explained why the team had some difficulties in functioning. As he finally explained, they understood why he was happy.

 **It is comprised of Jonin Hatake Kakashi, Genins Uzumaki Naruto, Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna. I'm looking forward to seeing your team develop. There is no doubt in my mind that you all have the drive to succeed and the** _ **Will of Fire**_ **that our great village is known for."**

Blake and Pyrrha felt glad that the aged leader of the village complimented them.

… **.**

 **"So Zombie-sensei, where do we start?" asked Naruto.**

Kakashi sweat dropped while Obito and Rin chuckled. " Seriously Naruto ? Zombie-sensei ?"

" Well, what do you want me to call you ?" Naruto replied.

 **The blonde had really been agonizing over Sakura but a large part of him believed Sasuke was responsible for her disappearance….and Uchiha Sasuke was in the** _ **Number One slot**_ **on Naruto's shit list.**

Naruto nodded, knowing that Sasuke was forgiven for many crime he did while he was a rouge ninja. From what he had heard by Karin, his relative, he was merciless, killing the innocent, elderly and young alike, just in his quest for vengeance.

 **Blake-chan, Pyrrha-chan and Hinata-chan had helped Naruto out more than they realized just by being there for him. Thinking of Sakura hurt but somehow the blonde ninja was coming to grips with the idea that Sakura would never have romantic feelings towards him. He did still worry what happened to her though….**

" True." Naruto nodded, " Even though she wasn't getting the teammate of the year award, she still is my teammate."

The Rookie Hunters were all impressed by Naruto's attitude on life. He still cared for those who wronged him. Where others seeked out revenge, he showed care and respect.

 **Kakashi turned to Naruto with a double eye smile and said, "The first thing we're going to do is go out to the Training Grounds where I want to test each of you individually. Then we're going to all sit down so there are no longer any secrets between us. This team is first and foremost going to** _ **trust**_ **each other."**

" A good team is where everyone trusts one another." Weiss said, recalling the time Blake revealed her identity as a faunus. It was a hectic week, but in the end she learned a valuable lesson to always trust one another.

 **Naruto worried about his status as a jinchūriki**

Everyone adopted solemn looks as they realized that one of the problems Jinchuurikis faced was trust issues.

 **but saw Blake looked just as worried as he did. Pyrrha said kindly, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure each of us has a lot to share." She was concerned the whole soul-merger business would frighten Naruto and she felt herself drawn to the blonde ninja. '** _ **This might be just a little bit awkward.'**_ **thought Pyrrha.** _ **'I understand why Blake looks concerned because she thinks Naruto will judge her for being a faunus. Why would Naruto look so frightened though?**_ **'**

" Well, most of the time, people just see the demon, instead of their friend." He explained to the red head hunter, who nodded along with the others.

Yang began to wonder if Ruby had a demon sealed inside of her, would she still see her as a sibling or cast her out. She shook her head. Of course, she was her sister no matter what.

Summer didn't knew why, but she felt proud of her daughters and felt as if Raven missed out on a great opportunity.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 8**

 **Since the Chunin Exams were officially cancelled Team 8 was having their first official team meeting in a while. They all met up at Training Ground 8. Shino arrived silently as usual. He'd learned a great deal from his Father Aburame Shibi since he'd last seen his teammates and was eager to see them**

Everyone from Remnant looked at Hinata to explain, which she did, telling them about the Aburame use of insects.

Weiss and Blake shivered, fighting an enemy which could suck out Aura was deadly.

 **(not that anyone could tell). A few minutes later Kiba and Akamaru came bounding up energetically as always. Kiba was both excited and worried. He'd been training with his Mother Tsume and his big sister Hana.**

" Poor Kiba." Naruto mumbled, remembering the time he met both of the Inuzukas. They were extremely deadly in the arts of kunoichi, and were ruthless. Training from them meant that you would have at least a broken bone.

 **Tsume had already headed out with Jiraiya's First Division. Hana was preparing to head off to war as well. Kiba understood that loyalty and duty were both paramount traits in the Inuzuka Clan but at the same time he was frightened about losing the two women closest to him.**

Taiyang, Yang and Ruby understood where he was coming at. Losing Summer was the single most tragic event in their lives. Yang had later learnt that she wasn't even her real mother, but in her heart, Summer was and always will be her mom.

 **Akamaru felt the exact same way….**

 **The two genins greeted each other and saw a beautiful girl in a red and gold battle dress come walking up with a sway in her hips. Shino's eyebrows rose as she walked directly towards them and Kiba was torn between wondering where Hinata was and checking out this hot chick. Kiba was about to say something** _ **cool**_ **to impress this new girl**

Naruto began to laugh, along with Hinata, causing others to look at them in confusion. " Well, Kiba always had a bad luck in courtship rituals. One time, there was this cross-dresser and he found out the moment they were in bed."

With that, everyone began to laugh. Ruby was confused on why the bed was important. Rin just shook her head, embarrassed to even be related to Kiba.

 **when she blew his entire world view to smithereens by saying in a more sultry version of Hinata's voice, "Good morning Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru. Has Kurenai-sensei arrived yet?"**

 **"** _ **H-h-hinata-chan?!**_ **" choked out Kiba. "Is that really you?"**

 **Hinata tilted her head, smiled and said, "Of course it's me Kiba-kun. I've change my outfit but I haven't changed me….** _ **much**_ **."**

 **'** _ **Oh yes you have!**_ **' thought the bug eyed Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. "One moment Hinata." said Shino**

 **Hinata watched in amusement as the three males shot away and got in a group huddle. "** _ **Oh. My. God!**_ **" whispered Kiba with wide eyes. "Our little sister Hinata-chan has suddenly grown up into a** _ **total babe!**_ **I feel dirty even saying these things!** _ **What the hell has happened?!**_ **"**

" As you should." Naruto growled. He wanted no one to hit on his Hinata-chan. Hinata just felt glad that he was possessive.

 **Shino was perspiring heavily and whispered back, "I for one am in total agreement with you. Our dear comrade Hinata has transformed from a wallflower into some kind of vixen! We must protect her."**

" He must get the ladies, I presume." Qrow asked, not understanding how one could even talk that way.

Naruto felt it was best not to tell him that the Aburame almost got a harem, until he married a girl from the Kamizuru clan from Iwa, who used bees instead of beetles.

 **"But who is going to protect** _ **us**_ **from** _ **her?**_ **" asked Kiba. Akamaru whined in agreement….**

 **The Aburame heir nodded as one of his beetles returned to him. "I believe you have a valid point Kiba, even my insects are telling me she's** _ **too hot to handle**_ **."**

 **"Your bugs think she's** _ **hot?!**_ **" whispered Kiba loudly.**

Everyone deadpanned at that.

… **.Kurenai had arrived in the meantime and exchanged greetings with Hinata. "So what** _ **are**_ **they doing Hinata-chan?"**

 **Hinata said, "I believe they are discussing my new attire." and shrugged.**

 **The Genjutsu Mistress sweat dropped remembering her own shocked reaction to Hinata's new battle dress and went over to the boy's huddle. '** _ **I guess it can't be helped**_ **.' "Would you young gentleman care to join Hinata-chan and I for our team meeting?"**

 **Shino looked over at Kurenai standing there looking beautiful as always and said, "We males are having a minor crises right now. Please wait just a few moments sensei."**

 **Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she overheard Kiba whisper, "It is bad enough having a totally hot sensei but now Hinata-chan too? I don't think my heart can take it."**

 **Shino replied, "We must focus on things other than** _ **dangerous curves**_ **Kiba." (Kurenai face palmed at that comment). "It is our duty to protect our fellow team members and not to be driven to distraction by their….** _ **assets**_ **." (Kurenai shook her head and walked back over to Hinata at that point).**

Yang was laughing at the puns they were making, while Ruby was hiding her face by keeping it within her hood.

 **Seeing the incredulous look on her sensei's face Hinata asked, "Are they going to join us sensei?"**

 **Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Sadly they are having a '** _ **crisis**_ **' as Shino put it. We'll just have to wait until the boys have calmed themselves down."**

… **.**

 **Training Ground 9**

 **Maito Gai was sitting in front of Neji and Tenten. "The unyouthful actions of our enemies have left Lee-kun injured and that will have to be dealt with by our medics. Neji-kun, I am afraid that your chance to display your** _ **Flames of Youth**_ **in the Chunin Exams has been denied this time. Do not despair my disciple. You are still in the** _ **Springtime of Youth!**_ **Tenten-chan, since you have fully recovered from your previous injuries we need to work hard to stoke your** _ **Flames of Youth**_ **as well. Never fear, Neji-kun and I are here for you. We will also be visiting Lee-kun when we can to show our support to him in his time of need."**

Everyone from Remnant blanched at the talks about Youth and Flames. They looked at the ninjas. " Just go with it." Obito commented, since he was used to Gai's speech.

 **Tenten asked, "Gai-sensei, what will our duties be since the bulk of our forces are at war?"**

 **"An excellent question Tenten-chan." said the Green Beast. "Our duties are primarily going to be geared towards patrol and guard missions. While these jobs are not glorious; they are vital to Konoha's security! Also we must do our best to do Lee-kun's part as he cannot participate."**

 **Neji shook his head and thought to himself,** _ **'It seems Lee's fate is set in stone. He wasn't meant to be a ninja any more than that failure Hinata-sama or that fool Uzumaki**_ **.' "Are we going to get someone to replace Lee-sensei?" Seeing the look of horror on his sensei's face Neji quickly covered his faux pas by adding, "I mean temporarily until Lee is well."**

Blake growled at the young Hyuga. Sure she knew that he had redeemed himself, but it didn't meant that she had to like his attitude.

Hinata just lowered her head, remembering the time when Neji was cold towards her.

 **Tenten saw her sensei's body lose its tenseness and let out a breath of relief. The possibility of an** _ **Explosion of Youth**_ **absolutely terrified the weapons loving kunoichi. She said, "Lee is irreplaceable but it might be a good idea to get a temporary teammate just in case."**

 **Gai stroked his chin. "Perhaps you are right my students. It would be unyouthful to not err on the side of caution in these trying times. My** _ **Eternal Rival**_ **went so far as to come back from the dead to prove his dedication. Curse him and infernal hipness! How am I** _ **ever**_ **going to top that?!"**

" By shutting up." Kakashi commented. He was sure that Gai would be proclaimed a God if he would just be kept quiet, possible forever.

 **"Ummm….Speaking of which, how is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Tenten. "I mean, he was dead and all…."**

 **Gai answered, "My** _ **Eternal Rival**_ **has been reborn like a phoenix! His youth is blinding as it was when we were children. He expressed the desire to train hard with me to get back into shape like he used to be. I will strive to match his youthfulness and improve myself as well. Today he is meeting his new team."**

 **Neji snorted. "It seems Team 7 was fated to fail. One turned traitor, another vanished and Kakashi died….temporarily….and don't get me started on that failure Uzumaki."**

 **Tenten sighed. '** _ **Neji's obsession with fate is still going strong. He'd be dateable otherwise**_ **.'**

" I knew it." Naruto screamed out loud, causing everyone to wonder what he was getting at.

 **Gai simply said, "Neji-kun; you will see the truth one day or my name isn't Maito Gai. I believe in Kakashi just as I do Lee-kun. After this war ends our genin teams should have a youthful,** _ **if unofficial**_ **, tournament to stoke our** _ **Flames of Youth!**_ **Perhaps you can test yourself against young Uzumaki Naruto after all."**

Blake smirked a little. She felt that the other Naruto was stronger than the current Naruto when he was twelve years old, meaning that the fight between the Hyuga and Naruto would be highly one-sided.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **Kakashi decided that Training Ground 52 was preferable for Team 7 since Training Ground 7 had bad memories for both Naruto and himself. Besides, the kids just kind of led him here automatically as they'd more or less claimed the place for themselves. He tested their affinities with chakra paper and confirmed Naruto's wind affinity was off the charts as Jiraiya had indicated. Kakashi didn't mention the possibility of Typhoon Release because Jiraiya hadn't completed his research on the subject yet.**

Nora began to drool at the prospect of having such an ability. She could be the new Queen of Little People easily.

Somehow, Ren felt that things would be quite troublesome in the future.

 **Pyrrha's affinities were both equally high in wind and earth and it had already been proven that she had the power of Magnet Release. That was all expected by Kakashi. Blake shocked him though.**

 **"Your primary affinity is Yin Blake -but you seem to have a minor affinity for all elements." said Kakashi looking at the pitch black chakra paper.**

Yang looked at her cat eared teammate and pouted. " No fair. Why does she get that ?" She whined comically.

Blake looked at her then subtly pointed at the blonde's breasts, causing Yang to smirk. Boobs for the win.

 **"This is a higher affinity than a Nara's. No wonder your ability with genjutsu is so high….Still, that doesn't explain why you can make earth, water and mud clones so effortlessly. Try an ice clone. Focus on it as if were your semblance."**

Kakashi and Ozpin hummed together at the prospect of that. " That would provide a huge advantage to the person and the village.

Blake sat straightly at the idea of combining elements into her Semblance.

 **Blake flipped backwards and in her place was a clone of ice formed as if she possessed the Ice Release.**

She smiled. The test was successful. Now she needed to try that in real and perhaps use it the same way her their Naruto did. She blanched.

Their Naruto ?

Well, it was official, she had read too many love novels. So much that she actually thought that she had a chance to be in the real Naruto's harem.

Danial smiled from the darkness of the room. How wrong she was.

 **She smiled and said, "Let me try a clone of fire." She sidestepped and a clone appeared but when it was hit with a shuriken it turned into a fireball and scorched the earth. "It seems I can will any element I want into a clone sensei."**

 **Kakashi's eyebrows shot up as he soaked up the massive tactical advantages having all the elements at their fingertips. "With this team we have offensive and defensive abilities through ninjutsu and genjutsu that are simply staggering." he thought aloud.**

 **"You seem rather pleased Kakashi-sensei." said Pyrrha in her usual polite manner. The smile on her face was rather telling of her amusement.**

 **The silver haired jonin gave a double eye smile and said, "It's a shame we don't have certain** _ **special**_ **weapons like the Gambol Shroud."**

 **Naruto looked confused but Blake said, "Actually we may have them soon thanks to Hinata."**

 **"What do you mean by** _ **thanks to Hinata**_ **?" asked a confused Kakashi thinking of Cinder Fall.**

 **"Hinata was kind enough to place an order for a new Gambol Shroud for Blake and a new Miló and Akoúo̱** **for me." said the resident redhead. "They are made of chakra metal so they should have many of the same capabilities of the originals. She's even paying for them."**

Both the girls smiled at the ex-Hyuga. They were sure that her Hinata side was so strong that it literally changed the Cinder side.

 **"My question is why she did this…." said Kakashi.**

 **Blake explained, "Hinata said it is a way of trying to make amends with Pyrrha and I."**

 **"I thought you were all already friends with each other Blake-chan." said Naruto.**

 **"There is a lot to explain…." said Pyrrha.**

 **"Perhaps it's time we all had a good** _ **talk**_ **." said Kakashi. Pyrrha nodded, Blake looked concerned and Naruto looked confused. "There is a lot you don't know about yet Naruto. You deserve the truth about….** _ **Remnant**_ **."**

 **"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei….?" asked the blonde prankster.**

… **.**

 **Yakiniku Q Restaurant**

 **Asuma was sitting with Team 10. Shikamaru had been practicing for the Chunin Exams and was relieved that it had been called off. It was all just too troublesome for his tastes. The** _ **main**_ **concern of the whole team was taking care of their kunoichi teammate though. Ino was still distraught over the situation with Sakura and honestly** _ **wanted**_ **to deny Sasuke was a traitor.**

Blake and Pyrrha huffed a bit too angrily at the denial the girl was having.

 **However, since the Yamanakas specialized in mind jutsus she realized the scenario of Sasuke snapping wasn't impossible. After a long talk with her Father Inoichi the blonde kunoichi concluded that Sasuke losing his mind was actually a** _ **probable**_ **thing to happen given the childhood trauma he'd experienced. '** _ **Sasuke never should have become a ninja. It is sad but Kakashi would have no reason to falsify such things.**_ **' Still, Ino was saddened by the loss of the boy she was infatuated with.**

 **The thought creeping through Ino's subconscious was the death of Sakura's parents and likewise her disappearance were connected with Sasuke or worse Sasuke had actually committed the crimes** _ **himself**_ **. '** _ **Orochimaru sent his people to kill Naruto as well. This is all Orochimaru's doing. But Sasuke-kun tried to kill Kakashi-sensei….I wish it had never happened. Somehow Orochimaru caused Sasuke-kun to crack….(sniff) Sakura-chan is gone….and Sasuke is the enemy**_ **.' Ino was shaken out of her musings by Choji placing his hand on her shoulder with compassion in his eyes. She saw Shikamaru and Asuma both looked equally concerned. Ino hugged Choji and let the tears fall quietly. "Thank you….all of you."**

 **It took a while for Ino to calm down but the food soon arrived and Asuma soon started outlining their new training and what their duties were defending Konoha. They would commence regular patrols in the next couple of days once the jobs had been doled out. The Second Division was leaving tonight so there would be plenty of work for the genins to do.**

 **In the meantime Asuma decided some light sparring was in order but keeping everyone's spirits up was paramount as far as the cigarette smoking jonin was concerned.**

Naruto smiled sadly, remembering the son of the Third Hokage.

Blake and Yang saw the expression and realized that the man was dead.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 52**

 **"….So this Remnant place; what exactly happened to it after you all….well, died?" asked Naruto. It had taken some time to convince Naruto that this wasn't some prank -and that his friends and sensei weren't zombies. "This all so totally fucked up." he said holding his head.**

Naruto got slapped on the back of his head by his mother while Summer covered Ruby's ear. " What, I didn't say that."

" But in a way you did." Kushina replied, her hair branching into nine tail like appendages, prompting Naruto to shut up, unless he wanted to incur the wrath of his mother.

 **"Believe me, having been dead and waking up in my own coffin was really a defining moment for me." said Kakashi with a sweat drop. "On that note; I'm going to get out the White Light Chakra Saber and see if it can be reforged."**

Ruby's eyes widened at the mention of the weapon. She turned towards the masked Hokage, pleading to him to just see the Saber.

Kakashi could only sweat drop as he was reminded of a certain bun haired girl.

Naruto and Obito just deadpanned at how the man was brushing off about him waking up in a coffin.

 **"In answer to your question we don't really know what happened back in Remnant Naruto-kun." said Pyrrha kindly. "We wanted you to understand the truth about things and where we are all from."**

 **Kakashi could see that Blake was still worried about her status as a faunus and Naruto had a hand over his seal that kept the Kyubi in check. '** _ **They aren't ready for that step yet. Well, we'll take it one day at a time**_ **.' "Alright everybody, we're good and rested from our chat so let's get in some sparring. Naruto, you are up first. I want to see some of what Jiraiya-sama has taught you. Let's stick with weapons and taijutsu, no ninjutsus."**

Naruto groaned, remembering the first time he fought the Scarecrow. He wasn't able to go to the bathroom properly for a few days afterward due to the One Thousand Years of Death technique the man used.

 **Naruto stood up and smiled at his teacher. "Let's get wild Kakashi-sensei!" he rapidly spun two kunai in each hand and eagerly charged his teacher. Kakashi blocked the kunai with his own only to realize Naruto was streaming wind chakra through his whirling weapons forming two discs of cutting wind.**

 **Kakashi barely blocked the discs of death using chakra to reinforce his own kunai. He snap kicked Naruto back but the blonde flipped back and landed on his feet. '** _ **Good gods what has Jiraiya been teaching him?! That should have flattened a genin. He's**_ ** _far_** _ **stronger than Sasuke was before the little traitor killed me**_ **….'**

The young male blonde beamed at the compliment his teacher gave him.

Minato and Kushina also smiled at the compliment. Right now, there was no doubt that Naruto was the strongest shinobi in the world at the time, but knowing that this was where it all began was astounding.

 **Naruto edged his feet with enough wind chakra that it was visible to the naked eye and tried a roundhouse kick that Kakashi dodged but felt the fabric of his uniform rip. Kakashi smiled a jumped back. "Looks like I'm actually going to have to be** _ **semi**_ **serious." The jonin moved swiftly inside Naruto's guard but Naruto folded into the splits to avoid getting punched.**

Blake and Pyrrha became curious at the fighting style the Hatake was using. From what they understood, he was fighting semi-seriously when Naruto returned from his training trip.

 **Naruto went for a foot sweep that Kakashi avoided easily with a hop. When Naruto rolled back to his feet he found Kakashi was waiting for him. The jonin shot behind Naruto too fast for the blonde to react and kicked the orange prankster in the back sending the boy flying. Kakashi saw Naruto land and roll to his feet after a controlled shoulder roll and Naruto charged. After about ten minutes Kakashi held up his hand to stop. "** _ **Well done Naruto!**_ **" said Kakashi with enthusiasm Naruto never thought he'd hear from his sensei. Both girls cheered. The blonde genin beamed at the praise.**

Naruto, on the other hand, blushed at the cheering, as the girls were also blushing. He had only received such cheers after he defeated Pein and won the Fourth Shinobi War.

 **Kakashi motioned Naruto to sit with the girls and said, "Which one of you ladies would like to go first?"**

 **Blake was going to hop to her feet but found Pyrrha was already standing. "I would be honored sensei." The impeccable politeness of Pyrrha's speech barely hid the fire in her green eyes to prove herself. Kakashi motioned her forward and she got her weapons in a ready position.**

Pyrrha turned her attention towards the fight. She wanted to evaluate herself in the ninja society after learning about their existence. And fighting a man who was a Jonin at the time seems like a good option for her.

 **Nodding to begin Kakashi found himself under a rapid flurry of sword strikes that he parried with kunai followed be a hard shield charge from Pyrrha that caused his eyes to widen.**

 **Kakashi leapt over Pyrrha's rapid charge and landed behind her only to get mule kicked. '** _ **Ouch. Her situational awareness is superb as always**_ **.'**

Pyrrha also beamed at the compliment the ninja had given her.

Nora, however, " Break his legs !" Everyone just looked at Ren as he was trying to bring the orange haired girl under control.

 **Kakashi took the offensive but Pyrrha used her shield to deflect the force of the blows. For several minutes things were at an impasse until Kakashi took the full offensive. The redhead countered with a spin kick that knocked Kakashi back. She attempted another to follow up but the jonin anticipated her move and caught her foot before he sent her flying.**

Yang and Weiss took notes of the fighting style the man was using and made a plan to ask him about it in the near future.

 **Pyrrha corrected her attitude in flight and hit a branch feet first before using it as a springboard to launch herself back at her sensei. The silver haired jonin rolled out of the way of the red haired meteor as she shot by in a blur. Using chakra to regain her traction, Pyrrha was up in the ready position when she saw Kakashi signal to stop. "** _ **Excellent Pyrrha**_ **, I was afraid having a younger body would make you lose your fighting edge but that's not the case at all."**

 **Pyrrha smiled and bowed, "Thank you for your praise sensei."**

 **As she sat down by Naruto and Blake the blonde ninja said, "You were awesome Pyrrha-chan!" Blake smiled and nodded in agreement.**

Pyrrha blushed, causing Blake to chuckle, all the while Naruto was apologizing to her about that.

 **The jonin thought to himself, '** _ **If Blake's speed is on par with what it was she'll be deadly, I'd better gauge her at a higher speed than the others**_ **.' "Come when you are ready Blake." said Kakashi with a double eye smile.**

 **Blake disappeared from her sitting position, appeared above Kakashi and shot downwards at Kakashi from above. Seeing the cat eared girl screaming down upon him with a heel drop he crossed his kunai above him and deflected her backwards. Blake soared and flipped backwards nimbly landing on her feet.**

" Like a cat." Yang smirked, prompting Summer to hit her on the head. The older Rose turned towards her husband/lover, glaring at him.

" I told you to tone down on the puns and look what happened when you didn't." She scolded him.

 **Kakashi charged at her and jumped over a brace of shuriken she shot at him. His eyes widened as he came into land as the black haired girl was under him with a scissor kick that sent him airborne again. '** _ **It seems Miss Belladonna's edge hasn't been lost either**_ **.' thought Kakashi as he righted himself midair and launched a pair of kunai Blake had to deflect with her katana. He shot towards her and she met him halfway in a zigzag pattern. To Blake's credit she kept her momentum up but she didn't have the raw speed Kakashi did and after several minutes was sent cart wheeling across the training grounds. She got up and prepared to renew her assault but Kakashi motioned for her to stop. "** _ **Very good Blake**_ **. Not once did you attack me from the same angle and in spite of me increasing my speed way beyond chunin you kept up well."**

Said girl smiled as her teacher complimented her on her skill.

 **"Way to go Blake-chan!" cheered Naruto.**

 **Pyrrha said, "Yes Blake, you did very well."**

 **As Blake sat back down between Pyrrha and Naruto; Kakashi said, "You've all exceeded my expectations by a wide margin. This team is practically** _ **built**_ **for speed. Tonight I'm going to start outlining a training regimen for all of you. I have notes from Kurenai, Anko and Jiraiya-sama so I think those will be a good starting point. Meet me here at 7 A.M. in the morning."**

 **"Do you mean 7 or 10 Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto skeptically.**

Obito looked at Naruto, who promptly explained that Kakashi has been chronically late for almost everything.

Obito, in the end, just looked at Kakashi and laughed. Said Hokage just groaned in annoyance.

 **"No more tardiness for me Naruto. I'll see you three at 7 A.M. sharp." With that the silver haired jonin vanished in a body flicker.**

 **"Why did you ask him about 10 A.M. Naruto-kun?" asked Blake.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei was habitually three hours late for everything except missions and I wanted to check. He really seems to have changed. He always seemed so down and depressed. I'm looking forward to getting to know the new Kakashi/Ozpin-sensei."**

" I don't know why but I am interested in this." Qrow said, knowing the eccentric Ozpin, and feeling that if what Naruto said was true, then this would be an unusual combination.

… **.**

 **The Fire Country/Rice Country Border**

 **Jiraiya was addressing his Jonins of the First Division. "We can expect much stiffer resistance once we enter Rice Country. The majority of the enemy's bases are underground in Oto according to our intelligence. Our advanced forces are already striking behind their lines and disrupting their communications and logistics. Our Second Division should leave Konoha tonight. They will comprise the other half of the pincer when we hit Oto Village itself in four days."**

Everyone from Remnant straightened their backs, so as to see an actual war take place.

The last war had taken place over eighty years ago, and even with the usual threats of war between the Faunus and the Humans, it never happened.

 **Nara Shikaku spoke up. "In spite of the fact we are ahead of schedule we're going to keep going come first light. The harassment raids behind enemy lines should keep the enemy up all night and unbalanced while we are going to be fully rested. With the momentum we have there is little reason to hold back as long as we don't expose our flanks."**

 **"What about Suna?" asked Inuzuka Tsume.**

 **"Their forces have fallen back well behind the Wind Country borders." said Jiraiya. "If we're lucky they'll stay out of it but we can't afford to let our guards down."**

Qrow nodded, " Sometimes, winning the war is based on luck."

" Which you are never good at." Summer said back, causing the Branwen to huddle in a corner gloomily.

 **"In a worst case scenario the Second Division could intercept incoming Suna forces." said Shikaku. "That's way we have two divisions plus our reserves. We will not fail."**

… **.**

 **Konoha, the Yamanaka Residence**

 **Ino got home from Team practice and felt a bit better about things. Her teammates were her friends and they had been very supportive. She thought about her Father Inoichi and how the original Ino-Shika-Cho left with Jiraiya and the First Division. Coming in she saw her Mother Ayano was in the kitchen making dinner. "Mom, I'm home!" said the blonde kunoichi.**

 **"Welcome home Ino-chan." said Ayano. "How was your day?"**

 **Ino smiled softly and said, "It was….It was good. I'm lucky to have my Team."**

 **Ayano smiled. "I'm glad Ino-chan. Pyrrha-chan got home a few moments ago and is showering. She looked like she'd be playing in the dirt." she added with a chuckle.**

 **Ino laughed and sat down. "For all her ladylike manners, Pyrrha-chan is quite the tomboy when it comes to training. She must have been with Blake."**

" I am quite surprised on how accurate she is." Pyrrha commented on that, making Blake nod in agreement.

 **Pyrrha soon came out of the shower in her civilian clothes. "Hello Ino-chan! How are you doing today? The shower is yours whenever you are ready."**

 **"I'm okay; who is watching over your training?" asked the blonde. "Did Hokage-sama assign somebody to help?"**

 **The redhead said, "Naruto-kun, Blake and I are training under Kakashi-sensei. Due to the recent tragic events a new Team 7 had to be formed."**

 **Ino looked a little downcast but said, "That makes sense forming a new genin cell. How is Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan always said he was really lazy."**

Kakashi look glad that someone aside from his team was concerned for him.

 **Pyrrha chuckled, "He seems quite lively. He claimed that waking up at his own funeral was rather life changing for him."**

 **Ayano shook her head. "Only Kakashi…."**

" Hey !" Kakashi shouted, in mock anger. Everyone just chuckled at that.

… **.**

 **The Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata was putting her things away for the night and was about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. Hinata slipped her yukata back on over her chemise and answered the door where she was slightly surprised to see her Father Hiashi dressed in his Konoha jonin uniform. Hiashi said, "If you have a few minutes I'd like to talk before I go Hinata-chan."**

Hinata and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. What did Hiashi wanted with her ?

 **Hinata raised an eyebrow and invited her Father in. "I wasn't expecting to see you before you left Hiashi-sama." said the heiress as she quietly closed the door behind him. "What brings you here?"**

 **Hiashi said in a quiet tone, "I came to see the Clan Heiress and more importantly my beloved daughter before I departed for war." Her eyes widened slightly at his choice of words.**

Hinata's eyes also widened at that. She let out a few tears, knowing that her father had always loved her. She knew that he had to act cold towards her so as not to incur the wrath of the Hyuga Elders. Naruto gave her a small hug, which she promptly gave back.

 **Hiashi said, "Hinata-chan; our relationship has been very strained of late and I am to blame. I want you to know that I love you and Hanabi-chan with all my heart and that the two of you are my greatest treasures. I am very proud of you and I know you can take care of the clan in my absence. Should the worst happen to me you have my permission to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal by force if necessary. I know you will do the right thing Hinata-chan."**

Hinata smiled tearfully at her father. Knowing that he trusted her to do the right thing.

 **He was surprised when Hinata hugged him and said, "Do not talk as if you are not coming back Father."**

 **Hiashi embraced his daughter and said, "That's the first time you've addressed me as Father since the Chunin Exams. When I come home I want to mend our broken relationship Hinata-chan." The Father and daughter held each other in silence before they separated and Hiashi said, "You are becoming as beautiful as your Mother was Hinata-chan. I will see you when I return." Then they bid each other a quiet farewell.**

Blake and Pyrrha smiled at the love being shown between the two family members.

Minato and Kushina smiled as they saw their son hug his wife, who rested her head on his shoulders.

 **Hinata sat on her futon after her Father left and thought to herself, '** _ **Perhaps we can patch things up. Being closer to Father would be….nice**_ **.'**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, the Village of Oto**

 **Orochimaru was looking over his maps of Rice Country. Today had been an epic failure. Something went wrong with the Edo Tensei. The Snake Sanin's intention to unleash the First Hokage on the Konoha forces led by his ex-teammate Jiraiya only revealed a coffin filled with blood, dirt and ash. Orochimaru was baffled. '** _ **It should have worked perfectly! I thought I perfected the jutsu. My efforts to gain the First and Second Hokages is a failure and I don't have the materials to try again**_ **.' Fortunately for the Konoha forces he didn't try to summon the Second Hokage….**

" What's so bad about him ?" Jaune asked.

It was Minato who answered, " Well, normally most people require a water source to use water jutsu, but Tobirama-san used water from the very air."

At the end, Jaune understood why it would have been bad for anyone to go uo against him.

 **Kabuto entered with the latest set of battle reports. "The last of our forces that were hidden in Fire Country have been destroyed Orochimaru-sama. They are taking no prisoners. As you predicted; without the element of surprise our forces are inadequate against Konoha's in a straight up fight. Should we fall back to our Northern Base with our vital personnel?"**

 **Orochimaru growled. "I can't believe this has happened! There must be a spy in our midst or Suna betrayed us."**

" Well, the pervert did have spies everywhere." Kushina mused, remembering the time when he infiltrated Iwa as an old lady. How he pulled that off was confusing to say the least.

 **"Is there any hope of convincing Suna to attack Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.**

 **The snake summoner shook his head. "Short of me killing the Kazekage and taking his place as I originally planned there is no chance of that happening. All attempts at reaching Rasa-sama have resulted in nothing. We are on our own Kabuto. I want you to personally supervise moving the labs and their equipment to the north."**

 **Kabuto nodded. "What of all the prisoners for future experimentation we procured? Moving them would be a logistical nightmare."**

 **"Leave them behind." said Orochimaru. "When Jiraiya finds them and 'liberates' them it will bog down the Konoha forces enough that the core of our army can withdraw intact." '** _ **Damn you Sarutobi-sensei. It will take a decade to rebuild from this disaster**_ **.' "Still, I'll have to go out and battle Jiraiya along with our….more** _ **disposable**_ **forces. We have to at least put up an effort to stall Konoha or Oto Village will be overrun before we can pull my precious research out."**

… **.**

 **Fire Country, Tanzaku Gai**

 **A busty blonde woman came walking out of the bank in Tanzaku Gai with a pale, shocked look on her face and walked over to the hotel across the street. A dark haired young woman holding a pet pig met her in the lounge of the hotel. "What is wrong Tsunade-sama?" asked the dark haired woman. "You look like you've seen a ghost."**

Yang pouted in jealousy as she saw the woman's breast. Weiss, however, was wondering what the older blonde had done to get that.

 **Tsunade sat down at a table and said, "It's worse than that Shizune-chan, all the Senju bank accounts have been frozen. I can't withdraw any more money to gamble with!"**

" Does she care only about gambling ?" Taiyang asked.

" Well, at the time she was trying to get over the losses of her brother and lover, which occurred in the Third War." Kushina told them, " So she turned towards gambling to ease the pain."

 **Shizune sweat dropped. "More importantly,** _ **what about food?!**_ **" Tsunade handed a bank statement printout to Shizune who sat the pig down and started reading it over. "According to this, Konoha froze your assets by the orders of Sarutobi-sama. The only way to get it unfrozen is to see Hokage-sama personally."**

 **Tsunade got the mental image of her old sensei cackling evilly as he signed the orders to take her money. '** _ **Take that Tsunade-chan!**_ **' laughed the Sarutobi in her mind's eye. (Coincidentally he had glowing eyes, fangs and horns that protruded through his Hokage's hat).**

 **"** _ **Curse you Sarutobi-sensei!**_ **" yelled Tsunade. '** _ **Now I have to go home!**_ **'**

" Well, that's the chapter." Naruto mused as Danial reappeared, bringing various food items.

With that, they began to eat what felt like a long time.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for being so late. I had various papers and there was a marriage ceremony going on from both sides of my family that I was forced to attend.**

 **Well, anyway rate and review.**

 **Thanks and bye.**


	12. Reading Chapter 11

**Well, it has been some time since I wrote this, but I was busy like Hades during World War 2. I was asked to write the University farewell play, then the University Sports Week Article, then I had to write both my Drug Dosage assignment and my uncle's Pre-Course Assignment, so it was a hellish month.**

 **I won't bother with the stats and the likes, so we will directly move on to the reading.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Naruto gave a huge yawn, prompting Kushina to speak, " Just one more chapter, sochi, then we will sleep."

Naruto nodded, since even speaking against his mother's ideas could lead to a huge beat down.

Seeing the approval of the older redhead, Pyrrha began to read.

 **Konoha, Outer Wall**

 **Early in the morning Team 8 was on patrol around the Hokage monument when Hinata giggled. Kurenai smiled at her favorite student and asked, "What has you so tickled Hinata-chan?"**

 **"I was just thinking about Naruto-kun redecorating the Hokage Monument before we became genins." said Hinata. "It was quite a spectacle. The chunins and ANBU chased him for three hours before Iruka-sensei caught up with him."**

Nora cheered, seeing her fellow trouble maker shine. Ren just sighed, since things would get out of hand.

Naruto just gave a bow to the girl with his favorite color.

Minato smiled at the sibling-like action of the two, before paling heavily, thinking of the outcome if these two were to join forces.

 **Kurenai shook her head, "I was out on a mission at the time but when I got back it sounded like Uzumaki Naruto turned the whole village upside down."**

 **"Yeah, that cost me my allowance that week." said Kiba. "I bet him twenty ryo that he couldn't pull it off but he proved me wrong."**

" Wait, just because some made a bet against you, you did it ?" Weiss asked, gob smacked that he did it because of a bet.

" Yeah, I showed him alright." Naruto chuckled, remembering the time when he did that.

 **Shino said in his usual monotone, "So that's what you were lamenting about that day. I always wondered."**

" Kiba really hated that." Hinata mumbled, Kiba didn't like that one bit and had to ask his mother for the money. Blake nodded in approval, he sure showed those dog loving people. Why didn't people understand that cats were far better ?

 **Their morning patrol route proved to be peaceful and the group chatted quietly as they looked around. "The village is so quiet." said Kiba. "It's kind of eerie."**

 **Kurenai said, "Konoha hasn't been in a major conflict in a long time. Back when the Third Shinobi War was going on it was often quiet like this. In the mornings people tended to stay in unless they had to come out. It's very sobering knowing your friends and loved ones are putting their lives on the line. I was a genin back then and my team was always on the dawn patrols. I always thought of the sun rising to be a reminder that a better tomorrow will come. I find it reassuring. My teammates Raidō and Asuma hated to get up so early though." Kurenai chuckled. "That seems like ages ago now."**

" Wait really ?" Naruto asked his wife, since he never was in the village before the war.

" Yes, it was all gloomy and everything." The older people from Remnant frowned, knowing that this younger generation had to experience war. Sure they hadn't even witnessed the war that happened in their world, but knew how traumatizing it could get.

 **"Do you mean Asuma-sensei was on your genin team?" asked Kiba.**

 **The Genjutsu Mistress nodded. "I've known Sarutobi Asuma since we were children. It really takes me back since we once patrolled just like this."**

… **.**

 **Konoha Strict Correctional Facility**

 **The quiet over Konoha was everywhere; even the prison. As there was a war on many of the prison guards were called away to active duty and the prison was short on manpower. "This will be too easy." said Mizuki. The former chunin and Academy Sensei saw the lapse in Konoha's defense forces as a golden opportunity to escape by staging a prison riot.**

Naruto growled at the man. Yang saw this and asked about that. When Naruto explained it, everyone from Remnant was mad at the man's action against a child who was emotionally hurt at the time.

 **He quietly said to the group he'd gathered, "This is the time everybody. With so few guards and just a few genin weaklings patrolling around the village escaping will be a cakewalk." He'd convinced several others to join him since most of the village was unprotected compared to normal. Mizuki had been biding his time ever since he received the instructions from Orochimaru to create a chemical called the Animal Curse Seal which would increase his strength and power. '** _ **With this power I'll be unbeatable**_ **.' he thought greedily. The crooked ex-chunin hoped to use this power to get revenge on Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto who were responsible for his incarceration.**

Ruby gushed at the fact that Naruto was able to take down a criminal when he was twelve, successfully. She had tried a few times, but all failed horribly whenever a Hunter intervened.

 **'** _ **If it hadn't been for those two I would have escaped with the Forbidden Scroll and would have delivered it to Orochimaru-sama without issue. Damn Iruka and that brat! Taking revenge on them is going to be a pleasure**_ **.'**

 **When the prison riot took place most of the village was still asleep. The general alarm didn't go off due to the siren being sabotaged so the Konoha forces didn't even know to respond. Nevertheless, the prisoners found the 'easy escape' to be like running a gauntlet. Most of the rioters were brutally beaten down before they escaped and only three or four actually succeeded in breaking out. Mizuki was one of them. He managed to escape but found the 'genin weaklings' he'd thought of with such derision were a** _ **lot**_ **more dangerous than he expected. It took some time to throw off his pursuers. Twice he was nearly caught before the genin teams were recalled to regroup.**

 **Team 8 was among them and figuring out which prisoners actually escaped was difficult until the rioters were all subdued and tied up for an actual head count. Kurenai said to her team, "Our team managed to subdue six prisoners and the numbers are in. Only three actually escaped in total. She held up the pictures of the escapees and said, "Since our specialty is tracking we have to go after one of them. Which do we want?" All three genins pointed to the picture of Mizuki without hesitation and Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "You all know this one? I remember him."**

 **"He used to be our Academy Sensei before he disappeared." said Kiba.**

 **Shino nodded, "Imprisonment would explain why he fell of the face of the earth."**

" And Shino really needs to step up his people game." Yang mumbled.

Hinata, due to her acute ninja hearing, heard that and replied, " Well, he us trying to talk like a common person, but his wife, Hachimitsu, says that the part of his charm.

 **Hinata smiled meanly and said, "It seems he still isn't done misbehaving and needs a detention."**

Naruto shivered at the tone Hinata had used, and for some reason, he found that attractive. He was so used to the meek Hinata, and during the alternate dimension, he was actually terrified of Hinata, but this Hinata was arousing for him.

Hinata noticed that and made note to transform herself into the female fetale that was shown.

 **Kurenai hid her smile and said, "We'll take Mizuki then." After verifying things with the warden Team 8 set out after their quarry….**

… **.**

 **Anko and Blake's Apartment**

 **Blake was getting her gear on for her first morning team training. '** _ **I wonder how Anko nee-chan is? The Second Division left last night. I hope she stays safe**_ **.' Blake looked in the mirror. She had everything on but her bow. She moved her ears a bit. "I wonder if these will freak Naruto-kun out? Of course then again he smells like a fox…." she thought aloud. After she put on her bow, Blake grabbed her katana and her kusarigama.**

Minato nodded, " Knowing more than one style is the best route for a shinobi." He complimented her, causing said girl to blush at the compliment from the man, who was Naruto's father.

 **Focusing her amber eyes, she said to the mirror, "Ready."**

 **The faunus girl was soon roof hopping across the village at high speed towards the training grounds when she saw somebody she knew. It was Tenten whose Father was crafting the new Gambol Shroud for her. Blake liked Tenten. The bun haired girl took being a kunoichi seriously. "Good morning Tenten. Are you headed out to train?" asked Blake as she landed on the same roof as Tenten.**

Ruby smiled at seeing the girl who was the same as her, a weapon lover. Maybe she could ask Danial about bringing her here.

 **Tenten turned and said, "Blake, it's good to see you. Got any more cool weapons to craft? My Dad and I were working on your Gambol Shroud last night. It's so cool to work on new and challenging weapon designs!"**

 **Blake smiled softly at Tenten's enthusiasm. "I'm sure it will turn out great. Are you waiting for someone here on the rooftops? I was headed out to meet my sensei."**

 **"You have a full time sensei now?" asked Tenten. Seeing Blake nod, the bun haired girl said. "Good for you. Who is it?"**

 **"I'm under Hatake Kakashi on the new Team 7….He kind of woke up at his own funeral if you haven't heard of him…." Blake added with a sweat drop.**

Everyone chuckled at that, while Kakashi grumbled at that. Obito saw this and made a plan to tease his timeline Kakashi about it.

 **"That was quite a sight I heard….Well, anyway I'm waiting on me teammate Neji." explained Tenten. "He should be here shortly. My sensei always works out a couple of hours before Neji and I meet up with him."**

 **"Well, I'd best get going." said Blake to the weapons loving girl. "See you later!" said the cat eared girl with a wave as she darted off.**

 **Neji showed up a few minutes later and said to Tenten, "Good morning Tenten; who was that kunoichi you were talking to?"**

 **The weapons loving girl said, "That was Blake Belladonna. She's a new genin that just joined Konoha recently."**

 **The Hyūga prodigy said, "Hmmm….she looks** _ **exceptionally fit**_ **. I wonder if she could replace Lee."**

Naruto and Blake growled at the way Neji had said that. They really hated when anybody did that, saying that they were better just because they looked better than the rest.

Hinata just lowered her head, since this was the time when her cousin wasn't the most likeable guy around.

 **Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji's choice of words. "She's a replacement member on Team 7."**

 **"Isn't that sensei's** _ **Eternal Rival**_ **Kakashi's team that recently self destructed?" asked Neji. At Tenten's nod he said, "Seems like she's wasting her talent there. Hopefully fate will get her off that team with that loser Uzumaki."**

" Yeah, the loser who kicked your ass." Naruto grumbled quietly, while Kakashi gave a small chuckle at that. Guy and Kakashi had a bit of rivalry going on around, and with impressionable kids around, it was obvious that some of that rivalry would go down to the kids.

Blake and Yang heard that and smiled at the blonde. People with stick up their asses really needed a reality check soon.

 **The bun haired girl sighed and shook her head. "Let's just go meet sensei." she said before she took off leaving Neji behind still looking in the direction Blake left in.**

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha was up early and fixed herself some breakfast before doing some warm ups in the back yard. Donning her gear she checked on both Ino and Ayano before she left to meet her team. '** _ **They seem to be sleeping peacefully**_ **.' Picking up her sword and shield she paused as she thought of Jaune Arc. '** _ **My chances with Jaune were lost when I died. I wonder if he's alive and well? Maybe he finally won Weiss Schnee's affections. He deserves someone that really cares for him like I did**_ **.' The redhead sighed. '** _ **Someday I'll leave my past behind. I'm amazed at how much Naruto reminds me of him**_ **.'**

Jaune just shrunk back, thinking about the fact that he actually had a chance before but now she was crushing heavily on the other blonde. However, Jaune smiled, he always saw the red headed hunter like a sister, and actually getting a chance to see her truly happy was great.

 **Leaving through the front of the Flower Shop, Pyrrha was soon on her way when she saw an orange blur ahead of her on the village wall. Moving to intercept she saw Naruto screech to a halt in front of her. He said with a smile, "Good morning Pyrrha-chan; ready for a day of training hard?"**

 **The redhead smiled. "You seem very eager this morning Naruto-kun. Why are you running? We're not late."**

 **Naruto explained, "I was getting in my morning laps around Konoha and just decided to head straight to the training grounds when I saw you here and stopped to see how you were doing."**

" Just a quick question, how many laps do you do now ?" Ren asked, eager to learn about the ninja who seemed quite similar to Nora.

" Well, now I can do at least twenty." He mused, trying to actually count the number of laps he would actually take.

 **The two headed off towards Training Ground 52 at a moderate pace. "Once we get a routine going with Kakashi-sensei the two of us should arrange to spend some time together." She raised her eyebrows at Naruto's declaration before he added, "We're going to be the best seal master's ever!"**

Kushina smiled at her son and, if she were correct, one of her future daughter-in-law along with a few other. " Y'know, if you want, I can teach you about sealing."

Both Naruto and Pyrrha smiled at the opportunity.

 **Pyrrha laughed at Naruto's antics and said, "Let's race!" as she took off in a blur. '** _ **Naruto-kun is something else. I thought he meant a date or something**_ **.'**

Naruto just blushed, while everyone laughed at the blonde's dense attitude. Pyrrha, too was laughing, albeit with a bit of the blush.

 **She thought with a chuckle as Naruto pursued her towards the training grounds. The pair shot through the trees at high speeds and Pyrrha managed to keep a lead most of the way. The redhead came to a stop and saw Blake sitting under the tree they usually met at. "Victory is mine!" cheered Pyrrha as Naruto caught up.**

Naruto whistled at that. " Not many people can actually claim to do that." He complimented her.

Pyrrha blushed, thinking that he was saying that to make her feel good, when the masked shinobi gave a comment, " Well, that's true, since most ANBU had a hard time to actually keep up with him."

At that, she felt more special.

 **"Blake-chan; Pyrrha-chan cheated and left me in the dirt before she even announced it was a race!" lamented Naruto.**

Everyone chuckled at the blonde ninja's childish antics. Kakashi looked at his Uchiha teammate, and smiled, remembering the time before the fateful mission, when life was somewhat peaceful.

 **Blake simply said, "Well, we** _ **are**_ **ninjas. Aren't we supposed to cheat?" Naruto promptly face faulted as Pyrrha laughed.**

 **"I see everyone is here a bit early." said Kakashi as he arrived in a body flicker. To say the jonin was disheveled was an understatement.**

 **Pyrrha raised her eyebrows. "Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" she asked with concern in her voice.** "

" Finally, someone other than Shizune concerned for me." Kakashi said, since he was hardly given any respect due to his tardy nature. Pyrrha smiled at the masked ninja, who was the Rokudaime.

 **"I got a little dirty sparring with Gai this morning." explained Kakashi. "I'm fine but I'm a lot rustier than I thought. We're all going to be working hard when we're not doing missions. Now my students; let start with a good warm up."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country Border**

 **It was morning and the Konoha forces had invaded Oto territory at first light. They'd already been fighting the Oto forces for nearly three hours. Jiraiya was on the front lines and had just stopped an attempted charge by the Oto forces in the area with his Swamp of the underworld jutsu. A giant snake summon was spearheading the charge but the giant toad Gamaken's sasumata came crashing down upon the head of the snake and killed it in an instant.**

The people from Remnant actually paled at the fight of the giants. They had never seen such spectacle, a fight of the giants, who could quite easily defeat them all

 **The stiffest opposition in the Oto lines began to implode and collapse. They quickly withdrew back into a valley to escape. The Konoha forces were going to give chase but Jiraiya called for a halt. "Hold your positions! They are leading us into that valley to ambush us." He motioned to one of his Hyūga scouts. "Look at the mountains overlooking that valley for enemy troops."**

Qrow hummed at the smartness the man was showing, even was a bit amazed at the power he held to actually stop his troops in an instant. Even Ozpin wasn't able to control all of the teachers in an instant.

 **The Hyūga focused his byakugan and said, "Midway up the valley the walls are lined with entrenched fortifications. That place is a death trap."**

 **Jiraiya nodded and turned to Shikaku. "Help me here Shikaku. How can we wipe out that valley in one fell swoop? No survivors."**

The older generation of Remnant leaned forward to see the father of Shikamaru in action.

 **The Nara Clan head looked over the terrain. "That valley was created by overflow from the nearby river. If we blow the dam holding the water back that whole valley will be flooded beyond use."**

 **The Toad sanin nodded grimly. "Let's make it happen then."**

 **Thirty minutes later what only could be call a tidal wave from the river swept through the valley as Konoha forces followed the deluge in on either side of the flooded valley to wipe out any surviving Oto troops that escaped being drowned or crushed by the wayward river. When the water settled down hours later the whole valley floodplain was a watery grave for hundreds of Oto ninjas and the Konoha ninjas stood victorious.**

Yang and Ruby paled at the brutality shown by the Toad Sage against his enemies. Both of the girls had faced various enemies since they became hunter-in-training, but they never were that brutal, not even giving the enemy a chance of survival.

" War makes you like that." Both of the girls heard Naruto whisper. When they turned towards him, they knew that war wasn't a laughing matter.

 **Jiraiya and Shikaku started checking the maps for other areas that Blake had mapped out from Kin's memories of the area.**

Blake felt pleased at her other's action, felt proud that she was actually making a difference towards a better future.

 **Pointing out a particular stronghold Shikaku said, "This is the main supply center in this region. If we capture it and close it down the enemy will starve if they don't withdraw."**

 **Choza looked over his old friend's shoulder. "Keeping this area supplied is bad enough given the area is flooded now. If we capture that hub then it will become impossible for Oto to support sustained operations in the area."**

 **"This can't be all Orochimaru has in the region." thought Jiraiya aloud. "The Snake is hardly putting up a fight."**

… **.**

 **Konoha, With Mizuki….**

 **The first thing Mizuki did after he lost his immediate pursuers was to go to his ex-fiancé Tsubaki's house to get some supplies and a change of clothes. He found that was an easy enough task to break in as she was off to war. He saw all the decorations of pictures of him had been conspicuously removed. He also saw a picture of someone he hated with Tsubaki. It was Umino Iruka. '** _ **Damn that bitch!**_ _ **She dumped me for that bastard**_ ** _Iruka_** _ **! After I kill Iruka I'll take**_ ** _good care_** _ **of her as well**_ **.'**

The women growled at the man's thought. In their opinion, Iruka was a better man than Mizuki, seeing that he took a shuriken to his back to protect Naruto.

 **Mizuki wanted to wreck the place just to spite her but he knew that making noise would attract attention and calmed himself down. Mizuki heard a tracking team go by outside and focused back on escaping. Knowing he was actively being hunted and needed an edge; Mizuki decided to go over to a storage lab used by the Nara Clan to steal the components necessary to concoct the potion to enhance his strength. Orochimaru's instructions were very specific to go there.** _ **'I never even knew about this place the Naras have**_ **.' thought the crooked ex-sensei as he crept out and headed over to the Nara Clan lands.**

Naruto and Kakashi made a plan to destroy the lab, since they didn't wanted any type of hazard of the place sitting so freely.

 **It took a while but Mizuki located the lab. It looked like an ordinary storage shed from the outside. The actual lab was underground. As it was the lab was unguarded and once again Mizuki was fortunate enough to be able to break in without drawing attention to himself. Once he gathered the necessary components in Orochimaru's instructions Mizuki carefully started concocting the chemical called the Animal Curse Seal. He was quite convinced would make him invincible. '** _ **All I need to do is let the chemical cool and then drink it. It should be like an elixir. I should be able to practically walk out of Konoha at my leisure with the power I'll have at my fingertips**_ **.'**

Nora scoffed. Even with the power she had, she wasn't able to walk freely after raiding the school's pancake fridge. That got her thinking, maybe next time, she could do a ninja raid.

Ren, somehow, felt that he would have to explain to Beacon's cafeteria why Nora was raiding it again.

 **It was originally Mizuki's intention to join up with Orochimaru but he decided that it wouldn't be necessary until this war was over. '** _ **Once everything settles down I'll see about finding Orochimaru-sama. It would be stupid just to walk into a war zone**_ **.'**

Weiss raised an eyebrow, " That actually the first semi-smart thought he had."

Somehow, everyone knew that she was actually insulting the man, and laughed at the joke.

 **It took time to make the chemical but once he had; Mizuki ingested it as quickly as possible. The effects were immediate and quite painful. The ex-sensei howled in agony as he grew in both strength and power and his arms gained a great deal of mass as well as claws. His body took on many tiger like elements such as fur, stripes and a burnt orange coloration. The former prisoner looked like a humanoid tiger now. Mizuki panted in pain from the rather grotesque transformation and reveled in the power now coursing through his body….**

Ruby hid behind her sister, who just growled at the man, who seemed to take power for granted.

… **.**

 **It was about that time that Team 8 managed to track him down. "I still don't understand why we haven't raised a general alarm." said Kiba.**

 **"They are trying to avoid frightening the populace Kiba." explained Kurenai. "With the war going on it could cause chaos. Besides, with only three prisoners actually loose capturing them shouldn't be a huge issue. Subtlety is the key here Kiba."**

Everyone nodded. Raising the alarms would actually create a mass panic for the people. The hunters-in-training found that out when the Grimm had attacked Beacon after Team RWBY's mission to mountain Glenn.

 **"Well, Mizuki's stench leads over to the Nara Ranch." said the dog lover. "I wonder if any of the Naras are even aware."**

 **Shino asked, "Do you see anything Hinata?"**

 **Hinata had been activating her byakugan periodically and zeroed in on a nondescript building on the Nara lands. "There. It looks like someone is in that shed in an underground area I can't see very clearly."**

 **Team 8 carefully crept up carefully on the shed and Kiba confirmed Mizuki's scent led straight in. That's when they heard the agonized howl from Mizuki transforming. "What the hell?" asked Kiba. "That noise wasn't human."**

 **About that time the front wall of the shed came flying out and knocked Team 8 to the ground revealing a laughing Mizuki. "Now** _ **this**_ **is power!" cackled Mizuki as he looked at the downed Kurenai and Hinata. (Kiba and Shino were under the collapsed wall). "Well, well! If it isn't Kurenai! I'd love to play but I have some appointments to keep."**

" Bitch." Hinata, Yang and Blake mumbled, much to the shock of Naruto and their teammates.

 **Kurenai got unsteadily to her feet and said, "What the hell have you done to yourself Mizuki?! You are no longer human."**

 **Mizuki backhanded the still dazed Kurenai back into Hinata and bowled them both over before he laughed and said, "I have all the power I need now thanks to those lazy Nara's chemical supplies! This new form is magnificent. Orochimaru-sama is a genius!" Mizuki then headed towards the Village to find Iruka.**

Naruto growled. Even if that man laid a hand on his first teacher, he would rip it apart. Everyone shared the same sentiment from the man.

 **Hinata shook off her dizziness and helped her sensei up. "Kurenai-sensei; we have to help Kiba-kun and Shino-kun!"**

 **Kurenai nodded and they saw Kiba crawling his way out from under the shed's wall. "Ouch." he said. Akamaru barked and trotted out unhurt. Kiba shielded his partner.**

 **"Kiba, are you injured?" asked Kurenai. "What about Shino?"**

 **Shino croaked from under the wall, "I'm alright Kurenai-sensei. I am stuck however."**

 **Kurenai thought for a second and said, "Hinata-chan; can you still see Mizuki?"**

 **Hinata activated her byakugan and said, "Yes sensei. He's moving away rapidly."**

 **"Go after him Hinata. Delay him if you can." said Kurenai. Seeing alarm on her favorite student's face the genjutsu mistress said, "Kiba and I will get Shino out and catch up.** _ **Go!**_ **"**

 **Hinata nodded and raced after the fleeing tiger man….**

" Well, he's fucked." Yang simply said, causing her mother to hit her on the head, hard.

… **.**

 **Training Ground 9**

 **Maito Gai was observing his students as they finished their cool down exercises from their morning workout. "Excellent Neji-kun; Tenten-chan. Let us grab a** _ **Youthful**_ **lunch before we go pick up our patrol orders. We will be patrolling at least one four hour patrol route daily; sometimes two. During those patrols we must be vigilant and dutiful. Village security is** _ **very**_ **important my students."**

 **As they started walking back towards the village proper, Neji said, "Gai-sensei, I believe that I have spotted someone (** _ **cringe**_ **)** _ **youthful**_ **to join our team until Lee is out of the hospital."**

 **Tenten was looking rather suspiciously at her teammate but Gai was all ears. "And who might this** _ **Youthful**_ **individual be Neji-kun?"**

 **"Her name is Blake Belladonna." said Neji in a nonchalant tone. "Apparently she is a fill in on Team 7 since they lost two members. I believe she could be an asset to our team."**

Naruto and Blake frowned at the young Hyuga. Blake, however, was angry because he was somehow planning to make her wear that hideous jumpsuit.

 **Gai beamed and gave a thumbs up to his student. "Yes, I remember her now. She is on my Eternal Rival's Team 7 as a new permanent member, not a fill in. Kakashi spoke very highly of her exceptional skill. She was standing with Jiraiya-sama and Uzumaki Naruto at the funeral when my infernally hip rival came back from the dead. You have an excellent eye Neji-kun but I'm afraid she is already committed to a team. On the other hand we can look forward to competing with my rival's team. He seems quite excited with them. Seeing such exuberance from my old friend Kakashi is very uplifting."**

 **'** _ **Damn**_ **.' thought Neji. '** _ **Perhaps if we run into Team 7 I can speak with her personally. I could tell by just the way she held herself that she is special**_ **.'**

 **Tenten was watching Neji rather carefully.** _ **'Just what are you up to Neji?**_ **'**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, The Village of Oto**

 **Orochimaru was staring at the map of the Southern Valley region of Oto. '** _ **I knew the forces I sent down there were doomed to be sacrifices but these attacks are like the Third Shinobi War. Jiraiya is being utterly ruthless no doubt at the orders of Sarutobi-sensei. It was a mistake thinking they could delay Konoha at that Valley**_ **.'**

Ruby gasped, " He sacrificed his own people just to get away ?" She asked the ninjas, who nodded. She felt horrible towards the people who faced such fate, not knowing that they were just puppets.

 **"Most of our hired mercenary forces have been wiped out or routed Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto. "Should we send in our regular shinobi forces?"**

 **Orochimaru rubbed his forehead as if he was staving off the worst migraine in history. "I was hoping to keep them intact but our mercenaries bought nothing but a few hours with their lives instead of a few days. Konoha isn't leaving Rice Country's infrastructure intact as I foresaw." The Snake Sanin continued to ponder until he turned to Kabuto. "Send the remaining members of the Sound Four south to link up with Sakon and Ukon along with our Village Defense Units to erect a barrier."**

Naruto hummed, remembering the time when he had to face the Sound Four group. Sure the future had changed a lot in that universe, but he still felt that the route would still be the same, no matter what.

 **Kabuto looked worried but then said, "Orochimaru-sama, Kidōmaru is confirmed to be dead in Konoha and Sakon and Ukon died defending the valley in the south. Jirōbō and Tayuya cannot erect even a weaker three point barrier without a third member. Our only other option is Kimimaro and he is being transported north. He is in no condition to fight."**

 **"** _ **SAKON AND UKON GOT THEMSELVES KILLED?! GOD DAMN IT!**_ **" roared the white snake. "All the time and resources I spent on the Sound Four and all that is left is Tayuya and Jirōbō!"**

" And that is why you never focus on one thing." Ozpin told the teams, telling them that they had to equally train everyone. Rin nodded a bit too happily, which was due to the fact that the snake's hard work went down the drain fast.

 **Orochimaru got himself under control and hissed, "** _ **Leave me**_ **Kabuto while I try to figure out a way to salvage this disaster!"**

 **Kabuto didn't need to be told twice….**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Hashirama Lane**

 **The members of Team 9 were discussing what to have for lunch and were nearly bowled over by a huge man with tiger stripes running down the street from something. Suddenly a red and gold blur shot by them and nailed the man in the spine feet first making him eat the dirt. Hinata acrobatically flipped over and landed in front of the brute after she flattened him and said in a condescending tone, "Ah, Mizuki-sensei. How the mighty have fallen. As strange as it sounds coming from a kunoichi;** _ **stealing is wrong**_ **. The Nara's probably aren't too happy you broke into their place to make yourself all fuzzy. Are you** _ **absolutely sure**_ **you don't want to surrender and go back to prison?"**

Everyone laughed at Hinata's joke towards the man, calling him a furry in a manner of speaking. Hinata herself smiled at the joke.

 **Mizuki struggled back up to his feet. His Animal Cursed Seal form should have given him the strength to crush a jonin and this brat was** _ **toying**_ **with him! "Who the hell are you little girl? You should be running in terror!"**

 **"Really?" asked Hinata sarcastically. "I'm genin Hyūga Hinata, a former student of yours."**

 **Mizuki charged and took several swipes at the heiress with his claws before her fingertips burst into flames. He was soon howling in pain at the scorch marks on his overly muscled arms as Hinata nimbly danced around Mizuki's claw strikes. The rest of Team 8 came roaring around the corner and saw Hinata engaged in battle with Mizuki.** _ **Kurenai looked**_ ** _pissed_** **. She yelled to Hinata, "New orders;** _ **take him out!**_ **"**

 **The cat like man laughed and said, "Take me out? Who are you kidding Kurenai? You and your team of misfit brats haven't got the strength!" That's when the ex-sensei felt a terrible killing intent coming from Hinata.**

Everyone from the ninja side smiled at the killing intent shown by the girl. Seems the saying was true, ' don't judge a book by its cover '.

 **The Hyūga Heiress spread her arms wide and rose in the air as multiple rings of fire danced around her. The all consuming flame blazed in her byakugan eyes and made Mizuki shiver. She said in a dark tone, "** _ **Burn forever in eternal pain**_ **." The concentrated firestorm she unleashed on the mutated Mizuki left only his silhouette visible as he screamed and thrashed.**

Naruto shivered in fear of Hinata. He knew that girls could be scary. But all it took was one hug and a kiss from Hinata that it all disappeared.

 **A smoking, writhing body hit the ground moments later. The fur was burned clean off of the sensei turned criminal.**

 **Hinata landed nimbly as her team rushed up. "Are you all right Hinata-chan?" asked a concerned Kiba.**

 **"I am fine Kiba-kun." asked Hinata. "Are all of you okay? I was worried about that wall falling on you when he escaped us."**

 **Shino said, "We are only scuffed up Hinata. The wall didn't actually crush us. It just pinned us."**

 **"What about Mizuki?" asked a dust and dirt covered Kurenai.**

 **Hinata looked at the unmoving Mizuki's form with her byakugan and said, "He won't hurt anyone else sensei." She then leveled her burning gaze at the dumbstruck Neji. "Well hello there Neji nii-san. I haven't seen you since you tried to** _ **kill me**_ **at the Chunin Exam Preliminaries."**

Hinata froze as she saw her other facing her cousin again.

 **Neji was too shocked to speak but Tenten said, "Is that really you Hinata?"**

 **Gai was over with Kurenai checking Mizuki. "He seems to be withering away back to his normal size rapidly." said the Green Beast. "What happened to him?"**

 **Kurenai shook her head. "Mizuki broke out of prison and apparently concocted a potion that was of Orochimaru's design. We caught him in a building that he tried to collapse on us so he could escape. I had to send Hinata after him alone to delay him but that turned out to be a non-issue."**

 **Gai said as he checked for a pulse, "It seems Mizuki is still alive but barely. I shall take him to the hospital for treatment. Tenten-chan, Neji-kun; follow Kurenai-sensei's commands until I return. You will be required to fill out after action reports about this incident." The Green Beast vanished in a swirl of leaves.**

" Gotta learn that move." Was the thought of most of the Rookie Hunters, since that move was plain awesome.

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Southern Regions**

 **The Konoha First Division had officially come to a full halt. Ahead of them the large supply garrison they intended to capture was a pillar of flames as well as the areas around it. "Jiraiya-sama, our scouts have confirmed that there is next to nothing left intact. What Oto troops remained in the area are rapidly retreating north." said Inuzuka Tsume.**

 **"So Orochimaru has resorted to scorched earth tactics to slow us down." said Jiraiya somberly. "Has there been any contact with the enemy since then Tsume?"**

 **Tsume shook her head. "Aside of the guerilla raids they've been making no. Their hit and run tactics have been fairly ineffective so far."**

 **Jiraiya shook his head and turned to Shikaku. "Unless you have some strategy in mind it would be best to set up camp here and wait for the fires to die down. On the positive side the prevailing wind is blowing northward into Oto territory. We may not be able to track them clearly as they withdraw but we should be able to spot them easily enough if the send units out of the smoke to attack us."**

 **Shikaku looked at the map of the area. "Capturing supplies from the enemy is unlikely with the strategy Orochimaru is employing. The loss of material to Oto must be staggering but they did manage to buy time to fortify Oto itself. Spreading out our forces to get around this wall of fire they've set up would stretch our supply lines out and leave them vulnerable to attacks. I hate to say it but our best option is to hunker down here and wait."**

 **"Then for what it's worth the snake bought himself about a day's reprieve and probably is setting up every trap known to man under the cover of the smoke." said Jiraiya. "Shit. Send the order out to set up a defensive perimeter and to expect hit and run attacks. We'll just have to hurry up and wait."**

 **"On the positive side our ROOT forces are already in the Oto Village area." said Shikaku "No doubt we should receive some intel from them as the day progresses."**

 **The Konoha forces soon spread out a bit on the high grounds and set up defensive barriers to keep Oto's harassment raids at bay….**

… **.**

 **Konoha Training Ground 52**

 **Kakashi was standing looking over the two poor slobs that tried to jump Team 7 while dressed in prisoner outfits. It hadn't been pretty….**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Kakashi was supervising his team as they sparred. They were all working hard but it was obvious they were having fun too. High speed, full contact sparring was something the old Team 7 would never have done. They didn't have the trust in each other**_ ** _or_** _ **the discipline. On the other hand, Naruto, Pyrrha and Blake excelled and encouraged each other to grow stronger and genuinely helped each other. The silver haired jonin couldn't have been more pleased.**_

 _ **That was when two ronin samurai wannabes showed up with rusty sparring swords in prison clothes and made some outrageous demands….**_

 _ **"All three of you are our hostages." said the taller one. "We'll be taking you three kids with us as a little insurance policy against any Konoha ninjas."**_

 _ **Team 7 looked around for Kakashi and saw he was standing behind the two crooks with a double eye smile waving. Neither crook even noticed. They sweat dropped at Kakashi's antics and Pyrrha said politely, "Judging by your clothing you must have escaped the prison and are lost. We can escort you back to the prison. Why don't you just surrender those swords and we can end this in a non violent manner?"**_

" Well, it seems that they have less than half the brain capacity when put together." Weiss remarked, amazed at the stupidity the two idiots showed.

 _ **Seeing the two prisoners looking shocked Naruto added, "Those swords have seen better days. They are awfully rusty. Let us help you out."**_

 _ **The shorter one said, "**_ ** _What the fuck?!_** _ **Don't you brats know who we are? We're-"**_

 _ **"Don't tell them who we are!" said the taller one. "Keep our identities as secret!" He turned to the bored looking genins and said, "If you knew who we are you'd wet yourselves in**_ ** _fear!_** _ **"**_

 _ **"Really?" asked Blake. "You two are running around in prison outfits with beat up practice swords you probably found in a dumpster behind a kenjutsu dojo….and you think we're going to be**_ ** _afraid_** _ **of you? I'd be laughing if you guys weren't so pathetic."**_

Yang made a mental note to learn Blake insult methods, since they seemed right up her alley. Hopefully

 _ **"How did you know where we got the swords?" asked the shorter one.**_

 _ **The genins disappeared in a blur. Blake appeared in front of the shorter one and effortlessly knocked the sword out of the man's hand before she scissor kicked him into the air and flipped backwards and out of the way.**_

 _ **Pyrrha appeared to the right of the taller one and shattered his rusty blade with a cross slash. Seeing he was too dumbfounded to react; Pyrrha followed up by smashing her shield into the prisoner exposed face and sent him flying into his already airborne buddy. Pyrrha then leapt clear.**_

 _ **The two prisoners seemed to be suspended mid air for a split second before Naruto finished going through his hand signs and said "Gale palm!" The two hapless losers were sent sailing into the largest tree in the area and they hit it with and awful cracking noise before they fell to the ground broken and unconscious.**_

The three were amazed at their team work. Kakashi, on the other hand, was happy on the fact that they were functioning far better than the old team seven.

 _ **Flashback end….**_

 **Kakashi shook his head as he dragged the two prisoners over into the training field and said, "Well, since this….golden opportunity just fell into our laps I'll show the three of you how to secure a ninja prisoner even though these two are definitely** _ **not**_ **ninja material.**

" Ooh, burn." Obito whistled, knowing that Kakashi could be harsh when he wanted to.

… **.**

 **By the time another genin tracking team (Team 10 actually) caught up with the two runners a half hour later the prisoners were tied up like a pair presents minus the bows. Asuma looked them over and the taller one said, "Just take us back to jail please ninja-san. Those three kids are just heartless."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, The Village of Oto**

 **Orochimaru looked over his maps with a bit of grim satisfaction. The cost had been terrible but the scorched earth strategy did what he needed; it bought him the precious time he needed to get everything out of Oto Village of research value. Kabuto was moving the experiments north all the way to the unused facilities Orochimaru set up there a decade ago in case of a disaster. '** _ **The defense of Oto Village is going to cost me fifty to seventy-five percent of my regular troops. After the village falls and Jiraiya discovers the underground prison complexes Konoha will be too bogged down to pursue me further**_ **.'**

 **Looking at the map of Fire Country Orochimaru saw his scouts were monitoring a full second Konoha division heading north to reinforce the first under Jiraiya. '** _ **There is no helping it. Even if Jiraiya stays put and waits for the second division the most time it will buy me is two days. Konoha is simply too strong and that damned Suna is staying out of it entirely. Oto has lost this war. That doesn't mean I can't make Jiraiya pay dearly for every square foot of ground in Oto Village though**_ **.'**

 **Tayuya and Jirōbō arrived shortly thereafter and saluted. "The fortifications inside the village have been completed as you ordered Orochimaru-sama." said Tayuya.**

 **"Good." said the Snake sanin. "I take it you have news for me as well Jirōbō?"**

 **The largest member of the Sound Four nodded. "The lines a mile behind the wall of flame in the south are moving on schedule my Lord. Unfortunately we lost a lot of laborers due to smoke inhalation."**

 **"They are of no consequence." said Orochimaru.**

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the fact that he didn't have a conscious on getting innocent ( somewhat ) people killed for his goals.

 **"That line has to hold Konoha back until we seed the area surrounding Oto Village with traps and reinforce our strong points." The Snake sanin pulled out a map of Oto Village. "Since your task is completed Tayuya; I'm putting you in charge of setting up the surrounding area. Jirōbō, head south and** _ **motivate**_ **those workers to hurry up. We have lots to do and little time to do it in."**

 **Time was running out and the Snake sanin needed to moved fast...**

With that, Pyrrha closed the book and got ready for a night's sleep. Kakashi, Rin and Obito were sent back.

Danial seeing the opportunity, brought two people into the story, from different universe as well.

With a flash of light, two figures appeared. When the light disappeared, Naruto's eyes widened, not believing that it was the same woman he met when he defeated Pein. Konan had somehow been resurrected and was infront of his very eyes.

The second figure, to Kushina, looked a lot like Mikoto, but had a look of Fugaku as well. Her left eye held the Rinnegan, she also had a wrapped left arm, like Naruto.

Said boy could not believe what he was seeing, so he uttered one word, " Sasuke ?"

The girl shook her head and replied, " Its Satsuki." And with that being said, Naruto fainted, much to the amusement of others.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. See you guys later.**

 **And stay safe and happy.**

 **BTW, I am not in any way sponsored but you guys gotta play SkullGirls, cause it is frickin awesome. It is available for both Android and Apple.**

 **Rate and Review please.**

 **I also am thinking of doing a songfic for NaruHina, with the song Afreen Afreen, which is an extremely romantic song, if translated into english. The title means " Praise her Creator".**

 **What do you guys think ?**


	13. Reading Chapter 12

**Yo, I am back with another chapter of Reading Naruto : Tornado of Souls.**

 **Here are the stats :**

 **Reviews : 344**

 **Followers : 636**

 **Favorites : 576**

 **Communities : 6**

 **Views : 77,936**

 **Well, that is mighty fine. Reviews I have received are great and awesome. I will review them, hopefully in the next chapter and on Sunday, I will start working on my first SongFic.**

 **Well, let's start.**

* * *

Naruto could only stare at the Uchiha Heiress, who, in his opinion, was as developed as Hinata.

" So Danial brought us here." Konan stated, feeling grateful to the introvert who gave her a second chance in life, after her untimely death by the hands of Tobi.

Naruto nodded, but he was confused on why Satsuki was here. And being Naruto, he made this known.

" Well, during our fight with Madara, I sacrificed myself to protect you." She replied, not sure how Sasuke would have handled thing, since they were different on many things.

" What, why ?" Naruto shouted, confused as to why she would do that.

She mumbled something out.

" Eh, speak again." Naruto said. At that point, she looked up to him straight in the eye and proclaimed.

" Because I love you."

With that, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze fainted on the spot, with Hinata now keeping a score of women in Naruto's Harem.

( When Naruto wakes up )

Minato took the book and started, while Naruto sat with Hinata on his lap and Konan and Satsuki on his either side. One thing Kushina did notice was that some of the girls from Remnant were closer to her baby boy, like, they were sitting closer to the blonde.

 **Konoha, Mission Hall**

 **Kurenai led her team plus Neji and Tenten into the Mission Hall and reported on Mizuki's violent** _ **removal**_ **from the playing field.**

" He got burned." Yang said, earning a groan from everyone who got her ridiculous attempt at the pun.

 **Needless to say written reports were required and the group of five genins and one jonin were soon at it….**

 _ **'How can this be?!**_ **' thought Neji. '** _ **Hinata-sama's destiny was to be a weakling and a loser. Fate**_ ** _cannot_** _ **be changed! What is going on?**_ **' The Hyūga prodigy had no idea how he could accept this…. After seeing Hinata destroy the mutated Mizuki; Neji was in shock. He'd heard gossip around the compound that the Hyūga Heiress had revealed that she was much stronger than she ever let on but Neji knew her fate to always be weak was unchangeable.**

" You have always been strong," Kushina spoke, earning attention from the Hyuga Heiress, " Because you have always been kind, you just hid it more often."

Hinata blushed at her mother-in-law's words.

 **Now the Hyūga prodigy could only stare in shock at his cousin from across the mission hall where Team 8 and Team 9 were filling out their after action reports regarding the recapture of Mizuki. Neji was dumbfounded by Hinata's appearance as well. The Byakugan Princess cremating Mizuki alive was hard enough to swallow** _ **without**_ **her turning into some stunning vixen of a kunoichi overnight. The last Neji heard (not that he cared) was Hinata hadn't fully recovered from the Chunin Exams. Now he was worried at what she might do to him….**

" Damn right you better be worried." Yang spoke, she never liked people who cared only about themselves.

 **Tenten had seen Hinata since her injuries and knew the Hyūga Heiress changed her look a great deal but the Fire Juken had Tenten dazzled and a tad frightened. '** _ **Hinata must have held back at the Chunin Exams because she would have killed Neji with that kind of power**_ **.' The weapons loving girl wondered, '** _ **Just how long has Hinata been hiding this away?**_ **'**

Hinata just smiled at her alternate self's fortune, while Ruby focused on the girl whom she was told to be like her.

… **.**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Homura and Koharu were on a stage in front of the Hokage Tower and had the unenviable job dumped upon them of dealing with the fallout of a bunch of high-strung, wartime genins beating the holy hell out of a mob of convicts trying to break out of prison that morning. It was bad enough that Team 7 pretty much used the two crooks they apprehended as training dummies. The coup de grace was the Hyūga Heiress publicly roasting Mizuki like a barbeque contest was being held….**

 **"Every war has some group of humanitarians spring up out of the woodwork but this takes the cake Koharu." said Homura tiredly.**

" Too true." All the ninjas spoke, having witnessed civilians wanting weird things during wars.

 **Koharu shook her head. "I think Hiruzen is still holding a grudge against us Homura. This new group calling themselves PANIC is just ludicrous! I mean….prisoner's rights?!" Below the stage they were on was a group of people waving banners that proudly said:**

 _ **PANIC**_

 _ **People**_

 _ **Against**_

 _ **Ninjas**_

 _ **Immolating**_

 _ **Convicts**_

 **Homura sweat dropped and rubbed his forehead.**

This action was mirrored by everyone.

" It's true, this just tops the cake." Weiss spoke.

 **"Yes, I do believe Hiruzen is quite irritated with us having to do public relations with these idiots. This is a ninja village damn it! Where are they coming from talking about human rights?!"**

" Well, that's true." Kakashi spoke, earning a stare from the Rookie Hunters. " Once you put on the head band, you have more say than the civilians, and this is because they have never have experienced the ninja life."

This made the Hunters nod, since they often had to hear complaints from the civilians about Human Rights.

 **Hearing the angry crowd roar both Homura and Koharu realized that the microphones were already on and every insult they just rambled out was broadcast loud and clear….**

Yang snickered at that. Whenever she went to a supermarket, she made sure to somehow prank the people working there, and leaving the microphone open was one of the tactics she used. " This bring back memories."

Naruto heard this, " Wait, you do pranks ?" He asked the blond bombshell of a woman.

" Heck yeah." She replied with a smile.

Naruto's grin widened at that point, " Great, so now me, Nora and you are going on a pranking spree soon."

Yang and Nora nodded rapidly at that, causing everyone, except for Kushina and Minato to pale.

 _ **Pity the Hokage's advisors for they know not what they do**_ **….**

… **.**

 **Up in his office Sarutobi Hiruzen heard the broadcast as well as the rather negative reactions of the crowd. "** _ **I am surrounded by idiots**_ **…." he thought aloud.**

 _' I feel your pain.'_ Ozpin thought, since he had his fair share of idiotic actions of the teachers. The prime example being Glynda not arriving for assistance to, both, a racist and a bullying action performed by one Cardin Winchester.

… **.**

 **Mission Hall**

 **Team 7 came up to the mission hall having heard about the horrible way the escaped criminals were treated. Kakashi nonchalantly brushed through the noisy people and entered the building where Iruka was handing out patrol routes for the various genin teams. Naruto took the lead and came up to Iruka. "Hi Iruka-sensei! Team Seven is here for a village patrol mission."**

 **Umino Iruka looked up and saw Naruto was beaming. He also saw that Naruto's two new teammates were** _ **very**_ **attractive girls.**

Both Blake and Pyrrha blushed at the compliment the scar-face chunin was giving them.

Yang gave a flirty smile at that, " Well, I can see what he's getting to."

This caused a blush from Naruto, thinking about a girl on girl action featuring the blond and either the red head or the cat faunus.

 **Kakashi half waved and nodded to go ahead and proceed. It was just a patrol mission after all. Iruka looked at three missions on the desk along with another marked as a priority. He asked, "Kakashi, would Team Seven be up for a short C-rank? The Village of Midori to the south sent a request for an animal control mission. They claim some kind of beast has been going after their livestock."**

 **"Doesn't the war and village security take precedence?" asked Kakashi puzzled.**

 **"Whatever it is has the whole Village of Midori petrified." said Iruka. "It's possible this is Oto creating unrest and it needs to be investigated per Hokage-sama.**

" Well, knowing Orochimaru, it is possible." Satsuki spoke, making Konan nod, both having the experience of working with the snake.

 **Gai's Team 9 is still undermanned so I thought I'd see if your reorganized Team 7 was up to it. If you don't think they are ready for a field test then that's fine Kakashi…. But you might risk being heckled by PANIC if you stay inside the village…. Your little group did beat those two convicts senseless. It won't be long before you are celebrities you know."**

 **Kakashi gave a double eye smile and said, "You know, a short and easy mission down to Midori Village might help my team a lot. It's only about 45 minutes from here." Turning to his team Kakashi said** _ **way**_ **too happily,**

" Don't do that again." Naruto and Satsuki spoke simultaneously.

" What ? Why ?" The masked Hatake asked.

" You look like Gai doing that."

Well, Kakashi swore never to try that again, since he once went into a two day coma when he first experienced the Sunset Jutsu.

 **"What do you say team?" as he nodded 'yes' repeatedly.**

 **"Of course we will gladly accept this mission Kakashi-sensei." said Pyrrha in her always polite tone.**

 **"I'm in." said Blake quietly. "We need to get out and move anyway."**

 **Naruto gave a thumbs up and said, "Let's do this. It's probably just a pack of wild dogs or something." He didn't notice Blake cringe a bit at the idea of wild dogs.**

 **"We'll take it Iruka. No need to** _ **PANIC**_ **." said Kakashi. Everyone present cringed at the jonin's bad pun.**

Kakashi glared fiercely at Ozpin, " This is your fault." This made Ozpin shiver, before giving the man a fierce glare as well.

" I challenge you to a fight." Well, this got Kakashi's attention.

" Winner gets off scot-free, while the loser accepts that he is the second worst pun master alive."

They nodded.

" Wait, who's the worst ?" Yang asked everyone.

" You." Everyone deadpanned, making the girl pout.

 **Sweat dropping, Kakashi said, "Yeah….Anyway, pack for two days just in case. We'll meet at the South Gates in an hour." Team 7 saluted and took off in a cloud of dust.**

 **Iruka asked, "How is the** _ **new**_ **Team 7 doing Kakashi? Is Naruto okay?"**

 **Kakashi said seriously, "I honestly couldn't ask for a better group of kids. The old Team 7 was a dysfunctional mess. Naruto and the girls move like a well oiled machine and they've just started. All of them are improving by leaps and bounds." Kakashi waved and disappeared in a body flicker.**

The new Team Seven blushed under the compliment of their teacher, while Kushina was gushing how cute they looked.

 **Iruka smiled to himself. "I'll have to visit Naruto when he gets back. He looked awfully happy with his new teammates."**

… **.**

 **Konoha South Gates**

 **An hour later Kakashi showed up in a body flicker and saw all three of his genins were armed to the teeth as wartime regulations required. "Is everyone ready to set out?" asked Kakashi. "It's less than an hour at a moderate pace." Assuming a diamond formation, Team 7 took off towards Midori Village. The trip proved to be without incident. When they arrived the first thing that Team 7 noticed was a stench of death and a lot of property damage. The villagers were actively moving the carcasses of dead sheep and goats that the villagers were known for raising. There must have been thirty animals around in various states of dismemberment.**

Ruby thought about her dog Zwei being in a similar, causing her to promptly banish the image. She really loved the animal, as she found comfort in the dig after her mother's untimely death.

Summer soon hugged her daughter, who melted into the arms of her mother.

 **"Damn." said Naruto. "No wonder they called for help."**

 **The villagers soon greeted Kakashi and his genins and directed them to the Midori Village Elder. Naruto made about fifty shadow clones to help move the animal's bodies and the villagers welcomed the small orange army's help. "That's some ninja trick young man." said the Elder to Naruto. "I'm Watanabe and as you can see our little village is in a bit of distress. Over the last week we've had attacks from a bear sized creature that seems to be hostile to the people here. It seems intent on destroying our livelihood and has demolished a great deal of property."**

 **Kakashi looked around and said "Just** _ **one**_ **animal did all this? Not a pack of them?"**

 **Watanabe shook his head. "We tried to drive it off but on the first night we confronted it the creature went berserk at the sight of our people. Our hunting party had to hole up in one of our barns and reinforced the door until the creature left. It must have torn up that barn door for nearly an hour howling and carrying on before it left. Since then it's returned almost every night after dark. Last night it broke into one of the animal pens and you can see the results." said the elder as he waved towards the dead livestock. "We've been barring our doors while the thing runs amok outside. It seems intent on killing the villagers but we finally boarded up the three largest houses for protection and all of my people have remained safe thank the gods."**

 **"Can you tell us what the creature looks like?" asked Pyrrha. "It sounds like we need to get it tonight before it can do any more damage."**

 **"Well, it's black as a shadow and has claws. The creature also has red eyes and makes an awful sound when it howls. I've never heard or seen anything like it. It's about the size of a large bear but it's built too skinny to be any sort of bear.**

" That sounds awfully lot like a Grimm." Jaune commented to his friend who suffered by the hands of Nora, making Ren think on ways these creatures could travel past the dimensional wall.

 **It has really long reach and can walk on its hind legs or on all fours like a bear too. Truthfully we don't know what it is. Come look at the damage it did to the barn on the first night and tell me if it looks like anything you've seen."**

 **The four ninjas soon were standing in front of a large barn door that looked like it had been attacked with bladed weapons. "Well, they are definitely claw marks." said Blake. She placed her hand where one set of gashes converged. "There are four fingers and an opposable thumb from the way these scratch marks are shaped. The hand of this creature is at least three times the size mine are. Could it be some sort of ape like creature? Regardless we aren't dealing with a regular hunting animal here. It's a predator but nothing native to these parts."**

" An acute assessment, miss Belladonna, it seems that Beacon has taught you well." Ozpin commented, focusing on the mention of his school, while glaring at the masked ninja.

 **Naruto ran his fingers over the claw marks. "This was done with raw physical power. The cuts don't show any signs of chakra being used. If this door hadn't been so thick to keep animals from bolting I'm sure it would have ripped through."**

" It seems that she learnt it while under my supervision." Kakashi replied, causing a growl to come from the Headmaster.

On the sidelines, everyone sweat dropped at the childish actions the two men were showing.

 **"The scratch marks are all so random." added Pyrrha. "Whatever kind of animal it was must have just been slashing wildly at the door. If it had concentrated its efforts on one area instead of lashing out blindly then I'm sure it could have broken through. It's big and strong but not particularly smart."**

 **Kakashi nodded in agreement with his student's assessment of the situation. "Just remember that it's very dangerous whether it's smart or not. The kind of claws we're dealing with here look to be about the size of kunai knives and obviously it has the strength to use them."**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Hyūga Compound**

 **The Hyūga Elder Council was having a discussion about Mizuki's little misadventure that the Heiress Hinata so** _ **thoroughly**_ **brought to an end. The Head Hyūga Elder said, "It seems our assumption that Hinata was holding back a great deal was correct. My grandson Neji witnessed her incinerating her former Academy Sensei. To say she has revealed her abilities is an understatement. Neji was justifiably shocked as he defeated her previously. He said** _ **Hinata-sama burned the man alive**_ **and that** _ **It would have been far more merciful to kill him**_ **."**

Everyone gulped, including Satsuki, who faced the girl during the Chunin Exams when she had accidently injured Naruto. She still felt phantom pains.

Meanwhile, Hinata, oblivious to the looks of fear from the people surrounding her, gave a playful kiss on the cheeks of her husband, who gave a kiss in return.

Unknown to him, that action made Hinata wet, as she wasn't making love to the man she loved whilst sitting on the said man's lap. _' After the chapter, I am so going to do him.'_

 **"For our Branch House Prodigy Neji-san to make such a statement is quite unprecedented; don't you think?" asked Elder Majo rhetorically. "It seems that burn scar you have decorating your chest was just a love tap Elder Hiraku. We are all indeed fortunate that she did not come after us with wrath." '** _ **Especially me; I saw the report on Mizuki. It would be a mercy killing if he died.**_ **' Majo thought with a cringe.**

 **"My granddaughter Hinata is first and foremost a proud member of the Hyūga clan and this further exemplifies that fact." said Hiashi's Father proudly. "In spite of the fact she made….examples of Elder Hiraku and his grandson she did no permanent damage. It's painfully obvious that she could have done so effortlessly. The Clan has been exposed to her power in a very public manner. I don't know what made her decide to reveal her new abilities but we should show our support of her actions. She is among our strongest."**

Hinata smiled at the words of her father, while Weiss looked on in jealousy, since she rarely received praises from her father.

 **Elder Hiraku growled and said, "I'm forced to agree but I still believe this could have all been avoided had she not hidden her abilities. She has many grievances with us and I have no idea how we can get back in her good graces." Then he added, "Hiashi-sama did say she was out for** _ **blood**_ **; specifically** _ **ours**_ **."**

 **Minako nodded.**

Naruto and Kushina snickered, making Minato groan in agony. He really hated the woman now for having a name similar to him.

 **"It would be in our best interests to start treating her as the proper Heiress. For a long time she's been treated with disdain directly or indirectly by our actions. Hanabi-sama has shown favor and fully supports her older sister. I believe we should do the same."**

 **Hiraku said in a sour tone, "So what do you suggest Elder Minako; do you want to bake her a cake?"**

 **"Stop pouting like a child Hiraku." said Elder Majo. "Acting so petulant simply doesn't suit you. You are just embarrassed at how she defeated you so easily." Hiraku just glared.**

 **The Head Elder sighed, "Regardless of our various misgivings, Elder Minako is correct. We need to show our support for our Heiress."**

" … I have a bad feeling about this." Konan and Blake said simultaneously. They knew that whenever old people discussed about a Heiress or a Heir, they were actually planning something that could favor them the most.

… **.**

 **The Village of Midori**

 **Team 7 made sure everyone in the village was secure and perched up on the rooftops of empty building to lay in wait for their mysterious target. Blake's superb night vision gave her a huge advantage and she was closest to the main entrance of Midori. Pyrrha and Kakashi were near the center of the village so they could respond rapidly in any direction and Naruto was at the smaller exit to the village at the opposite end from Blake. Both village entrances were forested but on Naruto's end it was much easier to see because the forest wasn't as dense and there was a large grass field beyond it where the animals the villagers raised often grazed. Given the moon was full that night the visibility was excellent for the four ninjas and Kakashi wondered if spotting the creature would be easy….**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Watanabe said, "Stealth? Well, it is completely black but it's not particularly quiet. It tends to show up without too much noise but once it's in town it's extremely loud while it's wreaking havoc. The animals you helped us clean up were**_ ** _all_** _ **slaughtered by it last night. The noise lasted a couple of hours before the thing left town. It fed on a couple of the animals but it seemed more interested in wanton destruction than food. Whatever it is seems too bent on destruction to be a normal animal. It's more like the thing is on a mission to destroy Midori if you ask me…."**_

 _ **Flashback end….**_

At this statement, the Hunters knew that it was one of the Grimms which had arrived here. But the question was which one was it.

 **Kakashi sat thinking to himself, '** _ **If it actually was a ninja operation they would have hit things of value or targeted families to spread fear. All the evidence we saw is something you would expect a rabid animal to do. Well, a severely nocturnal rabid animal anyway**_ **….'**

 **Naruto was lying on top of a house on his stomach facing the smaller village entrance and watching keenly. He'd already heard several animals moving around in the surrounding forest but none of them were particularly big or noisy. He focused chakra in his ears to improve his hearing but the nighttime noises of the forest seemed peaceful enough.**

Naruto smiled, " It sure is."

Blake's ears perked up, " You camp."

" Heck yeah, but my most favorite one has been with Hinata." Said girl blushed at that, causing the females to gush silently at how cute and adorable that was.

" Really, why ?" Satsuki asked.

" She chose to camp in Training Ground 44." At this everyone paled who were ninjas, except for Hinata and Kushina.

" I knew my baby boy made the right choice." She cheered, since her first date with Minato was in the same Training Ground.

" What's so special about that ?" Jaune asked.

Kakashi took this to one up the Headmaster. After explaining everything about the Forest of Death, causing every Hunter to pale, he looked cheerily at the bespectacled man and exclaimed, " And I powered through the Forest in my Chunin exams when I was six."

 _' Damn.'_ Ozpin thought, cause he wasn't even sure if he could survive the Forest when he first became a Hunter, when he was around his twenties.

 _ **'I wonder if this critter is even going to show up.'**_ **thought Naruto. He looked at his watch in the moonlight and thought, '** _ **Well, it's just after midnight. I really expected something by now**_ **.'**

 **Blake was at the other end of the village in a crouch. She was on top of a barn which gave her an excellent view. '** _ **My instincts have me on edge**_ **.' thought the feline faunus girl. '** _ **Maybe I'm just high strung tonight but something tells me it's coming**_ **.' She thumbed the hilt of her katana as her amber eyes scanned the area intensely. '** _ **Sure wish I had my Gambol Shroud. It's superior to hauling a kusarigama and a separate katana**_ **.'**

Blake nodded, knowing the experience. " It is hard enough, but handling a kusarigama and a katana separately tops the cake."

 **Pyrrha was perched on the roof of one of the three occupied houses. She was sitting and focusing on the noises around her. The redhead wasn't quite as on edge as the other two genins because Kakashi was nearby. He was only two houses over and looked like he was taking a nap. '** _ **It seems Kakashi-sensei is making himself comfortable. I'd fall asleep if I laid down in that position**_ **.'**

 **At 1:00 AM Kakashi called his genins on the radio to make sure they were all awake and alert. "This is Scarecrow; everyone check in."**

Everyone snickered at the name Kakashi had, since his figure did resemble a scarecrow.

 **"This is Maelstrom." said Naruto. "I really expected a visitor by now."**

Kushina and Minato nodded at the name Naruto got, since they wanted his name to mean Maelstrom, not Narutomaki, which meant Fishcake.

 **"Shade reporting in. All is clear at the front gate." said Blake. "Our quarry isn't following the pattern the villagers mentioned. Do you think it realizes we are here?"**

 **Pyrrha said, "This is Gladiator. I think that the idea of our target sensing us is unlikely. It wasn't scared of a large hunting party so I doubt four ninjas would deter it."**

 **That's when they all heard roar and their eyes widened. "This is Maelstrom, target sighted!" said Naruto excitedly. "I'm going to intercept it outside the gates and knock it back into the field where we have some room to fight."**

 **Kakashi said, "Confirmed! Everyone move to back up Maelstrom at the gates."**

 **Naruto saw something black as pitch crashing through the trees towards the village gates. He channeled chakra into his hand and formed a rasengan before he charged in.**

" You have gotten quicker." Hinata commented Naruto, who nodded.

 **The creature's startled red eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones a split second before Naruto hit it square in the center of its chest. The torque from the spiraling sphere sent the creature flying back through the trees and it tumbled out into the field before shaking its head to regain its bearings. It was obviously hurting from the blow. In the bright light of the full moon Naruto could see the monstrosity clearly. The ten foot pitch black creature had a face that looked like a white bone mask with red markings on it. It also had red eyes that seemed to burn with malice. Out of its black fur stood bone protrusions and spikes along its back, arms and knees. Worst of all it had massive claws on both on its 'fingers' and 'toes.' It growled angrily at Naruto who was trying to figure out what the hell it was.**

 **The others landed behind Naruto a second later. "Th-that's a beowolf!"**

" Nani, what's a Beowolf ?" Satsuki asked, confused as to why an animal would cause such fear from a ninja who was obviously of great capabilities.

 **said Pyrrha in shock rather than fear. "What on earth is one doing here in Fire Country?"**

 **Blake was already a blur in motion and slashed at the beowolf with her kusarigama. The creature was smart enough to try and avoid the slice but Blake's aim was true and she took a chunk of meat out of the creature's arm that made it howl in pain.**

" Good one." Ruby and Weiss complimented their faunus team member, whom they knew could handle a beowolf quite easily.

 **Pyrrha drew her sword and shield and Naruto threw three kunai followed by a gale palm jutsu. One missed but two of the kunai shot clean through the angry creature causing a lot of damage although neither actually hit a vital spot. The creature painfully slouched over on all fours and was about to charge Team 7 when Pyrrha's tsurugi pierced it's skull with a magnetically enhanced thrust from the red haired Gladiator**

Everyone whooped at the success at killing the creature of darkness, while Nora was sad that there was no leg breaking.

… **. Then the pitch black creature collapsed and fell over dead on its side. Its body evaporated much to Naruto's shock but when it disappeared the body of an ordinary gray wolf was left behind.**

" That is …. Unusual." Ren commented. They were so used to seeing the Grimm dissolve into nothingness that seeing it control a normal animal like a wolf was shocking.

Ruby, on the other hand, was worrying if the Grimm could control Zwei, or evolve to control people in the future.

 **Naruto went to move forward but Kakashi stopped him and said, "Good job team. You handled that well." Kakashi rubbed his chin as they looked over the wolf's corpse. "I knew the sound of that howl but this was still unexpected." he said in a curious tone.**

 **Blake gathered up her kusarigama and asked Kakashi, "How could a creature of Grimm be here?"**

" That is the million lien question." Summer commented, while sitting beside her husband.

 **Kakashi said, "Well, we theorized that the power Ruby Rose unleashed when Pyrrha was killed sent both Cinder and Pyrrha souls across from Remnant to this existence in that instant. The same power sent us later Blake. There were masses of Grimm there that were obliterated by it but as far as we know they have no souls. Truthfully we don't know how or why they exist. I can only surmise that this one came here from Remnant the same way we did but why it merged with the local wildlife is arguable. That beowolf Grimm obviously possessed a normal wolf and when the Grimm was killed it evaporated leaving the wolf's body behind."**

Ruby blushed, when the story mentioned her having such extreme powers.

" Well, we will have to control that, won't we ?" Naruto said, looking at Ruby, who instantly nodded.

This was a great opportunity to train with the strongest ninja and become a ninja too. Imagine, all the Grimm killing she could do as a ninja.

 **Pyrrha looked at the dead wolf and said, "Grimm exist due to negative emotions and completely evaporate when they die. This Grimm is clearly different from the ones in Remnant if it left behind** _ **any**_ **physical form."**

 **"Perhaps Grimm can't exist in this reality without a physical form." suggested Blake. "The spirits that make up Grimm have to latch on to an existing life form to manifest themselves."**

 **Kakashi nodded. "That sounds reasonable but it's still bad news regardless. We have no idea how Grimm reproduce or if a finite amount arrived here. This may be the only one but somehow I doubt it." Looking about he said, "There were no signs of other Grimm in the area but this one was physically much larger than the wolf's body it possessed. Physiologically it moved in ways a wolf could not so a Grimm's existence isn't entirely defined by the physical form of the creature it possesses. We need to report back to the Hokage what we've found."**

 **"Should we take this wolf carcass back with us for study?" asked Pyrrha. "All the damage to the body corresponds with the damage we did to the larger Grimm's form on a smaller scale."**

 **"That's a good idea." agreed Kakashi. "Let's seal it in a scroll."**

 **Naruto said, "Not to interrupt but could someone tell me what the hell we just killed?"**

" That would be preferable, but don't let me ruin your moment." Naruto spoke, causing Blake and Pyrrha to blush at their other's action on forgetting Naruto, who was there.

" Sorry." Both of them said, while Yang snickered at that.

" Just kidding." Naruto replied playfully, causing the girls to pout.

 **Pyrrha looked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."**

 **The orange loving ninja said, "You don't have to be sorry Pyrrha-chan. I just wanted to know. Is this something from your world?"**

 **Blake nodded. "Our world was inhabited by creatures of Grimm. That was what we fought against as hunters and huntresses. That particular type was called a beowolf. It was different from the ones in Remnant though."**

 **Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked, "How so Blake-chan?"**

 **Kakashi said, "In a nutshell Naruto; Grimm completely evaporated when they died in Remnant but this one left behind a physical body. I can't explain it other than to say the beowolf** _ **mutated**_ **so it could survive here.** _ **Bloody evolution**_ **." grumped the jonin.**

" Language." Ruby yelled, pointing her fingers to both, the Scarecrow and the Headmaster.

" Wait, why both ?" Kakashi asked.

" Cause both of you are that guy." Ruby replied, cheering on the inside on getting double the amount in her swear jar.

 **Team 7 quickly sealed up the wolf's remains and headed back into Midori Village. They stayed on guard until morning just in case.**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Hyūga Compound**

 **It was morning and Hinata got up early and was sitting down to a quiet breakfast of cinnamon rolls with some tea. She was eating in the kitchen before she went out to meet Kurenai-sensei and her team. '** _ **Yesterday was an adventure with all the protesters and all. If I hadn't stopped Mizuki he could have torn a dozen civilians apart. Kurenai-sensei said these sorts of things blow over after a week or so…Or ANBU makes them go away.**_

" What does that mean ?" Jaune asked the Rokudaime Hokage.

" Well, we eliminate the problem at the root." Kakashi replied off-handily, causing the blonde Arc to pale, knowing when ninjas said eliminate the problem, they actually meant that they killed the person responsible.

 _ **Seriously, this village is a military dictatorship! If I was in charge…**_ ** _I'd make them obey_** _ **. Oh well. The Clan seems to be showing me a combination of fear or respect since I revealed my power publically. I need to sort that out. On the positive side; at least the Elders are leaving me alone**_ **.' She heard a whisper of fabric and activated her byakugan. '** _ **I guess I spoke to soon**_ **.' Hinata didn't turn her head as she sipped her tea. "What brings you down to the kitchen so early in the morning Head Elder? Don't you usually dine with you little clique in the Main Branch dining room after the branch house members have** _ **made**_ **your breakfast?"**

" Ouch, that has to hurt." Yang commented.

" Of course it did." Hinata replied, " When the Main Branch actually cooked, they literally burned the water, and the fridge."

 **Hiashi's Father barely hid his cringe at the acerbic greeting his granddaughter gave him. "Actually, I thought I'd see how my lovely grandchild and Heiress is. I rarely see you these days. May I join you Hinata-chan?"**

 **The Heiress gave him a withering stare with a spark of flame in her pearl like byakugan eyes. "You may do as you wish Elder."**

 **The Elder sat down and said, "I see you are having cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Did you get them at a bakery? They look delicious. I wasn't aware that our cooks made them."**

 **Hinata pulled her cinnamon rolls back possessively from her Grandfather and said, "I got up and made them this morning** _ **myself**_ **. I see no need to have others cook for me."**

 **"You and Hanabi-chan would always be welcome to dine with me in the absence of your Father." said the Head Elder kindly.**

 **The Heiress suppressed a growl and thought to herself, '** _ **I'm in no mood to fight with this old man this morning. I really want to see what his game is by interrogating him but the clan is currently a bit uneasy about my actions. I can't risk further instability by beating the Elder's head like a drum no matter how much I want to. I wish Naruto-kun was here to talk to**_ **.'**

Naruto and Hinata kissed each other, causing the other girls who were beside and around him to glare silently in jealousy. Hinata just motioned them to wait for a bit, since she wanted to talk to them all.

 **Seeing his Granddaughter was deep in thought about his suggestion (or so he thought) the Head Elder said, "All of the Elder Council supports you and wishes to reconcile with you."**

 **Hinata polished off her meal and said, "Do you seriously think I'd believe that? The Elder Council only wishes to protect their places of power within the Hyūga Clan. I don't intend to spend any more time than necessary around you or them." Hinata washed her dishes and said, "I don't have time for this. I have duties to attend to. I'm sure you do as well** _ **Elder**_ **." She left with a soft sway in her hips and her Grandfather confounded.**

Nora nodded at that. If anyone ignored her, which nobody did, she would have broken their legs at the first possible moments. Somehow Ren shivered, since he had to pay the hospital bill for a few people who had their bones broken by the hands of the orange haired Huntress.

 **'** _ **What am I going to do with that girl?**_ **' lamented the Head Elder.**

… **.**

 **The Village of Midori**

 **Once the people of Midori Village were all up Kakashi explained to the Village Elder Watanabe that it was a creature from outside the Elemental Countries called a beowolf. "The creatures bear an extreme hostility towards humans and are very, very dangerous." said the jonin. "It's bad news seeing one here in Fire Country. I'm going to put in a request to the Hokage to have the situation fully investigated."**

 **"I'm just glad the beast is dead." said Watanabe. "So they are some sort of spirit or demon?"**

 **"We really don't know their true nature I'm afraid." said Pyrrha apologetically. "The important thing is you should call for professional ninjas or samurai to fight them. They are too strong for civilians to handle."**

 **Watanabe nodded "I can't disagree with that. You all did a good job last night."**

 **After the Elder signed off that they'd completed their mission Team 7 headed home wondering what the appearance of the lone beowolf portended….**

" Nothing good, I suppose." Ozpin commented, causing Kakashi to nod.

… **.**

 **Konoha Village**

 **Team 7 made the easy trip back to Konoha and quickly signed in before turning in the completed mission papers. Iruka was talking to them about the beowolf. "Well it's nothing I've ever heard of. Are you sure this should be escalated to the Hokage's attention Kakashi?"**

 **Kakashi said dourly, "I realize Hokage-sama is very busy with the war effort but this is of extremely important."**

" No shit, I wouldn't be surprised if this didn't reach the Five Kages." Kakashi added on to his other's words, while paying more money to the red-clad girl.

 **Iruka nodded. "I understand Kakashi. I'll have it on Hokage-sama's desk with the morning reports. This report is disturbing to read anyway."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, The Village of Oto**

 **Tayuya came into the main base where Orochimaru had his headquarters. The redhead was steamed. '** _ **Mother fucker! Kabuto's slipping off with the supplies that I need to set up a defense with. I need to talk to Orochimaru-sama before four eyes takes everything we've got left**_ **.'**

" Language." Ruby yelled again, causing Naruto to groan, since Tayuya had quite the mouth on her.

" Ruby, she is like your sister." Naruto said.

" She also makes extremely bad puns and jokes." Ruby replied, making Yang get depressed on how her little sister thought of her grade-A quality jokes.

" No, well, she curses every other second like Yang makes a pathetic attempt at humor every other moment." Naruto replied, making the Y of RWBY to pout.

Her jokes were Grade-A.

 **As she rounded a corner down into the planning room she heard Orochimaru say, "Concentrate your efforts on curing** _ **Kimimaro**_ **, Kabuto. The rest of the Sound Four are going to be sacrifices in this war. I already have new cursed seal subjects to take their place. Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon failed me utterly and the idea of Jirōbō and Tayuya being anything more than glorified fodder in this conflict with Konoha is a pipe dream. They are failed experiments and like all failed experiments should be discarded."**

The Hunters all glared at the Snake man/woman ?

The Author isn't really sure since he thinks that Orochimaru is like Haku, Orochimaru could be of any gender and to classify Orochimaru as a male can be offensive, since we live in 2018.

Seriously, life was simple when the only gender were male and female, and you had three options to check on survey, with the third being ' Other '.

 **The redhead's heart nearly stopped as she heard her master consign her to death without a second thought. Her brown eyes widened and she held her breath as she silently slipped back out of the underground headquarters. '** _ **Orochimaru-sama is setting Jirōbō and I up to die! I need to tell that fat ass so we can –No, Jirōbō can fuck himself. He'll never believe me. I'm out of here**_ **.'**

" Quite a mouth she has." Summer said, not pleased with the new redhead's actions.

 **Ten minutes later she arrived over at the command tent she had been working in to enhance Oto's defenses. Tayuya gave her underlings several tasks to do so that she was alone in the tent. The redhead carefully rolled up all the maps she had of Oto Village into a scroll. Every last trap was shown in them as were all the underground passages.**

Kakashi and Ozpin hummed. Getting that knowledge is going to be useful when they would raid the village.

 **She strolled out of the command tent and told her second in command. "I'm going to go south and get some supplies and workers from Jirōbō. That fat-ass is where the supply problem is, not Kabuto. It will probably take a few hours so post four guards around the command tent.** _ **Nobody**_ **goes in there without my say so. Those documents are too valuable to risk anyone seeing them;** _ **got it?**_ **"**

 **Getting a quick and frightened affirmative from her subordinate Tayuya set out towards the area Jirōbō was working in. '** _ **With these maps I can pay for amnesty from that fucker Orochimaru. All I have to do is hand them over at the Konoha Command Post and I should have a ticket to safety. I hate traitors more than anything but Orochimaru-sama and four eyes betrayed me first**_ **.' she thought angrily. With a purpose in her step Tayuya walked out of sight and then took off at ninja speeds towards the Konoha army….and hopefully freedom.**

Along with many of Hunters, Naruto and Hinata were also praying for Tayuya to live. Satsuki lowered her eyes, since she became a traitor to her village first, and nearly killed Naruto during their clash at the Valley of the End. She could still see his betrayed expression.

Noticing the female Uchiha's discomfort, Hinata nudged Naruto, who gave Satsuki a kiss on the forehead, prompting her to blush.

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Southern Regions**

 **"The Second Division will be here to reinforce and resupply us by this time tomorrow Jiraiya-sama." reported a chunin.**

 **Jiraiya was looking at the dying fires that Orochimaru's forces set up the day before. "We're going to have to make a move today." said the Toad Sage. "We've already given the snake too much time to mount a defense as it is." He motioned to his strategist Shikaku. "Let's take a look at this map now that the fires are starting to smolder."**

With that being said, Hinata took the girls to the side, while Kakashi and Ozpin began to square off, ready to see who was the best.

( After the fight )

Ozpin could only glare at the Hokage, who was sitting happily reading an orange book.

The fight had gone well, until the Hatake poked his fingers in the Headmaster's asshole, causing him to faint.

It was so embarrassing.

Naruto was laughing, when he felt himself being dragged into a room, which magically appeared. It was then when he noticed that he was on a bed, which was quite large and infront of him stood Hinata and rest of the girls.

" Naru-koi, we have decided to share you." Hinata said.

" Wait, what ?" Naruto asked, confused, until he saw their expression, " Wait.. we can work this out." He offered weakly.

" We already did." And with that, they all pounced on him.

( With the others )

Danial appeared, " Well, I suppose that we can continue tomorrow."

* * *

 **Well, That's that.**

 **Girls who are currently with Naruto :**

 **Hinata, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, Konan, Satsuki.**

 **Girls who will later on appear, for Naruto :**

 **Mei, Kaguya ( ? ), ?**

 **Well, Rate and Review.**

 **See you guys later, DanialArceus out…..**

 **Why did I do that ?**


	14. Break Chapter 01

**This is a very special chapter, which exists due to one of the reviews I have gotten.**

 **I expect the chapter itself to be small, but one more person will arrive in the story and there is going to be a change in Naruto's harem.**

 **Let's start.**

* * *

Minato and Kushina could only deadpan as they noticed their son was missing. Kushina understood that Hinata was getting impatient, but she didn't expect her to literally kidnap her son and have a massive orgy with the girls, who had shown an interest in Naruto.

She would have mused further, when another massive ray of light appeared, making Minato and Kushina shield their eyes. When it subsided, they saw that it was a female, with auburn hair, a bang covering one of her eyes. She wore a blue dress, which showed her left leg. What Minato noticed was that she wore the Kage hat. That was when they realized that she was the Mizukage.

" Good evening, my name is Mei Terumi." She spoke.

Minato was the first to reply. " My name is Minato Namikaze and this is my wife, Kushina Namikaze."

Mei's eye widened before they returned to normal. She gave a flirty smile, " So this is my husband."

Minato choked on his own spit, while his wife raged on, " What the hell do you mean ' your husband ', dattebane."

Mei calmly showed her the contract they had signed all those years ago and replied, " Well, the contract did say that I will become Minato Namikaze's second wife."

" What ?" Minato screamed, " I made sure that the contract said Naruto, not Minato."

" Well, it says Minato." Kushina spoke, a bit to calmly for Minato's taste. " Listen, I am not sure what type of woman are you, but if you think that you can get groovy with my husband, you will get a whole lotta pain." She snarled, cracking her knuckles.

Mei also narrowed her eyes. The nerve of this woman, denying the fact that the Terumi wanted fulfill her dreams of being a bride. " Oh it's on."

With that, they both rushed towards each other, intent on proving their point necessary.

Minato only deadpanned.

* * *

( After the fight )

Minato could only moan. He didn't understand how, but somehow, he ended up having sex with the both of them.

( Flashback)

 _During the fight, Minato got caught up in one of their attacks, which ripped off his shirt. This stopped the warring duo, making Minato think that they had realized that it was getting out of hand._

 _Alas, it was for naught. They rushed towards him like a fox in heat. Minato only realized that look until they were literally on him. Soon they had stripped him of all of his clothing and got teleported to a room._

 _" Honey, Mei-chan, we can work this out." He spoke, with a scared smile adorning his face._

 _Both of them replied calmly, " Oh dear, we worked things out. We are content with sharing you."_

 _Minato gulped, " M-Mercy ?"_

 _" There is no mercy." They replied, and soon they descended upon him_.

( Flashback end )

He sat up and looked towards his apparently two wives, both having content smiles on their face. This made Minato smile also, since they looked beautiful like that.

He got up and started to get dressed, his clothes appearing out of a seal he kept on his right arm. Seriously, that single seal had saved his life more times than the Hiraishin.

( Outside )

Naruto and the girls were relaxing after the eventful night they had. They really enjoyed the night, more so Naruto. He literally got himself fucked silly. And that was the first time that had ever happened.

He saw his father getting out of another room and realized that he too suffered the same fate. That was when he saw his mother and the Mizukage leaving the room with content smile on their face. He saw the expression on his father's face and he realized what had happened.

Danial arrived with a flash of darkness, with several packages behind him. " What are those ?" Naruto asked.

Danial looked at him, " Well, one of my friends wanted to give you guys gifts and here I am delivering them to you all."

Blake raised an eye, " Who is it from ?"

Danial replied happily, " Phoenix of the Phoenix Warehouse Productions."

With that, they all happily accepted their gifts.

( With Naruto )

Naruto looked at the letter that was before him, " I send you the secret to paperwork for you become Hokage. You can also use it to satisfy your Harem." He spoke with smile on his face, dreaming to become the first Hokage to actually beat the paperwork.

He opened the package which contained a piece of paper. He looked at the paper, which said two words, " Kage Bushin ".

With that he cried tears, not believing that the secret weapon was in his arsenal all along.

( With Hinata )

Hinata looked at the package infront of her, which she promptly opened. Her eyes widened, before she let out tears of happiness, for the package contained the pictures of her future children, all four of them, happily looking into the camera.

The eldest one had yellow hair, like Naruto, while the second eldest, who was a girl, had black hair, like Hinata.

The remaining two were twins, a boy and a girl, the boy having red hair, while the girl had yellow hair.

With a content sigh of happiness, she sealed the image, both into the scroll she kept and into her heart, containing the proof that she would actually have a family with the man she loved.

( With Kakashi )

He had a nosebleed, since he knew what the package contained. He carefully opened the box and all the angels began to sing as a golden light was emitted from the package.

He grabbed the books and hugged them like they were his baby.

( With Minato )

He looked at the scroll, having a large blush on his face. The scroll contained a secret Rasengan technique, which he was certain a white haired pervert could create.

He then looked at his two wives and his blush deepened. They will surely thank him. He then pocketed the scroll, aiming to learn the technique the next time the three of them made love.

( With Kushina and Mei )

Both of them were gushing at the baby pictures of all their grandbabies. Contrary to popular belief, both Mei and Kushina wanted to have grandchildren to spoil, and Naruto would make that wish come true. All of their grandbabies were cute. But that was because they were theirs.

Both Kushina and Mei looked at each other and smiled, before Kushina gave Mei a kiss on the cheeks. During their ' activities ' both of the women discovered that they were bisexual, but only having female attraction towards each other and their husband, Minato.

( With Konan and Satsuki )

The female Uchiha and the Angel of Rain smiled as they saw the pictures of their future children.

For Konan, the picture had four kids. First were twin girls, who had dark blue hair. The third one was a boy having light blue hair. The final child was a girl, having yellow hair, which was kept in twin pigtails.

( With Yang )

The blonde bombshell rubbed her hands together as she examined her parcel. She tore it open, only to find a book.

" How to Jokes, for Dummies." She read the title, frowning at the name of the book. She would have tore the book, but for the sake of curiosity, she read the first page and her eyes widened. She smiled, maybe this book could help her.

( With Weiss )

She nodded as she listened to the wonderful music of Mozart and Beethoven. She began to wonder of other types of music available, since this was too beautiful.

( With Blake )

Her cat ears twitched as she opened the parcel. When that happened, angels began to sing as the mighty Goddess of Cats and Processed Tuna begun to hum out a beautiful tune. She let out a lone tear as she read the first page, prompting her to blush, with a little amount of blood bubbling from her left nostril.

( With Ruby )

She looked at her parcels, which were seven in number.

She tore the wrapping open, before gushing and gasping for breath at the same time, for before her very eyes were the Seven Swords of the Mist, or their copies, since Phoenix knew that if Ruby had the actual swords then there would be mayhem, mass and unadulterated mayhem. She squealed and then passed out, looking at the types of swords which were kept infront of her.

( With Ozpin )

He looked at the cup that was infront of him. From what he read, the cup was a never ending mug of coffee. He took one sip from the mug and a golden light emitted from the coffee, while the God of Coffee sang happily. Ozpin gave a small chuckle, while wiping away the tear that had formed.

Danial only looked at the crowd, smiling at their fortune. He looked at the note he had and let out a tear. It felt good to be loved. " Best if we continue it tomorrow." He told them, who nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you Phoenix Warehouse Productions for the review and in turn giving me a great idea for a Break Chapter. So I have decided. Until the next Break Chapter, after Reading Chapter 26, you guys give me ideas and I will choose the lucky winner and mention them along with it. So you guys have Thirteen Chapters to think about a great activity to do during their break.**

 **On a short note, I am looking for a Lemon Writer, since I can't do well on my own. Yes, I have a great imagination, but when it comes to writing smut, I am like Naruto, extremely dense on the topic. So PM me and give me reasons and proofs on why you should be chosen to write a lemon for my stories.**

 **See you guys later.**

 **Scotty, don't beam me up, I'm taking a shit.**


	15. Reading Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was dealing with life to the max. Had to learn the moonwalk and took part in a Comic con, I went as No Face. Anyway, here's another chapter in Reading Tornado of Souls.**

* * *

 **Note : I only own me, and me alone….**

* * *

Naruto smiled along with his parents as he kept the gifts he received from the viewers in a seal he made alongside his mother.

Summer smiled at the family, being reminded of her own as she settled down to read the next chapter.

 **Rice Country, Southern Regions**

 **The advance scouts of the Second Division had been sent ahead of the rest of the division to help the First. With all of the smoke and fog from the fires set by Oto troops the scouts had become a necessity.**

Taiyang nodded to that. After his time serving as a Huntsman, he had used several tactics flush out the Grimm from their hiding spot.

 **The minute they were rested enough from racing ahead to the front lines the scouting teams were sent out towards the Oto lines to look for weaknesses in the Rice Country defenses. Jiraiya ordered both the First and Second Division scouting teams to be cautious and report back what they found once they deployed. –Preferably without engaging the enemy. The bulk of the First Division was slowly bulldozing through the forefront of the enemy lines. It was an obvious target that kept the enemy forces pinned while the scouting teams probed for actual weaknesses….**

" A rather smart tactics, I dare say." Ozpin commented on the method the Snake Man was using against a much larger and deadlier force.

However the glares he was getting showed that most didn't agreed with his opinion.

" That thing would sell his own mother to get power." Satsuki growled, remembering the time she was learning under him.

 **It was now that Hyūga Hiashi found himself in a very bad situation.**

Hinata instantly became worried at this point. She valued her family greatly, right after Naruto. So to see her own father, albeit an alternate one, in trouble, she only hoped for the best.

 **As a senior jonin he was in charge of a scouting group and his squad was ambushed. When Hiashi received the orders to reconnoiter an area where they suspected the enemy was he moved with caution but his subordinates were too eager and went too far afield.**

" This is one of the things you all should take care of. You may get a bit too eager, or may be a bit afraid, and you could endanger the life of your partner." Minato told the younger generation, which caused Blake to wince, remembering the time her secret was revealed and being too afraid to deal with her team at the moment.

 **Now Hiashi was acting as a rearguard so his injured team could withdraw. He had multiple kunai wounds and was quickly falling behind his troops. '** _ **Damn, these Oto troops are weaklings but there are dozens of them. I'm starting to run out of chakra**_ **.' thought the Hyūga Clan head. Hiashi saw a kunai with an explosive tag flying at him and yelled "** _ **Kaiten!**_ **" The expanding dome of chakra expanded around him but the shockwave caused him to lose his footing.**

" What was that ?" Jaune asked the Hyuga female present.

" That is the Kaiten, the ultimate Hyuga defense available." And with that, Hinata went on to explain the move of the Hyuga that was mostly impenetrable.

" Well, damn." Jaune spoke, letting it all sink in for a moment.

 **From Hiashi's point of view it was as if his enemies were turned into a swarm of insects coming towards him, ready to consume him alive. They moved in slow motion to him. He kept swatting them and crushing them by the dozens but no matter how many the proud clan head killed more and** _ **more**_ **and** _ **more**_ **crawled out of the cracks and crevices of the earth to consume his already bleeding flesh. His thoughts went back to the last time he spoke to his daughter Hinata….**

 _ **"….I am very proud of you and I know you can take care of the clan in my absence.**_ _ **Should the worst happen to me you have my permission to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal by force if necessary. I know you will do the right thing Hinata-chan."**_

 _ **He was surprised when Hinata hugged him and said, "Do not talk as if you are not coming back Father."**_

 **Hiashi felt himself falling and thought, '** _ **I'm so sorry Hinata-chan**_ **….'**

By this point, both Hinata and Ruby were crying. Summer comforted her daughter, reminded of the time she actually died and wasn't able to say her final goodbyes properly. But now she had a second chance at life.

Hinata, on the other hand, was being comforted by her husband, her parent-in-laws, including Mei.

 **One of the insects closed in on him. Its beady eyes and mindless grin disgusted Hiashi but there was nothing he could do to stop it….The sharp mandibles chattered eagerly as it closed upon him. As he was about to close his eyes for the last time the Clan Head thought he saw a massive foot crush the insect in front him with a thunderous crash. The exhausted Hyūga let darkness take him….**

" Tou-san !" Hinata screamed as her tears began to flow more freely, cursing Orochimaru for letting her other suffer such a cruel fate.

… **.**

 **Fire Country, Konoha, Hokage's Office**

 **The Third Hokage was looking over the report submitted by Kakashi on the Beowolf. He had summoned Kakashi to discuss it and the two were trying to gauge how big of a threat they were dealing with.**

" Seeing that the Grimms are much of a threat to the other world, I would think that, if not handled properly, they can infest ours too." Mei commented, as she had been told of the alternate worlds that they were reading about.

Both Ozpin and Qrow nodded, If the people of Remnant hadn't been fighting against each other but rather were united against the Grimm, times could have been more peaceful.

 **"At this point we don't have the manpower to follow up on this Kakashi." said Hiruzen. "With the war going on it will pretty much fall on the shoulders of our genin teams. Bearing that in mind though I want you to write up a memorandum that I can hand out to the jonin senseis of the genin teams. Knowledge is power and these creatures sound like they could be anything from a minor nuisance to a truly major threat. The world of Remnant….It wasn't a pretty place was it?"**

" Sometimes, it isn't pretty." Blake commented, having seen the bad side of the world they live in. Sensing her distress, Yang, Hinata, Ruby and Naruto pull her into a huge group hug.

 **Kakashi shook his head. "It was an ongoing struggle for survival Hokage-sama. I….Ozpin dedicated his life to fighting the Creatures of Grimm and training the younger generations how to do so. Despite our advances technology in Remnant we still couldn't explain the Grimm's existence. It had been an endless war between man and beast for centuries. It's actually rather lucky that my team ran into that Beowolf. Other than Hinata, no one else but us could have identified the Grimm for what it was."**

 **Sarutobi nodded. "Be that as it may, if these creatures actually** _ **feed**_ **on negative emotions like you've described then the Elemental Nations would be a virtual feast for them. Once the war is over I'm going to have teams actively hunt for these creatures. We can't be idle with this kind of potential threat out there."**

" Could it be that the Grimms have Negative Emotion Sensing ?" Naruto thought out loud.

" Well, they do concentrate where there is a high amount of negative emotion." Qrow commented on the thoughts of the Hero of the Fourth War.

 **"I agree entirely Hokage-sama." said Kakashi. "I'll write up a memorandum quickly and return it to you as soon as I'm finished. I may get my genin Team to help me on this before we take our afternoon patrol."**

 **"Why would you need your genins Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen. "It sounds like you have a lifetime's worth of experience with these creatures."**

 **"I can't draw to save my life Hokage-sama." said Kakashi in a guilty tone.**

Both Kakashi and Ozpin blushed at that. Seeing the looks of disbeliefs on others face, Kakashi commented " It wasn't like we had the time to learn art. We were fighting fo our lives."

 **Hiruzen sweat dropped. "Do what you need to do Kakashi. Unless there is more you are dismissed."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Oto Village Headquarters**

 **"What do you mean Tayuya is** _ **missing?!**_ **" asked Orochimaru irritably.**

Ruby snorted at the irritation the snake man was having. She really inherited her mother's habit of pissing off her enemies.

 **Kabuto cringed slightly. "Apparently she was having difficulties procuring supplies and left hours ago to speak with Jirōbō my Lord."**

 **"Why didn't she come to** _ **me**_ **then?" growled the Snake sanin.**

 **"I have no idea Orochimaru-sama." answered Kabuto. "I sent out a squad to find Jirōbō so we could locate her. She stationed a heavy guard at her command tent before she left and indicated it would be a few hours but she could have been to and from the front lines two or three times by now. Do you think Konoha got her?"**

 **"Go to her command tent and see where she left off Kabuto." said Orochimaru. "She might be at one of the new fortifications inspecting her work."**

 **Kabuto bowed, "Right away Orochimaru-sama."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Southern Regions**

 **Tayuya was surveying her work. "** _ **Fuckin' A**_ **." she said to no one in particular. Around her were dozens of Oto troops that her ogre like Doki had demolished when she decided to break through the lines into Konoha controlled space.**

Kushina hummed as the girl came into proper view. Noticing her red hair, she hoped that she was another Uzumaki. Even if she wasn't, she was proud that Tayuya was actually helping Konoha.

 **As the redhead advanced she found a hill that was** _ **littered**_ **with an impossible number of Oto troop's bodies her own targets had been following. What was most shocking of all was one man had caused it all and was at the top of the hill. She saw him falling and decided to intervene figuring he would make a strong ally. There really wasn't much left for Tayuya to kill but she directed her Doki to crush what little fodder was left….**

 **"I hope the fucker's still alive. I need all the help I can get." thought Tayuya aloud as she waded through the pile bodies to the top of the hill.**

Hinata frowned at the language the girl was using against her father, who was pretty banged up. But seeing that this was an opportunity to know if her father was okay or not, she let it slide.

 **She saw the man's Konoha headband and checked for a pulse. '** _ **He's just unconscious but he's got several wounds.**_ **' (sigh) '** _ **I'm no medic but I can patch him up**_ **.' After checking the ninja over and dressing his injuries; the red haired girl directed one of her Doki to give herself and the wounded ninja a lift towards the Konoha forces….**

Hinata sighed as well, knowing that her father was still alive. She grabbed her husband's hand, who kissed her hand.

… **.An hour later a Konoha tracking group led by Inuzuka Tsume heard of (all things) a flute playing in rhythm with very heavy footsteps. That's when one of the Hyūga scouts with her said; "Hiashi-sama!" and everyone turn in the direction he was pointing. Out of the fog they saw a massive ogre like creature carrying Hiashi a gently as the ponderous thing could.**

Yang and Ruby snickered as the man was being carried in a princess like manner by a huge ogre. It made them think if there was a movie about a romance between ogres. **(Yes, I am talking about Shrek.)**

 **On its opposite shoulder was a lithe red haired girl playing a flute skillfully. The girl noticed them and changed the melody she was playing. The creature kneeled and gently put Hiashi down. The girl hopped off her summons' shoulder and sent the creature back to its realm.**

 **"I hope you Konoha bastar….ummm, ninjas have a medic. I rescued this guy and I did what I could to patch him up." called out the redhead.**

 **Tsume exchanged looks with her Hyūga scout that nodded in the affirmative. Tsume said, "Identify yourself kunoichi."**

 **"I'm Tayuya and I want to defect from Oto." She motioned to Hiashi. "I found him fighting a losing battle when I was escaping the Oto lines so I brought him with me."**

" A show of good faith." Mei muttered, knowing that many of Kiri ninjas defected from Yagura, bringing the weakened rebels into safety.

 **Tsume came up and the feral woman said, "I'm Inuzuka Tsume. We've been looking for this one." Tsume motioned the medics to come tend Hiashi seeing there were no traps involved. "Why are you defecting?"**

 **Tayuya spat out angrily, "I was a bodyguard to that fucker Orochimaru and I overheard him telling that four-eyed chicken-shit Kabuto**

Yang and Naruto laughed at the name Tayuya made for Kabuto, while Ruby and Summer frowned at the language. Weiss tried not to laugh at the name the white haired boy got, but was failing at that.

 **that I was going to be sacrificed along with Oto Village so they could escape!" The girl was obviously raging. "So I grabbed the maps of Oto Village's defenses and got the hell out of town. I'll give you all the maps if you'll grant me amnesty."**

 **The Inuzuka Clan head gave a wolfish grin. She pointed to Hiashi and said, "Do you know who he is?"**

 **Tayuya shrugged and said. "I know he's a strong fucker. He killed dozens of Oto troops before he got knocked out. Why?"**

" Damn right he is." Hinata muttered silently, proud of the fact that her father was so strong.

Naruto, Ruby and Yang smiled, knowing the pride one felt in knowing about the strength of the parents.

 **"Let's just say he's someone important." said Tsume. "You bringing him back to us will earn you some points with Jiraiya-sama. Can I see those maps?"**

 **The redhead pulled out a scroll and said "There's a big pile of maps. Let me unseal them." Tayuya kneeled over the scroll and quietly said, "Unseal." A plethora of maps appeared in front of a slightly surprised Tsume who started going through them with wide eyes. The clan head whistled.**

 **Tsume said, "These maps are dated** _ **yesterday**_ **. How did you get these?"**

 **The redhead answered, "The snake fag had me in charge of setting up defenses around Oto Village to fight off the Konoha forces.**

Yang and Naruto again snickered, though, this time, the rest also had a smile to their faces, though Summer was whacking Yang over the head for laughing at an insult.

 **When I left I took them all with me. I've been hauling ass since this morning to get to Konoha forces to defect."**

 **"These appear to be genuine but I'm not an expert." said Tsume. Tayuya was about to say something but Tsume cut her off and said, "I think you are trustworthy. I trust my instincts."**

 **The medic on Tsume's Team said, "Hiashi-sama is going to be alright but we need to take him back to our medical tent at headquarters to heal him properly. He's suffering from chakra exhaustion as well."**

" What happens when you lose all your chakra ?" Ren asked. With Aura, once they lost it, it could be regained slowly, but any damage they received could not be reduced.

" You die." Kakashi stated simply, causing the pink-streaked boy to pale lightly.

 **"Let's get these maps sealed back up Tayuya." said Tsume. "We need to move out."**

… **.**

 **Fire Country. Konoha, Naruto's Apartment**

 **Naruto was cleaning up his apartment. Ever since Hinata, Pyrrha and Blake started coming to visit him he was making an effort to keep the place spic and span.**

Naruto just frowned, seeing his other cleaning the house. He always lived a carefree life before marriage, having no reason to clean since no one actually visited him.

Sensing his pain, the girls gave him a hug. Satsuki saw the brief amount of pain in his eyes and remembered the time she blew him off on his invitations, most of which included her insulting him for being an orphan. However, she made a promise to change that.

 **'** _ **With a dozen shadow clones it's actually pretty easy to keep the place clean**_ **.' thought the blonde. '** _ **Since we got back from Midori Village early enough Team 7 will be taking a patrol or two after lunch. It sure is nice having Blake-chan and Pyrrha-chan on my team. Blake-chan said she would pick up lunch this time so odds are it will be seafood. I think she loves fish as much as I love ramen**_ **.'**

" That's an understatement." Yang chuckled at that. She had seen her cat eared teammate literally inhale tuna and other sea food almost instantaneously.

 **As Naruto finished wiping down his kitchen he heard a knock at the door. '** _ **They are awfully early**_ **.' he thought.**

 **After checking through the peephole on his door a puzzled Naruto opened it up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei; isn't it a bit early to start our patrol? Don't tell me you are going to start showing up** _ **early**_ **instead of late!"**

" That would be a pain." Naruto joked around.

" Hey," Kakashi mocked in anger, "Now try me to do you a favor." He pouted and crossed his arms.

 **Kakashi gave a double eye smile. "Actually I knew you three were meeting here for lunch and I need help with my report on the Beowolf and other Creatures of Grimm. The Hokage wants everyone to understand the threat is out there."**

" One of the methods of fighting the enemy is to know everything, their strengths and their weakness." Summer told them.

" However, we ninjas need to learn a lot more. The food they prefer, the clothing they choose to wear and what not." Minato told them.

" And why's that ?" Ren asked, as he tried to keep Nora under control, since she was trying to add extra sugar to the pancakes she was eating.

" Well, in some missions, we have assassination missions and while some require us to infiltrate the enemy, both requiring us to hide in plain sight by acting like citizens of the area." Mei explained, hugging the left arm of her husband, while Kushina hugged the right.

Minato could only blush as he felt his arms between two soft mounds.

 **"Hmmm….Makes sense that Jiji would want everyone to know." said the orange loving ninja. "Come on in and tell me how I can help."**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Oto Village**

 **Kabuto was shaking in fear. After ordering a manhunt to find the missing Tayuya he went to her command tent and found that the maps spread over the table were all old ones that were out of date.** _ **'Orochimaru-sama is going to be furious! All evidence points towards her abandoning Oto. With those maps the Konoha forces could avoid and overrun our defenses easily! This is bad;**_ ** _really bad!_** **' As the apprentice of Orochimaru travelled towards headquarters he hoped that Orochimaru-sama wouldn't take his head off over this….**

" Hope he does." Blake spoke, while the ninjas nodded. Just by seeing the actions of the guy made her feel weird in the stomach, and not the good kind.

 **When Kabuto got Headquarters he heard Orochimaru ranting and raving through the door of the Command Room about how incompetent his underlings were. Knocking crisply Kabuto heard Orochimaru's voice snap, "** _ **Who is it?**_ **"**

 **"I have urgent news regarding Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama." squeaked out Kabuto. "May I enter?"**

" Squeak like the bitch that you are." Nora cackled. Seeing this, Jaune scooted over to Weiss for protection, while Ren just lowered his head. He failed in his attempt for her to add no sugar to the pancake.

 **"Come in Kabuto." said Orochimaru in a tired tone of voice. When Kabuto entered he saw the place was a mess from Orochimaru raging earlier. On the positive side there were no dead bodies…. "What do you have to report Kabuto? Was she injured fighting Konoha forces or something?"**

 **Kabuto swallowed heavily and said, "Orochimaru-sama; all evidence I have found indicates that Tayuya defected to the Konoha side with all the maps of our village defenses. She vanished early this morning and there has been no sign of her since."**

 **"** _ **WHAAAT?!**_ **" screeched Orochimaru. "** _ **DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**_ **" The snake sannin was hyperventilating for a few seconds and then shattered his work table to pieces with his fist in anger.**

" The anger is just like Baa-chan." Naruto mused out, prompting others to laugh at that, since it was true. However, if Orochimaru were to go up against a pissed off Tsunade, well, he would prefer to fight Kaguya.

 **Bringing himself back under a facade of self control, Orochimaru said calmly, "Explain your evidence to me Kabuto."**

 **Kabuto bowed. "Yes my Lord. Tayuya left around 9 AM this morning under the pretence that she was going to procure supplies from Jirōbō. Before she left she specifically told her subordinates to guard her tent and not let** _ **anyone**_ **in until she returned. I outrank her and was able to enter the tent. When I did I went through the maps there and found that they are the old and outdated maps her team used to make the new maps with all of our new traps and fortifications. Given it is 6 PM she had nine hours to cross into Konoha territory and three would have sufficed. No one has seen Tayuya anywhere since she left including Jirōbō who I contacted via messenger hawk. I can only conclude that she has gone over to the enemy side. Those maps would have bought her freedom in Fire Country…. That concludes my report Orochimaru-sama."**

 **The Snake sanin sat down in a rolling chair that he'd damaged earlier while having a fit. "Have you dispatched hunter teams to find her Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru in a resigned tone.**

 **"Yes Orochimaru-sama." said the glasses wearing ninja. "I ordered a full scale manhunt for her thirty minutes ago and came straight here to report to you afterwards."**

 **"I will summon you later Kabuto." said Orochimaru in a morose tone. "For now I need to ponder this situation in private."**

 **"By your leave." said Kabuto. He quickly left afterwards.**

 **Orochimaru looked around at his demolished command room. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he wondered aloud….**

" Hopefully he will give up." Naruto hoped. With all that was happening to Orochimaru, he prayed that he would just give in.

Konan, hearing the prays of her now boyfriend, said, " From what I recall of Orochimaru, he would face hell to get what he wanted." This made Naruto sigh in defeat.

Seriously Kami, just for once in his life make something go his way.

… **.**

 **Fire Country. Konoha, Market District**

 **Blake was on her way to get some lunch for her team at her favorite sushi restaurant when she ran into Tenten and Neji. The feline faunus girl knew Tenten of course but she'd never crossed paths with Neji before. Tenten waved her friend down. "Blake; are you out for lunch?"**

" This isn't going to be good." Blake deadpanned.

" Obviously." Ruby spoke.

 **The cat eared girl nodded and answered, "I'm picking up lunch for my team actually. I'm going to the sushi bar to put in an order."**

 **Neji stepped forward. "I am Hyūga Neji; Tenten's teammate under Gai-sensei."**

 **The black haired girl shook his hand. "Blake Belladonna of Team 7; nice to make your acquaintance."**

 **Tenten said, "So you are the gopher for lunch this time?"**

 **"Actually I'm doing it because Naruto always does it." admitted Blake. "Since we are meeting at his place to eat I figured it was the least I could do."**

Naruto nodded to the black haired Belladonna. It was always him that got food for the Team when they were Team 7.

 **As the girls conversed on the way over to the sushi place; Neji was carefully scrutinizing Blake. '** _ **She has a well toned, athletic body and seems to have excellent manners**_ **.' He admired her slim exposed midriff and noted her katana and kusarigama. '** _ **Blake is exceptionally well bred and obviously very strong. She also seems rather quiet.'**_ **thought Neji approvingly** _ **. "Blake would make an excellent addition to Team 9. How should I go about asking her? It's a waste of her time to be on that thrown together Team 7 with that loser Uzumaki**_ **.'**

Blake hissed at that. She had met many people in the White Fang who were only after looks of a person.

Seeing her cousin act in such a way made her feel a bit weird.

 **After the three put in their orders (Blake said her orders were to go) the three genins sat down at a table under an umbrella. "Having a combination katana and kusarigama is really innovative." said Tenten happily. "Dad and I have been pulling out all the stops on the Gambol Shroud. The sheath being an auxiliary weapon is great too."**

 **As the bun haired girl carried on happily about Blake's weapon of choice, Neji was trying to get a word in edgewise….and was getting frustrated. '** _ **If Tenten would stop talking about weapons I could actually**_ ** _join_** _ **in the conversation**_ **.' "I'd like to see this new weapon when it's done." said Neji. "It sounds interesting."**

" You could see he is just trying to enter conversations where he knows nothing about." Yang chuckled. " That's just like Ruby."

" What do you mean by that ?" Summer asked her daughter.

" Well, she is addicted to weapons. She can't strike a proper conversation if it didn't included weapons. Personally, I blame uncle Qrow." With that Summer began to glare at the Branwen, who was muttering about betrayals and how it wasn't his fault.

 **The bun haired girl turned to Neji with a look that could only be described as shock. "Ummm….since when have you had** _ **any**_ **interest in weapons at all Neji? Are you feeling well?"**

 **Neji huffed affronted. "From your description I thought it sounded innovative. If Blake-san created the design she must be quite talented. I wondered if I could use such a weapon."**

 **Tenten snickered. "Neji; my Dad wouldn't even** _ **consider**_ **making the Gambol Shroud until Blake displayed her** _ **expertise**_ **with the kusarigama. The Gambol Shroud is a weapon that could easily kill its user without years of training. I'd have to practice** _ **a lot**_ **before I even** _ **touch**_ **the Gambol Shroud and I'm fairly proficient with a kusarigama."**

 **Neji turned to Blake. "So you are a prodigy with the kusarigama? I am impressed if you are better than Tenten. I would like to see how you use it."**

" If anyone was a prodigy with a kusarigama, it was Hanzo." Minato agreed to Kakashi's comment, since he had seen the battle of the Salamander during the Fourth War.

" Yep, right now, if Blake-chan and Hanzo were to show off their skill side by side, Hanzo would make her look like an ant." Kushina nodded.

Blake was now more intrigued on the man who was claimed to be the master of the deadly weapon.

 **Blake looked thoughtful and said, "I'll have to get used to my new Gambol Shroud before I go demonstrating it to anybody. It's going to require lots of minor adjustments before it's perfected. I have every faith that Tenten and her Father are going to turn out a superb weapon."**

 **"Well, I'd still like to see this Gambol Shroud." said Neji.**

 **About that time Blake heard her name called. "Sounds like my order is ready. I will see you later Tenten. It was nice meeting you Neji."**

 **Neji was going to call after her but the cat eared girl was gone in a flash….**

Minato and Kushina snickered. That was Minato's specialty. With that being said, Kushina mused about Naruto's specialty, the Shadow Clones and Henges. Looking at her husband, and remembering her thoughts about a female Minato, she made a plan when there was a break. And DAMN, it gave the author a severe case of nosebleed, seeing yuri threesomes.

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Konoha Command tent**

 **Jiraiya was grinning like a madman as Shikaku went over the maps with Tayuya's help in pointing out the defenses. The Toad sanin said, "As the Commander of the Konoha forces I grant you full amnesty Tayuya. That's the least I can do for you for saving Hiashi and delivering these maps." '** _ **You don't know the hell I'm going to rain on you Orochimaru. With these maps we've been given a golden opportunity**_ **.'**

 _' Damn right they were.'_ Naruto thought, as with a weakened Orochimaru could be easily defeated.

 **Tayuya said politely, "Thank you Jiraiya-sama. I am in your care." The red haired kunoichi was in a fairly good mood. She had been questioned both by Jiraiya and Yamanaka Inoichi but it was more like an interview than an interrogation. At no point did she feel in danger and they never even seized her weapons. '** _ **Of course, I've got nothing to hide**_ **.' thought the redhead to herself. '** _ **I've got to say Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru couldn't be more different. At least I'm safe**_ **.'**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Konoha Medical Tent**

 **Hiashi awoke with a start and saw one of his clansmen watching over him. It was Hyūga Hoheto. The topknot wearing Hyūga said, "Hiashi-sama; I am glad you are awake. Try not to move around too much or you'll aggravate you injuries. You are also suffering from chakra exhaustion so relax."**

 **Hiashi said in a hoarse voice, "No wonder I am so tired. What happened Hoheto? My men….are they safe?"**

" Even still he cares about his men." Ozpin respected the man for his loyalty and care of his team. He had seen many Hunters abandon their teammate in the face of danger.

 **Hoheto quickly gave the clan head some water for his parched throat which Hiashi drank greedily. As Hiashi drank his water; Hoheto said, "Your squad made it back fine Hiashi-sama." Seeing then Clan Head relax a bit Hoheto said, "You were found by a young Oto kunoichi who was defecting from Orochimaru's forces. She treated your wounds and brought you back to our forces. We feared we had lost you Hiashi-sama. It was a great relief to all the clan members that you were returned safely."**

 **The clan head finished his water and said, "I would like to meet this kunoichi. I owe her my deepest thanks. What is her name Hoheto?"**

 **"Her name is Tayuya." answered Hoheto. "Apparently she was one of Orochimaru's bodyguards at one point."**

 **Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "This Tayuya was that high in the ranks and she defected?"**

" Well, it is normally the grunts that would defect." Summer and Qrow nodded to Taiyang's thoughts, while the Rookie Hunters made a plan to get some of the grunts on their side if there was an attack.

 **Hoheto nodded. "I don't know all the details but Jiraiya-sama has granted her full amnesty from Oto for her actions. She apparently has a great deal of intelligence on the enemy and has agreed to share it in return."**

 **After a few more minutes of talking Hiashi dozed back off again. He thought of Hinata and Hanabi as he drifted off to sleep.** _ **'I will see both of you soon my little angels**_ **….'**

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata, " Well, you are an angel." Konan gave a loom of mock jealousy which prompted Naruto compliment her, " And you are the Angel of Rain." He spoke out, hoping to not have insulted her in any manner. Konan and Hinata just laughed at Naruto's actions.

… **.**

 **Fire Country. Konoha, Naruto's Apartment**

 **Blake arrived at Naruto's apartment with the lunches for Team 7 and was soon let in by Naruto. "Blake-chan, you're right on time!" said the blonde ninja with a beaming smile. Blake blushed a tiny bit and smiled. "Let me help you with the food." said Naruto as he led her inside.**

 **The faunus girl saw Pyrrha at the dinner table working on a paper furiously. She looked up briefly and said, "Hello again!" before she went back to work.**

 **Kakashi was also there and waved with a "Yo!"**

 **"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." said Blake, "If I'd known you were going to be here I would have picked you up some lunch too."**

 **"Don't worry about it." said the jonin. "I already ate. Can you draw like Pyrrha-chan can Blake?"**

" I can." Blake sound offended. After all, she had to pass her time when she was in the White Fang somehow.

" Well, she does like to draw smut." Yang added.

" Of cour- God damn it Yang." Blake hissed out loud.

 **Blake raised an eyebrow at the odd question before Naruto explained, "Hokage-Jiji wants a report on the different kinds of Grimm. I don't know what they look like so Pyrrha-chan is drawing them for Kakashi-sensei's report.**

 **The feline faunus girl asked, "Why didn't you just sketch them yourself Kakashi-sensei?"**

 **Pyrrha let out a completely unladylike snort but kept drawing and Naruto openly laughed as he snatched a paper away from where Kakashi and gave it to Blake.**

Pyrrha blushed Hinata red as everyone heard her unladylike snort. That was one of the after effects of not associating with feminine females.

 **On it was a hairy stick figure with little triangles representing teeth and claws. Blake stared as Naruto said, "That's Kakashi-sensei's drawing of a Beowolf." Naruto shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. All those years of art school gone to waste Kakashi-sensei."**

Everyone laughed at the drawing the silver haired Jonin made, who was being comforted by the Headmaster of Beacon.

 **Blake tried hard not to laugh.** _ **She really did**_ **. Alas, the faunus girl exploded into hysterical laughter and Kakashi just sweat dropped….**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Konoha Command tent**

 **Hours later; with the masses of data the maps provided; Jiraiya and his planning staff had completely revised their strategy. They had called for a halt in the slow going offensive Konoha started that morning in order to revise their plans. "We must assume that Orochimaru is aware that we have these plans." said Nara Shikaku. "In spite of the delay a night offensive wouldn't be to our advantage even though the enemy is vulnerable right now."**

 **"So we wait for the bulk of the Second Division to arrive in the morning and start a multi pronged offensive?" asked Akimichi Choza.**

 **"Precisely." said Jiraiya. "We've already found five areas in their lines that are only protected by troops without any fortifications to back them up. Moving rapidly through those areas will allow us to completely flank their first and second lines of defense. Within two days we should be right on top of Oto Village itself."**

 **"Do you think we can trust that Tayuya girl and these maps you are using?" asked Morino Ibiki. "I haven't even interrogated her."**

Yang and Blake just shivered at the sight of the man. He was a literal mind player, making people reveal all their deepest and darkest secret within just ten minutes.

 **Yamanaka Inoichi grinned at the psychological sadist and said, "Trust me Ibiki. Jiraiya-sama and I spoke at length with her and she wants Orochimaru to go down as badly as we do."**

 **Jiraiya added, "Besides, all they information our scouting forces have gathered through the day correlate to the maps and information she has down to the last digit. Just because the situation seems too convenient to you doesn't mean that it isn't true Ibiki. I've seen more than my fair share of crazy things happen during a war. Shikaku's right though. We know this information but we have to assume that Orochimaru realizes we know it as well. He's going to try his damndest to counter the situation but the gaps in the lines we are going to exploit are simply too damn big for him to stop us."**

 **Tsume asked, "So what's the ETA of the second division? I'm going to be putting my pup Hana to work helping our ninken."**

" The Inuzuka have a fighting style of fighting alongside their animals." Kakashi commented, as Ruby began to day dream of Zwei fighting alongside her.

 **"They should be here at dawn tomorrow." said Choza. "Once they've rested and gotten a good meal in them they should be good to go."**

 **Shikaku nodded. "Once the logistics are in place we'll move out. If we stay on schedule then it will be about 8 AM."**

 **For the first time since this mess began the Konoha forces were brmming with confidence….**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Main Square**

 **That night, genin Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 were all in the mission hall filling out their reports. Each team had two patrols that day and absolutely** _ **nothing**_ **of note had happened during their patrols as far as** _ **combat**_ **was concerned. They were all discussing this and other than Neji (who claimed he didn't have time for it) they all decided to do something after they finished their reports for the day. So what do ten bored young genins do after a hard long day of patrolling the village? They go to the theatre to see the latest movie and blow off some steam at the cheap late night show:**

 _ **Ninjas vs. Zombies XVII: The Return of the Son of Goremaster**_

 _Every ninja face faulted at the horrible movie. And seeing the reactions of the ninjas, Yang made a mental note to torture her teammates with the movie._

 **Ino shrieked in horror as the fourteenth scantily clad** _ **kunoichi**_ **was eaten by the zombies in just as many minutes.**

Jaune tried to keep his nosebleed in check, as Weiss gave him a box of tissues to keep it clean. Heck she was even helping it be kept clean.

 **Why was she shrieking? Did she actually identify with the bubble headed bimbo on the screen because they were both blonde? Well, no actually. (Ino was naturally blonde. The so called actress obviously had on a wig that kept slipping). Ino was shrieking because the special effects were so bad that most children's plays were more dramatic.**

 **The movie's** _ **ninja**_ **hero came on the screen and beheaded a dozen zombies with his chainsaw sword. Naturally the army of undead was still coming. "Ugh, this is nauseating." complained Blake as she ate her popcorn.**

 **"You mean the gallon of creamed corn they threw on that guy that was supposed to be flesh melting, undead stomach acid from hell?" asked Naruto as he stifled a snort at the horrible method acting.**

Naruto nodded along with his other. He acted along with Princess Koyuki in one of the many movies she did and she said that he was the best actor she had ever worked with.

 **Pyrrha sighed. "I have to agree that was a truly tasteless scene." said the redhead in agreement. "This is pitiful."**

 **"No, that's not it." said Blake. "I do agree that was horrible though."**

Blake nodded along. That was why she usually read novels and Ninjas of Love, since she could easily imagine the perfect emotions and whatnots.

 **"No kidding." said Choji. "Throwing away perfectly good creamed corn like that is** _ **criminally**_ **wasteful."**

" Does he ever think of something other than food ?" Weiss asked, cleaning the nose of the blond Arc, who was thankful to the white themed girl.

" Rarely." Naruto replied in a bored manner.

 **"I think the acting is the worst part." said Hinata as she sipped her soda. "If you can even** _ **call**_ **it acting."**

 **"I agree" said Tenten. "If I had my arm bitten off by a zombie I'd imagine I would be screaming in pain a bit."**

 **Naruto laughed. "The girl was supposed to be going into shock. It was shockingly** _ **bad**_ **."**

 **Hinata smiled evilly. "Fortunately she died in the next scene Naruto-kun…. After spraying more fake blood than a human body could possibly contain all over the place."**

Naruto nodded to Hinata's words. That was one of the reason why many horror slasher films failed.

 **Shikamaru said, "This whole movie is a drag. When the flesh eating worm sock puppet came off the guy's hand in the middle of the scene it was horrifically tacky. This is the worst thing I've seen since** _ **Ninjas vs. Zombies XVI**_ **."**

 **Blake face palmed. "Special effects aside; the book this movie was based on was really excellent. They totally botched it."**

 **Ino and Kiba burst into laughter as one of the characters died in an explosion of totally fake gore.**

 **Shino simply asked, "You mean there was actually a** _ **book**_ **of this abomination?"**

 **"They said the screenplay was adapted from the book,** _ **The Haunted Labyrinth**_ **. I'm so disgusted." said Blake as if she'd eaten something bad. "This is making a mockery of what was an enjoyable piece of literature."**

Blake and Kakashi nodded. Their beloved literature were getting movie adaptation and they hoped that it wasn't bad.

Naruto, somehow felt that he would be watched by many people, including his sensei.

 **Naruto chortled as some 'cut off' rubber limbs wiggled by on the screen. "So if it's not the horrible acting or the special effects then what is it Blake-chan?"**

 **The faunus girl narrowed her amber eyes and said, "They cut out all of the** _ **gratuitously hot sex!**_ **What's with all this mindless T & A?! There should be lots of **_**steamy, creamy, hot bodies**_ **covered in oil all proudly on display!"**

Just like the people on the book, everyone were looking at the cat eared girl in shock, with the exception of Kakashi and Ozpin. Blake had the decency to blush to what her other said.

 **Everyone present turned to Blake with wide eyed looks of shock and disbelief frozen on their faces.**

 **Blake had the decency to blush. "Well, that's what I think anyway." The cat eared girl squeaked out.**

 **Needless to say the group of genins was a bit** _ **preoccupied**_ **for the rest of the show….**

… **.**

 **As the group left the theatre they were discussing the masterpiece they'd just watched. "Well, that was a low budget film." said Pyrrha politely. "I guess they did their best with what they had."**

 **"You're giving it too much credit Pyrrha-chan." said Ino. "I think they covered the production costs of that disaster with our ticket prices alone."**

 **Shino added, "I agree, you are far too gracious Pyrrha. That movie was pure garbage."**

 **"Anyone up for snacks?" asked Choji. "Seeing that movie made me hungry."**

 **Ino giggled. "After seeing all those people get eaten you are hungry Choji?"**

 **"Actually, after watching that zombie cannibal buffet I'm hungry too." said Naruto. "Where is some succulent young kunoichi flesh to eat?"**

 **Ino, Hinata, Pyrrha and Blake all blushed slightly at that totally tactless comment. Tenten just laughed.**

Naruto just hid his head in embarrassment, while Ruby and Nora were plain confused as to why he was like that.

Everyone else just laughed at the unfortunate Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **"Troublesome. Think before you talk knucklehead." said Shikamaru.**

 **Naruto suddenly blushed beet red realizing the implications of what he'd said. "Sorry…." squeaked out Naruto.**

 **The group soon settled on Yakiniku Q and generally had a good time talking before the genins all decided to call it a night.**

 **Things were peaceful in Konoha….for now….**

With a smile on her face, Summer informed that the chapter was over.

Kushina suddenly dragged both Mei and Minato to their bedroom, for, ehem, stuff, while the rest of them went to bed, to regain the energy they had spent during the time. Well, with the exception of Naruto and the girls.

Ozpin, Kakashi, Taiyang and Qrow left the realm to resume their duties.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the long delay. I was seriously busy with a game known to us all as The Sims 4 and created Naruto and Hinata. Sure the game was fun, I had to deal with life also.**

 **Which three will appear next ?**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Kurenai Yuuhi**

 **Jiraiya Gama**

 **Tenten Nolastname**

 **Shion**

 **Princess Koyuki**

 **Guren**

 **People in Naruto's harem :**

 **Hinata, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, Anko, Konan, Satsuki, Shion, Koyuki, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Kaguya ( Alternate ), ?**

 **People in Minato's harem :**

 **Kushina, Mikoto, Glynda, Mei, ?**


	16. Reading Chapter 14

**Another day, another chapter. Seems like things are going my way again, finally. I am planning on making a YouTube channel with just pure anime and real life related nonsense.**

 **Anyway, onto real life, I have almost learned the Moonwalk, with just needing to learn the right movement speed of my foot.**

* * *

 **Onwards my pets, to glory, to success, to the closest taco shop in the city….**

* * *

Everyone was shocked as the three lights disappeared and stood Koyuki, Shion, and much to the horror of Ruby and Yang, Glynda Goodwitch. Hinata only looked at the blonde priestess, noticing how erringly similar they looked.

" Ahh, Shion, I am sorry." Naruto yelled before getting on his knees. " I sorta forgot about the promise."

Blake looked at the blonde ninja, " What promise ?" She asked.

Naruto laughed a bit sheepishly at this point as he recalled the mission and hence the promise he made to her. Hinata just sighed, it seemed as if she would be getting another harem sister now. **( You have no idea how much more will you have )**

 **Konoha, Training Ground 52**

 **Early in the morning Team 7 was gathered and waiting for Blake who went to pick up her new Gambol Shroud. An elated Tenten stopped Blake on the way to the training field and informed the faunus girl it was done.**

" Thanks for the weapon, Hinata-chan." Blake thanked the current Uzumaki head matriarch, who gave a soft smile in return.

Ruby just looked at the bun haired girl, who also had a love for weapons. Where Ruby had gone to designing weapons and mastering her Crescent Rose, Tenten had gone to master as many weapons as possible. She needed to meet the girl.

 **Blake told the others to go ahead and meet up with Kakashi-sensei. As it was, Blake only ended up being about twenty minutes late and soon showed off her new weapon to her sensei and teammates. "The Gambol Shroud has twenty individual, tiny exploding tags that are charged by chakra to propel it and change its direction mid flight." explained Blake.**

Naruto, Kushina and Minato were impressed by the amount of sealing present. " That's a good thing." The ex-holder of the Kyuubi spoke, " Almost no one uses seals in such a manner anymore."

Blake smiled on receiving a compliment from the woman.

" But I do wonder who made those." Minato remarked.

 **"So that's why you wanted Pyrrha-chan and I to invent those tiny exploding tags. Cool!" exclaimed Naruto eagerly.**

Both Minato and Kushina felt proud of their son, while Yang gave Pyrrha a playful push.

Having heard of these seals from her care taker, Koyuki made her thoughts known, " It is extremely hard for some older shinobi to master, but to see the two actually master them is amazing."

 **"Have you tested it yet?" asked Kakashi. "It wouldn't do to have an untried weapon in combat."**

 **Blake said shyly, "I was hoping Naruto-kun could help me practice with some shadow clones."**

 **Naruto beamed. "So you need an army of evildoers to fight Blake-chan? I'm your man. Who do you want them to look like? Zombies from that horrible movie we all saw last night?"**

 **Pyrrha burst into laughter. "That movie was terrible! Make your clones look like the Goremaster!"**

" Please do." Koyuki and Shion begged Naruto. Koyuki had seen the movie itself and actually was given a role in it, but she refused the movie since she knew it was going to fail. Shion hated the movie since the priestesses shown were very explicit in nature and wore extremely revealing clothes.

 **Kakashi asked, "Do I really want to know about this movie?" All three genins shook their heads 'no' in perfect sync with one another. "I'll have to recommend it to Asuma and Kurenai then. What's the title?"**

" Typical Ozpin." Glynda and Summer muttered to one another. Glynda then however winced in pain as she put her hand over the bruise she had. Ozpin had sparred with her, and in the end, he simply stated to never let another bulling incident occur or she would be fired.

 **"It was** _ **Ninjas vs. Zombies XVII: The Return of the Son of Goremaster**_ **." said Blake with a groan. "Personally I think Anko nee-chan could use it as a torture method." The feline faunus girl turned to Naruto. "Can you make your shadow clones turn into beowolves? That way I could really cut loose."**

 **"Okay Blake-chan." said Naruto. "One army of beowolves coming up."**

… **.** _ **Blake and the others spent their morning having fun battling beowolves wearing Goremaster and Orochimaru t-shirts**_ **….**

Nora just looked at the ability with dreamy eyes. The endless possibilities.

… **.**

 **Konoha, Market District**

 **By the late afternoon Team 7 was on their second patrol of the day. They soon were pursuing something unexpected –a cloaked ninja of unknown origins. He'd been in the red light district looking like someone destitute when he was reported as suspicious by one of the locals. The mystery man hadn't done anything per se but when Team 7 called out to talk to him he threw a flash grenade and ran at ninja speeds up the side of the nearest building. Kakashi's team had been pursuing him ever since. Naruto crested a rooftop and spotted their quarry. "He's gone into the alley behind Tomoe's Market! He's definitely headed towards the east gates of the village!"**

The Rookie Hunters eyes lit up in surprise, it seemed they would be getting to see another mission, this time a chase mission.

 **"Keep track of him from up high Naruto." said Kakashi over the radio. "Team 9 under Gai is also moving to intercept and Pyrrha is right behind him."**

 **Pyrrha slid around the corner at high speeds using chakra in her feet to counter her momentum and saw the elusive ninja running in the alley ahead of her. The redhead drew her sword and charged after him at top speed. '** _ **I have you now!**_ **' she thought as she closed the distance. Pyrrha quickly radioed, "I have the target in sight and am pursuing him." The cloaked man turned and threw a handful of shuriken at the red haired gladiator. Pyrrha quickly used her magnet release to cause the shurikens to veer slightly off course and shot through the barrage unscathed. The mystery ninja cursed and took off running again. He threw a smoke bomb to cover his escape before he hopped onto the back wall of the market and dashed up over the roof….**

Yang whistled as the hunters were all amazed with the skills Pyrrha showed them. With the skills she had, she could kick their ass seven ways to Sunday.

 **"He just went over the market roof and is headed across the street towards Shima's Produce." radioed Naruto.**

 **The unknown ninja was barely able to dodge three kunai from Tenten that had just arrived on the scene. He dived for cover into the produce store as Tenten's second volley hit and pinned his cloak to the wall of the building.**

Ruby gushed at how cool she was, as she noticed that Tenten was aiming to capture the ninja. Minato chuckled. If she was excited on that, wait until she sees what he could do.

 **He quickly dropped his cloak as he couldn't get it loose. As Tenten pursued him into the building he attempted to combat the young kunoichi in taijutsu**

" Big mistake." Hinata spoke up, feeling a smile come up to her face.

 **but Tenten was no slouch in that area given she was Gai's student. She knocked the ninja back with a mid kick and drew to more kunai that she quickly spun into the ready position. The elusive ninja was deliberating whether or not he should face Tenten when Pyrrha arrived and the ninja bolted again –straight out the back door of the produce store.**

 **"He just left the back of Shima's Produce and headed east down the alley." said Naruto over the radio. "He's knocking over dumpsters to slow you guys down so watch your footing."**

 **"Roger Naruto-kun." said Pyrrha as she took the point position. As the two kunoichis chased their prey they were dodging all sorts of debris the mystery man scattered behind him. The ninja flipped over a fence and hit the ground running towards an apartment complex. Naruto lost sight of him and said, "He's out of my visual range on the north side of the apartments. I'm changing positions."**

 **"There is no need." said Neji over the radio. "Unlike your eyes; the byakugan sees through such trivial objects."**

Shion was shocked to see one of the ninjas she received as guards have such a terrible nature. Asking Hinata this, she learned that it was Naruto, the man who promised to give her babies, changed Neji for the better.

 **Naruto growled "Then stop bragging and help me spot him Neji-baka!"**

 **"I don't need to help someone that's beyond helping Uzumaki." said Neji. "I'm moving to intercept."**

 **"Less chatter!" called Kakashi. "Neji can take over the spotting. Move to intercept Naruto."**

 **"Too late!" called Neji as he leapt in front of the ninja racing along the north side of the apartments. "You are within the range of my div–** _ **ooof!**_ **"**

 **Tenten and Pyrrha arrived just in time to see the ninja go aerial while using Neji's face as a springboard to gain some distance from the girls.**

Everyone laughed at the misfortune the stuck up Hyuga was having at the point.

 **Naruto sweat dropped from his position and said, "This is Naruto. I've spotted the target again and am maintaining position. He's headed just south of Ichiraku's Ramen. Blake-chan; you can intercept him there!"**

 **"I'm on it." said Blake as she dashed behind Ichiraku's Ramen and concealed herself.**

 **Neji was getting back up sporting a footprint on his face and was absolutely furious. Pyrrha and Tenten saw the angry Hyūga was standing back up. They shot past him leaving Neji behind so he could catch up. "Arrrgh! I'll teach him to humiliate me." spat out the cursing Hyūga prodigy. Neji overheard Naruto on the radio directing the others and telling Blake to change positions. Following with his byakugan Neji saw Blake was in an ideal place to ambush the escaping ninja –** _ **if**_ **he stayed close to the side of the street she was on….unfortunately he wasn't within the reach of a kusarigama. "Blake-san, he's headed your way but he's out of your range!" radioed the Hyūga prodigy.**

 **Blake saw her target as she threw her Gambol Shroud's blade across the street ahead of him. The ninja went to leap over the extendable wire but at the apex of the weapon's arc Blake sent a chakra charge down to the handle of the kusarigama that set off a chakra charge that sent the blade flying back towards the escaping ninja faster than he could react. He screamed bloody murder as the Gambol Shroud's blade tasted blood for the first time.**

Everyone whistled at the skill Blake had with the kusarigama. " With proper training, she could even challenge Hanzo." Mei commented.

 **The still airborne ninja continued to fly forward as his right leg fell below the arc of the Gambol shroud which Blake caught with practiced ease.**

 **Pyrrha followed up her teammate by pouncing on the mystery man and slapping a restraining seal on their fallen prey. The ninja jolted as his body was restrained in a chakra web that kept him from moving** _ **or**_ **accessing his chakra. Pyrrha said over the radio. "The target is captured and subdued. He needs medical attention quickly or he'll bleed out!"**

 **Kakashi landed beside Pyrrha quickly and activated a fire jutsu. The ninja cried out as the stump of his right leg was cauterized in an instant.**

Glynda paled at the sight the combined Ozpin and Kakashi was showing in the other world. She felts as if she went against an Ozpin from that type of universe, she would have been killed the first time she didn't properly obey him.

 **The mystery man then blacked out from the pain. The silver haired jonin nodded as Naruto landed nearby and Blake walked up cleaning the blood off her blade. "He'll live." said Kakashi to his three genins. "Well done team."**

 **Gai quickly ran up with Neji who was trying to wipe the footprint off his face to maintain his dignity. Tenten was already on site because she'd been travelling with Pyrrha. "You okay Neji?" asked Tenten. Neji just looked sullen and nodded in the affirmative. Tenten turned to Blake and said, "What do you think of the new Gambol Shroud?" There were stars glittering in the weapons mistress's eyes.**

Ruby also had the same type of stars glittering around her eyes.

" I am not the only one seeing this." Naruto asked Yang, who shook her head. " Great, so I am not seeing things." He sighed in relief.

 **Blake gave one of her minimal smiles and said, "It's excellent! I really wasn't expecting to put it to the test in actual combat so soon. I'm glad Naruto-kun helped me train with his shadow clones this morning."**

 **"It seems that you** _ **do**_ **have a use after all Uzumaki." said Neji in a superior tone. "You make a good training dummy for Blake-san; not that she needs any help from a loser like you."**

 **Pyrrha looked scandalized and Blake looked angry but Naruto said smoothly. "Better to be a help to Blake-chan as a dummy than aiding the enemy by offering your** _ **face**_ **as a stepping stone. For someone who sees all you sure are** _ **blind**_ **."**

 **Neji lost his composure and said angrily, "Why you lowborn idiot! Your new teammates are too good for a weakling like you! You belonged with that misfit Uchiha and foolish Haruno!"**

Hinata hid her face, ashamed that her cousin, may he rest in peace, was so idiotic and never thought before speaking.

Kushina, on the other hand, was beyond belief at this. Her baby never betrayed the village, nor has he had any intention on killing teammates.

 **The Hyūga prodigy suddenly felt a fist planted so deeply in his gut that it was elevating him as he flew backwards and landed** _ **hard**_ **on his back. Neji spit out blood as he hacked and coughed trying to regain his breath. Naruto towered over him and Neji saw the blonde's eyes burning with a fire of pure hatred. Naruto grabbed Neji's hair and wrenched the Hyūga up to his knees. Yanking Neji's hair hard enough to cause him to cry out; Naruto roared, "** _ **If you**_ ** _EVER_** _ **compare me to that traitorous Uchiha again I will stab out your eyes and leave you crippled for life! You're a disgrace to Konoha ninjas you son of a bitch!**_ **" With that Naruto let go of Neji's hair and kicked him straight in the throat sending the still choking Hyūga tumbling.**

Both Yang and Nora were cheering at that, while Glynda was shaking her head at the fact that Naruto just hurt a fellow ninja. She, however, was soon reminded that she did the same by allowing Cardin to bully Velvet as she turned a blind eye to that.

 **Naruto felt a firm hand on his shoulder and saw Kakashi there. "That's enough Naruto. We need everyone in fighting trim including Neji. I'm sure that Gai will be talking with his student about this business later."**

 **Gai nodded and said, "Naruto-kun; be proud of Team 7. You have done well. It seems that Tenten-chan and I need to stoke Neji-kun's** _ **Flames of Youth**_ **as they have diminished greatly. I apologize on his behalf." Gai turned to Tenten. "Help Neji-kun up and take him to get checked by the medics. I will help Kakashi take this enemy ninja to a cell where he will be taken care of."**

 **Kakashi said to his genins, "Head over to Ichiraku's and grab an early dinner. Just relax and I'll meet you after we take care of this prisoner."**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen**

 **Naruto was sitting back patting his stomach. He'd only had nine bowls of ramen but the altercation with Neji killed part of his appetite. He looked over at his lovely companions**

Both Pyrrha and Blake blushed at that. Sure they had admirers, they mostly said that because of their status, or in Blake's case, a fetish for cat girls. But Naruto didn't care about that.

 **and saw Pyrrha as she ate her beef ramen in her usual polite manner. Her green eyes turned to him and she said, "You were totally in the right Naruto-kun. Neji's behavior was inexcusable." She patted his hand with hers and she smiled.**

 **Naruto smiled back and said, "Thanks Pyrrha-chan. I-" He heard a happy sound somewhere between a hum and a cat purring.**

Blake had the decency to blush at the sound her other had made. Ruby, Kushina and Summer squealed at how adorable Blake looked when purring.

 **Looking over he saw Blake savoring her second bowl of seafood ramen with extra tuna. "Naruto smiled and said, "Is that good Blake -chan?"**

 **"Mmmm….It's wonderful." purred Blake happily. She turned to Naruto and said, "Pyrrha is right. That Neji is a** _ **total**_ **jerk. I had no idea. I hate the way he acts like he's superior to everyone else. Team 7 will always have your back Naruto-kun."**

 **Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Let's all go over to your apartment and do something together tonight after we get off duty Naruto-kun. We can play a game or just watch some TV."**

 **Naruto's eyes lit up. He wasn't looking forward to another boring evening alone. "That would be great Pyrrha-chan! What do you think Blake-chan?"**

 **Blake's amber eyes were filled with happiness. "Sure, I'd love to hang out."**

 **"Great! Hmmm….I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?" wondered Naruto. "He's been awhile and it's getting dim." Naruto turned to his favorite ramen chefs. "Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji; how long have we been here?"**

 **Ayame smiled and said, "You three have only been here an hour Naruto-kun. You all were so occupied eating and talking that you didn't notice that a storm was blowing in."**

Konan smiled as she remembered Nagato, her friend.

 **All three genins sweat dropped as they peered out through the flaps of the ramen shack and saw dark thunderheads had blown in without them even noticing. Within moments it was pouring rain down in sheets. Blake jumped when a thunderbolt struck near the village. She grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto soon found himself sandwiched between Blake and Pyrrha when lighting split the heavens with a blinding flash and it started hailing slightly.**

 **The three genin's radios blared to life and Kakashi's voice came through. "This is Kakashi; are you three still at Ichiraku's?"**

 **"Yes Kakashi-sensei; we are still here." said Pyrrha. "We were just discussing the weather that just rushed in."**

 **The radio crackled. "Gai and I were discussing the same thing." said Kakashi. "It looks like we're going to cancel our evening genin patrols. You don't know the chakra exercises to repel hail so head on home. There's no way I'm going to get you three concussed. Drowning you is one thing but head injuries are quite another."**

 **"Your concern for us brings a tear to my eye Kakashi-sensei." said Blake in a flat tone.**

 **All three genins could** _ **feel**_ **their sensei's double eye smile through the transmission. "No need to thank me my cute little genins! Just head on home. We can fill out our reports in the morning. I've already taken care of my report so yours are just a follow up anyway. Later!"**

Everyone sweat dropped at the non-chalant attitude of Kakashi at this point.

 **Blake, Pyrrha and Naruto all sweat dropped. "He's certainly in a chipper mood. It looks like we should each head home when the hail lets up." said Pyrrha.**

 **The three members of Team seven waited for the hail to stop temporarily and shot towards their homes when it let up. Pyrrha headed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop using her shield as a makeshift umbrella while Blake and Naruto shot towards Hashirama Lane because their apartments were in the same direction.**

Yang grinned at the duo. " I think I know what's going to happen. " The grin just said it all as both Naruto and Blake blushed.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 **Pyyrha came rushing inside the shop and found Ayano and Ino were closing the place up given the weather was so dismal. "Hello again!" said the radiant redhead. "I'm glad I had my shield over my head when the hail returned."**

 **Ayano looked up and said, "Pyrrha-chan, we're glad you are home. It must be awful out. Ino-chan got home just before the hailstorm blew in."**

 **Ino saw Pyrrha was breathing a bit heavily, "Are you okay Pyrrha-chan? You're out of breath."**

 **"I had to run flat out from Ichiraku's across town to here when the hail let up. I'm a bit winded I'm afraid." explained the gladiator. "How can I help close up the shop?"**

 **"You can** _ **help**_ **by sitting down and relaxing Pyrrha-chan." said Ayano. "You always push yourself too hard. Just take it easy."**

 **"I got lucky and was already walking home when the rain started." explained Ino. "I got a little damp but you are drenched Pyrrha-chan. Go on in and take a warm bath before you catch cold."**

 **"That's a good idea." agreed Ayano. "You just soak while we finish up here."**

 **Pyrrha reluctantly agreed and went to take a hot bath….**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Residential District**

 **'** _ **This is almost too easy**_ **.' thought a person in a gray rain cloak and hood as they stuck to the shadows in the storm.**

Everyone bristled at that, while Minato sighed at how easy it became to infiltrate the village in the future.

" I am going to break her legs." Nora whispered, which carried across the whole room.

 **'** _ **Slipping into Konoha was child's play under the cover of this thunderstorm. It was just as easy as slipping out. With them all distracted by the war I suppose it's understandable though**_ **.' "They should be more careful." said the person with a raspy chuckle. "Of course they** _ **are**_ **a bit undermanned at the moment." Seeing the shadows of a Konoha patrol nearby the person slipped soundlessly into the wet earth and awaited a chance to go after their target….**

… **.**

 **Harashima Lane**

 **By the time Naruto and Blake made it to Naruto's apartment building both of them were totally drenched. They ran up the stairs to Naruto's place when it started hailing again. Blake's white clothes were translucent and her (cat) ears were drenched through her bow. Reacting without thinking she whipped her black bow off to prevent the water from draining into her sensitive ears.**

 **Naruto's eyes were big as saucers and he whispered, "Kawaii…."**

Blake blushed at that. Sure she had been complimented by guys, and a few girls, wanting to get in her pants, she never had been complimented wholeheartedly like Naruto did.

Naruto also had the decency to blush at that, while Hinata and Shion just giggled at his actions.

 **Blake realized what she'd done and was going to cover her ears with whatever she could find but then she realized what Naruto had uttered. Her ears stood up and pivoted to face Naruto. "Did you just say my ears were….cute Naruto-kun?"**

 **Naruto smiled happily and said, "There so adorable Blake-chan! What a cool bloodline. Why do you hide them?" The hail started to really pick up and Naruto said, "You'd best come in and dry off Blake-chan. I'm not letting you get hurt in this hailstorm."**

 **Blake was shocked as Naruto grabbed her hand and led her up to his apartment. '** _ **He doesn't act any different**_ ** _at all_** _ **after seeing my ears?**_ **'**

 **Naruto fished his keys out of his pocket and let them in. Turning on the light he said, "Let me get some towels and you can tell me all about your kawaii ears."**

Hinata just deadpanned as her husband again made Blake blush again.

 **That's when he noticed the white parts of Blake's uniform were basically see through. He blushed and started to get a nosebleed. Tearing his eyes away from the heavenly vision in front of him; Naruto choked out, "T-t-towels!** _ **Big**_ **towels for Blake-chan!" '** _ **I hope Blake-chan doesn't think I'm a pervert!**_ **' he thought as he tried to will back his raging hard on to no avail.**

This time, every Rookie Hunter and Naruto blushed at the fact that the book was literally revealing his most intimates of thought. " You are too young to have these thoughts." Kushina mocked screamed, teasing her son.

" He did train under Jiraiya." Minato mused, prompting Naruto to yell that he wasn't a pervert.

 **Luckily for Naruto, Blake was too preoccupied with her ears showing at this point. She blushed and smiled softly. '** _ **Naruto-kun thinks my ears are**_ ** _kawaii_** _ **!**_ **' She basically hugged herself in excitement and realized she was soaked to the bone….** _ **'Oh my god! My white clothes are**_ ** _completely_** _ **see through!**_ **' she mentally shrieked.**

 _' Thank Oum.'_ Blake thought out as her other finally noticed her problem. And thankfully sooner as the clothes would not hide anything and her goods would be up for show. And she wasn't an easy girl in any manner.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Ayano called out to her daughter from the base of the stairs. "Ino-chan, go check on Pyrrha-chan. She's been in the bath for a while." Hearing nothing but the storm outside falling on the roof the Yamanaka Matriarch thought to herself; '** _ **If Ino-chan's door is closed she probably can't even hear me**_ **.' Ascending the stairs Ayano saw her daughter's room was indeed closed with the light on. "Since I'm here I'll check on Pyrrha-chan myself I guess." muttered Ayano to herself. She heard thunder outside as well as a breaking noise. Looking back towards the stairwell Ayano saw the last thing she expected: A girl was standing there waterlogged in a rain cloak and hood. Her pale skin contrasted with her wet pink hair that was showing. Ayano gasped and said, "Sakura-chan, is that you?!"**

" Nani, Sakura ?" Everyone shouted. How was the girl alive ? Minato mused on the fact that her body was never shown.

 **"Hello Ayano-san." said '** _ **Sakura**_ **.' Ayano saw a red flash and horror took her into the darkness….**

Summer noticed the red flash, remembering that Satsuki also had a similar flash when she appeared to the area.

 _ **"Let's lay you down to sleep forever**_ **…."**

… **.**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **Blake was wearing one of Naruto's oversized t-shirts and some shorts with a belt to cinch them up around her narrow waist. Her clothes were currently in Naruto's clothes washer and dryer. The blonde knew nothing about the differences between washing darks and lights together and seemed to be positively terrified of Blake's lingerie so he told her to feel free to use the washer herself.**

Everyone snickered at that, while Blake blushed at the part that it revealed what she wore. Ruby was rubbing her head, confused on why that was such a big deal, since she mixes clothes whenever she washes them.

Naruto noticed how Blake looked when she wore her clothes and blushed hard on the sight.

 **She came back into the front room and looked out the window with her ears prominently on display. '** _ **Gods help me!**_ **' thought Naruto. '** _ **Blake-chan looks like a cat girl fantasy mate that Ero-sennin made up for one of his books. If she says meow or starts purring at me I'll positively**_ ** _die_** _ **from this hard on!**_ **'**

Naruto and Blake blushed hard, all the while everyone laughed. " It's not funny." Naruto yelled, crying comical tears, prompting everyone to laugh harder than before.

 **Lightning flashed outside and silhouetted Blake's sinuous curves to Naruto. '** _ **Down earthly desires!**_ **' Naruto mentally screamed at his throbbing member.**

Naruto just cried, cursing his other and wishing he could go there to strangle the younger version of himself.

 **"Naruto-kun?" asked Blake.**

 **The blonde looked up and saw her amber eyes scrutinizing him** _ **very**_ **carefully. '** _ **What is she thinking about I wonder?**_ **' "Yes Blake-chan?"**

 **'** _ **I wonder if Naruto has any idea how good he looks to me right now?**_ **' thought the feline faunus girl as she studied his wiry, muscular frame that were barely hidden by a snug t-shirt and shorts. '** _ **All that working out has turned him into dangerous company for a girl**_ **….' Lightning flashed and she and saw a wild, untamed look in Naruto's eyes that drew her like a magnet.**

Blake felt a similar urge to strangle the young feline as they all laughed at the unlucky duo.

" Dear Kami, I never have been that much entertained by the court jesters." Koyuki spoke, whilst wiping a stray tear that was on her cheek.

" Agreed Koyuki-san, I always knew Naruto's actions are far better than those jokers."

Naruto just cried to all the unjust titles he was getting by everyone, which included LoverBoy and Little Jiraiya **( Which may or may not have been a name for Jiraiya's kunai, if you catch my drift )**

 **Blake thought of a scene in her Ninjas in Love books and barely resisted her urge to lick her lips. She was sweating. '** _ **Heaven help me!**_ _ **It would be so easy to give in tonight**_ **.' she mentally purred to herself. "I don't know when this storm is going to let up Naruto-kun. Do you have a place I could sleep tonight?"**

 **'** _ **OH YES BABY!**_ **' screamed Naruto's inner pervert. '** _ **She's practically wagging her tail at me! I'll make that pussy purr all night long! Bwahahaha!**_ **' "Ummm….Well, why don't you take my bed Blake-chan?"**

Everyone continued to laugh all the while Naruto contemplated killing himself to save the pain.

" Why me ? Why me ?" He asked Kami, while hiding his face within his palms.

 **Blake thought about Naruto lying low at the foot of the bed to…. '** _ **He wants to lie low and ambush me**_ ** _in his bed! OH YEAH!_** **'**

" Pussy got game." Yang grinned, while Summer bopped her head for using such crass language.

 **thought the cat eared girl with a mental squeal. Blake blushed in the low light. "W-well, I guess we could…." She could smell the intoxicating hormones coming from Naruto in answer to her own….**

 **"….And I'll take the spare futon in the spare bedroom." finished Naruto.**

 **Thunder crashed outside and the power went out in the building leaving two** _ **very aroused**_ **young people staring at each other's hungry eyes….**

" And then they bumped uglies." Nora cheered alongside Yang, while Ruby turned green in disgust, thinking with her fifteen year old mind about sex.

… **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha woke up and realized she had dozed off in the tub. The redhead sweat dropped and thought to herself; '** _ **I can't believe I fell asleep. The water is even cold. How long was I out? I can still hear it's raining out.**_ **' Drying off she got dressed and exited her room. Most of the lights were turned off for the night. She peered into Ayano and Inoichi's room and saw that Ayano was sleeping peacefully. That's when Pyrrha noted that something was amiss. Ayano was fully dressed. From the way the bed sheets were it was obvious that the Yamanaka Matriarch had on her house slippers in bed as well.**

 **The redhead quickly came in and tried to wake Ayano up to no avail. Turning on the lights in the bedroom Pyrrha realized that Ayano was unnaturally still, even for sleeping. Ayano's eyes were open and vacant. Pyrrha kept calm and checked Ayano over carefully. '** _ **She has a steady pulse and is breathing normally but her eyes are open and she didn't even blink when the lights came on….Has she been drugged?**_ **'**

Kushina hummed, impressed with how the younger red head handled the situation.

 **Thinking hard, Pyrrha suddenly came to a realization and channeled chakra. "Genjutsu kai!" she said loudly.**

 **Ayano immediately sprang up like a live wire and was looking around fearfully. Her eyes focused on Pyrrha and the older woman immediately grasped onto the redhead in fear. "P-Pyrrha-chan! Thank the gods you are alright. I saw Sakura-chan and-and Ino-chan was killing me with a kunai! I-"**

 **Pyrrha gripped Ayano by the shoulders and said, "Ayano; you were caught in a genjutsu. Calm down!" Seeing Ayano regain her bearings the red haired girl asked, "Did you say you saw Sakura?" Seeing Ayano nod; Pyrrha said, "Tell me what you saw."**

 **"You were still in the bath and I went to check on you." said Ayano. "Ino-chan was in her room. I heard it was still raining heavily out and then I heard a noise in the hall and saw Sakura-chan was there. She was sopping wet and had a strange smile on her face. She said hello to me and then I saw Ino-chan was stabbing me repeatedly with a kunai. I thought I was dead and I heard Sakura say, '** _ **Let's lay you down to sleep forever**_ **.' I was petrified and it kept repeating over and** _ **over**_ **and** _ **over!**_ ** _It was just like what happened to the Harunos!_** **" She started to cry quietly as Pyrrha hugged her.**

 **Pyrrha said, "Somebody placed you in a genjutsu and whoever it was knows what happened to Sakura's family. Will you be alright Ayano? I need to check on Ino-chan. She could be in danger!"**

 **Ayano looked afraid but said, "Go check on my Ino-chan. I'll be fine."**

 **The red haired girl nodded and gave Ayano a hug before she dashed back into her room and put on her combat gear. Pyrrha quickly opened Ino's door and turned the light on. The room was a mess but there were no signs of a struggle. She saw a shattered teacup and bloodstains from whoever's hand that had been holding it. There were a few speckles of blood here and there and they led out of the room into the bathroom where it was obviously bandaged. '** _ **What happened here?**_ **' She held her hand by the partial handprint shaped bloodstain on the counter and thought, '** _ **This handprint is slightly smaller than my own; it's probably Ino-chan's**_ **.'**

 **Looking about in the hall she saw another bloodstain on the door that led to the Flower Shop. Drawing her Tsurugi, Pyrrha went out to the shop and saw the shop door was forced open and that the rain was pouring in from outside. Pyrrha's green eyes narrowed and she slid up to the open doorway and listened. She heard voices over the rain and peered around the corner. The streetlights showed two silhouettes. One was obviously Ino's.**

Yang growled at the pinkhead. _' She better not kidnap Ino.'_ She thought to herself, already planning on severely hurting her for even attempting to hurt Pyrrha.

 **The other could have been Sakura's but the person had some sort of rain cloak on. Pyrrha crept out in the rain and heard Sakura's voice. She sounded odd….**

 **"Sasuke-kun is waiting for us Ino-chan!" said Sakura. "You can be with him too like I am. We're going to build a new Uchiha clan but Sasuke-kun needs more wives!"**

 **Ino sounded shocked. "W-what happened to you Sakura? You are wearing an eye patch and….and what about Kizashi and Mebuki? Who-"**

 **Sakura chuckled, "They were necessary sacrifices Ino-chan. Just like Ayano will be. She's in a genjutsu so it will be painless. You just have to slit her throat and Sasuke-kun will be pleased. Then you'll belong to him like** _ **I**_ **do. We need to hurry now!"**

Ruby and Yang were horrified at what Sakura had done. She had killed her own parents.

" Something is wrong." Naruto said out loud. " If I know Sakura, and I do, she would never do that."

" It might be her inner personality." Hinata added on. Seeing the confused looks of many, she explained what Inner Sakura is.

 **"Y-you want me to kill my Mama?" shrieked Ino. "You killed your own parents?"**

 **"It will prove you have no connections to Konoha anymore Ino-chan!" said Sakura in an all too happy voice. "I made it so easy for you! My parents were awake and fought me! Why do you think it was such a bloody mess?"**

 **"** _ **NO!**_ **" yelled Ino.**

 **Sakura growled, "I won't let you throw away this chance of a lifetime Ino-chan! I'll put you in a genjutsu too."**

 **Pyrrah appeared behind Ino with her blade and shield out. She said, "I don't know who you are but you're not Sakura! Genjutsu kai!"**

 **The wave of chakra she expelled didn't reveal anything to Pyrrha. Sakura was still standing there with a creepy smile on her face. Sakura said, "So that's it! You have tried to replace me as Ino-chan's best friend. No wonder she is confused." Sakura placed her thumb under her eye patch and flipped it upwards revealing a sharingan with three tomoes in it.**

" So she stole the eye the scarecrow has." Glynda noted.

 **Hearing both Pyrrha and Ino gasp the rosette said, "Don't worry Ino-chan. It's not Sasuke-kun's. It's a gift from dear old** _ **departed**_ **Kakashi-sensei! With this I can defeat even you Pyrrha."**

Pyrrha scoffed at the delusional claims them pinkhead was making.

 **Sakura vanished in a blur and appeared behind Pyrrha an instant later. She had a jian sword and brought it down in a deadly arc towards Pyrrha. The gladiator countered with a brutal mule kick that sent Sakura tumbling. Pyrrha quickly took the offensive and started driving the rosette back with her superior swordsmanship.**

" I will have to train you in the art of Uzumaki kenjutsu." Kushina stated, making Pyrrha shiver with excitement at the prospect of learning newer art of sword.

 **Sakura leaped back and said, "Let me show you** _ **real**_ **power Pyyrha!" The pinkette made the ram seal and flared her chakra. Black lines in a wave pattern emerged all along Sakura's skin. "With Orochimaru-sama's gift I'll crush you bitch!"**

 **Ino gasped in horror, "A curse seal!"**

 **Pyrrha hadn't heard much about the cursed seal but found that Sakura's strength and speed were magnified a great deal. The redhead was taking a beating until she caught Sakura in a cross slash and knocked the crazed kunoichi's jian away using her magnet release.**

 **Sakura hissed, "I can't win without a sword. I guess we'll have to call this a draw." She glanced over at Ino. "Ino-chan, we'll continue this conversation later without interruptions. I'm your** _ **best**_ **friend and I know you love Sasuke-kun as much as I do." Sakura then vanished into the ground using the headhunter jutsu.**

 **Ino burst into tears as lightning lit up the sky….** _ **Her friend Sakura was truly gone**_ **….**

Everyone bowed their head for the loss of a friend the young girl faced.

… **.**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **Blake and Naruto's tongues danced as they fell back on his bed battling for dominance. Blake quickly got on top and hungrily eyed her prey. Her hot, naked prey that was standing at full mast. Naruto pulled her down on top of him and started grinding himself heatedly into her womanhood.**

" Called it." Nora cheered.

 **She struggled to get loose and ravish him but he quickly flipped over on top of her and started trailing kisses from her neck up to her cat ears. She almost went over the edge when his tongue and lips touched her sensitive cat ears feather light. Blake eagerly started kissing his neck and shoulder.**

Everyone's face flushed at the intimate moment the two were having, except for Yang and Nora, who were soaking it all in and planning on blackmail.

 **Naruto was shaking and going crazy at the sensations of Blake's rough tongue lapping up the sweat pouring from his body. He was impossibly hard when he lowered himself and started pulling the shirt off of her. He quickly latched his mouth on her exposed nipple and worshipped her like a goddess.**

Ruby's face flushed so hard that she fainted, along with Hinata, Jaune and Pyrrha. Naruto, on the other hand, shut himself off to the world.

Kushina and Minato could only watch in horror as their young son, although an alternate version, but their son, nonetheless, have sex with a girl.

 **She shivered and quickly threw Naruto's shirt she was wearing the rest of the way off with a manic smile as he slid two of his digits inside her. The faunus girl howled in ecstasy as she climaxed in his hand. She was panting on her back staring at Naruto as he whispered something with a smile as thunder roared and the lightning lit up his face.**

Blake prayed to Oum to let her die, since she wasn't used to this much embarrassment.

 **She watched with unhidden glee as she saw Naruto withdraw his fingers from her and slowly, erotically brought them to his lips where he lapped up all her juices like the sweetest nectar and grinned hungrily. He was towering over her as he sat up on his knees ready to enter her. Blake smiled and spun back on all fours facing him before she sprang at him and tasted herself on his hungry lips. She quickly straddled his member and let out a purr as he entered her for the first time. Feeling him fill her to the hilt; her amber eyes widened and she watched their shadows silhouetted in the lightning flashes. The faunus girl became mesmerized watching their shadows make love to each other again and again in a dance as old as time itself….**

" And what a dance it was." Yang sighed happily.

… **.**

 **Naruto's bedroom**

 **Blake woke up early in the morning feeling high on the afterglow and realized she was alone and more importantly,** _ **dressed**_ **. She felt wet and sticky as could be down low and she reached down into the shorts she borrowed from Naruto. The faunus girl felt she'd soaked them clean through into the sheets. "Oh my god….That was** _ **the most intense wet dream**_ **I've ever had in my life…."she muttered in amazement. She remembered sharing a chaste kiss with Naruto before she went to bed. After that the cat eared girl had rocketed off into fantasy land.**

" Damn it." Yang cursed. She was about to get a free show.

 **Realizing that Naruto's bedroom and in particular his bed now smelled like her; Blake let out an uncharacteristic "** _ **EEEEP!**_ **"**

" Well, that was boring." Yang exclaimed, bothered by the lack of sex.

Blake could only groan in pity as older inhabitants of the room tried to revive the fainted people.

* * *

 **How's that for a show.**

 **Sorry for the lack of update as I am fasting and have to play a game called My Fucking Life.**

 **As for the guy who says Tenten's name is Higurashi, it isn't stated by Kishimoto or on Naruto Wiki**

 **Ja Ne**


	17. Reading Chapter 15

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I have just finished my semester finals and was relaxing a bit since that. So here's the next installment of this wonderful story.**

* * *

It was after a lot of efforts when the fainted awoke and Naruto finally re-entered the world after a total shutdown. Blake was blushing hard, this book was going out of bounds quick.

Shion was only amused, alongside Koyuki, seeing the hunters faint at such a sight. They had to deal with such stuff all the time. For Shion, it was due to her being a priestess that she had seen various types of rituals. For Koyuki, it was during her time as a full time actress.

" Come on, let's start already." Danial told them as he began to chow down on his burgers.

 **Rice Country, Southern Regions**

 **Early in the morning the Konoha forces were marshalling and organizing into five battalions broken down from the two divisions. Jiraiya and Shikaku had put the finishing touches on their plans the night before. "Weather predicts we're going to be dealing with heavy storms this afternoon." said Shikaku.**

" Why are they talking about the weather ?" Ruby asked Minato.

" The weather can really help a ninja, or anyone for that matter. For example, on a rainy day, a water natured ninja can easily defeat others due to high presence of water. Mud can be used to cover scents, along with rain." Minato explained to the red hooded girl, " Get the idea ?"

Seeing the girl nod, Minato smiled.

 **"We have about six hours of leeway to push forward before the storm front hits."**

 **"Let's make it count then." said Jiraiya. He soon gave the order to move out and the five Konoha battalions moved rapidly towards their points of attack. To the Oto forces under Jirōbō's command the formations seemed random until the Konoha forces started charging through weak points in the Oto lines that there was no way to reinforce due to terrain or sheer distance. The breaches in the line were becoming overwhelming and the last remaining member of the Sound Four quickly called for reinforcements over the radio….**

… **.** _ **All he heard was static**_ **.**

 **The frontline Oto forces were in total disarray and within the hour and isolated groups were being crushed by pincer movements on Jiraiya's orders. The well fortified areas that were the linchpins to Rice Country's defenses were being completely bypassed and then flanked. "How could this have happened?" cried out Jirōbō. "How could they know all of our weaknesses? This situation is hopeless. Order the men to fall back!" ordered the large Mohawk wearing boy.**

" That's one weird looking guy." Jaune commented.

" Well, he did have the ability to siphon off chakra." Naruto commented, " It was Choji who defeated him."

 **That's when Gamabunta crashed into the main Oto stronghold from behind. Jirōbō's eyes grew huge as Jiraiya called out, "Bunta; give me oil! Toad Oil Bullet!" The last member of the Sound Four tried to transform into his cursed seal state only to be drenched with toad oil.**

Most of the girls turned green at the thought of being drenched in some amphibians oil. " I know where this is going." Minato said, as he had seen his sensei use this tactic multiple times.

Glynda only raised an eyebrow at that.

 **As Jirōbō wiped the sticky oil out of his eyes he saw Jiraiya complete some hand signs and cry out, "Great Fireball jutsu!"**

 **Jirōbō didn't have time to scream as the conflagration burned him and his forces alive.**

Every inexperienced hunter turned green on seeing someone being burned alive instantly. Jaune was thanking Oum that he wasn't born in Elemental Nations sicne he would have been eaten alive.

 **For the remaining Oto forces this was an apocalypse. Their spirits broke seeing their main fortress get consumed in a pillar of flame and they began to route in terror. By not retreating in an organized manner they were wide open to being picked off by every jutsu and projectile available to the Konoha forces. It was a colossal military disaster due to Tayuya's plans being in Konoha's hands.**

" Sort of glad she chose to betray snake man." Ruby commented, still a bit green and hiding under her cape.

 **By the time the heavy storms came rushing in that afternoon the first three lines of Oto's defenses were completely overrun and the remaining Oto troops were in a disorganized state that only made matters worse. Many simply ran away blindly.**

 **Jiraiya had his troops hold their ground when the hail started coming down. The Konoha forces started using barrier jutsus to protect themselves while the remaining Oto forces in the area basically ran for their lives….**

Everyone from Remnant were looking at Jiraiya in a new light.

 **Oto Village**

 **As the storms were blowing over the Konoha forces to the south, Orochimaru and the core of his elite forces were retreating to the north. Kabuto reported in to his Master. "Orochimaru-sama; we've finished moving out the research supplies that are movable. Shall we plant explosives to destroy the rest?"**

 **Orochimaru's eyes gleamed, "No, we no longer have the manpower thanks to Tayuya betraying us. It would take too much time. If we move out before this storm completely overtakes us so our elite forces will still be intact. Just leave the rest behind." The Snake pondered for a moment and then nodded to himself. "I know Jiraiya. When he arrives here at this village he'll feel obligated to take care of all the prisoners we're leaving behind like the Fuma Clan. The idiot will be so bogged down in charity work that the Konoha offensive will grind to a halt. I have no doubt that will be the best delaying tactic we could use against him and Sarutobi-sensei. It's time to leave this place Kabuto."**

" So he's using the prisoners as a way to escape easily." Glynda commented.

Kushina nodded. " That tactic has been used quite often in war times when we needed to leave an outpost."

 **"As you command Orochimaru-sama." said the glasses wearing nin. '** _ **If all goes according to plan we'll have completely vanished by this time tomorrow and Jiraiya-sama won't be any wiser**_ **.'**

… **.**

 **Konoha Command Tent**

 **"We've had and unbelievable victory this day!" crowed Inuzuka Tsume. "Our casualties have been minimal and the enemy has been scattered. If it wasn't for this damn storm we would have gotten even more of them!"**

 **As boisterous as the troops generally were; transporting Konoha's wounded back and moving supplies was difficult given how much territory the Konoha forces had taken. The supply lines were a bit thin and the rain and hail was no help. Shikaku was looking over their maps to try and predict what the Oto forces would do once the storm broke. "Jiraiya-sama, our scouts saw no forces coming from Oto Village to reinforce the defenses we overran." said the Nara strategist. "You know Orochimaru better than anyone. What is he doing?"**

 **Jiraiya looked over the maps carefully and said, "Unless I miss my guess, the Snake is going to withdraw entirely under the cover of this storm and avoid an open confrontation. He knows he can't win and sacrificed his front lines to buy time….Even if we run flat out towards Oto Village there is no way we can catch him if he's pulled out like I suspect.**

" So he also sacrifices his forces to escape, how despicable." Glynda spoke calmly, not liking how the Snake summoner used his own men to escape.

 **Let's focus on resupplying and taking care of our wounded for now. We've come too far to risk walking into a trap." '** _ **Damn you Orochimaru; you always were a slippery snake**_ **….'**

 **The Konoha forces settled in for the night. After a long day of fighting they needed to recover. With the storm raging over them there was little else they could do….**

… **.**

 **Fire Country, Konoha, Naruto's Apartment**

 **Naruto was up bright and early and found Blake was already up washing his sheets in a rather frantic manner. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Ummm, Blake-chan; why are you washing my sheets?"**

Both Blake and Naruto blush at the dream the cat faunus had.

 **Blake blushed bright red. "No particular reason. I-I thought you might want them washed since I slept there."**

 **Naruto waved his hand in the negative. "You didn't need to worry; all of you girls smell nice to me."**

Naruto, at this blushed so deep red that even a tomato would get jealous.

 **Blake blushed a bit more and Naruto said, "I'll fix us some breakfast. What would you like to eat?"**

 **Blake was about to answer when they heard a knock on Naruto's door. "Hold that thought. I'll get it." said the blonde. Naruto opened the door and saw it was Hinata who was blushing prettily. Naruto smiled, "Good morning Hinata-chan!" he said brightly.**

 **Hinata smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun…." Then she gently cupped his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss.**

Ruby and Jaune blushed at the affection that was being shown. Naruto, on the other hand, was a bit jealous that his other got love early on in his life.

 **When she pulled away the heiress said, "That was for busting up Neji like he deserved."**

 **Naruto had a bit of steam coming out of his ears and he smiled dreamily.**

 **Blake had steam coming out of her ears for entirely different reasons. '** _ **Maybe I should put a lip lock on him and continue where we left off last night**_ **.'**

Blake and Naruto blushed deeply again, while Jaune was jealous of Naruto. Seriously, the guy had all the luck.

 **Blake sauntered up and said, "Well, if it isn't Hinata-chan. What brings you by so early?"**

 **Hinata raised an eyebrow and noticed Blake's faunus ears were proudly on display. "I might ask you the same thing Blake-chan." said Hinata darkly.**

 **Blake smiled evilly. "I spent the night here last night with Naruto-kun." '** _ **Top that fire starter. He's mine**_ **!'**

 **The Byakugan Princes looked panicked but then frowned angrily. She ground out, "Is that so?" through gnashed teeth. '** _ **I'll roast your cat ass. He's mine!**_ **'**

" I can sense a cat fight coming up." Yang quipped, causing Blake to glare at the blonde bombshell.

 **Naruto chuckled unaware a war was literally at his doorstep. Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, Blake-chan got marooned here last night in the hailstorm. I had to use the spare bedroom so she could sleep here. It was a heck of a storm, don't you think?"**

 **Hinata's eyes were filled with mirth and she smiled smugly at Blake. "I see; I'll have to crash over here sometime too."**

Hinata smiled, remembering the times she would stay overnight with Naruto before their marriage.

 **Blake's ears drooped slightly and she thought, '** _ **Curses! Naruto-kun is just too honest for his own good**_ **.'**

" Trust me, I had to save his life many times." Satsuki spoke out, causing Naruto to blush.

 **Naruto invited Hinata in to have breakfast with them and the two girls sat down at the kitchen table in a silent war while Naruto went through the cabinets to see what he had to fix for breakfast. "So your ears are out." said Hinata.**

 **"Naruto-kun says my ears are** _ **kawaii**_ **." said Blake haughtily.**

 **Hinata narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Kakashi suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves in the front room which startled all three genins. He looked serious and said. "Good, you are all here. There was an attack at the Yamanaka Flower Shop late last night. Gear up." All three genins looked panicked. He turned to Hinata and asked, "Are you free? I could use your byakugan to help in this investigation." Hinata nodded looking a concerned.**

 **Naruto asked, "Who attacked them? Are Pyrrha-chan and Ino okay? Were they hurt?"**

 **Kakashi said, "I'll tell you when we get there. Pyrrha and Ino are fine. No one was hurt too much; just frightened."**

" Thank Kami she wasn't hurt." Kushina spoke out loud. " Thanks to Pyrrha." She added on, causing the girl to blush.

 **Within a few minutes Naruto and Blake were in their combat gear. (Hinata was already in hers). "Let's move out." said Kakashi as he led the three genins over the damp rooftops towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop….**

… **.**

 **Northern Fire Country, the Valley of the End**

 **Sakura sat down in the shadows of the valley and lit a campfire to cook herself a meal. She was exhausted and low on chakra from running last night. '** _ **Poor Ino-chan; trapped in that wretched village. My rescue mission was a failure but at least I managed to make contact. Heeheehee. Ino-chan is smart. She'll come to us on her own**_ **.' Sakura yawned. "I'm still tired from using the sharingan."**

" Naruto got angry at the fact that this Sakura was using Obito's eye, which was given to Kakashi.

Glynda raised an eye at hearing the name of the dojutsu.

 **she thought aloud. "It looks like I'll have to go completely around the Konoha forces north of here and join Sasuke-kun and Karin in Orochimaru-sama's northernmost base." She smiled insanely. '** _ **Since I have a sharingan now I can teach our future children how to use theirs**_ **.'**

Naruto paled on seeing the insane look Sakura had. It was way creepier than what Sasuke had when they were fighting at the Valley of the End.

 **Sakura's face suddenly took and angry appearance. '** _ **I can't believe I lost my sword to Pyrrha. She's trying to take Ino-chan away from me! Worse still, Pyrrha is strong as hell. Taking out that bitch is going to be a problem**_ **.' Her thoughts turned back to her new living arrangements with Sasuke. '** _ **That Karin girl is a pain in the ass but I can share for the future of the Uchiha Clan. It's a shame the sex is so bad.**_

Yang and Nora began to chuckle, while most of the hunters turned red.

 _ **He's so….small. I was practically bored the last time Sasuke-kun shot his load in me. It's got to get better**_ **.' She brooded for a while in silence.**

Both Nora and Yang were laughing like crazy, while both Ren and Jaune pitied the guy.

 **Then Sakura's face morphed back into a crooked smile. '** _ **Everything is going to work out. Sasuke-kun will get better with practice and Karin and I will soon be joined by Ino-chan. I wonder what other girls will be in Sasuke-kun's harem. I can't wait to have kids!**_ **' The pink haired girl soon was eating in silence wondering how big the new Uchiha Clan would become….**

… **.**

 **Konoha, Yamanaka Residence**

 **Pyrrha was sitting on alert in the kitchen as she finished writing her report of what had happened last night. Kakashi told her and Ino to write down everything while it was still fresh.**

Pyrrha bristled at that. Seeing her other fight such an insane person was scary and wondered if this was what the people in Elemental Nations had to face at times.

 **Ayano was sitting in the kitchen with the two girls waiting for Kakashi to return. She was still a bit nerve wracked from the night before. They heard Kakashi knock on the door and Pyrrha opened it. She was glad to see her team and Hinata.**

 **Naruto shot in front and said, "Are you alright Pyrrha-chan?"**

 **Pyrrha smiled at Naruto's concern and said, "We're all unhurt but shaken up Naruto-kun."**

 **Kakashi said, "I had Naruto send out some shadow clones to find Choji and Shikamaru. Asuma is already on his way Ino."**

 **Ino sighed in relief and said, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."**

 **"What exactly happened last night?" asked Hinata. Blake was nodding in agreement wanting to know as well.**

 **Ino shuddered. "Sakura…."**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "What about Sakura-chan?"**

 **Pyrrha put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She's joined Sasuke. She's an enemy now. She murdered her parents and tried to get Ino to join her. She wanted Ino to murder her Mother Ayano."**

" Hard to believe when the most useless ninja does that." Danial coined his own thoughts to the group, most of which chuckled.

 **Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked. "The Sakura I knew was nothing like that…." said Hinata in disbelief.**

 **Pyrrha said, "She now has Kakashi-sensei's sharingan. She seemed proud that Kakashi-sensei was dead -or at least she believes he is."**

 **"Sakura is totally insane!" blurted out Ino as she broke into tears. "She claimed that she** _ **murdered**_ **Kizashi and Mebuki to** _ **prove her love**_ **for Sasuke! Sakura was** _ **proud**_ **of it! She used a genjutsu on Mama and tried to the same with me….Even worse she had one of those awful curse marks like Sasuke. She wants me to join her and Sasuke. She says Sasuke needs more wives to rebuild his clan. Sakura was so twisted and evil. It was unbearable."**

Everyone frowned at how shaken up Ino was. It was obvious to them that in her prospective, she had been betrayed by her best friend. And given the fact that she lived most of her life, she had been treated like a princess. Even if she went on missions, it was mostly low ranked ones.

 **Naruto sat down looking shocked. "So she joined Orochimaru and Sasuke willingly. Now she's trying to kidnap Ino…." He looked at Kakashi. "Sakura is declared a missing nin now isn't she?" Naruto asked.**

 **Kakashi nodded grimly. "She is considered a C to B-ranked missing nin officially. We have to assess her skills from Pyrrha-chan and Ino's reports."**

 **Naruto turned to Ino. "We will protect you and your Mom Ino; all of us."**

" Oh, I am so proud of my baby boy." Kushina cooed at how supportive Naruto was being.

" Ka-chan…" Naruto smiled, blushing a bit at how he was being coddled by his mom, even though he had recently fought a ninja who could cut the moon in half.

 **Ino hugged Naruto with watery eyes and said. "Thank you knucklehead." Naruto just patted her shoulders awkwardly….**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Konoha Command Tent**

 **"Our scouts report virtually zero activity out there." said Akimichi Choza as he pointed to a western portion of the map of Rice Country. "The fortress there has been abandoned entirely and we can alleviate some of our supply issues by emptying it out."**

 **"What about the Fortress itself?" asked Yamanaka Inoichi. "Is it any use to us? It's too remote to use as a hospital or a staging point."**

Ruby nodded at the fact that they were using an abandoned area. She had played some multiplayer games with her sister, in which they usually targeted abandoned areas first to get a strategic locations. That reminded her that they should have a game night. Like play Mortal Kombat or such.

" Hey Danial, can we have a game night?" She asked the being that brought them here.

" Sure why not." Ruby got all giddy at that.

 **"From the looks of it the base was set up to defend against an invasion from Hot Springs Country." said Shikaku." I think it's safe to clean it out and bypass it. Our demolition squads have enough to do without blowing up random empty outposts."**

 **Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "If the already abandoned the place we'll leave it alone for now. Under the cover of that storm Orochimaru probably is marshaling his forces at Oto Village proper -If he's planning to make a stand that is."**

 **"You sound doubtful Jiraiya-sama." said Choza.**

 **"I'd lay odds we will meet only a token resistance at Oto Village." said the Toad Sage. "We haven't seen any major snake summons since we first crossed the border. I think Orochimaru has already moved on to greener pastures."**

… **.**

 **Fire Country, Konoha, Yamanaka Residence**

 **Asuma soon arrived along with Choji and Shikamaru right behind him. The news about Sakura shocked both boys and they were very concerned for Ino's safety.**

Weiss was also concerned for the Yamanaka, since she felt as if they were quite similar in a way. **( Epic Foreshadowing )**

 **The genin group was gathered in the main room of the Yamanaka home. They were playing cards together to pass the time and lighten the mood a bit.**

 **Shikamaru had his fingers steeped in front of him. "What doesn't make sense to me is how Sakura gained the chakra capacity necessary to actually use a sharingan for even a short period of time. Kakashi-sensei was very limited in its use from what Naruto has said and he's a full jonin." Then he looked at his cards and said, "I'll take two."**

 **Naruto nodded and dealt Shikamaru two cards. "She also never had any affinity for any sort of sword before either. Besides, Pyrrha-chan is a superb sword wielder. For Sakura to even be able to push Pyrrha-chan a bit seems unbelievable."**

 **"Sakura also never knew any earth jutsus to my knowledge. She must have learned the headhunter jutsu from Orochimaru." said Hinata. "I fold."**

 **Ino shook her head. "She not only has a different set of abilities but her personality is completely different. I'll take one."**

 **"The smile and look on her face were ones of madness." said Pyrrha. "She has undergone something horrific to have changed that much. Other than her obsession with Uchiha Sasuke nothing else matches from the Sakura I was aquatinted with." The redhead paused. "I'll take one card also Naruto-kun."**

 **"Could it be a side effect of the curse mark?" asked Blake. "Anko nee-chan says the curse mark tries to corrupt your mind. I didn't get to know Sakura all that well but she didn't seem very strong willed to me."**

" One thing about Sakura is that in most universes, she isn't strong willed, often relying on her teammates to get things done with her." Danial told the group.

 **"I fold." said Choji. "Whatever convinced her to kill her own parents could have been the cause. Sakura may have snapped completely when she realized what she'd done."**

 **"House takes two." said Naruto. "I wonder if Sasuke did something to her or if she was just that blindly in love."**

 **"Sakura had a dual personality of sorts." said Ino. "Daddy explained it as a projection of her id. I wonder if she brought that to the surface somehow."**

 **Pyrrha shrugged. "In her own twisted way she still wants to be your** _ **best friend**_ **Ino-chan. That makes her dangerous to you and Ayano especially. In her own distorted way it was if she was trying to** _ **help**_ **you."**

 **"That's what has me worried." said Shikamaru.**

… **.**

 **Kakashi and Asuma were sitting in the Yamanaka kitchen while Ayano opened the shop. They were both listening intently to the genins theorizing amongst themselves. Asuma was writing down their observations.**

Glynda was impressed at how the two turned a simple meeting into a way to gather theories. She really wanted to meet them now.

 **While Pyrrha's report had been fairly concise; Ino's was skewed because of her (understandably) heightened emotional state. It seemed that sitting and talking with her friends while playing cards had not only calmed her down but it also had her thinking analytically like a proper kunoichi. Asuma said to Kakashi, "I'll have her write a follow up report tonight after she's had time to reflect on things."**

 **"I'm wondering if we need to set up Ayano with some extra protection regardless." said Kakashi. "Sakura is targeting her."**

 **Asuma shook his head. "We're so shorthanded right now that Ino and Pyrrha would probably be considered sufficient by the Hokage. We do have a war on after all….then again; maybe one of us team senseis could sleep here for the next few nights. One of us could easily overcome Sakura even with your sharingan."**

 **"It probably would put Ayano and Ino at ease to have a jonin crashed on the couch." agreed Kakashi. "Let's talk to Ayano."**

Naruto snickered at that. That was probably Kakashi-sensei's laziness speaking.

… **.**

 **Konoha, Front Gates**

 **A certain busty blonde sannin**

Yang was quite jealous of how big Tsunade was, making Weiss smile a little in glee at how Yang was facing a dilemma similar to that she faced.

 **arrived at the front gates of Konoha and found the place was quiet as a tomb. "So the rumors of a war we heard in Tanzaku Gai were true." said Tsunade grimly.**

 **Shizune set Tonton on the ground and said, "I haven't seen Konoha this quiet since the Third Shinobi War."**

 **The chunins at the gate were younger and didn't really recognize Tsunade though they'd heard of her of course. One of them stamped her papers and said, "Welcome to Konoha Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. Hokage-sama is expecting you. I'm sure you know your way to the tower."**

 **Tsunade nodded and her group trudged over to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was surprised that they weren't given an escort but the general atmosphere in the village was very tense. They saw many patrols moving around and most of the civilians seemed to be staying indoors. "This is a depressing atmosphere." muttered Tsunade. The group soon arrived at the Hokage Tower and was ushered in to the Hokage's Office.**

The ninjas nodded. War could do that to a place.

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking over the latest reports from Jiraiya and Shikaku. He set them down and looked up at Tsunade and Shizune. He said with a pleased smile, "Welcome home Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan. You've been missed."**

 **"Why did you cut off my bank accounts?" growled Tsunade.**

 **Hiruzen got a flat look. "Come now Tsunade-chan; don't play dumb. I need you here and you would not obey recall orders. As the Third Hokage I'm reactivating your ninja status. Shizune-chan, you are a full jonin and your talents are needed at the hospital. You will report there at 08:00 tomorrow morning." Shizune nodded. "Tsunade-chan, I'm assuming you still suffer from haemophobia?"**

" Wait, so the best medic has a fear of blood ?" Jaune asked.

" Well, it was due to the inability of saving her lover and younger brother." Kushina replied.

 **Tsunade saw the steel in her old sensei's eyes. '** _ **I could fight him and leave but**_ **….' "Yes, I still have a fear of blood sensei." she said in a shamed tone.**

Minato snorted. He didn't knew why but he could fathom at how bold Tsunade's thought was that she could take on the Third Hokage.

 **"Understandable." said Hiruzen without preamble. "You're needed at the hospital as well but first we need a thorough psyche check. I know you've been suffering and it's high time we do something about it. The self destructive path you've been on isn't what your family would have wanted for you."**

 **" Sensei, I-" started Tsunade.**

 **"Tsunade-chan, Konoha needs you once again." said the elderly Hokage. "I'm** _ **asking**_ **you because I don't want to** _ **order**_ **you to. It's time for you to come home Tsunade; it has been for a long time."**

 **Tsunade said mournfully, "I'm** _ **old**_ **sensei; I** _ **feel**_ **old. I don't know if I can start again…."**

 **Hiruzen propped his chin in his hand and said, "Say that when you are** _ **my**_ **age Tsunade-chan. You are a spring chicken compared to me."**

Ruby snorted a little at that, alongside Shion and Satsuki.

 **Shizune covered her mouth to stifle her giggles but they turn out to be rather infectious and soon the group was all laughing.**

 **The Third Hokage got over his chuckles and said, "I needed that. As I said; welcome home! ….By the way, what's with the pig?"**

… **.**

 **Hyuga Compound**

 **Hinata arrived back from the Yamanaka residence in time for lunch. Team 8 had the day off from patrols and Hinata hoped to spend the day with Naruto-kun. Unfortunately Team 7 had a full schedule that day and Hinata spent most of her morning over at the Yamanaka's place helping to calm Ino and her Mother down. '** _ **It's hard to believe Sakura changed that much. If nothing else, her being able to face off with Pyrrha Nikos without being utterly destroyed is shocking enough. There is much more to this than meets the eye**_ **.' Hinata greeted her clan mates as she came in and walked over to the main house with a sway in her hips. '** _ **Mmmm….at least I got a really hot kiss with Naruto-kun**_ **.' She giggled slightly and blushed.**

Hinata blushed at that, while Naruto could agree a bit that did turned him on.

 **It seemed that Hinata was a hot topic lately with the clan in general but she wasn't particularly concerned. '** _ **I guess me roasting that fool Mizuki alive raised a few eyebrows. Oh well, he had it coming anyway**_ **.' The heiress was about to look for her little sister Hanabi so they could have lunch together but alas, she was intercepted by a messenger from the Hyūga Elders.**

Hinata groaned. The Elders always had been a pain for a very long time. And it was quite obvious that even with power, they would still bother her.

 **"Hinata-sama!" said Hyūga Tokuma as he trotted up to the Heiress. "I am glad I found you. Your Grandfather the Head Elder has invited you to dine with him for lunch."**

 **Hinata's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. "Tokuma-san, a ninja of your talents should be out on the front lines instead of running errands for the Elders."**

 **Tokuma nodded and said quietly, "I requested to join the Second Division with Hiashi-sama but was denied by the Elders."**

" So they would actually attempt stop a ninja from performing their duty just to get pampered." Minato scowled at the behavior of the Hyuga elders.

 **Hinata's eyes seemed to ignite and she said, "You are a Special Jonin. That is an insult to your skill level. Would you like for me to** _ **talk**_ **to the Elders Tokuma? It is no trouble."**

 **The Hyūga jonin cringed at Hinata's burning glare and said, "I am glad to serve in any capacity Hinata-sama; please do not bother the Elders with something so trivial." '** _ **Please don't barbeque them my Lady!**_ **'**

" Well, I am hungry." Nora commented, causing Ren to facepalm at the odd behavior of his friend, and crush. ( **Yes, I am a NoRen Shipper, sue me )**

 **"Very well Tokuma-san." said Hinata in a dark tone. "Tell the Head Elder I shall be there soon."**

 **Tokuma looked pale. "Actually, Elder-sama asked me to escort you to the main dining hall."**

 **The Heiress raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly. "Tell the old fool I had some feminine needs to attend to and did not** _ **need**_ **to be escorted. I'll get there when I get there."**

 **The jonin blushed. "O-of course my Lady!" squeaked Tokuma in embarrassment. He quickly bowed and took off like a shot….**

… **.**

 **Konoha Mission Hall**

 **Kakashi was talking to his team. "The spy we caught yesterday turned out to be from Hidden Cloud. The Raikage is on high alert because he believes Konoha is using Rice Country as a possible staging ground for an invasion."**

 **"That's ridiculous!" said Blake. "We're trying to get rid of a traitor for good. It has nothing to do with Kumo."**

" Then again, they do usually think to the extreme." Naruto commented, thinking of Omoi, then his thoughts shifted towards a certain blonde kunoichi, Samui and the jinchuuriki of Nibi, Yugito.

 **Kakashi nodded. "I know that and you know that but the Raikage can't afford to be lax about the situation. Once Konoha withdraws from Rice Country things will settle down."**

 **"What will happen to the spy Kakashi-sensei?" asked Pyrrha.**

 **"His fate hasn't been determined." said Kakashi.**

 **"In other words he'll vanish once we've gotten all the information out of him we can." said Naruto in a dark tone. "He officially doesn't exist according to Kumo after all."**

" That's wrong." Jaune whispered.

" But that's life for you." Kushina replied to the Arc.

 **Kakashi nodded and said, "Things do happen in our line of work that are less than savory."**

 **"Any news on Sakura?" asked Pyrrha.**

 **"She escaped us." said Kakashi. "We don't have the hunter nins necessary to go after her and even if we did she's not a big enough threat to warrant a full scale manhunt. For now she's out of our reach."**

" If a ninja is of high caliber, like an A-Rank, the order given is to either bring them back alive if possible or kill them and dispose of the body on the spot." Minato explained to the hunters, of which a few turned green at the fact that the missing nin would be disposed on spot.

 **Team 7 all nodded glumly and set out for their first patrol of the day….**

… **.**

 **Hyūga Compound**

 **Hinata waited an extra thirty minutes to go to lunch just to irritate her Grandfather. She came into the dining hall in her combat gear with a gentle sway in her hips. All and all she looked quite stunning much like her mentor Kurenai always did. Her Grandfather raised his eyebrows at her choice of attire (he expected a conservative kimono), but the young Hyūga man at the table with him looked utterly gob smacked. He was in a formal clan kimono.**

 **"Well, well." said Hinata sardonically. "I was wondering why you summoned me Elder. Is this some sort of omiai ? I'd certainly hope not."**

" What's omiai ?" Ruby asked Hinata.

Hinata rubbed her forehead in frustration, not believing what the elders would pull, " Basically a meeting of future couples, like a pre wedding meeting of couples, in an attempt to get them to like each other."

Ruby ' ahhed ' at the information.

 **Hinata's Grandfather started coughing before he cleared his throat. "Hinata; this is Hyūga Hotaka, a main house member who has lived at the Fire Capital all his life. He is fifteen and stands to inherit most of the clan's trade business when his Father retires." The heiress looked rather unimpressed with the young man. The Elder turned to Hotaka. "Hotaka-kun; this is Hyūga Hinata-sama. She is thirteen and as my granddaughter is the undisputed Heiress of the Hyūga Clan." Hotaka looked love struck at the dangerous looking kunoichi in front of him.**

" He's roasted." Yang commented with a smirk, before everyone groaned at the pun she made.

 **Hotaka stood up and bowed. "I am honored to meet you My Lady. The rumors of your beauty simply don't do you justice."**

 **The Heiress thought to herself, '** _ **I didn't know there even**_ ** _were_** _ **rumors about my looks. I wonder what else he's heard**_ **.' "I thank you Hotaka-san; I take it you are descended of Elder Minako?"**

 **Hotaka brightened, "Yes, she is my Grandmother. How did you know Hinata-sama?"**

 **"You seem to have inherited her facial features." said Hinata. '** _ **The poor guy acts like an accountant rather than a ninja. It seems the Elder Council is trying to maneuver me through some matchmaking. Too bad for them I've already chosen Naruto-kun**_ **.'**

Both Naruto and Hinata smiled at that. Their lives had been great once they got together.

 **Hinata sat down and ate with her Grandfather and Hotaka. She was quite bored and had no interest in Hotaka but she wasn't rude to him. '** _ **It's not like it's his fault this meeting took place. I'm going to rain**_ ** _hell_** _ **upon the old man once this farce is over though**_ **….'**

… **.**

 **Rice Country, Konoha Command Tent**

 **Jiraiya was going over the reports. His scouts had been very busy throughout the morning and reports were still coming in. '….** _ **And Sarutobi-sensei wonders why I don't want the Hokage position. All this infernal paperwork is harder to deal with than fighting in the war.**_

In a brief time, even Glynda sympathized with the man. Paperwork was the bane of her life on several occasions.

 _ **Give me an open battle any day over this drudgery. Now that I think about it; giving the job to Orochimaru would be a punishment worse than death**_ **.' He saw Nara Shikaku come into the tent after lunch. "What's the good word Nara? Any news from our scouts?"**

 **Shikaku shook his head. "The enemy has withdrawn. Every place we've searched is abandoned. What few enemy regulars we've run into are like scared rabbits and have surrendered unconditionally. Even the underground tunnel complexes have been abandoned. It seems your hunch about Orochimaru withdrawing was correct. We are meeting zero resistance."**

 **"It's still a two day march to Oto Village but I expect more of the same." said Jiraiya. "Hokage-sama is going to be disappointed that we didn't get Orochimaru but leveling his power base will have to suffice. He has to have left some kind of trap behind so remain diligent."**

" Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." Naruto stated. It was one of the things Jiraiya told him on their journey.

… **.**

 **Orochimaru's Northern Headquarters**

 **Kabuto looked out at the shore from one of the many hidden passages in the labyrinth of Northern Headquarters. The conditions were Spartan to say the least but Orochimaru-sama assured them that it was perfectly safe. '** _ **What a mess. We were planning to invade Konoha and instead they ended up invading**_ ** _us_** _ **on our home turf. Eighty percent of our forces were either wiped out or fled. If Suna had done their part then we wouldn't have had this disaster**_ **.'**

" Get rekted." Nora shouted happily to the silver haired boy.

 **The bespectacled nin sighed. '** _ **I was hoping to lay an explosive trap in Oto Village to blow up a portion of Jiraiya-sama's forces but Orochimaru-sama was right. There simply wasn't time**_ **.'**

 **Orochimaru's right hand man thought morosely, "Years of research in the labs was lost and Kimimaro still needs further treatment. Worse still, so little is known about the Kaguya Clan that treating him is next to impossible."**

Naruto's face fell, knowing that he could have saved the last Kaguya if he tried hard enough, but Kimimaro was devoted to Orochimaru and Naruto had to stop Sasuke from leaving.

 **The Snake Sannin came up behind his protégé and asked, "Thinking aloud Kabuto-kun? We lost this war but we will learn from this setback. Failure is often a greater teacher than success."**

 **"It is difficult not to be disheartened Orochimaru-sama." admitted Kabuto.**

 **"Are you still wanting Haruno Sakura to be you apprentice as a medic Kabuto-kun?" asked the snake.**

 **"She has the chakra control to be a superb medic my Lord." said Kabuto. "That being said her entire personality radically changed after she received the curse mark. I cannot understand that phenomena. All curse mark users seem to have retained their basic personalities but Sakura….She is twisted in ways that don't make sense. I doubt she would** _ **want**_ **to learn to heal anyone and that kind of dedication is necessary to be a good medic."**

" That's true. To be a medic, one must dedicate their lives." Minato said.

" That is correct," Konan agreed with the Namikaze, " Medics usually put their lives on the line to heal people in the middle of the battlefield."

 **"It is a bit of a mystery." agreed Orochimaru. "As you teach her consider her a case study as well. It's a shame we don't have an experienced Yamanaka to look inside of her head." Looking out at the seashore Orochimaru said, "Enough brooding Kabuto-kun. There is much to do."**

 **The Master and apprentice went back inside and sealed the hidden door behind them….**

… **.**

 _ **OMAKE:**_

 **The Head Hyūga Elder came into the meeting chambers to address his fellow Elders about the results of the omiai between Hinata and Hotaka. He overheard Elder Minako talking to the others. "My grandson Hotaka seems quite taken with Hinata-sama!" Minako said happily.**

" She wish." Hinata snored, while Minato groaned when the woman came up. He really hated that fact that her name was a female version of his name.

 **"He said she was beautiful and very kind to him. Hotaka wants to push forward with this relationship but he said that Hinata-sama seemed shy and didn't want to rush things. I for one am quite pleased with the results."**

 **The Head Elder sighed and shook his head. '** _ **If only they knew**_ **….'**

 **Elder Hiraku chuckled. "So it seems love has tamed the savage beast." He said with a slight sneer in his voice.**

Hinata and Yang growled at that. " No one can tame that beast." Yang spoke, " No one, except Naruto."

" Yang, eww." Ruby shouted, as everyone looked at Yang who was grinning evilly.

 **"I'm not so sure this is the best idea…." said Elder Majo with a tiny bit of fear in her voice.**

 **"Nonsense!" crowed Elder Hiraku. "Obviously she's just a teenage girl underneath the façade of being an Angry Fire Goddess."**

 **Hinata's Grandfather stepped into the room and cleared his throat. He said authoritatively, "I'm afraid the omiai was….less than successful."**

 **All the other Elders turned to him and stared. Their byakugan eyes then widened to comical proportions and their jaws hit the floor….**

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **Hotaka left the omiai feeling lighter than air and rushed to tell his beloved Grandmother Minako what a truly lovely girl Hinata-sama is. That left Hinata and her Grandfather alone….**_

 _ **"Well Hinata, what do you think of young Hotaka-kun?" asked the Elder.**_

" I met the guy once, he seemed to think that all the girls were into him." Hinata stated, while the females in the room groaned. These type of guys thought that they would get girls that were way out of their reach.

 _ **"He seems pleasant enough." said Hinata in a neutral tone. Then she smiled softly and said, "I thank you for the lovely meal Elder-sama." She kissed her hand and blew her Grandfather a kiss which amused him greatly….Until the kiss turned out to be superheated fire chakra the neatly burned his long mane of hair off leaving his head bald and shiny as a cue ball….**_

 _ **Hinata said in a voice that would make the shinigami wet himself in fear; "**_ ** _DON'T DO THAT AGAIN_** _ **."**_

Naruto paled at the voice Hinata had, while Hinata looked at him strangely, when she realized that her other had scared Naruto. She smiled and gripped his hand.

 _ **Flashback end**_ **….**

 **"It seems that swaying my lovely granddaughter through affection won't be so easy after all." stated the Hyūga Head Elder. That's when he noticed all the other Elders were shielding their long hair subconsciously with their hands. They all looked terrified. "What are you all cowering for?!" he thundered. "** _ **I'm**_ **the one that's totally bald!"**

 **Majo weakly pointed passed him into the entryway to the room where Hinata was standing with glowing eyes and demonic smile on her beautiful face. "It looks like you Elders haven't learned your lesson.** _ **I do hope you like wigs**_ **…."**

 **The cries of baldness reached throughout the compound….**

Nora laughed demonically with Yang while Hinata smiled. Finally the elders were getting what they deserved.

Danial suddenly snapped his fingers and a large gaming setup was made.

* * *

 **So this is it for this chapter. The games I will show them play will be DBZ : BT3, Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Mortal Kombat X, Street Fighter V, etc.**

 **If you guys want any more games to be added, pm me.**

 **Rate and Review. No Flamers allowed.**


End file.
